Save Me From Myself
by KelvinWang
Summary: 双亲命丧于911事件后，亚丝翠选择了军旅生涯为父母报仇。在军校中邂逅了将门虎子但是却根本不是当兵的材料的希卡普。希卡普对铿锵玫瑰亚丝翠一见钟情，但是亚丝翠一心只想复仇无心他顾。希卡普能否打破亚丝翠那顽固的坚强伪装，而历经战火硝烟的他们能否获得双向的救赎？HE
1. 序章：心语

希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克：

当我第一次看到她时，给我印象最深的的不是她惊艳的美貌，而是她那眸子深处的绝望；

我向那片碧蓝里凝望，一眼就看破了她表面的伪装；

一颗比钢铁还坚硬的灵魂，缘何遍体鳞伤？

我究竟要如何去做，才能进入她那原本柔软的心房？

我不善言辞，我并不强壮；

但我愿牺牲我的一切，守护她直到地老天荒；

一句承诺，一份理解，一个永远供她倚靠的肩膀；

一同逃离地狱，冲上云霄，沐浴来自天堂的圣光；

让她不再失去方向；

不再彷徨。

亚丝翠·克里斯汀娜·贺芙森：

当我第一次看到他的时候，他又瘦又小，是那么其貌不扬；

这样的小子要想配上我，简直是痴心妄想；

我没有望进他的眼睛，那一片翡翠，潜藏着我无法理解的巨大力量；

他的微笑就像千轮烈日，融化了我披在身上的万年冰霜；

向他抵抗是徒劳的，我只有投降；

他是天使，将我救出那永恒的战场；

在他爱的羽翼庇护下，自由地飞翔；

执子之手，和他一起，共同步入那神圣的殿堂；

我不再需要逞强；

不再流浪。


	2. 第一章：我心已蚀

当那座曾为曼哈顿地标的双子塔在滚滚浓烟中轰然倒塌时，亚丝翠·克里斯汀娜·贺芙森的世界也随之变成了碎片。

2001年9月11日，那一天是她的十二岁生日。

上午上课的时候，她和所有其他的孩子都听见了远处那一声闷雷似的爆炸声，可当时她不明白，她怎么可能明白，那是她命运敲响的丧钟。

两个小时后，她就被叫进了校长的办公室。

接下来的一切她都记不太清楚了，她只记得周围所有人的怜惜的目光和轻声安慰，虽然他们说的内容她一个字也没有听进去。

阿富汗的塔利班恐怖组织对美国发动了恐怖袭击，恐怖分子劫持飞机撞向世贸大厦，近3000人遇难。

其中就包括亚丝翠的父母。

十二岁之前的她，拥有着让无数孩子艳羡的幸福生活。贺芙森先生和夫人都在金融界工作，虽然工作繁忙，但对自己的独生女儿却是百般宠爱。她家境殷实，父母在她身上也毫不吝惜金钱：她有一整衣橱的公主裙，她有一整箱的芭比娃娃，她的一切要求她的父母都会尽可能地满足。她一直无忧无虑地生活在父母的荫蔽下，尽情地享受他们对她无条件的爱。就是在她十二岁生日的那一天早上，一家三口临出门前还在兴高采烈地讨论着要带她去哪家餐厅庆生。而这所有的一切，都随着那一声爆炸，化为一场泡影，一个短暂而美好的梦。

她的少女心，也在那场熊熊大火中，被无情地烧成了灰烬。

在大人们忙东忙西，为她的父母操办后事时，亚丝翠独自一人坐在小客厅里。没有父母的家显得空落落而没有温度，她赤着脚，一身黑纱裙，任凭柔顺的金色长发凌乱地飘洒在脑后，红肿的双眼已经再也哭不出一滴眼泪了。她紧紧搂着自己，想给自己一丝安慰。哀莫大于心死，在这种伤心欲绝的时刻，她简直看不出自己的人生还有什么存在的意义，她真想随她亲爱的父母一道而去，或许在天堂里她依旧能和他们在一起。

"于昨日上午发生的恐怖袭击事件截止到目前已造成2500多人遇难。。。"她一点都没有意识到电视机已经开始播放新闻频道。"今日阿富汗恐怖组织塔利班领导人德雷格·本·拉登发表广播讲话，声称他策划并领导了此次对美国的恐怖袭击。"一张男人的面孔出现在了荧幕上，德雷格是个魁梧的男人，一头蓬乱的黑发，蓄着蓬松卷曲的黑色山羊胡子，黝黑的脸上布满了丑陋的伤疤，狂放不羁的黑眼睛一望而知就不是善类。亚丝翠死死地盯着他那张丑陋的脸，小手慢慢攥成了拳头。

"人们问我为什么要对美国发动袭击。。。"嘈杂的录音从电视机里传来，但仍能清楚地听出德雷格嘶哑的嗓音。"我只想说这是以眼还眼，以牙还牙。这些年来我的家乡因你们而遭到蹂躏，我的同胞在流血，在挨饿，而你们美国佬却天天歌舞升平，寻欢作乐。现在我要对你们发动正义的圣战，把战火烧到你们自己的国家去，流干你们自己的血。。。"

"砰"，德雷格的图像消失了，他的声音戛然而止，电视机的屏幕被一枪打成了碎片，青烟还在从亚丝翠手中的手枪口袅袅上升。

亚丝翠盯着还在劈啪作响的电视机，又低头看了看自己手中的手枪，微微有些发愣，连她自己仿佛都不知道自己做了些什么。她感到舌尖有一丝咸腥味，这才意识到她在盛怒之下已经咬破了下唇。她一定是发狂了似的抓起了放在身边博物架上的那把手枪，准确无误地朝着电视里的德雷格开了火。

她呆立在那里，手里攥着那把手枪，冰蓝色的瞳孔里闪着耀眼的光，熊熊怒火在她眼中燃烧。

众所周知，蓝色的火焰是温度最高的。

就如凤凰涅槃一般，她的心开始从灰烬里重生。少女的痴想和憧憬已烟消云散，取而代之的只有一个念头。生活对她来说已不再没有意义，她的心里现在只剩下几个词：阿富汗，塔利班，德雷格

还有，

复仇。


	3. 第二章：陈年往事

初秋黄昏的阳光温暖而柔和，透过树影婆娑，将纽约市殡仪馆前的草地染成一片金黄，颜色正如亚丝翠的长发，只不过它们再也没有了阳光的温度。

今天是亚丝翠父母的道别仪式。作为他们唯一的女儿，亚丝翠一大早就来到这里料理一切，接待从四面八方赶来吊唁的亲友。她拼命忍住眼泪，尽量做到得体有礼。而那些千篇一律的安慰与同情之词却让她更加心烦意乱。

黄昏降临时，吊唁的人群渐渐散去，除去几个工作人员之外，大厅里就剩下了亚丝翠一个人。她凝视着被各种白色花朵簇拥着的父母的黑白照片，她的心已经麻木，再也感受不到原先那种撕心裂肺的丧亲之痛。

她从丧服的衣袋里掏出那把手枪，自从她用它打坏了电视的那天起，它从来就没有离过她的身。

纤纤手指抚过冰冷的枪身。这把勃朗宁M1911手枪是她祖父的遗物。亚历克斯·贺芙森曾是二战中的战斗英雄，这把手枪在他生前被他视若珍宝。祖父还在世时，经常兴致勃勃地对亚丝翠讲起自己当年浴血奋战的种种往事，而她当时却并不怎么感兴趣。是啊，一个无忧无虑的小公主怎么会喜欢听那些陈年旧事呢？现在祖父早已过世，她的父母也离她而去，亚丝翠多么后悔当初没有好好听祖父讲的那些故事。现在只剩下这把手枪，无声地诉说着沧桑的过往。而今除了她自己，这把枪是她唯一的依靠。当握住那冰凉的枪柄时，她能感到少许安全和力量。

枪柄上刻着几个字母，随着岁月的流逝已经开始变得模糊，不过还是能清楚地辨认得出：A.H&H.H。这两个首字母是什么意思呢？她已经记不清了。或许是亚历克斯·贺芙森和海伦·贺芙森的姓名缩写，那是她祖父母的名字。看来这把枪似乎还承载着她祖父母的海誓山盟，亚丝翠想到这里心里不由得一阵苦涩。

她抬头望着父母的遗像，握紧了手里的枪。爸爸，妈妈，我发誓，我一定要好好活下去，为你们报仇雪恨。

身后一阵轮子滚动的声音打断了她的思绪。她转过身来，看见一位老人正摇着轮椅向她缓缓驶来。老人看起来已有八十多岁的样子，须发皆白，却仍然精神矍铄，目光坚毅。一身朴素笔挺的旧军服，胸前挂着几枚闪闪发亮的勋章，膝上放着一束白雏菊。刹那间，亚丝翠感到这个老人太像她的祖父了，心中油然而生一股亲近之感。她呆呆地站在那里望着那老人，手里还握着那把手枪，一时间忘了把它收起来。

老人此时已到了遗像面前，轻轻地将膝上的雏菊供在了遗像前，随后低下头来默哀了片刻。亚丝翠眼睛一直盯着他，脑子里一直在猜测着这位老人的身份。等到老人默哀完毕抬起头来时，她走上前来。"先生，您能来吊唁家父家母，我实在是感激不尽。请问您是？"

老人抬起头来看着她。炯炯有神的双眼中带着隐隐的悲伤，看向她的目光又充满了慈爱。一时间，亚丝翠真地把他当成了自己的祖父。"小姐，我想你就是亚历克斯·贺芙森的那个小孙女吧？我是亨利·哈道克少校，是你祖父的老战友。"

一时间，亚丝翠恍惚记起来祖父曾经提到过的这位亨利·哈道克。她记得祖父说起过，他们两人在西点军校是同班同学，毕业之后一同上了欧洲战场。从诺曼底到柏林，两人一直是出生入死的战友，互相救过对方好几次命。"原来您就是祖父经常提起的哈道克先生。"亚丝翠猛然想起来这些，脱口而出道。

"是啊，我的孩子，难得你还知道我的名字。"老人笑了笑，抬起手怜爱地摸了摸她的头。"孩子，发生了这样的事情，我很难过。我和你祖父是莫逆之交，可是他过世时我不在美国，没法见他最后一面。而现在他的儿子又遭此大难。。。唉。我必须来好好看看，尽一份绵薄之力。"

他的目光落在了亚丝翠手中的手枪上，不由得愣住了。"孩子，这把枪现在在你的手上？"他从亚丝翠的手里接过手枪，布满皱纹的大手细细摩挲着它，眼里充满了对往事的追忆。"这么多年了你们还把它保养的这么好，我真是感激不尽。。。"老人的话有点哽咽。他把手枪翻过来，指着上面的字母对亚丝翠说："看，孩子。A.H&H.H，亚历克斯·贺芙森和亨利·哈道克，这把枪曾经救过我们俩无数次性命，所以我们把名字刻在上面留作纪念。"

"我原以为刻的是我祖父母的姓名字首。。。"亚丝翠嘟哝道。

老人爽朗地笑了。"哈哈，你也可以这么理解，我的孩子。除了爱情之外，没有什么比在战火硝烟中同生死共患难的战友情更珍贵的了。"他感慨地说。"不过孩子，你还这么小，还是个女孩子家，整天拿着枪做什么呢？"

"我要去杀了德雷格！"亚丝翠脱口而出。"他害死了我的父母，我要找他报仇！"

亨利·哈道克脸上的笑容顿时消失了，表情立刻严肃起来。"孩子，我理解你的心情。"他把她拉到自己腿上坐下。"如此深仇大恨，是不可能不报的。但是我的孩子，选择杀戮，以牙还牙，只能造成更多的仇恨和无谓的牺牲。作为一个上过战场的人，我比谁都清楚。孩子，你的生活本该更加宽广，可不要被仇恨逼进生活的墙角啊，这样不会让你快乐的。"

"我不管这些，我一定要为我父母报仇！"亚丝翠倔强地喊道，丝毫不为所动。

老人叹了口气。"你真是像极了你的祖父，他就是那种认准了目标就永不回头的人。"他轻声笑了起来。"孩子，我知道你的决心，谁也是拦不住你的，但是现在不行。出了这样的事，我们的国家肯定不会无动于衷，对阿富汗的战争很快就要爆发了，而且会持续很长一段时间。如果你真的想去杀了德雷格为你父母报仇，那就去考一所好的军校，比如西点。嗨，我和你祖父还是西点的老校友呢！"他笑着说道。"毕业之后去阿富汗从军，这样或许能亲手把德雷格那家伙解决掉。不过我的孩子，"他爱抚着她的长发，严肃地说："不要总是把复仇当做你人生的唯一目的，这样你是不会快乐的，甚至会误入歧途，越走越远，这肯定是你的父母，你的祖父母绝不希望看见的。一定要记住我的话。"

亚丝翠懵懵懂懂地点了点头。她的心思全都被老人的话所占据了。考一所军校，毕业后到阿富汗去，亲手解决德雷格，这一切都像磁石一样吸引着她。亨利·哈道克的话给她指明了一条复仇之路，一时间她感到自己的人生又有了方向，她下定决心一定要努力实现这一切。"谢谢您，哈道克先生。"

老人和善地笑了笑。"不要客气我的孩子，"他眯起了眼睛。"我有个叫希卡普的孙子，也和你差不多大。要是他也能像你这么坚强勇敢就好了。"他轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀。"时间不早了，我要走了，我的孩子。希望我们还能后会有期。"当亚丝翠要帮他推轮椅他制止住了她。"不用送我，孩子。我自己能行。另外你也要好好休息了。"他向她笑着挥了挥手，之后转动轮椅驶出了大厅。

亚丝翠仍站在大厅里，目送着老人的身影消失在夕阳的余晖中。她的手中还握着那把手枪，这是两个西点老兵留给她的唯一纪念。"到西点去。。。"她喃喃自语道，冰蓝的双眸中闪耀着异样的光。


	4. 第三章：父命家仇

九月的纽约，暑气已渐渐消散。慵懒的阳光洒在风平浪静的大西洋上，反射出的粼粼波光映照在曼哈顿摩天大厦的玻璃上，金光浮动，晃着路人的眼睛。六年前的那场浩劫并没有给这座大都会留下太多的创伤，新的建筑已经开始在世贸大厦的废墟上重建起来。纽约的伤疤正在愈合，然而那场灾难所带来的阴影，却不是每个人都能顺利走出的。

此时正值午后，又恰逢周末，所以长岛郊区的滨海公路上车辆格外稀少。一辆自行车正不急不缓地沿着公路行驶，好像骑车人也很享受这大自然的静谧安详。车上是一个十七八岁的小伙子，高高的个子，略显消瘦的身材稳稳地骑在车座上，一头褐发在海风的吹拂下略显凌乱。齐眉刘海下一双翡翠色的双眸炯炯有神。一张稚气渐退而显得愈发俊朗成熟的面孔，此时正带着盈盈笑意，暖如冬日的旭阳。

自行车在小路上拐了几个弯，最后在一幢别墅的花园大门停了下来。别墅是一座漂亮的两层楼，尖尖的木质屋顶体现着北欧建筑的风格。门前的花园里各种植物长势喜人，但却分布得杂乱无章，一望而知已许久没人打理了。小伙子跳下车来，将车靠在大门边的铁栏杆上，嘴里哼着一首不着调的小曲，顺手打开了门口的邮箱。他微微一愣，从里面取出一个蓝色的大信封。信封的左上方印着一只雄鹰，正盘踞在一顶钢盔上。下面工工整整地印着两行花体字："纽约州长岛滨海路十四号博克庄园，希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克先生收。"

收信人看了看信上的徽章，微微耸了耸肩膀，做出一副无可奈何的样子。他一边拆着信，一面向别墅大门踱去。

该来的总是要来的，躲也躲不掉，他心里闷闷不乐地想到。

一提起哈道克这个姓氏，在美国军方可谓是无人不知无人不晓。希卡普的祖父，亨利·哈道克毕业于西点军校，后参加第二次世界大战，在欧洲战场上立下过赫赫战功，他英勇出色的作战事迹至今还在美国各大军校当做教学范例。老哈道克荣获过两次国会荣誉勋章，两年前以九十岁高龄在睡梦中安然去世。而希卡普的父亲，史图依克·哈道克，是个真正的将门虎子。同样毕业于西点军校，史图依克曾参加过越南战争和海湾战争，同样在战场上展示了他的英勇无畏与非凡的领导才能。海湾战争之后，史图依克被晋升为四星上将，六年前"911"恐怖袭击之后，阿富汗战争爆发，他被任命为阿富汗战区的前线总指挥。目前仍在喀布尔指挥打击塔利班的军事行动。

在希卡普·哈道克的眼中，父亲史图依克是一个真正的英雄。尽管史图依克的大半生都在军营里度过，但每次休假都必定要回到长岛的家中和妻儿团聚。他对希卡普的教养既慈爱又不失严厉。史图依克对希卡普最大的期望就是让他继承哈道克家的威名，子承父业，成为一名优秀的军官。而希卡普的表现却一直让他大失所望。不像他那身材魁梧，膀大腰圆的父亲，希卡普从一生下来就长得又瘦又小，整天一副营养不良的样子，仿佛风一吹就倒。同时他在体育运动上的天赋几乎为零。现在希卡普已经十八岁了，虽然个子长了起来，但几乎和小时候一样地笨拙，丝毫看不出他具有任何军事才能。这个弱不禁风的宝贝儿子经常让史图依克在高级将领的家庭聚会上大失颜面。

"我们的孩子有点太随你了，一点都不像我。" 史图依克曾经不止一次对妻子沃尔卡抱怨道。"他这个样子怎么能继承哈道克家的雄风呢？他唯一继承我的地方就是我的头发和眼睛。"

的确，除了那浓密的褐色头发和翡翠般碧绿的瞳仁外，这父子俩一点都不像。

"别担心亲爱的，虽然希卡普和你的期望相差甚远，但他肯定会在其他的方面鹤立鸡群的。军人可不是男人唯一的职业哦。"沃尔卡总是这么安慰他。

比起史图依克的望子成龙，沃尔卡·哈道克对她的儿子的期望并不那么苛刻。她一直是个慈爱的母亲，总是能迅速发现儿子心中的种种不愉快。尽管希卡普从小到大一直是同龄人中的受气包，但在她母亲的无微不至的呵护下，这些倒霉的经历并没有在他心中留下什么阴影。而且在她母亲善良的人格影响下，希卡普的性格也一如他的母亲，含蓄，细腻而深沉，而不像叱咤风云的史图依克的威猛强硬。一年前，作为医生的沃尔卡响应联合国世界卫生组织的号召，加入了一支国际医疗队，前往阿富汗为当地的难民提供义务医疗服务。尽管阿富汗的反恐战争已打了六年，局势极不稳定，但一想到母亲去的是自己战无不胜的父亲所统辖的战区，希卡普对母亲的命运也并不十分担忧。

尽管在体能上没有丝毫优势，希卡普的智力才能却是出众的。数学怪才，物理王子，从小到大搞出的各种小发明简直不计其数。同时他也是个出色的艺术天才，素描画得惟妙惟肖，有时也会写一两首自己的歌，虽然他的嗓音不是那么动听，但别有一种深情的韵味。高中毕业之后，在父亲的压力下，他放弃了自己一直魂牵梦绕的麻省理工学院，报考了他祖父和父亲的著名母校—西点军校。虽然他很不情愿，但是也还是接受了父亲为他做出的选择。由于父辈的缘故，西点对他来说一直有种特殊的亲近感。何况，西点军校的工程专业在全美也是数一数二的，他的数学和物理才能也不至于湮没无闻。

这不，今天希卡普收到的就是西点军校的入学通知，上面明确写明了他应该在本月13日晚上8点之前到校报到。后天一大早他就要告别自己家那舒适惬意的小别墅和他闲散自由的假期生活，到一个陌生的地方开始接受军事化的严格训练。这对他可不是什么高兴的事。

希卡普读完了信，又把信纸塞回了信封。他开了屋门，把信随意扔到了餐厅的桌子上。由于父母都在阿富汗，现在家里只有他一个人。他打开冰箱，拿出一瓶可乐，懒散地倒在了客厅的沙发上，随手按开了电视机。"最后两天应该好好珍惜一下了。。。"他呷了口可乐，喃喃自语道。

"今天是"911"恐怖袭击事件六周年纪念日，白宫和国会大厦等重要建筑都降半旗致哀，成千上万的民众在世贸大厦遗址集会，向遇难者寄托他们的无限哀思。。。"新闻节目女播音员的声音从电视中传出。希卡普心里一阵难过，他从来不喜欢暴力，而他一向非常同情那些在暴力中丧生的无辜的人们。

"同时，联合国世界卫生组织于今日上午正式确认消息，一支从属于联合国的国际医疗志愿小队于昨晚在阿富汗某山区遭到塔利班武装恐怖分子袭击。现已确认共有五名维和部队士兵与三名医务人员死亡，七名医务人员失踪。医疗站遭到严重破坏，部分建筑物被焚毁。。。"播音员接着广播道。

"啪"，希卡普手中的可乐瓶子掉到了地板上，摔成了无数碎片。

"。。。下面是本台记者采访美军驻阿富汗部队总指挥官史图依克·哈道克上将的报道。"希卡普呆坐在沙发上，茫然地盯着父亲的面孔出现在屏幕上，脑子里一片空白。史图依克仿佛显得比一年前老了许多，电视上的他虽然和以前接受采访一样面容坚毅，镇定自若，但希卡普还是一眼就看见了父亲那深陷的眼眶和略微红肿的眼睛。

"这是一次惨无人道的暴行。。。" 史图依克的声音从电视里传来，声音微微有些发颤。"医疗队驻扎的营地是塔利班出没最猖獗的地区之一。我们正在进一切努力搜寻失踪人员，并将采取必要的军事行动，将凶手绳之以法。。。"压抑着的怒火正在他翡翠色的眼睛里熊熊燃烧。

希卡普猛地按灭了电视，扑向了沙发旁的电话。颤抖的手按着拨往驻阿富汗美军指挥部的长途电话号码。

"我是希卡普·哈道克，我要找我的父亲，史图依克·哈道克上将。"希卡普尽可能平静地说道。尽管现在阿富汗是午夜，但他肯定父亲现在还没睡。

电话那头沉寂了一两秒，仿佛接线员已经知道了他的来意。"请稍等，希卡普先生，哈道克上将马上就来。"

又是一阵令人绝望的沉默。半分钟之后，传来了史图依克略带沙哑的声音。"儿子。。。"

"爸爸。。。妈妈她们。。。"希卡普的嗓子哽住了，一层水雾开始模糊了他的视线。

"是的，我的孩子"史图依克沉重地说道。"我们没有找到你母亲的遗体，她估计是被那帮家伙带走了。。。说实话，我当时真希望亲眼看见她的遗体。。。那帮禽兽可是什么事情都能干出来的。。。" 史图依克的声音里透着压抑着的狂怒。

一时间，父子二人谁也没有说话，电话里死一样的沉寂。

"我已调动所有能调动的部队全力搜寻他们的下落。。。" 史图依克打破了沉默，"儿子，我向你保证，就算拼上我的性命，我也要把你母亲找回来。"父亲的声音依然掷地有声，同时却夹杂着一丝哽咽。

"爸爸。。。"希卡普喃喃道。泪水开始从他的双眼中汹涌而出。

"事已至此，悲伤也是徒劳的，现在还不是放弃希望的时候。" 史图依克安慰他道。"我听说你明天就要去西点军校报道了。我们这里现在已经是12日了。你要向我保证照顾好你自己，不要做傻事。西点军校现任校长埃尔文少将是我的老战友，他会替我照料好你的。孩子，尽管你之前不是一个当兵的材料，但是看在你母亲的面上。。。" 史图依克顿了一下，抽了一下鼻子。"尽全力做一个好战士，好吗？"

"好的。。。"希卡普毫无意识地答应着。史图依克又叮嘱了他几句家常话，随即挂了电话，仿佛这场通话对他是一场煎熬似的。

希卡普现在已不再流泪了。他依旧在沙发上呆坐了许久。随后，他站起身来走进了餐厅。拿起了那封入学通知，凝视着上面西点军校的雄鹰徽记。

一时间，他仿佛看见那鹰的眼睛向他闪着寒光。

他慢慢用力将手中的信揉成一团。从这一刻起，西点军校已经取代了麻省理工，成为了他心中唯一的方向。


	5. 第四章：铿锵玫瑰

亚丝翠正独自一人穿行在纽约市郊区公墓的无数墓碑间。尽管这里的墓碑数以千计，但她每次都能迅速而准确无误地找到她的目的地。

夕阳的余晖撒在墓园里，在地上投出棱角分明的道道阴影。亚丝翠在角落里的一座墓碑前停了下来，白色大理石上刻着：

威廉·贺芙森&狄安娜·贺芙森

1964—2001

她在墓碑前跪坐下来，从怀中掏出一张录取通知书，轻轻平摊在墓碑前。纸张标头的雄鹰徽记在黄昏中闪着微光。

"爸爸，妈妈，我成功了。"亚丝翠望着墓碑喃喃自语道。"我后天就要去西点军校报道了。想不到你们的小亚丝翠有一天会考上全美国最好的军校吧？"她轻笑一声，但笑声中不带一丝欢愉。"亲爱的爸爸妈妈，你们不会知道我这几年是怎么过的吧？要是你们知道了肯定会以为我疯了呢。或许我现在已经疯了，谁知道呢？"她的纤纤手指轻轻抚上粗糙的墓碑。"可是我不在乎。现在这个世界上没有人能保护我，我现在也不再需要别人保护了。我今天十八岁了，你们还记得吗？可惜你们不可能再为我庆生了。"

"每当我长了一岁，我都很清楚，我离自己的目标更近了一步。"亚丝翠继续说着，仿佛是在自语，又仿佛是在倾诉。"我要成为那所学校最优秀的战士，毕业之后开赴阿富汗战场。假如德雷格那个家伙在我毕业之前还能保住他那条狗命的话。。。"她慢慢地攥紧了拳头，指甲深深嵌进了掌心。"那就让我来亲手结束他那恶贯满盈的一生吧。"

"我这一走，不达成目的，是绝不再回纽约看望你们了。你们不要怪我选择了这条道路。我永远是爱你们的，所以我必须这么做。"语毕，她站起身来，将通知书重新揣进怀里，"我要去了。亲爱的爸爸妈妈，但愿。。。你们能在天堂继续守护着我。"她转过身去，和来时一样迅速地离开了公墓，始终没有再回头看一眼。

夜幕降临，而曼哈顿却依然亮如白昼。摩天大厦的霓虹灯与街上车灯组成的光流交相辉映，织成了一张绚丽的光网。远处，来往船只的夜航灯在海湾里闪耀，灯塔的夺目光束缓缓扫过漆黑的海面，依稀可见水母在水面映出的荧荧蓝光。一切都是那么祥和而富有诱惑，让人沉醉在这无限繁华中，把平生大志都抛到脑后。

亚丝翠回到了自己在曼哈顿的公寓，这套宽敞舒适的套房曾经是她的全部天地。而现在这里对她而言，只是一间供她安眠的宿舍而已。没有爱你的人的地方，是不能称其为家的。

哦，这里还是她的健身房和武器库。客厅一侧堆满了哑铃，跑步机，握力器，动感单车等体育器材。长时间的磨损已经让它们褪了色掉了漆，可以想见它们的主人将它们的功用发挥到了何种程度。另一侧的博物架上，斜靠着一支M16突击步枪，她每周都要去当地的靶场练上两个小时的枪法。祖父留下来的那把勃朗宁M1911手枪仍摆在原来的位置上，那是亚丝翠最心爱的武器。每周给它上次油并擦拭干净已经成为了她的习惯。客厅正中央垂着一个沙袋，上面触目惊心的裂痕让每个看见它的人都不寒而栗。电视机后面的墙上贴着一张德雷格·本·拉登的黑白照片，一把战术匕首正牢牢地定在他的额头上。

她在盥洗室里洗了脸，抬起头来望了望镜子中的自己。六年过去了，她已不再是之前那个怯弱不胜的小公主了。她已经长高了许多，长期的体能训练已使她的身体的柔韧性大大提高，曲线优美的身材同时潜藏着巨大的力量。一头她曾经引以为豪的飘柔金色长发已在脑后盘成一个干练的发髻。白皙的脸蛋略显苍白，衬出一张诱人的樱唇。最引人注目的还是那双冰蓝色的剪水秋瞳，纯净得有如南极洲地下深处太古之初凝结的玄冰，任凭哪个男人也会在她的一个眼神中沦陷。

亚丝翠皱着眉头看着镜子里的自己。这不是她想要的样子，她现在这样太过于妩媚了。难怪这几年来她一直是周围同龄男生目光的焦点，只是因为她的冰山似的冷漠和魔鬼式的自我训练才将这些追求者拒于千里之外。她就像一团幽蓝的火焰，在黑暗中独自燃烧，吸引着无数飞蛾扑到她身边，旋即被烧成灰烬。

可远观而不可亵玩，这几乎是所有人看见她的第一印象。倘若有个别胆大包天之徒想打她亚丝翠·贺芙森的主意，那只有求上帝来保佑他了。

回到卧室的亚丝翠从床下抽出一只黑色真皮拉杆箱，开始收拾她准备带到西点去的行李。要带的衣服并不多，因为在报道之后她会得到全套的作战服，训练服，运动服，军礼服等等，而这些肯定将是她未来几年内的主要打扮。然而她还是往箱子里扔了几条紧身牛仔裤和两三件T恤衫，以备在假期的时候穿用。裙子这类东西对她来说已经是过于久远的事物了，虽然她在小时候曾经拥有一整柜子的连衣裙，但这六年来她从来没想到过再买一些。不，这种华而不实的衣物已经不再适合她了。

她挑了几件盥洗用具放进箱子里，除去防晒霜外，她现在几乎不用任何其他的化妆品。随后开始把手枪，枪套，弹夹，军用匕首等各类绝不该在女孩的行李中出现的物品一一仔细装箱。在盖上箱盖之前，她拿起了床头柜上的一张她父母的相片，凝视片刻后轻轻放进箱子里，仔细地扣上箱盖，拉起箱子走到门边。

亚丝翠从衣架上拿起一件白色长风衣披在身上，又将一顶红色贝雷帽斜压在脑后。一副墨镜遮住了她那勾人心魄的双眸，一切都已收拾妥当。她拉起箱子开门走了出去，仔细地把门反锁好，未来几年内她恐怕都不会再到这里来了。她最后望了一眼红灯绿酒的曼哈顿，这里的一切让她感到既熟悉又陌生，而且不知为什么，她总是有种想尽快逃离这里的冲动。她伸手拦住了一辆出租车。

"到纽约中央火车站去。"

当希卡普·哈道克背着行李走进西点军校的校门时，已经是午后三点钟了。他一路上欣赏着学校古朴庄严的教堂，整齐划一的营房，以及从前毕业于西点的著名将领威武的铜像。他略带沮丧地发现校园里无论是军容严整，训练有素的老兵还是衣着花花绿绿，吵吵嚷嚷的新兵，都要比他魁梧壮实的多，自己的排骨身材根本就不像是他们中的一员，倒像是个参观游览的旅客。他在别人的指引下找到了新兵登记处。军需官略带惊奇地瞥了希卡普一眼之后，毫不迟疑地给他发了一套最小尺码的军服，并告诉他他所在的新兵营三连二排宿舍区的具体方位。

经过一番周折，希卡普才找到了自己的宿舍。他推开门，就发现他的三个舍友都已经安顿了下来。

"嗨，又来了一个！这下有好戏可看了！"说话的是一个稻草色头发，有点獐头鼠目的小伙子，脸上挂着不坏好意的笑容。他身边站着一个比他稍矮一些的新兵，虽然身材不高，但一身肌肉却非常结实，一头黑发，表情看起来略显迟钝。他们两人上下打量了一下希卡普，仿佛对他的外表感到有些吃惊。

"噢，是我们的新室友！"一个声音从上铺传来，希卡普这才看见床上还躺着一个五大三粗的年轻人。他看起来足足有二百磅重，长着稀疏的黄色头发，胖胖的脸庞上嵌着一双闪闪发亮的小眼睛，显得很聪明。"我叫费施莱格斯·英吉尔曼，从肯塔基州来的。"他从床上爬了下来，向希卡普伸出一只圆滚滚的胖手。

"额。。。你好，费施莱格斯，"希卡普边说边握了握他的手。"我叫希卡普·哈道克，纽约州人。"

"喂！你是哈道克家的人？你难道就是驻阿富汗美军司令史图依克·哈道克的儿子？"那个黑头发的壮汉略带怀疑地问道。

"额，是的。"希卡普略带尴尬地答道，也向他伸出手去，"嗯。。。我原因为你会和你的父亲一样像个巨人。"那个壮汉握住了希卡普的手，力气之大疼得他差点叫出声来。"我是印第安纳州的斯诺劳特·乔格森。"

"特夫纳特·索斯通。"那个稻草色头发的小伙子自我介绍道。希卡普也和他握了握手。"现在，人都到齐了。那我们就好好谈谈吧！"特夫纳特兴奋地说道。

"额。。。你们商量好了，我可不感兴趣。" 费施莱格斯悻悻地低声道。

"怎么回事啊？"希卡普一头雾水地问道。

"特夫纳特有个孪生妹妹也考到了西点军校。" 费施莱格斯解释道。"他正在在他的室友中给他妹妹物色一个男朋友。。。"

"喂，费施莱格斯，这叫什么话？"特夫纳特不满地打断了他，"我敢打赌你们会为我妹妹争破头的！这所学校的女生本来就很少，而且我妹妹可是长得不是一般的漂亮。。。"

"此话当真？"斯诺劳特一脸色迷迷的表情问道。

"当然！现在既然费施莱格斯自动退出了，那你就和希卡普商量商量谁去追我妹妹吧。"特夫纳特一脸得意的说道。一听此言，斯诺劳特立刻转向希卡普。

"额。。。说实话，我也不太感兴趣。。。"看见斯诺劳特像头公牛一样跃跃欲试的样子，希卡普连连摆手说道。斯诺劳特立刻高兴地欢呼起来。而特夫纳特却显得一脸沮丧。

"喂！来点刺激的好不好！我本来期望你们会为我妹妹打上一架的！我最喜欢看别人打架了。"

"额。。。我先带希卡普去校园里面走走吧，他可能还不太熟悉。" 费施莱格斯说着把希卡普从那两个脑子不太正常的家伙身边拉开。而希卡普正巴不得找个借口从这场风波中抽身，也乐得和费施莱格斯出去走走。他看起来还是个好打交道的人。

"费施莱格斯，你是怎么想到考到西点来的？"当他们俩走在西点著名的紫衫林荫道上时希卡普问。

"额。。。说老实话，我家境不太富裕。你知道上军校是不需要交学费和食宿费的。。。" 费施莱格斯有点不好意思地答道。"你呢，希卡普？你这身子骨可不适合当兵啊。"

"唉，都是我父亲的主意。"希卡普轻轻叹了口气说道。"噢。。。" 费施莱格斯一脸恍然大悟的表情。"这也不难理解，你父亲是个优秀的将领，他肯定会希望你子承父业的。"

"是啊，不过你也看得出，我压根不是。。。"希卡普的话说道一半突然没了下文。他停住了脚步，眼睛死死盯着前方的一个身影。

"怎么了？"见他呆立在原地，费施莱格斯顺着他的眼神望去。

正迎着他们俩走过来的是一个年轻女孩，上身一件黑色长袖衫，配着一条紧身蓝色牛仔裤，勾勒出她优美的身材；纤腰一搦，腰带上面别着一个鳄鱼皮棕色枪套，枪套里的手枪反射着耀眼的阳光；她足登一双鹿皮登山靴，外罩一件长长的白色风衣，风衣的下摆随风飘动，更给她添了一分超尘脱俗之态；一头浓密柔软的金色长发利索地束在脑后，上面斜压着一顶红色贝雷小帽，帽檐下是一张无可挑剔的精致脸蛋：雪白的双颊微微透着健康的玫瑰色，未施口红的樱唇带着自然的娇艳，最夺人心魄的还是那双如蓝宝石般夺目的冰蓝色双眸，美目盼兮，闪动着如阿尔卑斯山麓天池般圣洁的盈盈波光。亚丝翠·贺芙森就是这样翩翩出现在他们两人面前，出尘之姿好似仙女，仪态雍容宛如皇后。此时此刻，任凭哪个男人见了她的倾城之貌，也恐怕要拜倒在她的石榴裙下。

亚丝翠步伐轻快地从希卡普和费施莱格斯身边走过。她不经意间瞥了一眼他们俩，看见二人呆立在原地痴痴地望着自己。这种垂涎三尺的表情对她来说已经司空见惯了。她冷哼一声，头也不回地从他俩身边走开了。

当他的眼睛和亚丝翠的双眸相接触时，希卡普感觉自己就要溺死在那眼神之中了，心跳仿佛也瞬间停滞，时间似乎也不再流逝。他感到胸口发闷，面庞上一阵燥热，一种奇怪而悦耳的尖啸声在他耳朵里轰鸣。亚丝翠和他擦肩而过之后很久，他的眼里还全是那柔美的身姿和那深不见底的冰蓝。

"我的上帝啊。。。"希卡普喃喃自语道。

费施莱格斯最先恢复了常态。"喂！希卡普，你不会是丢了魂了吧？"

"差不多。。。"希卡普仿佛依旧没有回过神来。费施莱格斯在肩上给了他一拳，让他瞬间清醒过来。"看见一个美女至于这样吗？"他嘲讽地说道。

"她是谁？"希卡普脱口问道。费施莱格斯耸了耸肩，"我没见过，不过像这样的美人，一定就是他们所说的今年新生营的第一美女亚丝翠·贺芙森了。"他咯咯笑了起来。"你可千万别打她的主意，听说她厉害着呢！据斯诺劳特说昨天有几个大三的老兵向她搭讪，结果全都被她不费吹灰之力地放倒了。"

希卡普问言不由得吐了吐舌头。"真是一朵铿锵玫瑰啊。。。"他又仿佛在喃喃自语。"不过。。。"

"不过什么？"

"我仿佛在她的眼里看到一种刻意隐藏的悲伤。。。一种。。。一种绝望。。。"希卡普仍痴痴地盯着亚丝翠渐渐变小的背影，语气中带着一丝难以察觉的怅然。


	6. 第五章：初入行伍

"喂！你那个"长得不是一般的漂亮"的妹妹在哪了？"

希卡普所在的新兵营现在正在操场上列队，准备迎接他们的新教官。当斯诺劳特兴冲冲地向特夫纳特问起他的妹妹时，他得意洋洋地指了指不远处的女兵方阵。

"第一排第二个。"

希卡普好奇地望向那个方向。芭芙纳特·索斯通是一个瘦高个的女孩，和他的哥哥一样长着一张尖尖的老鼠脸，同样的稻草色的头发梳成两个辫子垂在胸前，看起来长相平平，一点都没有他哥哥吹嘘得那么夸张。

随后他的注意力全被站在芭芙纳特身边的亚丝翠·贺芙森的倩影吸引住了。现在的她一身紧趁利落的新兵训练服，虽然比昨日下午所见的打扮少了一分灵动妩媚，却也多了一分英姿飒爽。第一眼望过去她的装束和周围的女孩没什么不同，但那姣好的面容，耀眼的金发以及紧身军装衬出的柔美身材依然在队列中很扎眼。

"你之前是在开玩笑吗？"斯诺劳特眯着眼睛望过去，一副上当受骗了的口气。"这就是你说的"长得不是一般的漂亮"？我可不要她！"

"你这是怎么说话的？"特夫纳特做出一副勃然大怒的样子，狠狠给了斯诺劳特一拳。随后他又神秘兮兮地悄悄对后者说："喂，虽然我妹妹乍一看没有那么吸引人，但我向你保证，她可是够辣够带劲！"

"得了吧，得了吧。"斯诺劳特扫兴地说道。"我再也不会相信你的鬼话了。"

"要是公平地评价的话。。。" 费施莱格斯插嘴道。"芭芙纳特长得也还可以，只是不凑巧她站在了亚丝翠·贺芙森身边，所以相比之下。。。""闭嘴，"特夫纳特愤愤不平地嚷道，同时也给了他一拳。

"嗨，伙计们，快看亚丝翠右边的那个黑发美女！"斯诺劳特一瞬间又来了兴致。"那身材可一点也不输于亚丝翠！"希卡普恋恋不舍地把眼睛从亚丝翠身上移开，打量了一下她身边的那个女孩。她长着一头浓密的黑色披肩长发，白皙的皮肤，大大的浅绿色眼睛，而且正像斯诺劳特所说的，优美的身材虽和亚丝翠相较略有不足，但依然纤柔婀娜，妩媚动人。他不由得瞪大了眼睛。

"我认识她！"他失口叫出声来。

"哦？"斯诺劳特仍然死死盯着女生方阵随口应道。"她是谁？"

"她是海瑟·博泽克。"希卡普说道。"现任国防部长安德森·博泽克上将家的千金。"

"噢，是吗？那太棒了！"斯诺劳特兴奋地搓着双手叫道。"要是我能把她成功追到手，这辈子至少也能混上个上校当当。"

"啊，是呀，随你的便。"希卡普耸了耸肩说道。"要是我的话就想都不敢想，海瑟的外家功夫也很了得，何况她还有一个两米高的，壮得像棕熊一样的哥哥达格。我想既然海瑟都来了西点，达格肯定也在。他可是不会轻易让人碰他妹妹的。"

博泽克家一家对于希卡普来说简直是再熟悉不过了。现任国防部长安德森·博泽克上将曾经是他的父亲史图依克的老战友。哈道克和博泽克两家经常在美国高级将领的家庭聚会上碰面。安德森的长子达格是个真正的将门虎子，八岁的时候就能用左轮手枪枪枪命中靶心，而希卡普自己现在还常常脱靶。小时候的希卡普一直是被达格欺负的对象，达格似乎总是喜欢让希卡普在大人面前当众出丑，而大人们总是一笑了之，以为只是小男孩的淘气而已，害得希卡普只能哑巴吃黄连有苦说不出。当两人渐渐长大的时候情况就更糟了，排骨身材的希卡普不得不开始忍受达格那愈发没轻没重的拳头，而他自己却毫无还手之力。而达格的妹妹海瑟对希卡普的态度要好得多，她虽然也自幼习武，但待人接物却很温和得体，比她那个天生闯祸王的哥哥不知道要懂事多少。每每希卡普被达格打得到处乱跑的时候，都是海瑟挺身而出将希卡普护在身后。所以希卡普虽然对总是达格敬而远之，但是和海瑟的关系还是相当融洽的。

一听到希卡普的话，斯诺劳特心里有点犯怵，不过依然嘴硬："是吗？那倒是个不小的挑战，不过我倒偏要试试！"

希卡普苦笑一声，这家伙见了美女还真是天不怕地不怕。

一阵尖锐的哨声响彻操场，所有人都安静了下来。一个穿着作战服，身材魁梧，肌肉发达的青年军官走到方阵的前面，扯开洪亮的嗓子喊道："第三连全体立正！"

大家立刻站直了身子一动不动。

"我是埃里克·史密斯上尉，新兵营第三连的连长。"他扫视了一眼鸦雀无声的新兵们接着说。"既然你们都选择了西点，就说明你们都有志于成为美国军队中最优秀的成员。那么，现在考验你们的时刻来了。"所有新兵都倒抽了一口冷气。"。。。今天上午的新兵训练内容具体如下：首先，我们要跑步登上营地西面的小山，全程来回十五英里；之后休息三分钟，进行障碍跨越训练，包括攀岩，索降和匍匐穿越铁丝网。。。""铁丝网！"有几个新兵惊叫出声来，希卡普也感到心里一凉。"安静！"埃里克上尉吼道。"障碍跨越之后是常规战术训练，包括手枪步枪实弹射击和手榴弹投掷。现在有谁有疑问吗？"一片沉默。"我会根据你们的训练表现为你们评分，各排表现最优秀的新兵会被任命为排长，并授予下士军衔。"此言一出，立刻在新兵里引起一阵骚动，几个自认为有能力胜出的开始摩拳擦掌，跃跃欲试。希卡普不经意间望了亚丝翠一眼，她那美丽的冰瞳中闪着兴奋的光芒，嘴角微微翘起，露出一个自信的微笑。"天哪，她竟然还能笑得出来。我要是能活着通过这次训练就要感谢上帝了。"希卡普自言自语道。

"现在全体注意！"埃里克上尉命令道，站到了三连的前沿。"听我口令，成四路队形，跑步走！"

对于在体育上毫无天赋的希卡普来说，这简直是魔鬼般的训练。十五英里跑下来他的骨头已经快要散架了，他坐在地上大口大口地喘着粗气，累得一动都不想动了。然而屁股还没坐热，就又被赶着去进行障碍训练。他费了九牛二虎之力才攀上了岩顶，又笨手笨脚地在索降中屁股着地，引起了一阵哄笑。唯一让他感到不那么吃力的项目就是匍匐穿过铁丝网了。他那瘦削的身子骨几乎不用担心擦到铁丝网。而铁丝网对于费施莱格斯这种体型的新兵来说无异于天堑，他的上衣和裤子有好几次被勾住，胳膊上也留下了好几条血痕。

而斯诺劳特在训练中表现得较为出色，在登山越野和障碍训练中他都冲在前面。他的动机一眼就能看得出：当上排长，借此扬名立万，吸引像亚丝翠海瑟这样的漂亮女孩的主意。而当他超过大部队从铁丝网下钻出来时，却发现亚丝翠·贺芙森已经气定神闲地坐在了训练场终点的栏杆上，她白嫩的脸蛋因为剧烈运动而微微发红，好似一只诱人的苹果。看见斯诺劳特惊异的表情，她冷哼一声，避开了他的目光，从栏杆上跳了下来站到了埃里克上尉的身边。

天哪，这个女生简直是厉害得可怕。斯诺劳特不禁这样想道。

希卡普是最后一个完成障碍训练项目的新兵，幸好他的表现尚在埃里克上尉的容忍范围之内，因而躲过了被当众训斥的尴尬结局。随后他跟着大伙来到了靶场。埃里克上尉从军械架上取下两把M4A1突击步枪和两把M9手枪，装上弹夹扣上保险，放在了射击台的桌子上。

"现在是射击训练环节，我所拿的这些武器相信你们都并不陌生，这都是我们国家陆军最常用的装备。训练要求是：用M4A1突击步枪的连射模式射击50米外的靶子，要求射空一个弹夹30发子弹；之后用M9手枪射击25米外的靶子，要打空一个弹夹15发子弹。命中率达到85%以上成绩为优秀。现在有没有哪位新兵自告奋勇向我们做一下射击示范？"

斯诺劳特正要举手，而亚丝翠的清脆的声音却已经响了起来："我，埃里克上尉。"

"很好，你的名字是？""亚丝翠·贺芙森。""那么现在由贺芙森小姐为我们做一下演示，请大家给点掌声鼓励一下！"一阵掌声响起，大家都往前挤去，都想一睹这位号称新兵营第一美女的射击水平。

亚丝翠从容地走到射击台前，以无可挑剔的标准姿势端起了突击步枪，打开了保险，把枪托抵在肩上，微微眯起左眼瞄准了远处的靶子。她深吸一口气，纤指扣动了扳机。一阵清脆密集的射击声打破了沉默，突击步枪的枪口吐出了火舌，在她蓝色的瞳孔上映出一片寒光，一阵阵的白烟从靶子上升起。等到枪声戛然而止后，亚丝翠将步枪放回桌子上，右手拿起了M9手枪并拉开了枪栓，举到与肩膀平齐的高度瞄准了目标，又一气呵成地将十五发子弹尽数打空，在靶子上留下一片密密麻麻的黑洞。

亚丝翠若无其事地轻轻吹去枪口冒出的青烟，回头望了埃里克上尉一眼。

"所有子弹全部命中目标。"检查完靶子之后埃里克上尉宣布道。一阵震耳欲聋的欢呼声和掌声从新兵队伍中响了起来。"干得漂亮，贺芙森小姐。"亚丝翠冷冷地扫了那些狂热的崇拜者一眼，向上尉行了一个标准的军礼，回到了女生队伍中。

希卡普惊得嘴都合不拢了。幸亏他那天没有一时冲动对她做什么非分之举，要不然他身上肯定会多几个透明的窟窿。

他们排起队来，轮流进行射击训练。这里就不再细说希卡普那糟糕的枪法和埃里克上尉的震怒的表情了。接下来的手榴弹投掷训练依然是由亚丝翠做了示范。她毫不费力地就将一枚M26训练手雷扔出了120英尺，又赢得了大伙的一次齐声喝彩。

"列兵希卡普·哈道克，"埃里克上尉点名道。该他上场了。

希卡普深吸一口气走到了桌子前拿起一枚训练手雷，感觉到它要比自己想象中的还要沉一些。他深吸了一口气，感觉所有人的目光都在注视着自己。"来吧，别再出洋相了。"他暗自给自己打气道。"至少不能再在她面前出洋相了。"他这么想着，扬起了手臂。

就在这时，他的眼睛对上了远处围观的亚丝翠的双眸。她正斜靠在栏杆上冷冷地注视着他的一举一动，目光里似乎带着一丝好奇，似乎知道他马上就要出丑似的。一看见亚丝翠那双勾人心魄的眼睛，希卡普的脑袋顿时"嗡"地响了起来，原本就紧张不安的心开始狂跳不止，仿佛浑身的力气都被她抽走了似的。他胳膊一软，手雷从他手中飞出，划出一道丑陋的弧线，落在了不远的地方。

"才四十英尺！？"埃里克上尉吃惊地叫出声来。新兵队伍里立刻爆发出一阵哄笑。"他怎么这么没用？""才四十英尺？""我一个手指就能扔这么远。"希卡普只感觉脸上一阵发烧，一时间他的眼前天旋地转，几乎连站都站不稳了。他从没有对自己感到这么羞耻过，恨不得给自己来一枪。天哪，他又搞砸了，而且是当着亚丝翠的面前出了这么大的洋相。他狼狈不堪地逃回了队伍，始终不敢抬头去看那双让他魂牵梦绕的眼睛。

"真是个没用的家伙，"亚丝翠盯着他瘦弱的身影，冷冷自语道。

"现在全部的新兵训练已经结束。根据每人的评分结果，我现在要公布本次训练最优秀新兵的名字，"埃里克上尉宣布道，所有人都安静了下来。"他们就是：三连一排的达格·博泽克先生和二排的亚丝翠·贺芙森小姐。"一阵欢呼声打断了他，"两位从明天开始被授予下士军衔并分别担任一排和二排的排长，帮助我管理今后的训练工作。"

希卡普听到达格的名字，心里一沉。他果然也在西点，今后碰上了免不得又要当众出丑，他阴郁地想到。当听到亚丝翠成为了他们排的排长时，他心里更是有一种说不出的滋味，自己也不知道是该为她高兴，还是该为自己担忧。

假如我连当她的下属都不合格，又怎么能配得上她呢？

"别难过了，吃点东西吧。" 费施莱格斯说着坐到了希卡普的身边，后者正远离人群躲在食堂的角落里。"这不是你的错。你要是老这样茶饭不思只能让自己更没力气的。"他把自己装的满满的餐盘推向希卡普。"来尝尝吧，我特意拿了双份的薯条。"

"谢谢你，费施莱格斯，我不饿。"希卡普阴郁地说。

"你今天掷弹的时候到底怎么了？我看你一开始的姿势挺标准的。" 费施莱格斯关切地问道。

"我不知道。。。好像只要亚丝翠在场，我就把什么都搞砸了。"希卡普对自己这位唯一的知己也毫不掩饰自己的心事。

"嘘。。。小声点。" 费施莱格斯压低嗓门说道。"她就在我们旁边那桌。"

希卡普抬起头来，看见亚丝翠独自一人背对着他们正在进晚餐。奇怪的是她既没有和别的女生在一起叽叽喳喳聊个没完，也没有被爱慕她的男生团团围住，而是和他一样躲在角落里，仿佛很喜欢独处似的。

她为什么要如此离群索居？希卡普暗忖道，一时间忘了自己下午的倒霉表现。

"嗨，希卡普！"一个大大的粗嗓门打断了他的思绪。他回过头来，看见了他最不想看见的一张面孔。

达格·博泽克。

达格的身高足有七英尺，一身发达的腱子肉隆起着可怕的棱角，上面纹满了花里胡哨的纹身。右眼上的一条长长的伤疤和红色的短络腮胡子，让他的相貌显得更加狰狞恐怖。

"啊。。。小希卡普，"达格狞笑着冲他走了过来。"几年不见你还是和以往一样没用啊，听说今天的手榴弹投掷训练你只扔了40英尺？啧啧啧，"他故作惋惜地摇着头接着说道。"我八岁的时候就能扔得比这远了，那时候你还刚刚学会爬吧？哈哈哈。。。"他放肆地狂笑起来。

希卡普感到一股无名怒火正在他体内熊熊燃烧，同时也感到亚丝翠的目光正在注视着他们俩。他从椅子上跳了起来，费施莱格斯想要拉住他，但希卡普挣脱了他的胳膊，独自面对着比他高一头壮得多的达格。

"这不关你的事。"希卡普冷冷地说，尽力压制住自己的满腔怒火。

"呦呦呦，这几年不见，你力气没长多少，骨头却变硬了啊？"达格轻蔑地俯视着希卡普，满不在乎地说着。"史图依克看见你今天的表现一定会羞得辞职的，真想不出你这个样子还能进入西点。。。你爸爸为了求情把你送进来估计把他的金星勋章都卖出去了吧。。。"

"你竟敢。。。"面对这样的肆意侮辱，希卡普再也克制不住自己的怒火，向达格扑了过去。

"呦，你竟敢动手啊？"达格叫了起来。他毫不费力地掐住了希卡普的喉咙，把他举离了地面。希卡普拼命挣扎着，但是达格的力气太大，几乎让他窒息过去。"今天我可要好好教训你一下！"达格狞笑道。

"住手！"

一时间希卡普被达格松开了脖子，颓然摔倒在地。费施莱格斯很快把他搀了起来。他大口大口地喘着粗气，尽量抑制住要呕吐的感觉，抬起头来想要看清达格放手的原因。

亚丝翠·贺芙森不知什么时候已经从她的位置跳了过来。她一把将达格推到一边，而像达格这样泰坦般的人物竟被她一推之下踉跄后退了好几步。还没等达格站稳脚跟，亚丝翠已经抽出了她腰间的那把勃朗宁M1911，对准了他的脑袋。

达格连大气都不敢出，亚丝翠的枪法今天下午他是见识过的。

"啊。。。贺芙森小姐，"他露出了一丝假笑。"您这么护着希卡普，莫不是。。。"看见亚丝翠的眼睛眯了起来，手指按在了扳机上他慌忙改口道："啊不是不是不是，达格多有冒犯，还请贺芙森小姐您高抬贵手饶过我这一回。。。"

"滚。"亚丝翠的声音里没有一丝温度。

"如您所愿。。。"达格边说边小心翼翼地从他们身边溜走了。他虽然并不聪明，但好汉不吃眼前亏的道理还是懂的。

希卡普望着亚丝翠的倩影。是她出手救了他。想到这一点，他胸口里感到一阵温暖，又感到同样地难堪。他轻轻推开费施莱格斯，大着胆子走到亚丝翠面前。

"贺芙森小姐，我很感谢您。。。"

"闭嘴，"亚丝翠依旧冷冷地打断了他的话， "我只是不想看见自己的属下被别人这样侮辱。"她将自己的手枪塞回枪套里，希卡普有点惊讶地看见她的耳根有点发红。"作为一个男人，连自己都保护不了，你自己不感到惭愧吗？"她撂下这句话，头也不回地从他身边走开了。

希卡普呆立在原地，望着亚丝翠的背影消失在人群中。他感到他的心仿佛被那句话硬生生地撕开一道口子，并火辣辣地疼着。一股强烈的羞耻感席卷了他的全身，让他浑身都在颤抖。一瞬间，他感到他那本已十分渺小的自尊被烧成了灰烬，而同时，他又强烈地感受到某种东西正在他体内觉醒。


	7. 第六章：一线曙光

"我就纳闷了，为什么整个新兵营四个连十二个排，只有我们排要求每天早上六点半要额外晨跑五英里？"斯诺劳特发着牢骚说道。

此时是清晨刚过六点，然而新兵营三连二排的全体新兵已经齐装满员地在餐厅集合了。炊事员略带惊讶地看了看这些在窗口排成一队的睡眼惺忪一脸不乐意的年轻人，自顾自嘟哝着给他们盛上热气腾腾的饭菜。

"额。。。因为我们的排长是亚丝翠·贺芙森。"费施莱格斯低声答道。

"嗨，我本以为我们排有个女排长还能过得舒服点。"斯诺劳特仍在唠叨着。

"笨蛋，你自己想想。"特夫纳特敲了敲他的脑袋，"全营就我们排的排长是女生，这能说明什么？"

"能说明什么？"斯诺劳特迟钝的大脑还没转过弯来。

"说明她比男人还可怕，蠢货。"特夫纳特意味深长地拉长了声音说道。

"列兵乔格森和列兵索斯通，"一个冷冷的声音从他们身后响起，"我命令三连二排每天早上多跑五英里，是因为我每天早上要跑十英里。"亚丝翠转到了斯诺劳特和特夫纳特面前，一双冰眸毫无表情地逼视着他们俩，两人情不自禁地后退了一步。"我希望我手下的士兵都能成为全营最优秀的战士，如果你们俩想转到其他的排去，现在还来得及。我是不会挽留你们的。"她轻轻抿嘴一笑，而那微笑却让两人感觉如同掉进了冰窟窿似的。"要知道，许多别的排别的连的新兵争着要进我们三连二排，我还不要呢。"语毕，她就从两人身边走开了。而斯诺劳特和特夫纳特过了好一阵才从那股寒意中缓过劲来。

希卡普·哈道克站在队伍的最后，麻木地缓缓跟着人流向前挪动。费施莱格斯不时地回下头担忧地望着他。昨晚他整夜都能听见希卡普在下铺辗转反侧，彻夜难眠。他那原本神采奕奕的翠色双眸现在有些黯淡，眼圈也有点发黑。从昨晚到现在，他一直感到有许多声音在他的耳膜里嗡嗡作响，甩也甩不开，忘也忘不掉。

"看在你母亲的面上。。。尽全力做一个好战士。。。"这是史图依克殷切叮咛。

"真想不出你这个样子还能进入西点。。。"达格的狂笑在他脑海里回荡。

"作为一个男人，连自己都保护不了，你自己不感到惭愧吗？"亚丝翠冰冷的声音依旧在折磨着他的心。

最后是他自己的声音，在这一片嘈杂声中显得微弱无力。"我该怎么做。。。？"

"哪位是下士亚丝翠·贺芙森和列兵希卡普·哈道克？"一个新的，陌生的声音响了起来。

他抬起头来。一个传令兵正站在食堂的门口，目光来回扫视着这群新兵。亚丝翠快步上前，向他快速敬了个军礼，传令兵也还了个礼。

"我是亚丝翠·贺芙森下士。"

"很好，那列兵希卡普·哈道克呢？"传令兵问。

希卡普感到所有人的目光都集中在了他的身上。亚丝翠给了他一记眼刀，他才慢吞吞地走上前来。"我就是。"

"校长埃尔文少将正在他的办公室等着你们两人。请随我来。"传令兵不容质疑地转过身来走出了餐厅。亚丝翠和希卡普楞了一下，随即一前一后地跟了出去。

"发生了什么事？"等他们三人消失在门口后，斯诺劳特第一个开口问道。

"如果是因为昨晚的事的话，那他们俩就惨了。。。" 费施莱格斯心里这样想到，不禁为希卡普捏了一把汗。

他们跟着传令兵穿过一排排的营房，仓库和教学楼，朝着行政区疾步走去。亚丝翠的手心开始渗出点点细汗，心跳也开始渐渐加快。这种紧张害怕的情绪在她这几年内还是第一次出现。刚开学就被校长召见可不是一件好事。她开始有点为自己昨晚的一时莽撞行为感到后怕了。达格的父亲是现任国防部长，这一点她是知道的。而她昨晚竟然拿着她的手枪威胁他，这也是违反学校规定的。只要达格稍稍向他老爸开开口，把她从西点开除既轻而易举也顺理成章。而她的全部计划也将化为泡影。

都是那个倒霉的小子。他被达格欺负关自己什么事？她为什么要去管这闲事？

她已经不记得当初自己是怎么想的了。她只记得她当时就是无意识地冲了上去推开了达格并拔出了枪。她现在可不是个轻易具有同情心的人，她究竟在那小子身上看出了什么才使她采取了如此极端的行动？

是他对自己和父亲的尊严和荣誉的捍卫，他那双受伤的，闪着怒火的翡翠色眸子，一瞬间让她想起了六年前的自己。瘦弱的他义无反顾地向达格扑去，尽管他知道这一架自己必败无疑。

他可能是个没用的笨蛋，但他绝不是个懦夫。

而这一切使那时的她情不自禁地冲上去保护了他。

而亚丝翠现在仍然对希卡普怀着满腔怒火。她回头瞥了他一眼，见他在她身后亦步亦趋地跟着，脸上带着困惑，紧张和恐惧的神色，翡翠色的双眸如同受了惊的小动物的眼睛一样，饱含着惊恐与无辜。

她心里又是一软，他又犯了什么错误呢？是她自己冲上去的，他又没逼迫她。

她深深叹了口气。

"假如我因为这件事被开除了的话，我第一件事就是杀了达格和你。"她听见自己冷冰冰的声音说道。

"。。。"一阵尴尬的沉默。"对不起。。。贺芙森小姐，是我连累了你，"希卡普嗫嚅道。"一切责任都由我来承担，我真的很。。。"

"我们到了。"传令兵说着在一扇门前站住，他们这才意识到已经到了校长室的门口。传令兵敲了敲门，随即开了门，示意他们二人进去。

埃尔文少将是个大块头的中年军人，一身整洁的将军制服，黑色的头发和胡须打理得很整洁，有几缕须发已经斑白了。他坐在办公桌的后面，炯炯有神的黑色眼睛轮流打量着他们两人。

"你是亚丝翠·克里斯汀娜·贺芙森下士？""是的长官。"亚丝翠又敬了一个标准的军礼，少将还了礼。

"那你是列兵希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克？""是。。。是的。"希卡普学着亚丝翠的样子也敬了个礼，尽管姿势并不怎么标准。

"两位请坐吧。"埃尔文少将说道。"贺芙森下士，我听埃里克上尉报告说你在昨天下午的新兵训练中表现十分出色，是他十年教学生涯中所见过的最优秀的新兵之一。"他露出了嘉许的微笑。"首先我要祝贺你，希望你能在今后的训练中继续保持，你的前途是不可估量的。"

"谢谢长官。我会尽力而为的。"亚丝翠稍稍松口了口气。

"不过昨晚三连一排的排长达格·博泽克下士向我报告，说你昨晚在餐厅里用一把手枪威胁他。。。"埃尔文少将话锋一转，亚丝翠的心又提了起来。

"不，不是这样的，埃尔文少将。"希卡普突然开口打断了少将的话。"是昨晚达格当众侮辱我和我的父亲。。。"

"长官说话的时候不允许打断！列兵哈道克！"亚丝翠厉声斥道。

而埃尔文少将却微笑着摆了摆手。"没事，贺芙森下士。列兵哈道克，你继续说吧。"

希卡普便将昨晚发生的一切全都一五一十地说了出来。

听完他的讲述，埃尔文少将扬了扬眉毛。

"首先贺芙森下士，"他严肃地转向亚丝翠。"在学校用武器威胁他人是违反校规的。如果稍有不慎极有可能造成不必要的伤亡，后果是很严重的。我们决不能允许这种事情再一次发生。"

"是的长官。。。"亚丝翠低下了头，双手不安地紧紧抓住自己外衣的下摆，等待着自己命运的宣判。

"不过你们昨晚的行为却正好完美地践行了我们西点的校训：责任，荣誉和国家。"埃尔文少将接着说道。"在列兵哈道克的荣誉受到侮辱，人身受到威胁的时候，你毅然挺身救助，履行了你作为长官的责任，这种精神我们不得不表示赞赏。所以虽然你严重违反了校规，但我最终的决定是，不给予你任何处罚。"他微笑着看着亚丝翠说道。

希卡普和亚丝翠都惊得说不出话来。这场原本能毁掉他们俩军旅生涯的危机就那么轻易的化解了？

"但是这种事情不允许再次发生了，贺芙森下士。"埃尔文少将接着说道。"要是还有下一次的话，我就不得不将你开除军籍了。虽然荣誉感对于一个军人至关重要，但是纪律性也是不容忽视的。"他顿了顿。"你现在可以回去了，但是列兵哈道克，我还有一些事情要和你说。"

"谢谢长官。"亚丝翠站起来行了个礼走到门边，她怀疑地看了希卡普一眼，之后便拉开门走了出去，随手关上了门。

希卡普望着亚丝翠走出了房间，之后便紧张不安地盯着埃尔文少将，内心揣测着将要发生些什么。也许是我昨天的表现太差劲，要被劝退了。他悲惨地想道。

谁知埃尔文少将却将身子仰靠在椅背上，露出了亲切的微笑。"别紧张，希卡普，我的孩子。哎呀，还是叫你希卡普舒服，刚才一直叫你列兵哈道克实在是别扭。"他意味深长地眨了眨眼睛。"要知道，你们哈道克家可是出校官将官的啊，不过我们还是要从小兵做起，对不对？"

希卡普面对校长这和蔼可亲的态度一时间有点不知所措。不过他猛然想起父亲说过埃尔文少将是他的老战友，心里顿时踏实了下来。"额。。。是的长官。"

"现在没有外人就不用叫我长官长官的了。"埃尔文少将笑着说。"你父亲一直担心你在学校里的表现，所以昨天就给我通电话叮嘱我好好看着你。结果昨晚就出了这么件事。。。"他叹了口气。"达格这孩子也是。。。他从小就是那么飞扬跋扈你也是知道的，不过他这么侮辱史图依克和你也是是可忍孰不可忍。他昨天到我这来告状的时候我就知道准是他在寻衅滋事，像你这样的老实孩子是不会主动去招惹他的。不过你也不要对他怀恨在心，他只是被他的父亲惯坏了。。。"

他站起身来，走到身后的柜子前，取下一个相框递给希卡普。"你可能想看看这个。"

这是一张四人合影，希卡普一眼就认出了自己的父亲。年轻的史图依克穿着八十年代的特种兵的制服，肩上扛着一挺轻机枪，正冲着他微笑。他的身边站着三个和他同样岁数的士兵，也和他一样英姿飒爽，脸上挂着骄傲的微笑。

"看，"埃尔文少将站到了他的身后，伸出手来指点着。"最左边是你的父亲，"巨人"史图依克，他是我们中最高最壮实的一个了，你肯定已经认出他来了。他旁边的那个黄头发的是"饱嗝"戈博上校，他现在在阿富汗和你的父亲在一起打击塔利班。再旁边的就是达格的父亲，"狂战士"安德森。他打起仗来简直是像不要命一样，他的儿子可算是深得他真传。最右边的就是我了，哈哈哈，岁月不饶人啊，那时候的我还是个年轻小伙子，"奸诈鬼"埃尔文，因为我总能偷到他们搞不到的装备。唉，那些美好的旧日时光啊。。。"埃尔文少将说着说着就陷入了对往事的追忆中。

希卡普仍在盯着他父亲和他战友的年轻时的照片，仔细端详着他们俊朗的面容和健壮的体魄。他轻轻地叹了口气。"是啊，你们以前都是那么优秀。可惜我似乎永远也不是当兵的材料，我父亲老早就这么说了，可他还是坚持把我送到这里来。"

埃尔文少将轻轻把手搭在希卡普的肩上。"还在因为昨天下午的事情而困扰吗，希卡普？"希卡普惊讶地抬头望着他的校长。"别那么吃惊我的孩子，埃里克上尉把什么都告诉我了。难道你只是因为手榴弹没有扔出40英尺就认为自己不是个当兵的材料了吗？"

"恐怕没有人比我做的更差了。。。"希卡普难为情道。

"我的孩子。首先你要知道，你在体能上的劣势有可能让你成为不了一名优秀的突击队员，但是你依然能成为一个优秀的指挥官，或是工程兵，坦克手，飞行员，军械师等等。现代战争需要的是多方面的人才，不要认为那些抱着步枪冲锋陷阵的人才是英雄。没有他们身后的这些兵种的支援，他们只能是炮灰。举个例子，我听你的父亲说过你擅长数学，物理和绘画，你的这些才能足以让你成为一名出类拔萃的军械师。所以我的孩子，条条大路通罗马，可别一条路走不通就把自己的路都堵死了啊。"埃尔文少将劝他道。

听到埃尔文少将的话，希卡普的心里微微一动。

"其次，一个优秀的士兵不仅仅需要强健的体魄，"埃尔文少将接着说。"他还需要冷静的头脑来正确判断形势，需要顽强的意志来面对一切艰难困苦和牺牲，需要团队合作精神来密切配合他的战友，还需要崇高的责任感来完成他的使命。所以我的孩子，这些品格你都是具备的，足以弥补你在体质上的劣势。"

希卡普仔细品味着少将的话，越想越觉得校长的分析有道理。根据他的这番分析，情况似乎还不那么坏。他虽然不能在训练场上脱颖而出，但在其他方面他还是能大展宏图的。嗨，没有人能在训练场上打败亚丝翠，但如果他在别的地方能够胜她一筹，会不会被她青眼相加呢？想到这里，他不禁微笑起来。之前心中的那些怀疑，忐忑和恐惧全都一扫而空。他现在感觉又充满了斗志，准备迎接未来带来的新的挑战。

"怎么样我的孩子，还在认为自己是个糟糕的士兵吗？"埃尔文少将扶着他的椅背问道。

"不了，先生。"希卡普说着轻快地站起身来。"谢谢您让我重新找回了信心和方向。"他尽量标准地向少将行了个军礼，少将微笑着还了个礼。

"这才是史图依克的儿子，他从来没有灰心丧气过。去吧我的孩子，祝你在未来的学习中一切顺利。"

当希卡普的手刚放到门把手上时，埃尔文少将突然喊住了他。"希卡普，等一下。"

"先生，还有别的事吗？"希卡普停住了脚步。

"这张照片就送给你了，就当是我和你父亲对你的祝福了，可要好好收藏啊。"少将把那张合影递了过来，笑着说道。

"额。。。谢谢您，先生。"希卡普说着接过了相框。

"还有。。。"埃尔文少将意味深长地看着他说道。"希卡普，你现在已经长成了一个帅小伙了，贺芙森小姐可是个少见的美人，她昨晚可待你不薄啊。。。"他顽皮地笑着说："加把劲，你还是有机会的。"

希卡普的脸变得通红，他嗫嚅了一两句前言不搭后语的道谢的话就赶紧逃出了埃尔文校长的办公室。就在他关上门的当口，他听见了门后少将那爽朗的大笑声。

"真是个可爱的小伙子。。。要是他在追女孩方面有史图依克一半的能耐就好了。"

希卡普虽然对他的这句话感到一头雾水，但是有一点他还是理解了。是的，他还是有机会的，虽然这机会很渺茫，但还是值得去试一试的。


	8. 第七章：情势转折

在西点学习的日子其实也并没有希卡普之前想象的那么糟糕。虽然他们二排的亚丝翠排长依旧对他们要求十分严格，各种形式的加强训练接连不断，但是希卡普的身体素质也因此得到了很大的改善。到了大四的时候，他虽然还是全营体重最轻的士兵，但是已经不再有刚入学的那种弱不禁风之态了。在长期的体育锻炼下，他的肩膀开始变宽，四肢的肌肉变得紧实有力。现在的希卡普·哈道克，虽不像达格和斯诺劳特那样虎背熊腰，浑身隆起着大块大块的肌肉，但一望他那戎装的高挑身材，宽阔的双肩和胸膛，以及笔直的腰板就能看出他是一个受过训练的合格的战士，而这些体质上的改善也使原本就帅气的他更显得相貌堂堂，英气逼人。

同时，埃尔文少将的预言也开始成为了现实。在这三年的学习中，希卡普在军械设计，战略绘图，领导指挥等多门学科上展现出了过人的才干。他对陆军现役的各种武器装备的构造性能都了如指掌，拆装替换更是轻车熟路，有时他也会根据自己的发明对装备进行各种改装，每每让他的军械课老师都自叹弗如。而他的绘画天赋使他在地图绘制和情报收集上比其他士兵更胜一筹。至于在计划制定和战略部署上，他那缜密而灵活的头脑往往能在最关键的时刻迸射出智慧的火花。他制定的作战计划新颖大胆，千变万化，屡屡帮助三连二排在模拟军事对抗中克敌制胜，连亚丝翠都不得不佩服他的战略眼光。而在单兵作战能力上，希卡普虽然仍表现平平，偶尔出些小差错，但已不再像刚入学那样不可救药了。从综合能力看来，希卡普·哈道克还算是一个优秀的学生，深得各科老师喜爱，甚至已经博得了同级其他一些女生的青睐。

当然，他心中唯一的女孩—亚丝翠·贺芙森不再她们之列。

这三年里，他们俩之间的关系进展几乎为零，仍然是冷冰冰的上下级关系。亚丝翠对他少有的几次褒奖也是纯粹出于他在学业上的优秀表现，而更多的往往是对他不能达到自己要求的惩罚。对希卡普来说，被亚丝翠罚去多跑十英里已经是家常便饭了。他虽然很不喜欢被自己心爱的人看不起，但心里还是暗暗感激亚丝翠对他的严格要求。要不是她的督促，他自己做梦也不会想到自己今天的体质有如此巨大的改善。而希卡普纵使对亚丝翠怀着万般情思，但也只能像西点的众多其他男生一样，只能默默隐藏在心里，而绝不敢在她面前表露出来。这么做是很明智的，问问之前曾不知天高地厚地去向亚丝翠表白的其他连的几个小伙子就知道轻举妄动的下场了。

也许，他们俩这四年就有可能这样波澜不惊地过去，毕业之后各奔东西，可能一辈子都不能再次相遇，更不用说相伴终生了。他的一厢情愿，也许永远只能是镜中花，水中月。

然而，命运中明明注定要发生的事，是任谁也躲不开的。注定要相逢的人儿，总会在某个时机出现在对方面前。一场小小的意外，一个无心的误会，一段尘封的往事，却能产生质的变化，也许一开始并不明显，但那却是秋天的第一片落叶，是玻璃的第一道裂纹，虽然渺小得让人难以觉察，但随后的一切都会接踵而至。

西点军校的最后一学年，让无数即将毕业的学子既感到无比留恋，又感到兴奋不已。一旦他们获得了毕业证书，就会被授予陆军少尉军衔，之后会被派到任何需要他们的地方去服役至少五年。而他们之中最优秀的战士，例如亚丝翠，在大三结束前就已经凭借自己的优秀表现被提前授予了少尉军衔。

"要是我是亚丝翠的话，最后一年我就要躺在床上啥都不干。"看见亚丝翠依旧在坚持着她每天早上晨跑十英里的习惯，斯诺劳特感到有些不解。 "都已经晋升到少尉了，还要这么拼干嘛？难道她想在毕业时被提升到少校吗？"

"嗨，要是你真敢这么干的话，军纪官就会把你从床上拖下来，摘下你的臂章，并一脚把你踹出门去！"特夫纳特咯咯笑着说道，给了他一拳。

希卡普四人正坐在靠着窗子的餐桌边吃着早饭。向往常一样，斯诺劳特和特夫纳特经常说着说着就互相动起手来。费施莱格斯总是拿着一本小说在读，而他则会斜倚在窗框上，手里端着一杯咖啡，凝神远望着操场上奔跑着的亚丝翠的倩影。她那柔顺的金发在阳光的映照下闪闪发光，灵活的身姿在快速移动中依然不失优雅的气质。她每天都会在那里奔跑，而他每天都会在她看不见的地方默默地注视着她。

一晃三年过去了，他已经不是当年的那个没用的希卡普了，而她还是那个完美无瑕的亚丝翠。他们俩之间的距离在慢慢缩短，而她却对于他来说依然那么遥不可及。

希卡普想到这里，心中泛起一阵惆怅。

"嗨，费施莱格斯，今天第一节课是什么课啊？"斯诺劳特的粗嗓门打断了希卡普的思绪。

"巴克特中校的历史经典战例分析课。" 费施莱格斯头也没抬。

"噢。。。老头子巴克特。他的课最无聊了。"特夫纳特懊丧地说道。"每次在他的课上我都会睡着。而且一直睡到来上下堂课的人把我推醒为止。"

"实际上巴克特中校的课也是挺有意思的。" 费施莱格斯抬起头说道。"他选的案例都是经典中的经典。。。"

"得了吧得了吧，谁愿意去学那几十年前老掉牙的东西。"斯诺劳特不屑地嚷嚷道。"昨天他讲了诺曼底登陆，而这对现在还有什么意义？我们现在都不用上战场，只要坐在安乐椅里控制导弹就行了。"

"好了伙计们，我们该走了。"希卡普打断了这场无谓的争论，把咖啡杯放回到桌子上，竖起拇指指了指窗外。"亚丝翠回来了，要是她看见我们还在这里闲扯，准会让我们吃不了兜着走的。"

"现在，女生们，先生们，请把课本翻到第十章第一节。"巴克特中校说着同时点开了幻灯片。他是一个年近五十的中年军官，头顶的头发已经秃了一大半，鼻梁上的金丝眼镜带着一股让学生们感到厌倦的学究气。"今天我们的内容是在二战历史上著名的突出部战役。在1944年底到1945年初，盟军在比利时的阿登地区成功遏制了德军最后的反扑。在这次战役中涌现了一个战术防守的经典案例，那就是著名的101空降师506团2营E连在巴斯通小镇的坚守。他们在面对数倍于己方兵力的德军攻势下仍能坚守住阵地。。。"不出特夫纳特所料，巴克特中校的长篇大论又开始了。

斯诺劳特打了个哈欠，而希卡普和费施莱格斯却听得津津有味。

"。。。在众多优秀的官兵中，表现最为突出的就是机枪班的亨利·哈道克少尉和亚历克斯·贺芙森上士。"巴克特中校边说边将一张黑白老照片投在荧幕上。照片里是两名青年士兵，穿着沾满泥浆的褴褛的军服，正像亲兄弟一样地搂着对方的肩膀，被硝烟熏黑的脸上露着大大的笑容。

就在亚丝翠一眼认出自己祖父的一刹那，希卡普也立刻辨认出他爷爷的面孔。

这可能吗？他的祖父和亚丝翠的祖父是出生入死的战友？

亚丝翠和希卡普不约而同地向对方望了一眼，而这一望却使他们的目光正好碰在了一起。亚丝翠立刻就把头转了过去。希卡普看见她的耳根泛起了一丝可疑的红。

"喂，那是不是就是你和亚丝翠的祖父？" 费施莱格斯低声向身边的希卡普问道。而希卡普仿佛没有听见。

"这两位英雄在面对一个连的德军冲锋下，仅凭一挺勃朗宁M1919机枪牢牢地守住了阵地。而当他们把机枪子弹打光了之后，仍然用身上所佩的勃朗宁M1911手枪向敌人还击，一直坚持道援军抵达。。。"巴克特中校接着讲到。

"嗨！亚丝翠就有一把勃朗宁M1911！"斯诺劳特脱口而出道。

亚丝翠立刻转过头来给他一记眼刀。斯诺劳特见状立即闭了嘴。

"真的么？贺芙森小姐，能否让我们见识一下？"巴克特中校立即来了兴致。

"遵命长官。"亚丝翠有些无可奈何地站起身来，抽出自己腰间随身佩戴的那把手枪，取出子弹后交给了巴克特中校。

中校两眼放光地盯着那把手枪，激动地两手微微颤抖着。"同学们，这把手枪就是见证了那场血战的珍贵历史文物，枪柄上还刻着两位英雄的字首缩写！"他把手枪放在投影仪下，枪柄上刻的A.H&H.H字母立刻展现在全班人的眼前。

"亚历克斯·贺芙森和亨利·哈道克。。。"有人出声念道。

"亚丝翠·贺芙森和希卡普·哈道克。。。"

不知是谁低声嘟哝了一句，可是此言一出，立刻在全班迅速传了开来。"亚丝翠·贺芙森和希卡普·哈道克"的声音一时间从四面八方传来，合在一起已经足够让人听得清楚了。一时间，全班人的目光"刷"地投向了希卡普和亚丝翠。

亚丝翠的脸一瞬间涨得通红，面部的热度让她有种窒息感。她低下头去，眼睛死死地盯着自己的桌子，脑海里一片空白。

"我有个叫希卡普的孙子，也和你差不多大。要是他也能像你这么坚强勇敢就好了。。。"一个遥远而苍老的声音在她耳边响起。她猛然记起了九年前那个慈祥的哈道克上校。正是他将她领上了通向西点的道路，而就在西点她却遇见了他的孙子—希卡普·哈道克。

这难道是天意吗？难道那些命中注定要相遇的人，真的是躲也躲不开吗？

她用眼角的余光瞥了一眼希卡普，见他也是满面通红地盯着脚下的地面，和她一样忍受着周围人异样的目光和窃窃私语。一时间，她的心思被两种截然不同的想法占据了：她既有种想把希卡普撕成碎片的冲动，又同时有想和他好好谈谈的念头。

巴克特中校又讲了好一会才把枪还给她。她木然地走上讲台，在众目睽睽下取回那把枪，放回到枪套里。在走回座位时，她的目光又一次遇到了希卡普的双眸。

亚丝翠这还是第一次发现希卡普的双眸是翡翠般的碧绿色，这也许是他这三年来一直不敢直视她的缘故吧。此时他依然红着脸低着头，眼睛却在偷偷地瞧着她。她在他的瞳孔里看见了尴尬，羞愧，还有。。。还有一种她难以名状的，异样的柔情。

这堂课接下来的内容亚丝翠一个字都没能听进去，一下课她就迅速收拾好东西逃离了教室。

正所谓好事不出门，坏事行千里，战例分析课上的那个小小的绯闻一时间在西点上下传得满城风雨。而这段绯闻的男女主角又是如此的非同一般。亚丝翠·贺芙森—全校最优秀最美丽的女生—竟然和一个默默无闻的希卡普·哈道克有一段跨世纪的不解之缘，换做谁也难免要浮想联翩，更不用说那些嫉妒亚丝翠美貌的女生和爱慕亚丝翠而不得的男生们的心里会如何想了。各种添油加醋后的流言开始甚嚣直上，连三年前的那次"英雄救美"都被翻了出来和这件事扯上了关系。

希卡普原本平静的生活一去不复返了。现在他无论走到哪里都会看到人们用怪异的眼光盯着他并窃窃私语着，而亚丝翠的名字在他们的谈话中反复出现。有几个胆子大的男生甚至公开在他面前拿这件事开玩笑，并嘲讽说他要想追到亚丝翠简直就是痴心妄想。面对这一切，希卡普只能尽量地做到视而不见。最糟糕的是，自从那天起，亚丝翠似乎就在一直避着他，甚至在常规的带队训练中她也不和他说一句话，仿佛他就像空气一样不存在。这让希卡普的心里倍感煎熬。如果亚丝翠能对他开口说话，哪怕是罚他跑上一百英里，他也会心甘情愿地去做的。

9月11日是亚丝翠的生日，这对西点的全体男生来说是个公开的秘密。在男生们看来，这永远是个献殷勤的好机会。所以每年的这一天，亚丝翠的宿舍门口都会被堆满各种鲜花，巧克力，小玩意，贺卡等等，数量之多品种之全任哪个女孩看见了也会为自己如此受欢迎而洋洋自得。然而亚丝翠·贺芙森却永远不是个普通的女孩。面对着堆积如山的生日礼物，她总是看都不看就直接全部扔到垃圾箱，让她的众多追随者倍感沮丧。而她那凌驾于众人之上的孤傲却更加激发了他们穷追不舍的决心。亚丝翠就像一座雪山，越是险峻致命，却越能吸引无数的攀登者去一窥她的真容。因此，亚丝翠每扔掉一批，下一批总会在第二年的同一时刻到来，而且数量似乎越来越多。

今年也也是一样，当亚丝翠回到自己的房间时，发现自己的床上桌子上堆满了花花绿绿各种礼品。她不禁皱了皱眉头。

"是谁把这些东西拿进来的？"她冷冷地开口问她的两个室友，海瑟·博泽克和芭芙纳特·索斯通。

芭芙纳特耸了耸肩。"这些玩意把门都堵死了。和往常一样，都是送给你的。当然要放在你这里了。"

亚丝翠给了她一记眼刀，又看了一眼深表赞同的海瑟，不禁叹了口气。"你们本该直接把这些东西扔掉的，何必又收进来？你知道最后我还是要自己扔掉的。"

"别这样，亚丝翠。"海瑟轻轻地把手搭在她的肩上。"就算你不喜欢，这也都是人家的一片心意。每次你都看也不看就丢掉，既伤人家的心又浪费。"说到这里了她咯咯地笑了起来，仿佛想起了什么好笑的事。"我那个傻哥哥还送你一条纯金项链呢！我都看得眼红，他可从来没有送过我这么贵重的东西呢！"

"哇哦。。。"芭芙纳特一脸神往地叹道。

"你要是想要就拿走好了，或是替我还给你哥哥，我不稀罕。"亚丝翠冷哼一声。"你们知道我最讨厌过生日了。。。"

海瑟温柔地搂住了亚丝翠的腰。"可是他们却毫不知情啊，你不能怪他们。"她轻笑一声。"谁叫我们的亚丝翠长得这么迷人呢？"

"去你的。。。"亚丝翠红了脸，轻轻推开了海瑟。

"你要是不要的话，我就要好好挑挑了。"芭芙纳特边说边兴奋地扑到那堆礼物上。"让我看看都有什么好东西。"她一件件地翻看着。"嗯。。。达格送的项链，斯诺劳特送的进口巧克力，塞维奇上士送的玫瑰。。。这些家伙的脑子都是一根脑筋吗？除了这些俗不可耐的东西就不知道送点别的吗？还当我们是小女孩呢。。。"她从礼物堆底下抽出一个牛皮纸盒，上面扎着蓝色的缎带，在这一大堆五光十色的精美包装中它显得并不起眼。"这是什么？"她好奇地看着上面的字，"这是。。。"芭芙纳特话说到一半突然停住了嘴，一下子把那盒子藏到了身后。

她的这几下小动作根本逃不过亚丝翠敏锐的目光。"那是什么？"她问道，心里隐隐然已经猜到了答案。

"没。。。没什么。。。"芭芙纳特结结巴巴地说道。

"芭芙纳特，"亚丝翠的口气开始严厉起来。

海瑟走上前去从芭芙纳特那里把盒子接了过来，只瞟了一眼，她脸上的笑容也瞬间消失了。

"亚丝翠，这是。。。这是他送的。"

自从那堂倒霉的战例分析课之后，希卡普这个名字成了亚丝翠的忌讳。她的闺蜜们也只得用第三人称来特指他的名字。

他送的。

亚丝翠的脑海里瞬间被塞满了这句话。她的耳朵里开始嗡嗡作响。希卡普那瘦削的身影和翠色的双眸开始出现在她眼前，而她这几天一直在拼命地想把他从记忆中抹去。天哪，难道她永远也摆脱不掉他吗？

"把它扔出去。"她竭尽最后的理智命令道。

"至少我们也要看看送的是什么。。。"芭芙纳特嗫嚅道，她的好奇心比谁都重。

"我说了把它扔掉！"亚丝翠厉声叫道，再也控制不住自己了。她一个健步跳到了海瑟身边，一把抓住了那盒子就夺。她用的力气太大，而海瑟一时间也没反应过来。盒子一下子被从中间撕了开来。

"叮叮当当"一阵清脆的声响，几十颗手枪子弹从盒子里掉了出来，在地板上滚得到处都是。

三个女孩一时间呆立在原地，目瞪口呆地盯着地板上仍在滚动的子弹。

"他是什么毛病？给女孩子送一盒子弹？"芭芙纳特第一个开了口。

海瑟蹲下身来捡起一颗放在手心里仔细端详。将门虎女的她对各种枪弹都了如指掌。"这不是普通的子弹。。。"她一面翻看着一面喃喃道，"口径11.43mm，这是。。。这是勃朗宁M1911的标配子弹。。。"

"不可能！"亚丝翠刚刚反应过来，不觉惊叫出声来。"这种子弹早在四十年前就停产了，我这几年一直想买这种子弹，可就是买不到！他怎么能搞到这种子弹？"

"盒子里还有张便条，亚丝翠。"芭芙纳特轻轻碰了碰她的胳膊，把一张被撕坏的信纸递了过去。

亚丝翠木然地接过信纸，望着上面那清秀而刚劲的字迹。

亚丝翠·贺芙森小姐：

关于前几天战例分析课上的那件不愉快的事，我感到万分抱歉和不安。希望您不要因此而长期感到不愉快。那把勃朗宁M1911手枪和它的光辉事迹，我在儿时曾听我的祖父多次说起，而且一直对您的祖父怀着无比的尊敬。在课堂上的时候，我看见您在枪里装填的是现役通用0.9mm口径手枪子弹，而这种子弹不是此枪的原配弹药，长期使用的话极易对枪膛造成难以修复的损坏。所以根据学校图书馆所藏的资料图纸记载，我重新特制了这批11.43mm口径子弹。这种子弹在国内早已停产，而您如果需要的话，我以后可以继续为您制作这种子弹。

谨祝您21岁生日快乐！

您忠诚的

希卡普·哈道克

亚丝翠读着这措辞古怪而客气得吓人的信。那个羞涩内敛，笨手笨脚的大男孩的身影依旧在她的脑海里挥之不去。她蹲下身来，用颤抖的手一颗一颗地捡起散落在地上的子弹，抽出手枪倒空弹夹，小心翼翼地把希卡普送的子弹装进弹夹，又将弹夹推进弹仓。

"咔"地一声悦耳的脆响。

严丝合缝。

她的心里充满了狂喜，同时还有一种怪异的温暖和羞怯，就好像是这么多年里第一次收到来自异性的礼物一样。她虽然不乐意，但在心里不得不承认，这是她九年来收到的最贴心的生日礼物。虽然这礼物看起来是如此古怪荒唐而不可思议，但也足以让亚丝翠明白，原来那个在她的众多追随者中显得那么不起眼的希卡普·哈道克，却是唯一一个真正懂她的人。

她闭上了眼睛，轻轻地叹了口气。

"把那些其他的东西都扔掉吧，"她对海瑟和芭芙纳特吩咐道。"不过，把希卡普的子弹留下来。"


	9. 第八章：灯影霓裳

连希卡普自己都承认送女孩子手枪子弹作生日礼物是个蠢到不能再蠢的主意。这种不按常理出牌的举动估计也只有他才能做得出，要不然，他就不是希卡普了。

他清楚地知道每年其他男生送给亚丝翠的生日礼物她是连看都不看就全都扔掉的。无论他送些什么，都将是一场无谓的尝试。亚丝翠甚至都不会知道他曾经送过她礼物，她对她的那些追随者从来都是不屑一顾的。

但是他还是这么做了，因为他坚信自己需要为她做些什么。

那把曾经差点将他们俩的关系永远毁掉的手枪的确给了他灵感。在亚丝翠从手枪里取出子弹的时候，在军械课上一直名列前茅的希卡普一眼就看出了那口径不合适的子弹，以及使用它们的后果。

他也很清楚那把枪对亚丝翠来说意味着什么。

他花了两天的时间在浩如烟海的资料中寻找图纸，又花了整整一个星期的晚上在深夜偷偷潜入军械加工间。每一颗子弹都是他亲手制作并检验过的。他不敢有一丝一毫的疏忽，他简直不敢想象如果亚丝翠在使用它们的时候出了问题后果将会怎样，虽然他知道亚丝翠很有可能会看都没看就把他的劳动成果丢进垃圾堆。

那封信在他多年之后读起来连他自己都感到好笑。这种祝贺不像祝贺道歉不像道歉，而又客气得怕人的信，也只有那时单纯得发傻的他才能写得出。他把信和子弹简单包装了一下就偷偷地放在了亚丝翠寝室的门口，之后就像做了亏心事一样拼命地逃开了。十一日的整整一夜他都没能睡着，心里既充满了兴奋和期待，又同时做好了充足的心里准备。

天哪，没有哪个小伙子像他那样爱一个女孩爱得如此战战兢兢。

第二天清晨出操的时候，亚丝翠的面部表情没有任何变化。她依然和之前的一个多星期一样，将他视作无物。说实话，希卡普倒是很宁愿她冲上来打他一顿，虽然他目前还没经历过，但是他也很清楚亚丝翠的拳头是很痛的，不过那和他心里的煎熬相比起来又算的了什么呢？或许我中午的时候该去女生宿舍门口的垃圾堆里翻翻了，他阴郁地想道。

五英里很快就跑完了。要是在平时，希卡普等人就该回到食堂去进早餐，而亚丝翠会留在操场继续跑完她给自己规定的十英里。希卡普此时已没有兴趣再去靠在窗边欣赏亚丝翠的身影了，这对他来说已经成了一种折磨。

"哈道克中士，"他听见了亚丝翠的声音在他身后响起。

希卡普迟疑了一下，回过身来，亚丝翠站在他身后约十英尺的地方，看见他回头，又往前走了两步，眼睛看着地面。

"我。。。谢谢你送我的生日礼物。。。"

这是他和她相识以来，他所听到她对他讲的唯一一句有温度的话。她的声音不再那么寒意逼人。在亚丝翠的话里，希卡普听出了一丝倔强与不甘，仿佛是亚丝翠是在逼迫着她自己说似的。而那话语中所包含情感的发自肺腑，却是货真价实的。

他一时不知道如何开口，而令他颇感惊讶的是，他面前的亚丝翠似乎也和他一样的局促不安。她一直不去看他的眼睛，一只穿着作战靴的脚机械地在地面上划来划去。

"额。。。我很高兴你没把它扔进垃圾桶去。。。"甫一出口他就后悔说出了如此蠢的一句话。"你太客气了，贺芙森小姐。。。之前你曾经帮过我不少忙，我也是略尽绵薄之力。。。希望你能喜欢它们。"

"只是因为这个？"亚丝翠的声音听起来透着一丝失望。希卡普看见娇艳的粉红开始渐渐爬上她那雪白的面颊。

希卡普一时没明白她那话中的含义。天哪，她脸红的样子可真美，他简直不能把目光从她的脸蛋上移开。

亚丝翠恨不得把自己的舌头咬下来。她竟然说了这么蠢的一句话。而她面前的人似乎比她还蠢，只是站在那里傻傻地盯着她没有吭声。

"那些子弹。。。今后还需要你费心了。"僵持了好一会，亚丝翠终于成功压制住内心的慌乱，语气也开始像以前那样强硬起来。"既然那把手枪之前同时属于你我的祖父。。。"她挑衅式地扬起头直视着他的双眸，"那它现在也不完全属于我。今后我负责使用，修理保养的活儿可就交给你了。"

当她看见他那翡翠色双眸中闪现的难以置信的目光时，她心里暗自感到好笑。"额。。。当然可以。。。我感到很荣幸，贺芙森小姐。"希卡普的目光渐渐恢复了镇定。他尽可能地自然地冲亚丝翠笑了笑。

"那就一言为定了。"亚丝翠说着又避开了他的眼睛，后者此时正漾出阳光般的万种柔情。她怕再多看一眼，她的心就会在那眼神中融化。不，这决不能发生。她，亚丝翠·贺芙森，是不能被这种愚蠢的情感所左右的。她的目标需要她没有情感，而为了实现它她什么都可以放弃，而她事实上已经什么都放弃了。

她转过身来，几乎是小跑着从希卡普身边逃开。而他依然呆呆地站在原地，简直不能相信这突然到来的一切。

追求亚丝翠对于希卡普来说，是他一生中所面对的最艰难而最重要的战役。刚开始的时候，他似乎毫无胜算，整整三年里被亚丝翠打得抱头鼠窜，毫无招架之力。而现在他孤注一掷地一搏，竟然成功地攻下了一个"滩头阵地"，这对他来说可算是个不小的胜利。要知道，亚丝翠心爱的手枪可不是随便什么人都能动的。

而希卡普自己也并没有因此而得意地昏了头。他清楚地知道这胜利成果的来之不易。如果他轻举妄动的话，这一小块阵地就会立刻被亚丝翠重新夺过来，而他也只能眼睁睁地看着自己的努力付之东流。所以在接下来的几个月里，他一直兢兢业业地做好亚丝翠交给他的工作。除了每个月给她特制一批子弹外，每周六的傍晚亚丝翠都会把那把勃朗宁M1911交给他保养。而打理枪支对于希卡普来说已经成为了一种爱好，一切繁琐的工序，包括拆装，除尘，上油等等，他都已经驾轻就熟了。每周日亚丝翠去找他取枪的时候，都能在金属枪身上照出自己的倩影，而一向挑剔的她对希卡普的工作也实在挑不出半点毛病。

希卡普满心希望他们两人这种略显冷淡的默契能持续得更久一些，而时间是不等人的，转眼间，已经到了2011年的六月份。又一个毕业季就要到来了，只是要走的人换成了他们。

这一天中午希卡普等四人上完了大四的最后一堂课，正一边兴高采烈地聊着未来的打算一边往教学楼外走。这时他们看见了一群学生堵在大厅门口正在围观什么。

"嗨，出了什么事了？"斯诺劳特来了兴致，他极力想往前挤，不过他那矮壮的身材现在却不能给他提供什么优势。

"好像是一张告示。"费施莱格斯踮起脚尖张望道。"不过我也看不见，前面人太多了。"

"还是我来吧。"希卡普说道，作为他们四人中最高的一个，他踮起脚尖刚好能看清整张告示。"毕业舞会。。。"他眯起眼睛念道，"6月15日晚七点在大礼堂。。。提供各种酒精饮料和软饮料。。。大四毕业生届时请着正装出席。。。舞会后会有军方高级将领发表重要讲话。"

"6月15日？" 费施莱格斯重复了一遍，"嗨希卡普，那天可是你的生日啊！"

"而我们原计划是去校外玩个通宵的。。。"特夫纳特有点沮丧地说，不过很快就两眼放光地叫了起来。"嗨！想想还是舞会最有意思！运气好说不定还能邀上个姑娘跳一段华尔兹呢！"他不怀好意地瞅了瞅他的同伴们，"要是你们有了舞伴，可一定要小心点！我可不保证不对你们动什么手脚，比如往你们脚下扔个苹果核什么的。尤其是你，希卡普。"

"是啊是啊，要是我能有个舞伴的话，"希卡普勉强笑了笑顺着他说道。

毕业舞会，好家伙，这份来自学校的生日礼物可够大的。

要说起跳舞来，希卡普也并不完全是个门外汉。小时候他没少跟着父母出席高级将领家属之间举办的舞会，而在上高中的时候，他的母亲沃尔卡为了让他更合群一点，也教他学过一两支华尔兹。可是羞怯内敛的他却从来没有好意思拿出这一手。毕竟对别的女孩来说，他这样的舞伴未免太笨拙了。

一想起自己的母亲，希卡普不由得一阵凄然。快四年的时间过去了，尽管他的父亲史图依克动用了一切能动用的手段，也没有发现沃尔卡·哈道克的一丝踪迹，就好像她已经人间蒸发了似的。父子俩基本上已经相信她已经不再人世了。这几年来，史图依克比之前更加投入于自己的本职工作，假也不休，甚至连父子俩之间的通话也都少得可怜。希卡普能理解他的父亲，要换做他他一定也恨不得将塔利班赶尽杀绝的。沃尔卡的失踪一直是他们父子谈话之间刻意回避的话题，双方都不想提起这场悲剧让对方感到伤心。

"喂，希卡普，"斯诺劳特打断了他的思绪，脸上带着不怀好意的笑容。"敢不敢15日晚上邀请亚丝翠和你跳一支华尔兹？我们来打个赌，要是她答应了你，我就围着西点爬三圈。"

"斯诺劳特，这一点都不好玩。。。" 费施莱格斯出来打圆场。

"哈，要是我能身上不带几个透明窟窿跟亚丝翠跳上一支舞倒也不错。"希卡普苦笑了一声。这种想法在他的战役中无异于自杀式攻击，不管成功与否，代价都是巨大的。

"我不去，"亚丝翠斩钉截铁地说道。

"亚丝翠。。。"海瑟苦口婆心地劝道。"你连一条裙子都没有，怎么参加毕业舞会呢？"

芭芙纳特和海瑟打算在14日去校外的购物中心为自己添几套在舞会上穿的服装，她们自然也邀请亚丝翠和她们一道去，而亚丝翠却一口回绝了。在她看来，这种精心打扮显得既无聊又幼稚。

"我的那套军礼服就挺合适。"她交叉起双臂冷冷地说道。

"天哪亚丝翠，那套军礼服简直丑死了！"芭芙纳特叫出声来。"你就打算穿着它去跳舞？"

"我不跳舞。"亚丝翠依旧冷冷答道。

"得了吧，我敢打赌15日会有整整一个加强连的男生来请你跳舞。"芭芙纳特咯咯笑着说道。

"我可不信他们有这胆量。"

"好啦好啦，"海瑟出来打圆场。"亚丝翠，就算你不想买衣服，那最起码也可以跟着去帮我和芭芙纳特出出主意嘛。"她的绿色眼睛里充满了祈求。

亚丝翠感到实在无法在拒绝下去了。海瑟·博泽克是她最好的闺蜜。亚丝翠既喜欢又佩服她，不仅仅因为她外柔内刚的性格和过人的武艺，还因为她对自己特别体贴温柔，总是能理解自己的想法，这都让她感到了友情的珍贵和温暖。海瑟极少对她提出要求，而每当她提出要求的时候，亚丝翠都简直无法拒绝。

"好吧好吧，"她垂下手臂，做了一个无可奈何的手势。海瑟开心地笑了起来，伸手抱住了她。"谢谢你，我的好亚丝翠，我们也会帮你挑几件漂亮衣裳的。你总是太不注意打扮自己了。"

天哪，她们又要得寸进尺了。亚丝翠阴郁地想到。不过看见海瑟这样开心，她也只有笑了笑，什么都没说。

"嗨亚丝翠，看看我这条裙子怎么样？"刚从试衣间走出了的海瑟一身玫瑰色连衣裙，在那一头黑色秀发的衬托下显得分外妖娆。

"额。。。挺好的。"亚丝翠上下打量了她一下，不得不承认海瑟也是个难得的美人。"挺适合你的。"

"我也这么觉得，"海瑟自己对着镜子照了照，有点不好意思地笑道。"芭芙纳特，你还没换好吗？"她稍稍提高了嗓门对着另一间试衣间里喊道。

"还没呢。。。这些衣服我自己感觉穿着都不合适。。。"芭芙纳特的声音从试衣间门后面传出来，听起来有点恼怒。

"她还是这么难伺候。"海瑟低声对亚丝翠抱怨了一句。"你别老一直坐在这啊，亲爱的，去自己挑几件喜欢的衣服吧，毕业舞会可是只有一次的，你难道不想把自己打扮得更漂亮一些？"

"不想，"亚丝翠咕哝道。"我现在这样就够招惹男人了。"想到这里，她心里竟泛起一丝小小的得意。

海瑟会心一笑。"别管他们怎么想的，"她拉起亚丝翠。"走，我们去转转。"

亚丝翠就这样被海瑟拖着在一排排式样各异的连衣裙前转来转去。看见这些琳琅满目的漂亮衣服，她不禁轻轻叹了口气。还在十年前，她也和其他女孩一样，拥有着整橱的连衣裙，而现在她看见这些华而不实的累赘裙摆却感到厌恶。

就在这时她的目光落在了一件白色连衣裙上，领口缝着一圈珍珠，裙摆和袖口缀着雅致的蕾丝花边，腰部束着一条天蓝色缎带。她不由得屏住了呼吸。

这件连衣裙的式样看起来如此眼熟，她猛然想起了自己从家中带到西点来的那张她父母的合影，照片中她的母亲穿的那条裙子和眼前这件几乎一模一样。

她情不自禁地把裙子取下在她自己身上比了比。它就像是为她量身定做的一样合体。

"哦亚丝翠，你给自己挑了一件衣服！"海瑟充满惊喜地叫道。"它简直和你太配了，亲爱的，快去穿上试试吧！"

"不用了，"亚丝翠喃喃道，声音听起来有些怪异。"我就要这一件。"

"那好吧，"海瑟敏锐地感觉到了她话中的异样。"正好芭芙纳特出来了，我们就去结账吧，不过我们还要去给你挑一双好高跟鞋。你看怎么样？"

亚丝翠点了点头，什么都没有说。

"什么？你要来出席我们的毕业舞会？"希卡普难以置信地对着手机叫道。

"是的，我的孩子。"史图依克·哈道克那沉稳的声音从听筒里传了出来。"一来是为了好好看看你，这几年也一直没见到你。二来也是公务需要，我必须回一趟西点。"

"原来你就是公告里说的高级将领。"希卡普说道。

"明天到场的高级将领可不止我一个。" 史图依克答道。"你明天也就都知道了。另外，儿子，"他顿了顿说道。"明天你就二十二岁了，明天的舞会上也去大胆地找个舞伴，别像从前一样地躲在角落里不露面。我给你寄的衣服你收到了吗？"

"收到了。"希卡普心不在焉地答道。怎么他父亲比他还要着急啊。

"那是我给你特别定做的一套军礼服。你明天就穿着它去赴舞会。你现在可是个帅小伙子，一定会有女孩想跟你跳舞的。" 史图依克笑了起来。

"好了爸爸，"希卡普打断了他。心里忽然萌生出一种异样的兴奋。父子俩又聊了几句家常便挂了电话。

希卡普把手机扔到床上，拆开了父亲寄来的包裹，从里面拿出一套全黑色调的军礼服，配套的白衬衣，黑领结，连少尉军官的肩饰都一应俱全。这套军服比他们军校学员的军礼服的确要洋气不少。希卡普拿起来在自己身上比了比，尺码的确是为他量身定做的。

他仔细地把新军服挂到柜子里。嗨，也许明天穿上它去舞会倒是个不错的主意。

亚丝翠挽着海瑟的手慢步步入大礼堂。许久不穿高跟鞋的她走起路来还有点不太适应。天花板上枝形大吊灯把整个大厅照得雪亮。中间空出的舞池可容下数十对舞者一起跳舞。舞池两侧是长长的餐桌，上面已经摆好了各种酒水饮料和糕点。她们进屋的时候，大厅四周已经挤满了身着华冠丽服的男女学生，舞池尽头的乐队也已经蓄势待发了。

而当她们一进大礼堂，所有的目光都集中在了她们的身上。

准确的说，是在她亚丝翠的身上。虽然她身边的海瑟也是西点出了名的美人，但是平时不事红妆的亚丝翠今晚却盛装出席，使原本就艳压全芳的她更显得光彩照人。她那雪白的肌肤在白色连衣裙的衬托下不仅没有失色，反而却更显得白中透粉，娇嫩可人。雅致的裙摆和花边衬出她独有的遗世独立的幽兰气质。一双水晶细高跟鞋套在纤足上，使她一扫之前穿作战靴的干练作风，而别有一种雍容华贵之感。那头金色的秀发在海瑟和芭芙纳特的打理下微微打着卷，如瀑般披撒在香肩上，在雅致之上又恰到好处地平添了些妩媚。摄人心魄的冰蓝双眸在灯光辉映下闪动着钻石一样的宝光。

"我的上帝啊。"斯诺劳特的嘴都合不拢了。"她简直就是仙女下凡啊。"

他身边的希卡普只是呆呆地看着，什么都没说。那双翡翠色双眸里闪耀着震惊，陶醉，以及一发不可收拾的熊熊火焰。

亚丝翠扬着头继续向前走着，傲然迎着周围男生投来的炽热目光。而她的双颊微微带着的一丝好看的红晕，却将她内心的紧张不安暴露无遗。人群纷纷给她们让开道路，亚丝翠拉着海瑟在舞池靠后的两个空位上坐了下来。

她故意装作没听见周围男生的赞叹声和窃窃私语，尽量自然地和身边的女生说笑起来。她心里很清楚，马上就会有人找上门来。

果不其然，当第一支华尔兹的序曲响起来的时候，达格·博泽克就走到了她的面前。达格今天身着一身奢华的镶金边军礼服，看起来比平时规矩多了。

"贺芙森小姐，愿意和我跳一支华尔兹吗？"达格显然是尽量在柔声讲话，同时伸出了一只手。

"谢谢你，博泽克先生。"亚丝翠尽量露出一个得体而又拒人于千里之外的微笑。"可是我现在不想跳舞。"这是她早就想好的托词。她也知道那些男生是不敢再进一步的。

"好。。。好的，"碰了一鼻子灰的达格有些垂头丧气，跟在他身后的几个同样跃跃欲试的男生见状都向后退了一步。他们很清楚，亚丝翠只会跟他们客气一次的。

待达格走后，亚丝翠轻轻松了一口气。至少现在是没人会来打搅她了。

随着华尔兹一支支地跳着，她身边的女孩也越来越少。一个小时过后，海瑟也欣然接受了费施莱格斯结结巴巴的邀请，挽起他的胳膊走向舞池。而到处都找不到舞伴的斯诺劳特，虽然不情愿，也还是最终找到了芭芙纳特的头上。而特夫纳特却早已在舞池里转了好几个圈了。

亚丝翠不能责怪她的闺蜜都离她而去寻欢作乐了。谁叫她自己那么与众不同呢？

舞池里挤满了人，周边的位子自然空了许多。亚丝翠百无聊赖地四下打量着。她猛地看见离她十几英尺外，希卡普·哈道克正端着一杯玛格丽特斜靠在墙上。今天的他一身笔挺的黑色军礼服，华贵的布料在灯光下闪耀着金属般的光泽，纤尘不染的白衬衫，领口缀着一个小巧别致的黑色领结，虽不奢华但是仍透着一股高贵的气度。那身合体的军服最大限度地衬出了他那高挑的身材，宽阔的肩膀，笔直的腰板和修长的双腿。虽然灯光下的他略显消瘦，但是仍不能掩盖他的英气逼人。他那褐色的头发梳得整整齐齐，泛着柔和的光泽，刘海下的那双翡翠色双眸此刻正目不转睛地凝视着她，俊朗的面庞上带着一丝微笑，如黄昏的余晖般暖如人心。

她立刻把脸转了过去，感到颊上一阵火热。

他其实长得也算满英俊的，可他为什么没有舞伴呢？难道他不会跳舞吗？她不由得痴痴想到。

亚丝翠低着头，听见一阵脚步声渐渐走近她。她拼命抑制住狂跳的心脏，尽量让自己平静下来。一双擦得锃光瓦亮的黑皮鞋出现在她眼前。

"贺芙森小姐，我能为您拿一杯饮料吗？"

她这时才感觉到自己有些口渴。

"好的，谢谢您，随便什么都行，哈道克先生。"她依然没有抬头。那双皮鞋离开了一会，又走了回来。这时她不得不抬起头来。直视着希卡普的面庞。

他默默地递给她一杯鸡尾酒果汁。奇怪，他怎么会知道她不喜欢酒精饮料的？

"我能坐在这里吗？""请自便。"

之后是一阵尴尬的沉默。他们两人都默默无语地望着舞池里翩翩起舞的一对对男女。

"时间过得真快啊。。。"亚丝翠感觉她需要打破这种尴尬的沉默，"我们就要毕业了。"

"是啊，"希卡普说。"岁月不待人，我今天都二十二岁了。"

"哦。。。那祝你生日快乐。"

"谢谢你。"

他们谁都没有意识到对方称自己时换了称呼。

这时第三支华尔兹已经终结，乐队缓缓拉着中场休息的小调，一分钟后，第四支，也就是最后一支华尔兹就要开始了。

亚丝翠女性的第六感敏锐地告诉她有什么事情就要发生。

希卡普站起身来。

"贺芙森小姐，"

亚丝翠抬起头望着他的脸，见他的脸上带着淡淡的红晕，羞怯的翡翠双眸不敢直视她的眼睛。他彬彬有礼地伸出了一只手。

"你。。。你能和我跳。。。跳一曲华尔兹吗？"希卡普结结巴巴地说着，显然是鼓起了全部的勇气，他抬起眼睛直视着她的冰眸。

亚丝翠看见他的眼睛里闪着异样的光辉，一团绿色的火焰在瞳孔中燃烧，流射出的万种柔情仿佛就要把她淹没。

她感到简直不能拒绝他的请求。

"我很乐意，哈道克先生。"她听见自己的声音。话一出口，她顿时感觉心里轻松不少。亚丝翠站起身来，自然地挽住了希卡普的胳膊。

一丝孩子般的狂喜在希卡普的眼睛里一闪而过。他呆呆地注视着挽住自己的亚丝翠，脸上写满了不敢相信这一切的神色。

我一定是在做梦。他心里嘀咕道。

"既然今天是你的生日，我事先也不知道，也没什么礼物给你，就和你跳一支舞表示祝贺吧。"亚丝翠说着俏皮地冲他一笑。

他并没有去听她的解释，这并不重要。

重要的是，她，亚丝翠·贺芙森，心甘情愿地要和他，希卡普·哈道克，跳上一曲华尔兹。

最后一曲华尔兹的序曲已经奏响，亚丝翠轻轻地拧了一下还在发愣的希卡普的胳膊，后者如大梦初醒一般，连忙挽着她步入舞池。

她轻轻抿嘴一笑，不知为什么，她开始喜欢上了他那呆呆傻傻的样子。

她能感到舞池内外的目光全都集中在了他们二人身上。而现在她已经一点也不在乎了。原本已经摆好姿势的一对对男女一时间也忘记了跳舞，全都松了手望着舞池中央的这一对。

亚丝翠感到希卡普的另一只胳膊有些僵硬地搂住了她的纤纤楚腰。

华尔兹正式奏响。

他带着她缓缓旋转起来，周围的事物开始模糊，仿佛在渐渐远去，一时间偌大的世界里仿佛只有他们两个人。亚丝翠轻轻闭上眼睛，放心大胆地让希卡普领着她飞舞。

"天哪。。。"斯诺劳特在他们俩跳了有足足五分钟之后才反应过来。"我要围着西点爬三圈啊！"

不过没有人在听他的话，所有人的注意力都在希卡普和亚丝翠身上。

就算是天堂的感觉也不过如此吧，希卡普这样想到。他看着身边星眸微闭的亚丝翠，白嫩的脸蛋上带着兴奋的红晕。这一切都让他感到胸中豪情顿生。不可抑止的幸福感在他心里汹涌。原先生疏的舞步在他的脑海里变得流畅起来。整个世界对于他来说仿佛已经不存在一般，他现在只想像这样搂着亚丝翠，一直舞到天荒地老。

他看见周围的人都对他们投以艳羡而赞许的目光。他猛地看见了坐在大厅前面的埃尔文少将，他正手里举着一瓶啤酒，眼睛目不转睛地盯着他们，看见希卡普正在看着他，他那略带沧桑的脸上漾出一个大大的笑容，眯起一只眼睛，向他竖起了一个大拇指。

而在他身边，史图依克·哈道克上将穿着缀满勋章的军礼服，也在凝视着自己的儿子。他的眼中流露着惊讶，赞许和欣慰。红色络腮胡子下面也绽放出一丝满意的微笑。

看见自己多年未见的父亲，尤其是在现在这个场合，让希卡普的脑子一下子就清醒了过来。然而他脑子一分神，脚下就乱了。他笨手笨脚地被亚丝翠的高跟鞋绊了一跤，一下子失去了平衡，直直地面向亚丝翠摔了下去。

亚丝翠此时正在尽情地享受着这一切，突然感到自己的鞋跟被绊了一下。她立即睁开了眼睛，看见希卡普的面孔正在她眼前迅速变大。

毕竟是经过严格训练的士兵，亚丝翠的反应也是出奇的快。她向后踉跄一步，稳稳地站住了身子，随即挣开了希卡普的手，用力扶住了他的肩膀。

他的鼻尖在距她的鼻尖不到半英寸的地方停了下来。

她惊讶地凝视着他那惊慌失措的眼睛，他们之间还没有靠得那么近过。

随即他们俩都明白过来发生了什么事。亚丝翠立即感觉脸上火烧一样地发烫，她猛地推开了希卡普，而后者也立即向后退了一步。

希卡普本以为会听到一阵嘲笑声，而恰恰相反，乐曲戛然而止，片刻之后，一阵惊天动地的掌声和叫好声响彻整个礼堂。他这时才发现，他和亚丝翠是这一支华尔兹唯一的舞者。

而他们现在可没心情享受这一片掌声。亚丝翠避开了他的眼睛，羞得满面通红，他还从来没有见她的脸像今天这么红过，就好像染上如血残阳的晚霞。她转过身，裙摆掀起一阵清风，便消失在人群中了。

希卡普仍呆呆地站在原地，一时间感到恍如隔世一般。他慢慢伸出手在自己的手臂上用尽全身力气拧了一下，一阵剧烈的疼痛清楚无误地告诉他这一切都不是梦。

这时，埃尔文少将的声音盖过了掌声："感谢大家美轮美奂的舞蹈，我希望你们都度过了一个难忘的夜晚。"他清了清嗓子，"现在，有请美利坚合众国陆军驻阿富汗战区前线总指挥，史图依克·哈道克上将讲话，他有重要的事情要宣布。"


	10. 第九章：何去何从

"你别再生气了，我敢肯定希卡普肯定不是故意的。"海瑟·博泽克一直在苦口婆心地劝着身边脸色铁青的亚丝翠。她那原本羞得通红的脸现在因为恼怒而有些发紫，双手紧紧握在一起，发白的指关节显得格外触目惊心，身子也由于感情的激动而微微颤抖。

"我知道，"她硬生生地答道。

"那你还在因为什么生气呢？难道只是因为他差点摔倒在你身上？"

"这难道还不够吗？"亚丝翠有点气急败坏地冲着海瑟叫道。

"那么我亲爱的，如果你这么讨厌希卡普，那为什么还接受了他的邀请做他的舞伴呢？"面对着她的满腔怒火，海瑟却好像没事人一样，依然不慌不忙地笑着反问了她一句。

"我。。。"亚丝翠似乎被这个问题窘住了。她自己现在也说不清楚当时是怎么接受了希卡普的邀请。她只记得那时他那双羞怯而坚定，饱含着万般深情的眼睛。而她又怎么能告诉海瑟自己是在那双翡翠色双眸中沦陷了呢？

她自己也知道希卡普只是做了所有其他男生都会做的事，是她自己答应了他的请求，而且以希卡普的羞怯和单纯，又怎么可能是故意要摔倒在她身上呢？

亚丝翠现在正处于一种极度矛盾的状态中，一方面她依然沉浸在与希卡普共舞的快感之中，另一方面她却对他怀着一种说不出原因的恼恨，恨不得狠狠打他一顿好出出气。这两种截然相反的情绪在她的心中激荡不止，让她原本就已经昏昏沉沉的大脑感到更加困惑了。

而在一片混乱中，希卡普的面容始终在她脑海中挥之不去。他的暖如阳光的笑容，他的彬彬有礼的风度，他的含情脉脉的双眸。。。他所有的一切都让她感到无比留恋，而她自己却同样清醒地知道她决不能让自己的情感被他人左右。

或许，爱上她，并不是他的错，而一直错的，却是她自己。

而在大厅的另一头，希卡普正颓然地坐在他的伙伴们身边，方才与亚丝翠共舞时那无边的幸福感现在已经被深深的羞愧和沮丧而取代。他想不起来有哪次面对亚丝翠时，他没有笨手笨脚地把事情搞砸。而且没有哪次比今晚更砸的了。他本已成功地邀请了亚丝翠做他的舞伴，而且和她一起几乎完美地跳了大半段的华尔兹，而谁能想到他又会蠢笨到绊自己一跤，而且差点扑在亚丝翠的身上呢？他还清楚地记得亚丝翠推开他时，她那双冰眸里的惊异，尴尬，以及感到被冒犯的愠怒，而且她是那样头也不回地逃离了他的身边，仿佛永远也不会再看他一眼似的。没有什么比在胜利在望的时候功亏一篑更让人懊恼的了。从天堂跌入地狱的巨大反差更是让希卡普的心倍感煎熬。

"嗨伙计，你刚才那一跤可是装得挺像的。"特夫纳特拍了拍希卡普的肩膀坏笑着说道。"啧啧啧，可惜亚丝翠反应太快，不然可就真要便宜你小子了。。。"

"希卡普可不会像你一样想出这么下流的主意的，"费施莱格斯白了特夫纳特一眼，随后转向希卡普。"别听他瞎说，希卡普，我们都知道你不是故意的。"

"现在故意不故意都已经不重要了，"希卡普阴沉着脸说道。此时所有的学生已然就坐，准备听他的父亲哈道克上将的讲话。"重要的是，我又一次搞砸了。"

"。。。"费施莱格斯一时也找不到什么话来安慰他。是啊，有什么话能安慰一个屡屡在心上人面前出丑的人呢？

而且现在的确也不是说话的时候，人群已经渐渐安静了下来。费施莱格斯看见坐在埃尔文校长身边魁梧的史图依克上将此时已经站起身来。

人群中立刻爆发出一阵热烈的掌声，史图依克上将的威名在美国几乎是家喻户晓的。他在阿富汗的出色战绩让身处于911恐怖袭击的阴影中的美国人深感鼓舞，并逐渐恢复了和恐怖分子斗争到底的信心。在人们心中，哈道克上将是一个真正的英雄，是美国军人中最杰出的典范。

史图依克向全场的学生敬了一个军礼，等到掌声渐渐平息下来后，他用他那特有的沉着而威严的声音开口道：

"各位西点军校的毕业生们，我很高兴能和你们一起度过一个难忘的夜晚。"他露出一丝和蔼的微笑。"三十年前，我也和你们一样从这所全美国最优秀的军校毕业。而我一直认为，正是在西点所受的优质教育和严格训练才使我现在能荣幸地统帅我们美利坚合众国最优秀的一支军队，为我们在十年前那场惨无人道的暴行中遇难的同胞们伸张正义，血债血偿！"

全场又一次响起了掌声。亚丝翠几乎是正以崇拜的目光望着史图依克。

"我和埃尔文校长都很欣慰的看到，在过去的四年里，你们都成功经受住了西点的各种考验，你们已经用行动证明了你们都是我国最优秀的士兵中的一员。即将授予你们的少尉军衔对于你们来说是当之无愧的。"

他轻轻举起一只手，微笑着止住了又一次的掌声。

"责任，荣誉，国家。这一直是我们西点人至死不变的信条。而现在到了你们为我们的祖国效力的时候了。"史图依克顿了顿说道。"我们在阿富汗的军事行动还远远没有达到目的。德雷格·本·拉登还依然逍遥法外，而在我们追捕他的过程中，有许多优秀的特种部队战士都为此献出了生命。我此次到西点来的目的，就是招募一批最优秀的新兵，加入到我们在阿富汗的特种部队中，在我们将德雷格绳之以法的道路上助我们一臂之力。"他扫视了一眼开始兴奋地窃窃私语的毕业生们。"现在，有没有志愿者愿意加入我的麾下，与我们并肩作战？"

"报告长官，我愿意。"史图依克话音刚落，亚丝翠·贺芙森便高高举起了手站起身来。当哈道克上将认出她就是自己儿子方才的舞伴时，他那簇浓眉微微向上一扬。

史图依克的一番慷慨陈词让亚丝翠全身的血液都沸腾起来。十年以来，亲手杀死德雷格，为父母报仇一直是她活下去的唯一动力。而加入史图依克在阿富汗的特种部队则是她梦寐以求的好差事。现在这个千载难逢的机会正摆在她面前，她又怎能不第一个挺身而出呢？

"很好，小姐。请问你的名字是？"史图依克上将问道。

"亚丝翠·克里斯汀娜·贺芙森。"亚丝翠用坚定而响亮的声音回答道。

一时间，亚丝翠突然瞥见埃尔文校长微微皱起了眉头，而史图依克上将的脸色也随之一沉。她的心不由得不安地砰砰跳了起来。两位将军互相交换了一下眼色，低声交谈了几句。亚丝翠呆呆地望着他们两人，不知道究竟发生了什么事。汗水开始从她秀美的前额上渗出，她紧张地一把抓过身边的海瑟的手，这才感受到自己变得冰凉的双手。埃尔文少将缓缓站起身来。

"贺芙森少尉，你的爱国心和积极性我们都非常赞赏，但是我们不得不很遗憾地告知你，由于你在西点军校的突出表现，军方已经决定破格将你调入中央情报局工作。那里比阿富汗更需要你这样的精英人才。希望你能谅解。"

这席话对于亚丝翠来说无异于晴天霹雳。一瞬间她的脑子里一片空白，身子也不由自主地开始摇晃起来，海瑟见状急忙扶住了她。

"可是。。。可是长官，我一定要去阿富汗。。。哈道克上将，我求求您一定要批准我去阿富汗。。。那里需要我，先生。"亚丝翠听见自己颤抖的声音说道，心里仍抱着最后一丝希望。这还是她第一次没有听从长官的命令，而她现在已经顾不得许多了。

然而史图依克上将只是无可奈何地摇了摇头。

"你的热情和勇气令我十分敬佩，贺芙森小姐，"他用安慰的口吻说道。"我早就听埃尔文校长说起过你在学校的杰出表现，我个人心里也很希望你能在阿富汗加入我们。"史图依克说道这里略微迟疑了一下，然后他继续说道："可是我的孩子，军方做出的决定是不能更改的。国家总是需要将最精英的人才部署到最重要的岗位上。我相信你到中央情报局去会比你到阿富汗去更能施展你的全部才干。孩子，虽然你不能成为我麾下的战士，但是我将会一直为你而感到骄傲的。"他用眼神示意亚丝翠坐下，"那么现在，还有哪些优秀的战士愿意加入我们在阿富汗的部队？"

一时间全场各处都响起了报名的声音，气氛立刻就沸腾起来。而亚丝翠却已经根本听不到任何声音。她感到浑身的血液都在往大脑涌去。一阵恐怖的绝望攫住了她的灵魂，一瞬间仿佛她所有的一切都失去了存在的意义。亚丝翠只感到眼前一黑，便颓然软倒在海瑟的怀里。

红色与黑色，变成了亚丝翠眼中所能看见的仅有的两种颜色。红色是鲜血和火焰，黑色是焦土和浓烟。她感觉自己仿佛回到了十年前，面对着那熊熊燃烧的世贸大厦，她父母的面孔在燃烧的废墟中清清楚楚地出现在她眼前，他们的脸上带着惊恐，绝望与垂死挣扎的痛苦，而她只能硬生生地被火墙与他们隔开，无助地哭喊着寻求援助。德雷格那狰狞丑陋的脸也在她父母的旁边出现了，他正在尖厉地狂笑着，讥讽着她的软弱。她的父母有多痛苦，他的狞笑就有多放肆。亚丝翠感到自己浑身的血液都沸腾起来了，她怒不可遏地冲向德雷格，想掐断他的脖子。可是她始终不能逾越那道火障。一股巨大的绝望感席卷了她的全身，夺去了她的力量，她只能双膝一软跪倒在地上，让自己的眼泪尽情地奔涌而出。而这么一来，德雷格笑得就更加丧心病狂了。

"亚丝翠！亚丝翠！"

急切的呼喊声似乎从很远的地方传来。同时一股冰凉的，热辣辣的液体正从她的唇边流进她的喉咙。一时将亚丝翠从无尽而可怖的梦魇中拉了出来。

她此时正身处于礼堂大厅旁边的一间小厢房里，身子歪倒在一把扶手椅上。海瑟，芭芙纳特和希卡普正围在她的身边。海瑟紧紧地攥着她的一只没有知觉的手，脸上满是泪痕。希卡普正俯身在她面前，将一杯白兰地慢慢灌进她的嘴里。他那英俊的脸因为惊恐和焦虑扭曲得很不自然，像死人般苍白没有血色。

看见亚丝翠睁开了眼睛，希卡普长长地出了一口气。他放下手中的杯子，拭去额头上蒙着的一层细细的冷汗。"谢天谢地，她总算醒过来了。"

而当他看见亚丝翠那双冰眸中闪耀的迷茫，绝望和狂怒时，他不由得吃了一惊。虽然亚丝翠今晚穿着繁缛的连衣裙，但她还是突然以异常敏捷的身手从椅子上一个虎跃将他扑倒在地毯上，还没等希卡普叫出声来，她的双手就像老虎钳一样死死地掐住了他的喉咙。

希卡普做梦也没有想到过会发生这种事情，他爱慕的女孩正压在他的身上要置他于死地。而出于求生的本能，他在亚丝翠身下拼命地挣扎着，伸出胳膊想把亚丝翠的双手从他脖子上拉开。他的力气本来就不如亚丝翠，而且在盛怒之下她的力量简直大到失去控制。他感到一阵窒息，几乎要失去知觉了。

"你这恶棍，畜生，杀人犯！"他听见亚丝翠嘶哑的尖叫声，她那原本清澈的双眸现在却闪耀着野兽般逼人的凶光，让希卡普简直不能认出那个让他朝思暮想的亚丝翠了。"我要让你血债血偿！"

"亚丝翠！亚丝翠！你这是在干什么！快放开他！"海瑟和芭芙纳特吓得魂飞魄散，急忙把亚丝翠从希卡普的身上拉开，将她重新按回到椅子上。海瑟抄起身边的一杯冷水，泼到了亚丝翠因盛怒而涨得通红的脸上。"你疯了吗？那是希卡普！"她摇晃着亚丝翠的肩膀叫道。

面上突然的一阵凉意让亚丝翠清醒了许多。方才她只模模糊糊地看见一个男人的身影俯在她身前。大脑仍被梦魇攫住的她还误以为那是德雷格，便不顾一切地扑了上去，使出全身的力气掐住了对方的喉咙。而现在被泼了一脸凉水的她才算彻底回到了现实。

她目光的焦距开始回归正常，看见面前的希卡普正踉踉跄跄地从地上爬了起来，一只手扶着桌子，另一只手正揉着被她掐得发青的喉咙，正大口大口地喘着粗气。他那身漂亮的军礼服也在他们俩的扭打中变得凌乱不堪，褐色的头发就像飓风过后的稻草堆。一双翡翠色双眸正带着难以置信的神色惊恐而委屈地望着她。

她的心不由得一紧，理智渐渐回到了她的头脑。亚丝翠满腔的怒火稍稍平息了一些，同时一阵内疚，后悔和羞愧开始涌上心头。

天哪，她都干了些什么？

一阵逃离这里的冲动强烈地占据了亚丝翠的心房，逃离希卡普，逃离海瑟，逃离西点，逃离这一切。她已顾不上自己脸上还在往下流的冷水和身上凌乱的衣裙，她又一次从椅子上跳了起来，还没等海瑟等人出手拦阻，亚丝翠已经猛地推开了房门一阵风似的冲了出去。

"亚丝翠！"希卡普挣扎地站起身来要追出去。情急中他竟然忘了最基本的礼节。然而海瑟的手却抓住了他的袖子。此时的她却显得异常冷静。

"别白费力气了，你是追不上她的，就算追上了也没有用。"她冷冷道。

希卡普愣住了。海瑟的话是有道理的。况且他也不知道追上亚丝翠之后该说些什么。或许他从她眼前消失反而会让她感觉好受些。

他颓然倒在了身边一把椅子上。"我做梦也不会想到她会那么恨我。"他把脸埋在了双臂间。

"她恨的不是你，刚才她一定是被噩梦攫住了，八成是把你当成了德雷格·本·拉登。"

"什么？"希卡普抬起头来惊异地望着他的这位儿时伙伴。

"她肯定从来没告诉过你她的双亲都死于911恐怖袭击吧？"海瑟说着叹了口气。"她在12岁的时候就这样被一个人孤零零地遗弃在这个世界上。找德雷格复仇成了她活下去的唯一目标。要不然像她这样的女孩子怎么可能想到报考军校去阿富汗参军？"她轻轻擦去眼角的泪珠，"而现在天杀的军方竟然拒绝将她派往阿富汗，她怎么可能接受的了？"

这还是希卡普第一次听见海瑟说出这种话，要知道，她的父亲博泽克上将可是军方的最高统帅啊。

他被海瑟所说的话震惊了。原来这就是亚丝翠一直如此特立独行的缘故。他瞬间理解了她的坚强不屈，她的刚毅果敢，她的雷厉风行，她的冷漠无情，她的手段强硬。。。她的种种不像一个正常女孩的做法，都在他脑海中得到了解答。

他原本对她的惧怕心理已经一扫而空，取而代之的只有同情，怜惜和一个更坚定的决心。

"谢谢你告诉我这些，博泽克小姐。"他站起身来走向门口。"但是我还是要去找亚丝翠。"

希卡普漫无目的地在昏黑的校园里奔跑着，一边不时气喘吁吁地呼喊着亚丝翠的名字。他时不时停下来倾听是否有回音，而每次回应他的只是一片死寂。他接着奔跑，皮鞋踩在石子路上发出的清脆响声打破了这令人绝望的沉寂。

也许现在还不太晚。。。他心里不停地安慰着自己。

在她为他送她的生日礼物向他道谢的时候，在她和他共舞的时候，她的羞涩和笑容，都明白无误地向他表明：这颗被复仇束缚了多年的灵魂，还是没有被完全掏空的。

虽然离被掏空只有一步之遥。

而今晚就是最后的稻草。

希卡普奔到了操场上，停下脚步四下张望着。今晚夜色苍茫，微微的几点星光微弱地在天极闪耀，半轮残月也隐藏在云层之后，将朦胧得几乎察觉不到的月光洒向漆黑的地面。而这点微光足以让他看见一百英尺开外的地方有几缕金光在闪烁。

亚丝翠·贺芙森正赤着脚抱膝坐在地上，原先穿着的水晶高跟鞋被甩在了一旁，她那柔顺的的金发此时凌乱地披散在背上。雪白的裙摆也沾上了点点污渍，失神的双眸正茫然盯着远处模糊不清的地平线。

希卡普心里泛起一阵酸楚，他有种抑制不住的冲动想把眼前这可怜的人儿紧紧搂入怀中。而他的理智告诉他这里是不会有人帮他把亚丝翠的手从他的脖子上拉开的。

他轻轻走到她的身边坐下，而她似乎一点都没有察觉。

"亚。。。贺芙森小姐。。。"

"走开，不然我就要杀了你。"亚丝翠的声音像来自冥界一般冰冷。

希卡普听到这句话却微微一笑，亚丝翠的死亡威胁对他来说已经不陌生了。

"你方才就差点要把我掐死了，现在操场上只有我们两人，要想动手的话，请自便吧。。。"他突然停止了玩笑，因为亚丝翠突然把脸转向她，在月光下他惊惶地看见亚丝翠那清秀俏丽的脸上毫无表情，一双无神的眸子茫然地看着他，仿佛他是个素昧平生的陌生人。

哀莫大于心死，这难道就是心死的征兆？

"你到底要怎样？"她的声音依然不带一丝情感。

"。。。"希卡普稍微把身子向她身边靠了靠，鼓起勇气开口道："贺芙森小姐。。。刚才。。。博泽克小姐把一切都告诉我了。。。"

亚丝翠的身子微微一震。

"对于你这些年所承受的一切，我感到遗憾而抱歉。。。"他住了口，暗自咒骂自己，为什么自己每次在她面前都只能说出这种彬彬有礼的客套话，而那些更有人情味的言辞似乎都一瞬间从他的词汇中消失了。难道他在她面前永远只能像个熟人一样净说这些无关痛痒的话吗？

他本不擅长言辞，而且每次在她面前，他都显得出奇的笨拙。

这些空洞的话语注定是毫无裨益的，她这些年来肯定已经听过无数遍这种仅仅表示同情而无能为力的话。他必须做些什么。。。

一个念头突然从他脑海里闪过。

"亚丝翠，穿上你的鞋子跟我走。"他站起身来，把她的高跟鞋递了过来。他也不知道自己究竟是何来的一股勇气敢直呼她的名字的。

亚丝翠茫然地望了他一眼，脸上闪现一丝惊异，随后竟然乖乖地穿上了鞋子站起身来。天哪，亚丝翠什么时候那么听他的话了？

他拉起她的手，自从舞会之后，他开始不怎么忌惮和她发生身体接触了。他牵着她的手在校园小径上小步快跑起来，最后停在了埃尔文少将的办公室门口。

"来者通报！"门口的两个哨兵拦住了他们。

"希卡普·哈道克中士和亚丝翠·贺芙森少尉，我们要尽快面见埃尔文少将和史图依克上将。"希卡普沉着地答道。

"两位将军现在正在商议机密之事，不许别人打搅。"哨兵无动于衷地答道。

希卡普近前一步推开了他。

"我要见我的父亲，不管他现在在做什么。"他冷冷地说道。他径直推开门，拉着亚丝翠走了进去。

"嗯，我明天会和这个孩子好好谈谈的。。。"埃尔文少将正和史图依克面对面地坐在房间一侧的沙发上。听见门响，两人同时迅速向希卡普二人转过身来，似乎都很不适应别人不敲门就这样闯进屋子似的。

"希卡普！" 史图依克略带惊异地叫出声来。"贺芙森小姐，你们这是。。。"

"爸爸，"希卡普不容置疑地对他的父亲说。"你必须安排亚丝翠到阿富汗去。"

两位将军用惊异的目光轮流打量着他们两人，互相交换了一下眼色。

"亚丝翠的父母在十年前双双在911恐怖袭击中遇难。而去阿富汗作战，消灭德雷格为父母报仇一直是她唯一的心愿。"希卡普尽量平静地说道，他现在直呼亚丝翠的名字也不再感到不自然了。"军方不顾她个人意愿将她调到中情局，这么做是会毁了她的。我再说一遍，爸爸，你是美军驻阿富汗战区的最高指挥官，你必须想办法把亚丝翠调到你的部队去。"

史图依克张了张嘴，仿佛想要抗议希卡普作为儿子对他说话时所用的这种命令式的口气。可是当他看到儿子那坚定的面容和目光如炬的眼睛时，他屈服了。

他看了一眼埃尔文少将，后者微微耸了耸肩，好像在说：这是你的家务事，自己解决。

"额。。。希卡普，贺芙森小姐，" 史图依克终于开了口，语气里带着一丝无奈。"对于贺芙森小姐的遭遇我感到很抱歉，也很佩服她这种无畏的决心和勇气。"他顿了顿接着说。"可是我的确无权改变军方的指示，我只能尽我所能地提出调整意见，而最终的批准还需要。。。"

"海瑟会说服她的父亲同意的，"希卡普打断了他父亲的话，他还从来没有和他这么毫不客气地说话。"只要你同意将亚丝翠吸收进你的部队，海瑟就能让她父亲批准你的调整意见。"

"希卡普！"史图依克的口气开始变得严厉起来，"你这是动用私人关系改变军方决定！"

"而军方的决定是错误的！"希卡普也提高了嗓音毫不让步。"我只是在弥补他们的错误，将亚丝翠从被毁掉的边缘拯救出来！"

"你！"史图依克勃然大怒，一下子跳了起来。沉着冷静的气度一扫而空，他扯开嗓门咆哮道："你是我的儿子，而你竟敢质疑军方的决定！你竟敢违抗军令！你不配做一个士兵！你。。。"

"我是不配做一个士兵。"希卡普斩钉截铁地说道。"但我要做一个有良心的人。而不会无动于衷地看着别人成为国家机器的牺牲品。"

"希卡普，"一直在他身后默默站着的亚丝翠突然开口道，"别再逼迫你的父亲了，他是对的，我们走吧。"

"可是亚丝翠。。。"希卡普匆忙转过头来开口道，不过突然又住了口。他呆呆地望着亚丝翠，不敢相信自己的耳朵，"你刚才叫我什么？"

亚丝翠的脸突然红了一下。她低下头去正要开口，这是史图依克却抢先开了口。

"不，你们是对的，贺芙森小姐。"他面色凝重地承认道，"无论做什么事情，都要首先从道义的角度出发，而不能被人为规定的条条框框束缚了手脚。你是对的，儿子，对不起，我刚才对你太粗暴了。"他又转向了亚丝翠。"贺芙森小姐，我会尽我的全力为你争取在阿富汗服役的机会的。我相信博泽克上将也是一个能体察人情的人。我们一定会尽力帮助你实现你的夙愿的。"这时他又以慈父般的温和口吻对亚丝翠说道："可是你一定要记住，我的孩子。逝者长眠，生者还要继续赶路，作为我们军人是必须要认识到这一点的。千万不要把复仇当做你人生的唯一目的，这样你是不会快乐的，甚至会误入歧途，越走越远，这肯定是你的父母绝不希望看见的。你能记住我说的话吗？"

后面的一席话对亚丝翠来说有种异样的熟识感。她猛然想起了十年前在纽约殡仪馆里，希卡普的祖父，史图依克的父亲—亨利·哈道克上校—也曾经意味深长地对她说了这番话。而当时的她却并不能理解。而时至今日，十年过去了，她已经快要实现自己毕生的夙愿，却同时越来越强地感觉到这番话所包含的分量。即使她现在仍没有完全理解，但是她已经开始思索这句话的深刻内涵了。

而且天哪，她，亚丝翠·贺芙森，和哈道克家族的祖孙三代都有或多或少的不解之缘，这能说是天意吗？

她用力点了点头。"我记住了，哈道克上将，谢谢您为我所做的一切。"

希卡普目不转睛地盯着亚丝翠，她来时脸上的那种面无表情的绝望神色已经荡然无存了，冰蓝色的双眸也开始有了些光彩。她看向希卡普，嘴角露出一丝迷人的微笑，拉起了他的手。

"我们走吧。"

希卡普只觉得自己的三魂七魄都要被这个微笑勾去了，他回头向自己的父亲投以感激的目光，后者微笑着向他挥了挥手。希卡普转过头，任由亚丝翠把他拉出了埃尔文少将的办公室。

"真是个难得的好姑娘啊。。。" 史图依克等他们两人关上门后感慨万千地叹道。

"是啊，我在希卡普大一的时候就告诉他要多多抓住机会了，"埃尔文少将笑着说道。"看起来这小子深得你真传啊，老史图依克，对你未来的儿媳妇满意吗？"

"哈哈哈，要是两个孩子真能这样下去，我还能有什么不满意的呢？" 史图依克爽朗地大笑道。

希卡普跟着亚丝翠一路默默无语地回到了三连的宿舍区。此时天色已经很晚，离关门就寝的时间也已经很近了。"额。。。我们到了，贺芙森小姐，"不知因为什么，自从亚丝翠恢复常态之后他就不敢再直呼其名了。"时间不早了，你也应该尽快回房就寝了。。。"

而亚丝翠此时却突然转过身来，给了希卡普一个紧紧的拥抱。

希卡普一时呆立在原地，任由亚丝翠紧紧地搂住了他。他的心率开始迅速升高，脸也涨得通红。他感受着她那纤柔婀娜的身躯，她那充满活力的心跳，和她那足以将他融化的体温。希卡普觉得自己浑身都快要酥了，假如亚丝翠现在松开了他，他极有可能会直接瘫软在地上。

"谢谢你，希卡普。"她把头靠在他的肩上，轻声呢喃道。

"不客气，亚丝翠。"她的发丝蹭着他的脸颊有些发痒。一阵清香从亚丝翠的身上钻进他的鼻子，让他有种飘飘欲仙之感。

亚丝翠松开了他，脸蛋上带着一丝迷人的红晕。此时月下的她比起舞会上那个光彩照人，雍容华贵的亚丝翠，更多了一分娇俏与纯真。"那么，晚安了。"她说完，就一路小跑着消失在了女生寝室的大门后面。

希卡普依然呆呆地望着那身着白裙的倩影。每次亚丝翠从他身边离开的时候，他都是这一个表情，一个姿势。他的内心现在充满了对未来的无限憧憬和由衷的喜悦，尽管他自己清楚地知道他未来的目的地听起来并不怎么让人感到高兴。

不过，哪里有亚丝翠，哪里对他来说就是天堂。

到阿富汗去。


	11. 第十章：战无义战

刺目的阳光炙烤着布满砂砾的土地，几株枯草仍在不毛之地上做垂死挣扎，远处怪石嶙峋的山影屹立在地平线，仿佛永不换岗的哨兵。牧羊人的羊群缓缓踏过，带起一阵长长的烟尘。干热的沙漠风裹挟着尘埃横扫着这片缺乏生机的旷野，吹起亚丝翠的长发随风飞舞，就像一面猎猎作响的金色战旗。

眼前的场景和她想象中的阿富汗一模一样，贫瘠，荒凉，神秘，充满了不祥的征兆。

西点军校2011届三连二排的全体士兵都默默无言地坐在一辆军用卡车的车厢里，随着运载其他士兵和物资的车队一起从喀布尔驶向美军设在阿富汗北部的巴格拉姆军事基地。昨天他们刚刚乘军机飞越了半个地球抵达阿富汗的首府，还没喘口气就被史图依克上将派去这个处于战争前沿的北方要塞。连希卡普都没能来及见上他父亲一面。

斯诺劳特和特夫纳特挤在车厢的角落里兀自酣睡，费施莱格斯依旧在读着自己的书，芭芙纳特在百无聊赖地玩弄着自己的指甲。希卡普斜靠在车厢门口，手里拿着铅笔和笔记本，正对着车外苍茫的景色画着速写，这是他为数不多的业余爱好之一。

亚丝翠饶有兴致地望着希卡普专心作画的身影。一个月前，在他拉着她强闯校长办公室之后，史图依克便依着他的请求向军方申请将亚丝翠调到阿富汗的作战部队。而不知是博泽克上将的从善如流还是海瑟对他父亲的苦苦哀求，总之军方撤销了将她调到中央情报局的任命。而史图依克也顺理成章地将西点军校2011届最优秀的三连二排调到了阿富汗战区，亚丝翠在被晋升为中尉之后仍然担任着自己小队的指挥官。

要不是他那天采取了那么极端的行动，她现在会在哪里呢？

现在他们已经到了阿富汗，这个亚丝翠十年来一直魂牵梦绕的地方。这里的一个人欠她一笔早该偿还的血债，而现在是她来向他讨还公道的时候了。

想到这里，她不由得心里涌起一阵异样的激动，一种简直可以说是嗜血的冲动。

希卡普"啪"地一声合上了笔记本，打断了她的思绪。他把铅笔放回背包里，而当他正要将本子也塞进去时，亚丝翠的手却伸了过来。

"给我看看你画的画，希卡普。"

他们之间已经习惯于这种略带亲密的称呼了。

"额。。。"希卡普的脸上泛起了一丝可疑的红晕。"没什么可看的，我只是瞎涂几笔而已。喂！亚丝翠。。。"

他还没来得及抗议，本子已经到了亚丝翠的手上。她目前还没有什么想要的东西没被她取到手过。

她挑衅式地冲他一笑。"这里面还有什么不可告人的秘密吗？"

希卡普无可奈何地耸了耸肩，"在你面前我还能有什么秘密？有也不早就被你看穿了？"

亚丝翠轻哼一声，"净耍贫嘴。"她随手翻开了希卡普刚才合上的一页，随即屏住了呼吸。

首先映入亚丝翠眼帘的是她自己的身影，坐在车厢的边缘凝视着车外的景致。希卡普的铅笔精心勾勒了她秀丽的面庞，明媚的双眸，窈窕的身姿，以及那随风飘扬的金发。远处的荒野和群山在他寥寥几笔之下就跃然纸上。雄奇壮阔的戈壁与她的倩影完美地融合在了一起，给整篇画作带来了一种与众不同的奇幻风格。

她抬起头来，正对着他那双翠色眸子，羞涩而期待，像个孩子式地等待着她的品评。她心里不禁感到一丝好笑。

"你竟敢没经我的允许就偷偷画我。"她佯装生气地厉声说道。

希卡普立刻就慌了神，"啊亚丝翠，不是这样。。。事实是。。。这景致有你做陪衬显得太美了，所以我情不自禁地就把你画了上去。。。"

"那么说你画的还是风景而不是我？"亚丝翠扬了扬眉毛，步步紧逼道。不知为什么，她现在很喜欢看他在她面前笨手笨脚，慌里慌张的样子。

"不是。。。"希卡普还在为自己辩解道。突然他反应了过来。"喂！你到底是希望不希望我画你啊？"他垂头丧气地叫道，聪明一世的他怎么又掉进了她挖下的小陷阱。

她把那张速写从本子上撕了下来，小心叠好塞进了自己的口袋。"不管怎么样，我喜欢。"她得意洋洋地冲他一笑。"这张画我就笑纳了。"她随手又将笔记本丢回到他的怀里。

希卡普有些茫然地接住了飞过来的本子。她总是给他一种猜不透的感觉，刁蛮，任性，有时候还不讲道理，就像刚才一样。而这却恰恰令他万分着迷。

车子此时刚好驶进了巴格拉姆军事基地，在一块空地上停了下来。亚丝翠第一个跳下车来，希卡普和费施莱格斯推醒了仍在昏睡着的斯诺劳特和特夫纳特，也随即下了车。

他们现在正身处于一个真正的军事基地。几架直升机轰鸣着掠过他们的头顶向远处飞去，机枪悍马，装甲车和坦克在黄土道上来回驶过，扬起的灰尘甚至隐没了它们庞大的身形。全副武装的士兵们在营房和仓库间穿行，互相之间大声喊着话传达着命令。空地上堆积着各种装着武器弹药和补给物资的箱子，后勤人员正推着手推车将它们运进仓库。一切都淹没在一阵烟尘和喧嚣中，让那些神经敏感的人几乎难以忍受。

"天哪，这就是阿富汗。"斯诺劳特叹道，"我开始怀念在西点的日子了。"

"你要是想回家的话随你的便。"亚丝翠带着轻蔑的口吻冷冷地对他说道。这使斯诺劳特立刻闭上了嘴。

这时一个手持突击步枪，头戴钢盔的士兵向他们走来。"是刚从西点军校来的三连二排吗？"他大声问道，声音勉强盖过周围的嘈杂。

"是的，我是亚丝翠·贺芙森中尉，二排的排长。"亚丝翠急忙迎了上去。

那个士兵用略带惊异的目光望了亚丝翠一眼，仿佛在纳闷这样一朵玫瑰怎么跑到这么一个鬼地方来了。随后他点了点头说道。"戈博上校正在等待着你们，请随我来。"

他们跟着那名士兵穿过一排排营房，掩体和机枪岗哨，走进了半地下混凝土结构的指挥部。里面坐着一排排的通信兵正忙着接收从各个战区传来的通讯，各种荧光屏，卫星图像，无人机监控图像闪得人眼花缭乱。虽然在这里听不到地面上各种引擎的轰鸣声，但是无线电发出的尖锐的嘈杂声依然让人不得片刻安宁。他们随着那名士兵进入了指挥部深处的一间办公室。

戈博·弗兰兹上校是个膀大腰圆的中年军人，军帽下稀疏的黄色头发已经有些灰白。刚毅的面庞上显现出风霜和战火留下的痕迹，唇上蓄着威武的八字胡。最引人注目的是他的左手和右脚已经不见了踪影，取而代之的是一个骇人的铁钩和僵硬的金属假腿。见他们进屋，他从堆满文件的桌子上站了起来，带路的士兵向他敬了个礼后，随即离开了房间并关上了门。

"嗯。。。这就是西点来的新兵蛋子。。。"当他们在亚丝翠的口令下面对着戈博上校列队立正时，他端详着他们说道。上校挥挥手示意他们稍息。"啊，小希卡普，"当他的目光落在希卡普的身上时他高兴地叫道，"这么多年不见你竟然长成了这么个又高又帅的棒小伙子，已经不再是十几年前那个瘦的一把骨头的可怜虫了，是吧？孩子，"他亲热地拍了拍希卡普的肩膀，力气之大几乎将他打翻在地。"看来老史图依克还是狠着心把你弄到阿富汗这个鬼地方来了，不过至少还有老"饱嗝"戈博给他当当保姆，哈哈哈。。。"他爽朗地大笑道。

希卡普还不是很习惯于戈博上校这种亲切的态度。他感到同伴的目光都集中在他的身上，不由得微微涨红了脸。

"好了，士兵们，"戈博上校停止了玩笑，换了副严肃的口吻对他们说。"虽然你们都是西点军校最优秀的毕业生，但是你们要想能在阿富汗生存下来也不是见轻而易举的事情。鉴于你们在军校的突出表现，战区最高指挥部决定将你们编入我们大名鼎鼎的海豹突击队，专门成立一个特别行动小组，小队代号"黑色维京"，依然由亚丝翠·贺芙森中尉担任小队前线指挥官，而我直接对你们下达作战指令，同时你们将进行的所有行动都由史图依克上将统筹指挥。"他停了下来，见他们都没有疑议便接着讲到："作为最优秀的特种部队成员，你们将获得最精良的武器装备以及指挥部所能给予的各种战地支援，不过那是因为你们将要进行的是最危险最具有挑战性的军事行动。我们这场战争的目的就是彻底消灭塔利班，击毙或活捉德雷格·本·拉登，然而这些年来我们始终未能如愿，而且也牺牲了不少优秀的海豹突击队成员。"说到这里他的眼里掠过一丝阴影。"所以你们在正式行动要重新接受适应阿富汗当地情况的全套战术训练，而且由我亲自担任教官，这是史图依克上将特意叮嘱的，他想让你们成为最优秀的海豹突击队员，所以我对你们的要求也会更加严格，这一点我可是有言在先的。"

天哪，老爸把自己调到这么个糟糕的地方来，还想让他成为最优秀的特战队员？他是不是疯了？他到底是不是他的亲生儿子？希卡普阴郁地想到。而他这时却瞥见亚丝翠那坚毅的面容，眼中闪耀的兴奋和跃跃欲试的光芒，肚子里所有的怨气便全都烟消云散了。

既然她都无怨无悔，那他作为一个男人，还有什么理由怨天尤人呢？

"明天早上六点我希望看见你们在训练场集合，"戈博上校最后说道。"那么现在你们可以回到自己的营房去了。"

直到到了阿富汗，希卡普才意识到原先被他视为人生地狱的西点军校，才是真正的人间天堂。为了提高他们的适应能力和作战能力，戈博上校不仅增加了他们训练的强度，而且还将他们置于各种艰苦的环境下进行考验。酷暑，严寒，跳伞，夜战，缺水少粮，高原反应，山地作战，雪原生存。。。种种在西点没有的极端情况一股脑地全加在了他们身上。他们甚至需要学会熟练使用敌人的各种武器，以防他们在突发情况下难以招架。希卡普现在由衷地感谢亚丝翠在西点对他们进行的加强训练，要不然他感觉自己决不能活着度过这些考验，不过话又说回来，要不是她的特训使他们这么优秀，他们又怎么会被选中成为海豹突击队呢？原来这就是所谓的塞翁失马，焉知非福。

同时他们之间的团队协作和分工配合能力也是戈博上校重点培养的目标。一支优秀的特种部队不仅需要队员的能力超群，同时也需要各种不同特长的队员默契配合，这样才能大大提高他们在各种情况下的生存能力。根据他们所擅长的方向，亚丝翠和斯诺劳特担任了突击手，费施莱格斯担任了支援机枪手，狙击手则落在了特夫纳特的头上，芭芙纳特选择成为了医务兵，而希卡普则担任了小队的技术工程兵兼通信兵。经过了一年多的训练，这支代号为"黑色维京"的小队已经变得像模像样，并开始具备执行特种军事行动的能力。

而在阿富汗服役的这一年多的时间里，不仅希卡普的体能受到了严峻的考验，他的心灵也在经受着某种特殊的煎熬。虽然他每天只是呆在军事基地里，只是偶尔随其他部队出去执行常规巡逻任务，但这也足以让他看清了战争的真面目。几乎每天都会有爆炸声传进他的耳骨，随后往往可见被炸得血肉模糊的战友被抬到战地医院，而他们中有些人往往没有坚持到医生赶到就断了气。时不时就有直升机在执行任务的过程中一去不复返，机上的人员往往九死一生，很多人最后连遗体都没能找回。

而他看见的不仅仅是美国人在流血。他亲眼目睹了许多平民的村子被焚毁，有些是他们烧的，而更多的是出于塔利班之手。他看见被炸弹摧毁后房屋的残垣断壁，他看见无数个家庭被硬生生撕成碎片，死者被草草掩埋，生者只能在难民营里苟延残喘。那里恶劣的生活条件他连想也不敢想。许多人因为缺乏食物和医疗而丧命，最可怕的是，那里根本没有希望。

全部的这些杀戮，毁灭，痛苦，绝望，死亡，究竟都是为了些什么？他常常在夜不能寐的时候这样问自己。

只是为了满足某些掌握权力的人的私欲罢了，这些人包括德雷格，也包括那些远在华盛顿最高权力顶峰上的大人物们。而处于这水深火热中心的他们，只不过是国家机器手中的一颗棋子而已。他一年前曾经慷慨激昂地说自己绝不会坐视他人沦为国家机器的牺牲品，而在这里，这些牺牲太平常且微不足道了，他谁都救不了，只能保住自己的小命。这一切都使他的内心痛苦不堪。

他从来没有向任何人提起过自己的这些想法。尤其是亚丝翠·贺芙森。自从他们到达阿富汗以来，亚丝翠所做的任何事都是为了将来的复仇行动做准备。她经常在休息时间离开他们独自训练，而且在每次训练或执行任务时，她总是第一个冲进战场，最后一个撤离，完美地履行了战地指挥官的责任，也为她赢得了其他特种部队队员的敬佩。当然，像她这样的巾帼英雄，在阿富汗军营里也不乏有追求者，而她依然贯彻着在西点时的策略，永远只给她的追求者一个冷漠的背影。她瘦了，但是她的目光却总是闪动着兴奋的光芒，随时准备着接受各种任务的挑战。亚丝翠的这种对战争近乎狂热的痴迷也让希卡普感到忧心忡忡，之前的那个曾经对他万般温柔的亚丝翠已经不见了踪影，而取而代之的却更像是一个战争机器而不像是一个有血有肉的活人。之前他曾经担心她的灵魂会因为失去希望和动力而死去，而现在他开始担心她会因为对自己复仇目标的过分执着而被彻底扭曲。

天哪，他要怎么做才能重新找回当初的那个亚丝翠？

不管怎么说，生活虽不总是尽如人意，但总是还要过下去的。希卡普每天都在希望这场该死的战争早点结束，德雷格早点被绳之以法，这样他们就可以离开这个令人不快的地方了。然而战争局势仍然和十年前一样没什么太大的改变。美军虽然凭借着强大的地面和空中火力将塔利班余部打得龟缩在阿富汗的北部群山之中，但却永远不能将他们赶尽杀绝。阿富汗人利用险峻的山体这一天然壁垒，将美军的装甲部队阻隔在外，使他们不得不利用直升机进入山区，而他们往往成为了塔利班分子的RPG火箭筒的活靶子。同时，恐怖分子在山区中开凿了无数山洞和地道，既能用来躲避空袭，又能将追击的美军搞得晕头转向，自投罗网。一部分恐怖分子也在不时渗透进阿富汗的各大重镇，制造恐怖袭击事件，搞得美军防不胜防，整个阿富汗也人心惶惶。这样的消耗战打了几年，让美国消耗了巨大的成本，而塔利班在阿富汗的势力却一直得不到根除。希卡普不得不承认德雷格是个很有战略眼光的人，他诡计多端，狡兔三窟，之前海豹突击队发动的几次针对他的斩首行动都扑了个空。他是整个阿富汗恐怖组织的灵魂人物，而希卡普自己也清楚地知道，要想早点结束这场战争，就必须除掉德雷格，在这一点上他和亚丝翠的目标不谋而合。

但是，怎么才能消灭掉这个恶贯满盈的匪首呢？

希卡普坐在军械室门口的台阶上，苦苦思索这这个问题。在他没有训练或巡逻任务的时候，他总是喜欢呆在军械室里，像在西点一样钻研着各种战术装备并琢磨着如何改进它们的性能，他在这方面的天赋是无人能比的。这也恰恰是他被选中作为小队工程技术兵的缘故。这是个明媚的周末午后，按惯例他们得到了一天的休假。斯诺劳特他们驱车去喀布尔闲逛去了，亚丝翠依然和以前一样，从不给自己放假。他自己也懒得出门，便躲在军械室里继续捣鼓他的那些发明，坐得时间久了希卡普自己也感到发闷，于是就走到外面来透透气。

一阵迅速而轻捷的脚步声打破了他的思绪。希卡普抬起头来，看见亚丝翠正全副武装地向他走了过来，不由得暗自吃了一惊。几缕金发从她的头盔下面垂到脸颊上，白垩色的作战服上整整齐齐地码好了弹夹，手雷，急救包，无线电等战术装备。她腰间依然别着那把她从不离身的爱枪，肩上还背着两挺M4A1突击步枪，锋利的战术匕首藏在军靴的靴筒里。一身戎装的她既显得英姿飒爽，朝气蓬勃，又让人感到心惊胆战，不寒而栗。她走到希卡普的面前，从肩上取下一把突击步枪丢进他的怀里。

"起来，我们五分钟之后出发，去整理你的装备。"

"喂，"希卡普茫然地接过枪，仍感到一头雾水。"亚丝翠，今天可是周末啊。"

"我知道，"亚丝翠边说边头也不回地走进军械室，希卡普连忙站起身来背上枪跟在她身后。"不过今天临时有一支联合国难民署的车队要向喀布尔市郊的难民营发放食物和药品，戈博上校抽不开更多的人手，就下令让我们俩去护送车队。"

她等着希卡普匆匆拿好必要的装备和弹药，随后两人一同跳上一辆悍马，跟着联合国的卡车队伍后面，向难民营驶去。

希卡普坐在驾驶座上，如果说亚丝翠有什么信得过他的地方的话，那就是开车。希卡普的车技在戈博上校的特别关怀下，经过一年多的训练已经是炉火纯青了。他的车开得又快又稳，以至于在路上亚丝翠情不自禁地仰靠在后座上打了一个盹。希卡普在开车的时候也不时从后视镜里欣赏一下亚丝翠的睡容。进入梦乡的她樱唇微张，纤长的睫毛随着均匀轻柔的呼吸声如蝶翼般轻轻颤动着，俏丽的脸蛋显得平和而与世无争。虽然此时的她仍是一身戎装，但那天使般的容颜却总是让希卡普忘掉她的剽悍作风，而油然升起一股想要保护她的冲动。

她太累了，她太辛苦了，她太折磨自己了。希卡普心里不由得一痛。像她这样的女孩是不该经受着一切的。命运啊，你为何对亚丝翠如此不公？

"我要保护好你，"希卡普凝望着后视镜中的亚丝翠喃喃自语道。"这听起来似乎很可笑，真的，因为谁都知道你是最不需要保护的人，和你相比，我是如此的弱小，甚至还可能需要你的保护，"他自嘲式的笑了一下，随即换上一副严肃认真的表情，翡翠色的双眸里漾出万般温柔，"可是亲爱的亚丝翠，我向你保证，无论什么发生事情，我都要尽我全力保护好你。"

此时车队已经驶进难民营并停了下来，立刻被一大群蜂拥而上的饥民团团围住。希卡普小心翼翼地把车子停好，拉起了手刹。他回头轻轻推了推亚丝翠的肩膀。"亚丝翠，醒一醒，我们到了。"

"嗯。。。"亚丝翠睡眼惺忪地睁开了眸子，眼睛里带着一丝倦意。他们两人立刻下了车，拿起武器向人群走去。

希卡普再也不想看见这种凄惨，混乱而令人感到恶心的场面了。成群的难民包围着联合国装满食物的卡车，几百只胳膊争先恐后地伸着索要着口粮。尽管联合国工作人员扯着嗓子用喇叭喊话，让大家保持克制，排队领取，但秩序很快就濒临失控。一箱箱的食物被投到这一片饥饿的海洋中，就如泥牛入海一样瞬间就被分个精光，后面的难民前赴后继地往前面挤去，而前面的人却赖在车边不肯离开，混乱不堪的场面已经造成了踩踏事件，甚至有的人为了争夺一小块面包而激烈的厮打起来。只有强壮的人才能抢到食物，这种残酷的丛林法则既让人心生怜悯，又感到无比厌恶。

希卡普目瞪口呆地看着这失控的场面，嘈杂的人声中已经传来了痛苦的哭号，他心急如焚地想要冲上前去，想用自己生硬的波斯语和手中的枪让这群饿红了眼的人恢复一点理性。然而亚丝翠的手却一把抓住了他的胳膊。

"别过去，"她漠然地对他说道。

"可是亚丝翠，那里肯定有人受伤了。。。"

"我知道，"亚丝翠依旧冷冷地说道。"可是你去了又能有什么用？你这一人一枪面对这饥饿大军只会被踩成肉饼的。我们的任务是护送车队免遭袭击，可别把你的小命搭上了。"

希卡普咬紧了嘴唇。他知道亚丝翠的话是对的。自己过去只能于事无补，甚至引火上身。不过他的良心在折磨着他，逼迫着他去采取什么行动。他第一次挣脱了亚丝翠的手，正准备走上前去。

"所有的食物都发完了！"传来了联合国工作人员声嘶力竭用波斯语喊话的声音，希卡普这才看见几辆卡车的车厢里已经空空如也。几吨食物转眼间就被一扫而空。人群里爆发出一阵失望而愤怒的叫声，难民们开始渐渐离去。有的抢到了几口食物，有的仍饿着肚子，还有的已经被挤倒在地上，发出绝望的呻吟声。

"你看看，我们给他们食物，而他们却仍不知足，一点感激之情都没有。"亚丝翠交叉着双臂，冷冷地看着渐渐散去的人群。

希卡普紧咬着嘴唇，一言不发。

这时，一个七八岁的小女孩正从地上爬了起来，她的衣服已经被踩得破破烂烂，骨瘦如柴的胳膊勉强支撑起身体，一双漆黑的大眼睛里饱含着委屈的泪水。显然她在刚才的那场混乱中不仅什么都没有得到，反而被踩倒在地上。她抬起头望着身边不远处的希卡普和亚丝翠，眼里满含着惊恐。

希卡普见状不禁心头一痛，他把手中的突击步枪往亚丝翠怀里一塞，便立即向那个孩子跑去。

小女孩见他向自己奔来，惊恐地想往后退去，可是她再有没有力气站起来了。希卡普跑上前去，半跪在小女孩的身边，"别害怕，我们不是坏人，"他用蹩脚的波斯语尽量温柔地安慰她到，"我们是来帮助你的，你受伤了吗？"

小女孩咬紧下唇，怯生生地望着他，一句话也不说。

"别这样。。。"从来没有哄过孩子的希卡普一时也不知所措。他在自己浑身的口袋摸索着，想找出什么能哄她开心的东西，但是穿着军装的他身上除了子弹和手雷，还能有什么呢？

突然，希卡普在裤子口袋里摸到一块长条状的硬物，他将手伸进去，拿出一小条巧克力。这是中午吃饭时食堂发的零食，不喜甜食的他顺手就将它揣进了口袋。这一小条巧克力在希卡普看来可是天降的救星。他急忙撕开包装，递到小女孩的面前，"吃吧。"他尽力做出一个和善的微笑。

然而小女孩只是望了一眼巧克力，又用怀疑的眼光看了看希卡普，仍然一动不动。

"为什么不吃呢？"希卡普又问了一句，见小女孩仍没有反应他有点摸不着头脑了。这时他突然醒悟过来。"哎呀，这个难民营里可怜的孩子，怎么可能见过巧克力呢？"他暗自咒骂自己的愚蠢。为了表明这是食物，他用手轻轻掰下一小块巧克力，放进自己的嘴里，同时做了一个享受的鬼脸。

小女孩看着希卡普自己吃了一口，又望了望他亲切的笑容，这才怯生生地伸出了一只脏兮兮的小手接过了巧克力，送到自己的嘴边，小心地咬了一口，随即那漆黑的大眼睛里迸射出惊异而喜悦的光芒。

"哈哈，我没有骗你吧？"希卡普笑着轻轻拍了拍小女孩的头。小女孩仍在小口小口地咬着巧克力，这无疑是她一生中吃到的最美味的东西。大颗大颗的泪珠顺着她那布满灰尘的小脸往下滚落，冲出几道黑乎乎的浅沟。希卡普见她落泪，心里也实在是不忍，他低头看着这可怜的孩子，心里难以抑制地涌起一阵怜爱之感，他轻轻地伸出胳膊，不顾她满身的灰尘和污渍，把小女孩抱在了自己的怀里，嘴里用蹩脚的波斯语轻声地安慰着她。

这时，一道阴影投在了他们两人头顶，希卡普抬起头，看见亚丝翠正俯身在他们头顶，脸上带着一种难以形容的异样表情。

刚才亚丝翠一直站在远处冷眼望着发生的一切。在父母双双命丧于911恐怖袭击之后，她对阿富汗人民的态度便可想而知了。在之前的协助难民的任务中，她虽然恪守军规，没有把自己的满腔仇恨发泄在他们身上，但对于他们的遭遇却是漠然视之，毫不怜悯。这也不能怪她，一个人怎么能对杀害自己父母的凶手的同胞有什么好感呢？

可是当她看见那小女孩倒在地上时，心里难免也是一阵恻隐。而正当她心里激烈斗争着要不要上去伸出援手的时候，希卡普却已经把枪往她怀里一塞，自己跑了上去。她呆呆地看着希卡普喂她巧克力的那副笨拙的样子，心里就像打翻了五味瓶一样，既感到好笑，又感到一阵难过，夹杂在其中的竟还有一丝温暖和甜蜜。

看他这个样子，以后估计会是个好父亲呢。她情不自禁地痴痴想到。又顿时因为这个想法涨红了脸。死丫头，自己在瞎想些什么啊？

原先心中的那些偏见，蔑视，冷漠和仇恨全都烟消云散，亚丝翠现在只想上前去帮助希卡普照料这个可怜的孩子。她毕竟还只是个孩子。

她叹了口气，轻轻走上前去，坐到了希卡普的身边。

小女孩见到她拿着枪走过来，立刻又惊恐地往希卡普怀里躲，希卡普向亚丝翠摆摆手，使了个眼色，示意她把枪拿开。亚丝翠犹豫了一下，把枪放到了一边。

"别害怕，她不是坏人，"希卡普柔声安慰着小女孩道，后者怯生生地望着亚丝翠，脸上带着犹豫不决的神色。看见她那如受惊之鹿的大大的黑色眼睛，亚丝翠的铁石心肠也不由得软了下来。她尽量露出一个亲切的笑容，"别害怕，小姑娘，我们是来帮助你的。"她也用蹩脚的波斯话安慰她道，尽量让自己看起来温柔可亲。

小女孩看了看亚丝翠，又望了望希卡普，最后终于放下心来，偎在希卡普的怀里继续吮吸着那块巧克力。亚丝翠望着这可怜的孩子，又抬头看看希卡普，见他的那双翠色双眸也正在望着自己，眼里闪动着赞许，感激和一种说不出来的柔情。

"快吃吧，孩子。"见小女孩一直舍不得大口吃希卡普宽慰她道。"有我们在这，别人是不敢和你抢的。"

"我还要留给我的弟弟吃。"这是小女孩第一次开口，用稚嫩的童音讲着波斯语。

"你的弟弟？"亚丝翠问道，语气略带惊异。"你的爸爸妈妈呢？"

"爸爸被他们打死了，"小女孩指着远处几个穿着美军军服的人说道。"妈妈生完弟弟不久就死了，我们是由几个白皮肤的叔叔阿姨养大的，他们也坐这样的车子。"她又指了指带着联合国徽记的卡车说道。希卡普和亚丝翠明白，她指的是联合国儿童基金会的工作人员。

希卡普一眼瞥见亚丝翠眼中抑制不住的汹涌泪光。

这难道不是十一年前她自己的影子吗？

亚丝翠轻轻挽起小女孩的胳膊，那里有一大块皮被擦破，血痂已经凝结在了伤口处。"孩子，你受伤了。。。"亚丝翠的声音有点哽咽，"让。。。让阿姨给你包扎一下。"她从胸前取下急救包，"可能会有点疼，忍着点吧。。。"

她轻轻地用酒精擦去伤口的污渍，又用尽量温柔地绷带轻轻敷在伤口上，小心地扎紧带子，使绷带既透气又不易脱落。在她包扎的过程中小女孩一直很坚强地咬住嘴唇忍住疼痛，一声也不吭。等亚丝翠包扎完毕之后，她慢慢地将身子靠进她的怀里。

"阿姨。。。谢谢你。。。你和叔叔都是好人。。。"

亚丝翠呆呆地坐着，任由小女孩偎在她的怀里。她感到心里有什么东西已经裂成了碎片，身子也开始微微地颤抖。她突然再也控制不住自己，伸出双臂紧紧地搂住了小女孩，把身子转过去背对着希卡普，眼泪顺着面颊汹涌而下。

希卡普望着亚丝翠那不断抽动着的背影，一阵欣慰混杂着悲伤涌上心头。一瞥之下，他便放心地知道他心爱的亚丝翠还是一个灵魂完整的人。她这些年的所有努力付出，只不过是为了尽力在这个无情的世界上保护她自己以及比她弱小的人罢了。这些年来，她还是第一次在他面前卸掉自己坚强的伪装，露出她脆弱的一面。而她脆弱的一面却比她那刚强的一面更强烈地震撼着他的心。

以后，我绝不会再让你自己一个人，在这个世界上独自扛下去了。

我会保护好你。

他轻轻地将身子挪到亚丝翠身边，而她又立刻搂着小女孩转身背对着他。"看样子她还是那么倔强，不让我看见她哭的样子。"希卡普心里想到。"这时候还是不要难为她的好。"

在亚丝翠将自己的后背冲着他时，希卡普也转过身来背对着她。他轻轻地，将自己的后背，靠在了亚丝翠的后背上。

亚丝翠的身子微微一颤，避开了他的接触。而就在希卡普感到有点失望的时候，她却又一次把全身的重量都靠在了他的后背上。

希卡普闭上眼睛，感受着亚丝翠娇躯的颤抖，她的体温透过作战服的衣料传到他的后背上。希卡普轻轻向后顶了顶，试着给她更多的温暖和依靠。

他就这样和她背靠着背，陪她默默抽泣了许久。

把亚丝翠和那个阿富汗小女孩分开，就像从她手中夺走那把勃朗宁M1911一样艰难，而小女孩也一样地不舍。可是他们不能把她带走。他们把小女孩托付给联合国的几位工作人员照料，又向她反复保证自己以后会回来看望她，给她带许多好吃的，这才把她和亚丝翠分开。

他们坐回到那辆悍马里，依然是希卡普开车，一路上默默无言地驶回巴格里姆军事基地。亚丝翠一路上红着眼睛缄默无语，目光呆呆地凝视着窗外，希卡普也无意打破她的沉默，只是偷偷地把车速放慢了许多。

而当他们在天黑时分终于回到基地停下车子的时候，亚丝翠终于开口道："今天发生的事，不许你对任何人提起。"

希卡普微微一笑，一听这口气他就知道他所熟悉的那个亚丝翠又回来了。

"我不会说的。"

她张了张嘴，似乎还想在说些什么，然而始终没有出声。当希卡普望向她的时候，他瞥见她的脸可疑地红了一下。亚丝翠低下头去，而再抬起头来时已经恢复了常态，冰蓝色的双眸在月光下闪着锐利的寒光，表情和他们中午出发时一样地坚定。

"让我们尽快地解决德雷格那个畜生。。。"她喃喃地说道，不知是自语还是在和希卡普说话，"不光为了我。。。也为了那些可怜的人们。"


	12. 第十一章：生死追击

十二月里的阿富汗，已处于砭骨的严寒中。从北部高山吹来的朔风横扫着寥廓的荒野，犹如势不可挡的骑兵的马鞭，抽打着所有人的脊梁。凛冬无疑使这个饱受战火蹂躏的国家的人民的日子变得更加艰难。喀布尔城郊由土砖砌成的穷街陋巷里，随处可见披着破羊皮袄的乞丐蜷缩在点燃的羊粪边取暖，用失神的眼睛望着身边裹紧外衣匆匆走过的行人。

在这个糟糕的地方，没有人想到会久留在室外。作为阿富汗城郊的贫民窟，这里混杂着强盗，小偷，赌徒，娼妓，走私犯，塔利班。。。种种社会的渣滓在这里应有尽有。对于他们来说，这块连政府军和警察都无力管辖的地方简直就是天堂。各种血腥的暴行和卑鄙的勾当可以在这里随意进行。善良本分的人是会远远避开这块城区的。

此时正是下午两点钟，惨淡的阳光无力地照在烟尘纷飞的黄土路上，让人连丝毫暖意都感受不到。一名女子正小步快走在简陋的街道上，她身上从头到脚罩着一件褐色棉布大斗篷，一条花格围巾蒙住了眼睛以下的整个面孔，乍一看和普通的阿富汗妇女没什么区别。低低压在鼻梁上的帽檐之下，一双冰蓝色的眼睛正敏锐而警觉地打量着周围的一切。

这种乔装改扮暗中渗透的作战风格可一点也不合亚丝翠·贺芙森的胃口。在她这种直来直去，毫不掩饰的性格的人看来，这种阴谋诡计简直就是怯懦的表现。不过亚丝翠也绝不是莽撞之辈，不至于傻到孤身一人明目张胆地就往敌人堆里冲。

而今天的她如此一反常态，却是有她自己的打算。在她之前出入难民营的时候，她听到一些传闻说德雷格·本·拉登时常会在周末出没于阿富汗北部城郊的贫民窟中一家名为"金骆驼"的小酒馆，在那里他会秘密与在喀布尔市区里活动的塔利班分子会面，对他们的行动作出指示。而美国军方的情报部门则拒绝相信这种谣传，因为坊间关于德雷格的去向的传闻不下百余种，而且都缺乏事实依据。何况贫民窟里地形复杂，潜藏着大批非法武装人员，如果进行正面巷战的话势必要付出巨大的伤亡，还有可能扑个空。这种风险极大而成功率渺茫的行动，深谋远虑的史图依克上将是不会批准的。

而亚丝翠自己却是这样一个人：哪怕眼前有那么一丝希望，她都会牢牢抓住不松手。她可不愿意轻易放弃这个将德雷格绳之以法的机会。这次她是趁着假期偷偷溜出巴格拉姆军事基地的，关于今天的冒险，她谁都没有告诉。的确，任何一个稍微有点理智的人都会劝她放弃这次胆大妄为的尝试。说实话，亚丝翠自己也喜欢这种孤身历险的刺激，同时她也不希望有人在自己行动的时候碍手碍脚，害的她难以集中精力实现她的目标。

用以掩盖身份的褐色斗篷下，是一件黑色紧身特战服，用以伪装的普通阿富汗式的羊皮靴取代了战斗靴，这让她稍微感觉有点行动不便。至于武器，她仅随身带了她的勃朗宁M1911和28发子弹，两把战术匕首和三枚闪光弹。如果她的行踪暴露的话，这些就是她仅有的用以自卫的装备了。亚丝翠一路上安慰自己说，如果真到了那一步，在贫民窟这个"地下军火交易所"里，抢把AK47突击步枪也应该不是什么难事。

她尽量不引人注意地在街上快步走着，眼睛来回搜寻着那家"金骆驼"酒馆。一路上她仔细审视着每一个行人，希望能看见一个身材魁梧，皮肤黝黑的彪形大汉。然而她自己也很清楚德雷格不会傻到在大街上抛头露面的地步。这时她望见了一幢用粗土砖和灰泥砌成的土屋，屋门口挂着一个招牌，上面画着一只正在运货的骆驼，下面用普什图文写着几个亚丝翠不认识的字，不过那招牌上的标志表明，这就是她的目的地。

亚丝翠站在门前犹豫了一下，揣测着这样公然进入一间酒馆对一个阿富汗女人来说是否正常。不过时间已经不容许她再有片刻耽搁。她横下心来，轻轻推开了那扇破旧的柴木门。

迎面而来的一股浓重的臭气几乎使她喘不过气来。这股混杂着羊粪，劣质烟草，鸦片和烈酒的气味让人难以忍受。她用围巾使劲捂住自己的鼻子，还是硬着头皮走了进去。屋子只有一百多平方米大小，却是几乎是挤满了人。屋脚里的一个炭火盆里正烧着干羊粪和骆驼粪，冒着一股浓重的白烟。戴着各色头巾的本地人围坐在粗糙的木桌边，有的在用泥质烟斗抽着劣质土烟，有的在用小铜锅吸食着鸦片，还有的在用粗陶杯喝着烈酒。有些人正三五成群坐在一起吵吵嚷嚷地聊着天，也有的独自坐在角落里呆呆地兀自想着心事。亚丝翠略感轻松地看到屋脚里还坐着几个妇女，正抽着烟斗叽叽喳喳地在哪里闲聊。看来她自己的到来应该不会引起别人太多的关注。

整间酒馆没有吧台，只是在靠墙的地方堆着几只酒桶和盛烟草和鸦片的箱子，一个面容阴险，貌似掌柜的的人正坐在旁边的一只板凳上，目光来回打量着屋子里的顾客。亚丝翠尽可能噤声屏气地从人群中穿过，用尽可能流利自然的波斯语向那老板要了一杯啤酒。老板那狡黠的黑色眼睛盯了她一会，最后还是什么都没说。他收下她二十阿富汗尼，用肮脏的粗陶杯给她倒了杯啤酒，指了指屋脚里的剩余几个空位，便去招揽别的更有利可图的生意了。

亚丝翠拿着杯子找了个座位，尽量避开那几个妇女，以免被她们拉着问东问西露出马脚。她能感到几个阿富汗人的不怀好意的目光正盯着她。很明显，到这来的妇女估计都不是从事什么正经职业的。想到这里她的脸不由得涨得通红，好在有斗篷遮挡也不会有人看见。哪怕在这里呆上一分钟，亚丝翠都感到浑身不自在，她真想赶紧逃离这个令人厌恶的地方。但是她来这里是有她自己的任务的，而她一向是不达到目的决不罢休的那种人。她将自己的兜帽压得更低，藏在斗篷里的一只手按在腰间的手枪上，暗中窥视着屋子里的人。

亚丝翠有点失望地发现整间屋子并没有德雷格的身影。她于是决定在这里等上一个小时再做决定。然而她感觉自己在这里呆得越久，暴露身份的可能性就越大。的确，她一个人坐在这里显得太过安静，又不像其他在酒馆里的妇女一样抽烟斗吸鸦片，的确显得过于特别。而且她总是感到店老板那双阴险的小眼睛总是瞟向她的方向。这一切都让她感到坐立不安。要知道，她现在是身处土匪窝里，一旦行动暴露交起手来，就算她久经训练，枪法高超，在这么个狭小的地方也是凶多吉少。

这时，屋门猛地被人推开，一个彪形大汉走了进来，身后跟着两个同样健壮的随从。那漆黑的头发和乱蓬蓬的山羊胡子，丑陋，狰狞而伤痕累然的面孔，还有那双凶残的黑色眼睛，一切都毫无疑义地表名了来者就是那个臭名昭著的塔利班头目德雷格·本·拉登。

一见到德雷格，亚丝翠浑身的血液都仿佛要沸腾起来。自古仇人相见，分外眼红，何况对方是夺走自己双亲的刽子手。为了今天这一刻，亚丝翠已经等待了十一年，而这十一年里，她为了报仇雪恨所吃的苦，受的罪，永远不是常人所能想象到的。此时此刻，她的脑子里只有一个念头，那就是把自己身上的那把勃朗宁M1911里的七颗子弹全打进这个魔鬼的身躯里。

复仇之火在她心里熊熊燃烧，吞没了她最后的一点理智。亚丝翠一下子从凳子上跳了起来，从斗篷里抽出了那把她珍爱的手枪，然而她还没有来及瞄准，握枪的右手就被人紧紧抓住了。

那个店老板已不知什么时候溜到了她的身后。他那黝黑，枯瘦而遒劲的手牢牢地抓住了她的白皙的手腕。那双锐利而狡诈的小眼睛正戏谑地盯着她的脸。他嘴角露出一丝狰狞的微笑，一开口却是一嘴地道的英语。

"亚丝翠·贺芙森小姐，还需要一杯啤酒吗？"

亚丝翠顿时感到大脑一片空白。她做梦也没想到自己会这么快就被识破了身份，而且还没出手就被敌人抓住了手腕。也许她自以为天衣无缝的伪装在一个阿富汗地头蛇看来却漏洞百出。可是时间已经不容许她想别的了。然而亚丝翠毕竟是亚丝翠，她冲着那店老板露出一丝冷酷的微笑，左手却以迅雷不及掩耳之势迅速从靴筒里抽出那把锋利的战术匕首，在对方还没来及叫出声的时候就一刀扎进了他抓住自己的手腕的胳膊。在那人惨叫一声松开手了之后，亚丝翠又矫健地抬起右腿对着他的心口就是一脚。店老板被她这一脚踢出了好几步远，"轰"地撞在了一张桌子上，顿时失去了知觉。

而当亚丝翠转过身来重新面对着德雷格时，却发现两挺AK47突击步枪的黑洞洞枪口已经对准了她的胸口。

"真是漂亮的身手啊，亚丝翠·贺芙森小姐，"德雷格那张丑陋的脸上露出一丝狞笑，他依然是在用英语讲着话。"天哪，史图依克·哈道克这个老家伙竟然狠心派出自己的准儿媳一个人来刺杀他的老对头德雷格，真是让我料想不到啊。"他嘲弄着接着说道。

面对和自己不共戴天之仇的德雷格，亚丝翠的复仇怒火无论有多么强烈，现在却也不敢轻举妄动。她自己清楚地知道，无论自己的身手有多么敏捷，枪法有多么凌厉，仅凭自己手中的那把勃朗宁，是不可能在AK47那暴风骤雨般的火力扫射下全身而退的。她现在是深入虎穴，又已经被敌人发现，更糟糕的是，她的友军根本不知道她身处何方，要想得到救援只能是痴人说梦。

同时亚丝翠已经下定决心，就是死也不能落在这帮无情杀害了自己父母的禽兽手中。

"你怎么会知道我的名字？"她冷冷问道，一双冰眸带着怒火睥睨着德雷格。

"贺芙森小姐，你要是以为我是个只会指挥人肉炸弹的傻瓜，那你就大错特错了。"德雷格依旧狞笑着说道，"亚丝翠·克里斯汀娜·贺芙森中尉，西点军校2011届最优秀的毕业生，海豹突击队"黑色维京"特别行动小组指挥官。。。"见亚丝翠的脸上闪过一丝惊异，他笑得更放肆了，"不要感到惊异，我的小姐。你们的每一点过去我都了如指掌，要不然我怎么能和你们的坦克导弹直升机周旋到今天呢？要是你的男朋友，史图依克上将的宝贝儿子希卡普·哈道克看见你尸骨无存，八成是会哭死在喀布尔的。"他眯起那双凶狠的黑色眼睛恶狠狠地说着。

尽管身处重重包围之下，一听见德雷格的话，亚丝翠的脸上还是不禁一阵发烧。该死的，他都在胡说些什么？

"我根本不知道你在说些什么。"亚丝翠依旧面无表情地冷冷答道。

"贺芙森小姐，到了这种关头你还这么嘴硬，真是令人遗憾啊，"德雷格做出一脸假惺惺的惋惜之态。他抽出了自己身上佩戴的沙漠之鹰，"我佩服你的勇气，可这并不能帮你挡住子弹，再见了，贺芙森小姐。"

他举起了手枪，他身后的帮凶也端起了突击步枪，随身准备射击。

正在德雷格要扣动扳机的时候，亚丝翠却像一道褐色的闪电一般，一个转身扑倒在地面上，消失在他们的视线之内，同时以无比迅捷的身手一脚踢翻了面前的一张厚重的柴木桌子，翻身蜷伏在桌子后面。这是她唯一的机会了。正当塔利班的AK47匆忙地开火，打得满屋木屑尘土乱飞时，亚丝翠迅速地从怀中拔出了闪光弹的引信，一扬手就冲着他们扔了过去，同时用斗篷捂住了脸并闭紧了双眼，堵住了耳朵。

虽然她已做好了准备，但闪光弹爆炸时发出的夺目强光和那一声巨响仍然震得她头晕脑胀，耳鸣不止。但比起那些捂着眼睛在地上打滚的塔利班来说，她的受到的那点震撼就显得微不足道了。亚丝翠从桌子后面一跃而出，环顾室内发现却德雷格已经不见了踪影。而她自己也清楚地知道，现在不是再去找他报仇的时候，逃命要紧。亚丝翠踉踉跄跄地越过地上的杂物和倒地不起的酒客，一头撞开了那扇破旧的松木门冲出了酒馆。

她刚一冲出门，身后屋子里就响起了一阵密集的枪声。亚丝翠头也不回地沿着小巷冲了出去，一边甩掉了身上那件累赘的斗篷。现在她必须赶紧逃离这个塔利班肆虐横行的地区。德雷格肯定在此处安排了不少爪牙，她在奔跑中能清楚地听见四面八方传来的波斯语的叫喊声和AK47突击步枪拉开枪栓的金属咔哒声。她刚从小巷里冒头出来，迎面就撞上了两名手持突击步枪的武装分子。她毫不犹豫地用手枪枪托砸翻了其中的一个。在另一个正要举枪射击的时候，亚丝翠迅速地扑身就地一滚，子弹擦着她的身子落进了黄土地里，掀起一阵烟尘。就在那个歹徒换子弹的时候，亚丝翠右手一扬对准他就是两枪，那人便像个装满土豆的麻袋似的滚倒在地上不动了。

亚丝翠立刻从地上爬了起来，已经没有丝毫时间容许她浪费了。刚才那个被她砸倒的塔利班正要爬起身来，她顺手在他身上补了一枪之后，便迅速向着公路的方向跑去。她必须要在公路上找到一辆车并离开这个凶险的马蜂窝。这是她逃出升天的唯一途径。

就在她快要冲到公路边上的时候，身后突然响起一阵密集的扫射声，子弹在她的脚后跟旁呼啸着钻入泥土。这种强劲的火力让亚丝翠心里一个激灵，立刻毫不犹豫地一个漂亮的侧滚，躲到了身旁一个破旧货摊的后面。她从货摊另一边微微探出头来，不由得倒抽了一口冷气。

在她身后五十米远的一栋二层楼上，两个塔利班武装人员已经架起了一挺RPD轻机枪，居高临下地俯视着这片区域。看见她冒出头来，机枪的枪口又喷出了火舌，子弹呼啸着落在她藏身的掩体上，打得一阵木屑横飞。她猛地把头缩了回来，向四周扫视了一眼。公路离她已有咫尺之遥，路上一辆车都没有，四下里除了她藏身的这个货摊之外，也没有别的掩体可供躲避。如果她此时贸然冲出去的话，只会被打成筛子。亚丝翠现在被RPD机枪的火力死死地压制在原地，一点还手的余地都没有。她知道自己不能永远地躲在这里，远处已经响起了更多武装分子向这里奔来的脚步声和呼喊声。

机枪的射击声暂时停了下来，亚丝翠知道敌人正在忙着重新换弹，而这十几秒的时间她决定放手一搏。她从掩体里探出半个身子，瞄准着架设机枪的窗口一气把勃朗宁里的子弹全都打了出去。可是目标距离她太远，子弹根本不能打到那两个匪徒。而这一下她的火力局限就彻底暴露出来了，两个匪徒在换好子弹之后，又开始肆无忌惮地冲着她躲藏的地方开始扫射。

"该死的！"亚丝翠被迫又一次躲到掩体后面，重新给她的手枪装上子弹，想等着他们下一次装弹的时候再冲出来冒险射击一次。可是就在这时，她头顶传来一阵尖锐的呼啸声，一发RPG火箭弹从远处射来，落在货摊前仅几米的地方。爆炸产生的冲击波顿时将货摊炸成了碎片，亚丝翠也被这一阵气浪震了出去，滚翻在地上。

完了。

这是亚丝翠心头所剩下的唯一想法。没用了掩护的她此时正暴露在敌人的机枪火力之下，毫无生还的希望。她绝望地闭上了眼睛，往事一幕幕地从她的眼前闪过，儿时的幸福生活，911的惨剧，追悼会上的偶遇，西点的艰苦训练，毕业舞会上希卡普温柔的翠色双眸。。。奇怪，她这个时候怎么会想起他来？

难道这十几年的努力，就要这样付之东流了吗？

一阵尖锐刺耳的刹车声传入他的耳骨，紧接着是一阵她异常熟悉的M4A1突击步枪悦耳的射击声。她感到对面机枪的火力被从她身边引了开来。她略带惊喜地微微睁开了双眼，却看到眼前骤然升起一大团白色的烟雾。朦胧一个瘦削的身影正弯着腰跌跌撞撞地冲她奔来。亚丝翠正挣扎着要从地上爬起来，一双有力的胳膊一下子将她揽入一个温暖的怀抱。

一个异常熟悉的嗓音传入她的耳骨，声音有些发颤，却异常坚定。

"别害怕，是我。"

希卡普·哈道克正开着自己的那辆悍马迅速行驶在从喀布尔回巴格拉姆军事基地的尘土飞扬的公路上。这辆悍马原先在一次围剿行动中遭到严重损毁，而作为工程兵的希卡普自认为能把他修好。经过一个多月的辛勤工作，这头钢铁猛兽不仅恢复了原貌，而且在希卡普天才的改装之下不仅性能得到了很大改善，而且也外加了坚固的装甲。戈博上校见了之后大加赞赏，一高兴便把这辆原本该丢进垃圾站的车送给了希卡普作为他23岁的生日礼物。不过他还是下令将架设在车顶天窗上的机枪卸了下来。对于这点希卡普倒并不十分介意。

这次他趁着假期开着车到喀布尔市里去了一趟，在美军驻阿富汗司令部和他的父亲一起吃了一顿愉快的便饭，之后又去五金市场买了一些自己搞发明时缺乏的零件，便启程返回巴格拉姆军事基地。因为路上要经过一向治安不良的贫民窟，为了安全起见，他还是随身带了一把M4A1突击步枪和子弹，并穿上了防弹衣，戴上了头盔。

当行驶在贫民窟附近的时候，希卡普故意提升了车速，同时密切注视着周围的动静。突然，一阵AK47突击步枪的激烈扫射声传入了他的耳骨，紧接着便是两声低沉的手枪射击声，夹杂在一阵狼嚎般的喊叫之中。

勃朗宁M1911。。。

希卡普一瞬间感到浑身的血都凉了。经过他三年的保养打理，那特有的短促而低沉的枪声他绝对不会听错。而这把枪在阿富汗只属于一个人，那个他心上唯一的人。

"亚丝翠！"他不由自主地惊叫一声，随即猛地转动方向盘，一脚狠狠地踩在油门上，冲着发出枪声的方向疾驰而去。他又听见了亚丝翠开枪还击的声音，同时也传来了一阵恐怖的机枪扫射的声音。希卡普的心仿佛被一只冰冷的手揪住了似的。他不顾一切地驾车冲了过去。

一驶过一排低矮的平房他就一眼就瞥见了远处一栋房屋的二楼上一挺机枪正喷着火舌。而离他仅十几米的地方，亚丝翠·贺芙森正蜷缩在一个破烂货摊的后面，正被机枪的火力死死地压制在原地。希卡普一见不由得惶恐万状，他猛地踩下了刹车，悍马发出一阵可怕的尖锐的摩擦声，向前滑出去好几米才停了下来。巨大的惯性几乎让他一头撞在前窗玻璃上。他抓起自己的步枪，一脚踹开了车门，纵身一跃就下了车。

他刚一触地，便恐怖地看到一发RPG将亚丝翠藏身的掩体炸得粉碎，她本人也被强烈的冲击波震飞了出去。希卡普的心中骤然燃起一种无名的怒火。就在机枪的火舌要舔到亚丝翠身上时，他端起了突击步枪冲着那两个匪徒就开了火。机枪的火力迅速就被他吸引了过来，子弹擦着他的脑袋呼啸而过。他赶紧躲到了车子后面，拔出了胸前两颗烟雾弹的引信，用尽全身的力气冲着那机枪所在的方向扔了出去。

这次他可没有像在西点第一次掷弹那样搞砸了。一阵浓重的白色烟雾立刻笼罩了空地，阻隔了塔利班匪徒的视线。机枪盲目地开着火，子弹在空中乱飞，却没有瞄向他的方向。希卡普把枪挂在腰间，猫着腰迅速向亚丝翠的方向跑去。

他拨开烟雾，看见亚丝翠正挣扎着要从地上爬起来，心里感到又急又痛，赶忙冲上去将她抱了起来，拖着她跌跌撞撞地向着悍马车跑去。烟雾弹持续的时间虽短，但是也足以掩护他们两人。他拉开车门将亚丝翠推到副驾驶的座子上并猛地关上车门，自己匆忙绕回到驾驶座上。希卡普猛地一踩油门，同时急转方向盘，悍马的引擎发出一阵狂怒的咆哮声，车子像离弦之箭一般冲了出去。

巨大的惯性加急转弯一下子将还昏昏沉沉的亚丝翠甩到了正在开车的希卡普身上。她的额头一下子撞在了希卡普的脸颊上，希卡普猝不及防，差点将车子开出了公路。他一边用肩膀顶住亚丝翠被甩过来的身子，一边双手死死抓住方向盘，总算没有让车子失去控制。等到他们开始以直线方向疾驰的时候，惊魂未定的亚丝翠才恢复了平衡，把身子从希卡普肩上挪开。当她的额头与他的脸分开的时候，希卡普骤然感到脸上一阵发烧。他们之间还从从没有过那么亲近的肢体接触。

"天哪。。。"亚丝翠仿佛在喃喃自语道。她呆呆地望着希卡普，"你是从什么地方冒出来的？"

"没时间解释了。"希卡普一边稍稍松开了油门一边答道。"我想我们已经甩开。。。"

他还没来及转身向后看去，一阵密集的子弹打在钢板上的声音就传入了他的耳骨。他从后视镜里看见自己车尾一阵火星四射，两辆武装皮卡正在悍马的后面紧追不舍，皮卡上的机枪已经向他们开了火。

"该死！"希卡普叫了一声，他伸出一只手抓起了车载无线电，""首领"，这里是"黑色维京06"，我们所乘载具在68号公路离基地约20公里处遭到塔利班武装车辆袭击，请求地面增援，重复，请求地面增援！"

无线电的嘈杂声中传来了戈博上校的声音。"收到，"黑色维京06"，已派出两辆斯特里克装甲车火速向你的位置靠近，预计在5分钟之内赶到。不要与敌人交火，快递撤出该区域！"

""黑色维京06"收到！"希卡普大声说着放下了无线电，他转向了亚丝翠，"再坚持五分钟就行了。。。喂，亚丝翠，你疯了吗？"

亚丝翠此时已经恢复了常态，她抓起希卡普的突击步枪，爬到座位上推开了车顶的天窗。听见他的叫声，她回过头来，冰蓝色的双眸中没有一丝惧意，"总不能让敌人追着我们打啊！"她冲着他叫道，"你专心开车，剩下的有我来对付！"

"亚丝翠。。。"

她不顾他的拦阻，将半个身子探出天窗，冒着呼啸的子弹，端起了希卡普的步枪，几声短促的点射过后，一辆皮卡上的机枪手便一个跟头滚落到了车下，紧接着又是几枪，司机也遭到了同样的下场。那辆车失去了控制，一头栽下了公路。

"还剩下一辆。。。"亚丝翠嘴里嘟哝着将枪口对准了另一侧的追赶者。

"亚丝翠，抓稳了！"这时下面传来了希卡普的喊声，悍马猛地向右一拐，勉强躲过了后面射来的一发火箭弹，而亚丝翠却猝不及防，手中的枪一下子被这急转甩了出去。

这下可好，他们丢了武器。

亚丝翠迅速钻回车内，随手关上了天窗。"枪刚才被甩出去了，"她急切地转向希卡普，"你还有别的武器吗？"

希卡普脸色苍白地看着她。"没有。"

亚丝翠的脸顿时也和他一样变得苍白。希卡普咬紧了牙关，将油门踩到了最大。这真是一场不顾一切的逃命。他感到亚丝翠的一只手紧紧地抓住了他的胳膊。

又是一阵子弹打在车尾的声音传来，车后的防弹玻璃被打出了一丝丝的裂纹。难道他不仅没能把她救出来，还要把自己的命也搭上吗？希卡普痛苦地低下了头，不敢去看身边的亚丝翠。

就在这时，前方突然传来一阵密集的机炮开火的声音。希卡普猛一抬头，看清在前方200米开外的一片烟尘中，露出了两个庞大的黑色身影。斯特里克装甲车强有力的引擎的轰鸣声正渐渐变大，车载机炮对着他们身后的皮卡正猛烈开火。那辆车正想掉头逃跑，却被炮弹击中，随即被炸成了碎片，瞬间被大火吞没。

希卡普长长地出了一口气，放慢了车速，在前来接应的斯特里克装甲车面前停了下来。他颓然靠在了椅背上，抬手拭去额前的冷汗，转过头来望着依旧脸色惨白的亚丝翠。

"你没有受伤吧？"

"没有。。。"亚丝翠低声道，轻轻松开了方才抓紧他胳膊的手。

希卡普心里的石头彻底落了地。

"不过亚丝翠，"他的口气突然变得严厉起来，闪着异样火焰的翡翠色的双眸直视着她的眼睛，"你为什么要独自一人冒险跑到贫民窟去？"


	13. 第十二章：零点行动

这是亚丝翠第一次见到希卡普生气。

她记忆中的那个希卡普，一直是那个瘦弱腼腆，不善言辞，对她总是面带羞涩微笑的大男生。他是那么与世无争，平易近人。亚丝翠简直不能想象他生气的样子，就算之前在西点她曾多次因为他的笨拙表现而训斥他，其他的男生也因为他的排骨身材而嘲讽他，她也一直没有见过他有丝毫怒容。

而今天，破天荒第一次，他发火了，而且是对她。

希卡普那双平日里充满温柔的翡翠色双眸此时却风云突变，压抑着的怒火在里面熊熊燃烧，同时又包含了痛苦，无奈和刚刚死里逃生残留的惊恐，和之前的他简直判若两人，让亚丝翠简直不能直视。

她第一次发现，这个表面上看起来弱不禁风的希卡普•哈道克，身体里却潜藏着她所不能理解的某种无比强大的力量。虽然他在武力上永远不是她的对手，但是此时此刻，亚丝翠第一次在他面前感到了自己的弱小。

一时间，她感觉自己就像个做错事的小孩子，正在面对着自己严厉的父亲。虽然在出发之前她对自己今天的大胆行动从来没有过丝毫犹豫，但此时重新回想起来，她也不禁为自己的胆大妄为和鲁莽举动感到心悸。孤身深入鱼龙混杂的贫民窟本来就是一件极度危险的事情，何况她的目标还是塔利班的最高头目。她的结局本应是殒命于恐怖分子的枪下，而且还差点把希卡普的命也搭进去。

"告诉我，你为什么要一个人跑到贫民窟去?"见她低头不语，希卡普又问了一遍。声调虽然没有提高，但是那声音里面透着的威严还是逼迫着亚丝翠不得不开口。

"我是想去金骆驼酒馆调查一下德雷格的行踪。"亚丝翠依旧不敢直视他的眼睛，声音细若鸣蚊。奇怪，她什么时候开始怕起希卡普来了？

"为什么要自己一个人去？为什么不告诉我们你的行踪?"希卡普的声音依然冷冰冰的。

"如果告诉了你们，你们就肯定不会让我去了。"亚丝翠终于抬起头来直视着希卡普的眼睛。眼中闪过一丝倔强。

"所以你就这样一个人去送死？"希卡普的口气开始咄咄逼人起来。"最高指挥部一直不批准派人员进入贫民窟进行调查，就是因为那里太过危险！而且这种传言根本不足为据。。。"

"那不是谣言！"亚丝翠打断了他的话，她的语气也开始激动起来。"我的确见到了德雷格！"

"什么？"希卡普那紧锁的眉头皱得更深了。

"没错，我的确在那里发现了德雷格本人！而且我告诉你，他对我们的情况都了如指掌，他甚至一眼之下就认出了我，还知道我从西点毕业，现在在"黑色维京"特别行动小组担任指挥官，而且他还。。。"亚丝翠的话说道这里突然戛然而止，希卡普看见她的脸一下子涨得通红。

"他还说了什么？"见亚丝翠低头不语希卡普追问道。

"没说什么。。。"亚丝翠的声音听起来有点心慌意乱。"我本来能当场结果这个混蛋的，但是他们人数占多，我的火力有限。。。不管怎么样，他一定在监视着我们的一举一动！我们必须马上回去警告戈博上校！"

"等一下！"希卡普的口气不容置疑。他索性把手刹拉了起来，仿佛要认真地跟她好好谈一阵子似的。"亚丝翠，要是你真在那里见到了德雷格的话，情况就更严重了。你很有可能遇害，甚至发生更可怕的事情。。。"说道这里他自己的脸也红了一下，不过很快他就恢复的常态接着严厉地说道："你有没有想过万一你遇到什么不测，我们的小队怎么办？戈博上校怎么办？你有没有想过我们的感受？"

"那你们有没有考虑我的感受？"亚丝翠的火气也上来了。她刚刚与死神擦肩而过，正在惊魂甫定之时，本希望得到别人的好言抚慰，可是没想到迎接她的却是希卡普的责备。而生性倔强的她又不能将这一肚子委屈说出口，结果在肚子里憋来憋去就憋出了一股无名火。"整天躲在军事基地里，任凭塔利班在外面肆虐？畏手畏脚的总是担心这个那个风险？我们是军人，难道这不是我们该冒的职业风险吗？"

"亚丝翠，我们不需要这种无谓的冒险和不必要的牺牲。。。"希卡普的气势在她的盛怒之下顿时矮了下去。

"希卡普，我原本一直以为你算是个男人，没想到你竟然是一个贪生怕死的懦夫！"话一出口，她顿时感到心里一痛，一种内疚感不可抑止地在她的心里弥漫开来。希卡普一听到这句话，便如遭雷击似的呆坐在驾驶座上，眼中的怒火瞬间就黯淡了下来，取而代之的是无比的震惊与痛苦。他沉重地低下了头，亚丝翠见状不由得一阵揪心，可是她心中的怒火已经超出了她的控制，她现在只想把心中的一切委屈全都发泄在眼前的希卡普身上。

"你明明知道我这些年所做的一切都是为了今天的这一刻，"她交叉起双臂接着说道，"而我们却整天不采取行动！你知道我每天遭受着多大的煎熬吗？你能感受到我的丧亲之痛吗？你不能！"她几乎是在冲着希卡普吼叫。

"我能。"

亚丝翠惊异地看着希卡普。后者已经抬起头来直视着她的眼睛，翡翠色的双眸里充满了悲痛。

"五年前我的母亲在一次联合国的医疗救助行动中被塔利班抓走，到现在仍尸骨无存。"希卡普目光茫然地喃喃自语道。"你说的对。。。我的确是个懦夫。。。"

假如亚丝翠能把自己刚才的话收回来的话，无论要付出什么代价她现在也心甘情愿。五年来，她从来没有听希卡普提到过这件事。她做梦也没有想到希卡普也和自己一样，在这场原不属于他们的战争中失去了自己的至亲。而他自己却只字不提，还在她最痛苦最绝望的时候安慰她，帮助她，甚至在刚才还冒着生命危险把她从死神手里救了出来。而她呢？却屡屡用自己的话深深地伤害他，将他的尊严无情地击成碎片。

亚丝翠顿时感到羞愧得无地自容，她感到再也不能在希卡普身边多呆一分钟。她猛地拉开了车门冲出了车子，飞奔在尘土纷飞的黄土路上，想通过奔跑来甩掉自己内心的沉重，尽管此时的她已是精疲力竭。

她感到从来没有像现在这样痛恨她自己。泪水在她的眼睛里汹涌地打转。身后前来增援的士兵冲着她叫喊，她全都当做耳边风。原先心中的那股怒火已经荡然无存，理智也渐渐回到她的身上。她感到脚底一软，颓然摔倒在地。她的体力已经在今天的这次生死逃亡中透支了。

在她无力地倒在冰冷而坚硬的土地上的时候，她恍恍惚惚回忆起仅仅在十分钟之前，那双将她从枪林弹雨下救出的有力的胳膊，和那温暖的怀抱。她现在是多么贪恋那怀抱，多么希望那双胳膊能再一次将她扶起。

而现在还可能吗？他一直对她那么好，她还对得起他为她所做的一切吗？他还能原谅她吗？

亚丝翠躺在地上，心里一直在苦苦地挣扎。这几个问题一直在她的脑子里盘旋，折磨着她，拷问着她的良心。她本能地感到应该回到希卡普的身边去，向他道歉，乞求他的宽恕，但是她不能，她不敢回去面对他那双受伤的眼睛，那双曾经对她温柔到令她差点沦陷的眼睛。

就在这时，她恍然明白了刚才希卡普为什么要如此严厉的责备她，而不是像其他男人都会做的一样将她拥入怀中安慰她，惯着她，宠着她，任她使小性子。

道理其实很简单，而她当时却看不透。

爱之深，责之切。

由于出现了这样严重的意外事件，戈博上校立刻取消了"黑色维京"特别行动小组的全部战地任务，并立刻对这场险些造成严重后果的袭击展开调查。调查小组在被亚丝翠击毁的那辆皮卡上发现了一部遭到严重损毁的手机，相关的技术人员正努力恢复上面储存的信息并搜集有价值的情报。同时亚丝翠和希卡普也被戈博上校叫到指挥部亲自问询情况。戈博自己很清楚，不把这件事查个水落石出，自己是没法向老朋友史图依克上将交代的。

亚丝翠知道，自己这种不加上报就私自行动的违纪行为即使是宽厚如史图依克也不能无动于衷，自己受到处分是迟早的事。然而希卡普在接受问询的时候只是轻描淡写地说自己在和亚丝翠驾车返回基地的途中莫名其妙地遭到了塔利班武装车辆的袭击，而对亚丝翠私自深入敌营遭到围攻的事只字不提。戈博上校对此虽然半信半疑，但是最终还是没有深究下去，只是对塔利班这次的突然而大胆的袭击表示惊异。希卡普于是就顺水推舟地提醒戈博上校塔利班有可能一直在监视着他们的一举一动，应该提高警惕做好防范等云云。

这还是亚丝翠第一次看见希卡普撒谎，而且撒得那么自然，面不改色心不跳，仿佛深谙此道似的。不过她清楚地知道，希卡普绝对不是那样的人。

他为了她，已经做了太多违背他本性的事。她每每想到这一点，心里就是一阵深深的内疚，其间却也夹杂着一丝甜蜜。

一连三天亚丝翠都没有和希卡普说话。这段时间里她几乎是处处在躲在他。而希卡普似乎也比平时更加难以捉摸了。他整天把自己关在军械室的一间小屋子里，无论白天黑夜都躲在里面，只有在吃饭的时候才露一次面。没人知道他在里面究竟捣鼓些什么，有时亚丝翠在深夜里独自训练归来，看到军械室里依然灯火通明，显然希卡普是在通宵达旦地在研究什么东西。有好几次亚丝翠都恨不得一脚踢开军械室的大门和希卡普打开天窗说亮话，而每次她都在刚走到门口的时候就偃旗息鼓了。

她还能有什么给他说的呢？难道她伤害他的次数还不够吗？她怕在他面前，她会半天一个字都吐不出来，最后只能狼狈地从他身边逃开。

真是天道好还啊，仅仅五年前，那个在对方面前吞吞吐吐说不出话的人还是希卡普，而这五年里面究竟发生了些什么，能让亚丝翠和希卡普整整调了个个？

亚丝翠一直在等待着发生什么事情能打破这种尴尬的境地，这种难堪的处境几乎快要把她逼得发疯了。

而机会说来就来。

"所有"黑色维京"小队成员必须在9点到戈博上校的指挥部接受战地指示。"在他们聚在食堂里进早餐的时候，一个传令兵进来撂下这句话后就离开了。原本已经三口两口匆匆扒完早饭准备回军械室的希卡普见状此时也不得不重新坐了下来。亚丝翠偷眼看见他的脸上闪过一丝不安。

"哇哦，我们正式行动的时候到了！"斯诺劳特兴奋地搓着双手喊道。"整天就是没完没了的训练和巡逻，整整一年半了一个塔利班都没干掉，感觉就像被留级了似的。"

"额。。。不过一旦轮到我们行动的时候，一定是出了很大的事。。。"费施莱格斯有点忧心忡忡地说道。

"喂，那才刺激呢！"斯诺劳特满不在乎地嚷嚷道。"哈！说不定我们这次是要去干掉德雷格呢！"他身边的特夫纳特也随声附和道。

"闭嘴，"亚丝翠说着推开面前的餐盘站起身来。"都跟我来。"她说着瞟了一眼希卡普，见他默默站了起来，依旧眉头紧锁，一副愁眉不展之态。她心里顿时起了一种不祥的预感。

这还是他们第一次到达作战指挥室。戈博上校和几个参谋部的高级军官已经在那里了。巨型荧光屏上显示着一幅阿富汗山区的详细军用地图，他们正围在地图前指指画画，并激烈地讨论着什么。亚丝翠略带惊喜地发现自己在西点的好闺蜜，海瑟·博泽克也在场。海瑟在毕业之后就进入了中央情报局的情报部门工作，而这原本是派给亚丝翠的任务。亚丝翠一直认为海瑟比她更适合这个岗位，而这一点也在她之前那次失败的暗杀行动中得到了充分证明。海瑟在半年之前刚刚被调到阿富汗，专门从事针对塔利班的情报收集工作。由于她们两人的任务都属于军方的最高机密，所以这半年来姐妹俩见面的机会也不多，纵使相见了也只是互相寒暄几句便各奔东西了。而今天两人在这个严肃的场合相遇，既让亚丝翠感到惊喜，又明白无误地向她表明了事情的严重性。

然而戈博上校却一点叙旧的时间都不给她们。等到他们进屋之后关好了门，他便开门见山地开了腔。

"好了，我们的人齐了。那我们就说正事吧。"戈博上校扫视了一眼小队接着说道。"三天之前贺芙森中尉和哈道克少尉在阿富汗的贫民窟附近遭到了塔利班武装分子的袭击。这明白无误地预示了敌人将有所动作，所以我们需要先下手为强，擒贼先擒王。而之前我们一直不能确定德雷格的具体位置，可是通过对在被毁塔利班车辆上发现的手机上的数据的还原分析，我们还是找到了一丝蛛丝马迹。这部分由博泽克中尉做下介绍。"他向海瑟使了个眼色。

海瑟点了点头，接着转向她从前的老同学们，用严肃的口气说道："根据对手机数据的分析，查出了一条塔利班头目在三天之前与德雷格的通话记录。而根据信号源的分析和距离排查，最终确定了德雷格的通话位置位于库尔纳省山区的一处代号为"521"的山岭上。该地海拔超过3000米，据侦查卫星显示，在该地有一座塔利班武装分子控制的要塞，代号为"白狼堡"。要塞内大概有100多名塔利班武装人员，配备有突击步枪，轻机枪，迫击炮，火箭发射器等装备。如果德雷格要在该区域活动的话，该处要塞是他最可能藏身的地方。"

"而且该要塞修建的异常坚固，并配有完备的防空地道设施，因此无法对该目标实施空袭，那样只能打草惊蛇。"戈博上校接过了话头说道。"所以最高指挥部批准了一次由海豹突击队实施的渗透行动，行动代号为"零点"，目标为在不被发现的状况下渗透进目标区域，锁定德雷格的位置并将其击毙。任务将有"黑色维京"特别行动小组执行，依然由贺芙森中尉担任战地指挥官，我在巴格拉姆军事基地远程指挥，行动战况将在第一时间内上交阿富汗战区总指挥官史图依克上将。"

"黑色维京"的所有成员们都默不作声地听着戈博上校的指示。

"本次行动将在今晚11点30正式开始，你们需要在夜色的掩护下行动。首先由于直升机在夜间噪声过大，容易暴露行踪，所以军方将派出一架C-17运输机运载你们前去，在0时左右到达目标空域，你们需要跳伞进入该区域，着陆地点设在距离目标建筑物两英里的一处无人山谷中。着陆后你们需要步行接近目标建筑物。"

"随后你们需要在不被察觉的情况下渗透入"白狼堡"，并且在锁定德雷格的位置之前，尽量不要与敌人交火。之后，无论你们成功击毙德雷格，未发现目标，还是暴露行踪导致任务失败，你们都需要在明日1点的时候准时撤离战场。届时会有一架黑鹰直升机来接应你们撤退。撤退地点由你们当时的情况决定，所以需要通讯兵哈道克少尉随时与直升机飞行员保持联络。"

亚丝翠看见希卡普面色凝重地点了点头。

"此次行动你们没有任何空中火力支援，需要全凭你们自己完成。此外，此次行动务必要万分慎重，一旦行踪暴露，必须要尽快撤退，避免造成己方人员伤亡。今晚你们将在8点的时候领取武器装备，11点在机场集合准备登机。11点30飞机准时起飞。明白了吗？"

"明白！"所有的突击队员们异口同声地答道。

"很好，孩子们。"戈博上校面色凝重地看着这些他亲手培养起来的战地尖兵，庄严地向他们敬了个军礼。"愿上帝保佑你们平安归来。"

晚饭的时候，亚丝翠吃的很少，一种抑制不住的巨大兴奋在她体内激荡翻滚，让她无心进食。虽然不久之前她刚刚在德雷格身上碰了个大钉子，差点搭上自己的小命，不过这一次，她终于有机会能发挥自己的全部能耐，和他真刀真枪地较量一番。这次她将不再是孤军奋战，她有多年亲手培养的小队作为依靠，她有详尽的作战计划，她有先进装备的强力支持。她这次怎么可能会失败呢？

然而她总是感到心头有一丝不安。

德雷格对他们的了解太多了。自从那天起，亚丝翠一直感到仿佛他那双邪恶的黑色眼睛无时无刻不在盯着她。上次她就落入了他布下的陷阱，谁又能保证这次他们不是在自投罗网？

而且还有件和今晚的行动比起来显得微不足道的事情，却一直让她感到忧心忡忡，甚至盖过了她对于即将参与的行动的无比期待和兴奋。

希卡普在晚饭的时候没有露面。他在早上接受战地简报之后便一头扎回到他的老位置。午饭的时候就没有见到他的影子，而晚饭似乎也已经被他抛在脑后了。

他到底在想些什么？他这个样子今晚怎么能有充沛的精力参加行动？

亚丝翠感觉这件事再也不能拖延下去了。她无论如何要和希卡普谈谈。就算在三天前他们大吵了一架，但是在大局面前，这些私人之间的恩恩怨怨又算得了什么？

她在食堂打包了一份汉堡和炸鸡，便立刻急匆匆地走向军械室。

"咚咚咚，"她使劲地敲这那厚重的铁门，等了几分钟见没有反应，她又更用力地敲了一次。

"谁啊？"军械室的大铁门缓缓地打开了，希卡普的脑袋从后面探了出来。他头发凌乱，一脸倦容，翠色的双眸此时正不耐烦地盯着门外的不速之客。

"亚丝翠！"当他看见门口站着的亚丝翠时他不由得惊叫了一声。眼中的不耐烦顿时一扫而空，那苍白的脸上不由自主地泛起一丝红晕。"你现在到这做什么？"

亚丝翠看见他这副吃惊的样子不免感到有点好笑。看样子虽然她和他吵了架，还和他冷战了三天，他还是以前那个希卡普，一点没变。想到这里她不由得心里轻松了许多。她推开了门走进屋去。

"我来给你送饭。"亚丝翠把手里的打包袋递了过去，尽量自然地冲他露出一个微笑。

"额。。。"希卡普有点茫然地接过她递来的食物。"。。。谢谢你，亚丝翠。"他仍然面色发红地望着她，口气中带着一丝不相信，"我以为。。。你还在生我的气呢。"

"我。。。"亚丝翠一时也不知道该怎么回答，嗫嚅了半天她索性把话题岔开，"先不说这个了。我先问问你，你这几天在搞些什么鬼名堂？一连三天都见不到你的影子，而且今晚就要开始"零点行动"了，你却还躲在这里？"她这几天的全部疑虑像连珠炮一样冲他开了火。

"我。。。"正准备开吃的希卡普一下子窘住了。他放下了手中的袋子，抬起头来望着她，"我之前料想我们马上就要正式上战场了，所以我。。。"

"所以你干了些什么？"亚丝翠进一步逼问道。

"跟我来。"希卡普突然抓住了她的手，把她拉到了军械室的一个角落里。"喂，你在干什么？"亚丝翠抗议着，但还是被他拖了过去。她用力挣脱开他的手，而希卡普却毫不在意，转身打开了墙角的一只箱子。"看看，喜欢吗？"他颇有些自鸣得意一摆手。

亚丝翠不由得睁大了眼睛。

她的全套装备都在那里，从枪支，护具，弹药，支援设备。。。每一件都经过了精心的保养和打理，整整齐齐地码放在合适的位置上，在灯光下闪着夺目的寒光。

而希卡普的魔术还并没有表演完。亚丝翠的目光落在了她的那把M4A1突击步枪上。

"快瞄前握把，全息+ACOG组合瞄准镜，心跳检测仪，战术伸缩枪托，空尖步枪子弹。。。"她目瞪口呆地望着她的步枪上增添的最高科技的配件，嘴里喃喃念道。对于任何一个士兵来说，这套装备简直就是完美。"这都是你为我做的？"她抬起头来，目不转睛地盯着他那张英俊的，略显疲倦的脸问道。

"额。。。我也为你做不了别的什么。。。"希卡普有点不好意思地避开了她的眼睛。"我知道我在战场上很没用，唯一的特长也就是搞搞这些。。。我可能再也没有机会救你了，这些东西能够大大提升你的生存几率。。。"他语气诚恳地说道。

亚丝翠低下头去，心里感到一阵酸楚，同时又被一股炽热的暖流裹挟着。她一直在拿自己的性命在冒险，而他却一直在费劲心机希望自己能够活下来。

他甚至比她自己还要在乎她。

一阵水雾模糊了她的视线。

她感到他的手轻轻拉住了她的双手，她忍住眼泪抬起头，正对上他那双无限温柔的翠色双瞳。

"亚丝翠，答应我。。。"他柔和而坚定的声音在她的耳朵里回荡着。"以后别再拿自己的性命不当回事了，好吗。。。"

一句话，如同一颗火星，引燃了炸药的引信，将她心中筑起的高坝炸成了碎片。一时间，这三天里积压的全部后悔，内疚，惭愧，全都如滔滔洪水一般奔涌而出，将她彻底淹没。

亚丝翠就像一只蹦回到母亲袋子里的小袋鼠一样，一下子跳进了希卡普的怀中，双臂紧紧地搂住了他的脖子，把脸埋在了他的肩膀上。希卡普向后踉跄了一步，略微迟疑了一下，也张开双臂搂住了她。

他们就这样紧紧相拥了许久，感受着彼此的体温。谁都没有打破这沉默。

最后。

"对不起。。。"亚丝翠趴在他的肩头，声音略带哽咽地说道。

"一切都过去了。。。"希卡普用手轻轻地拍着她的后背安慰道，仿佛是在哄着一个迷途知返的孩子。

"不，你要说你原谅我了。。。"亚丝翠仍不松手，撒娇式地嘟哝道。

"我从来就没生过你的气。。。"希卡普紧紧地搂着她，嘴角露出一丝宠溺的微笑。天哪，谁能想到亚丝翠会有今天这个样子？

她抬起头来望着他的眼睛，莞尔一笑，"真的？"

"真的。"希卡普尽可能地用最认真不过的口气确认道。此时亚丝翠较真的样子让他有些哭笑不得。

她松开了他的脖子，轻轻挣脱了他的怀抱。

装着晚餐的打包袋被她一甩手扔进了希卡普的怀里。"赶快吃吧，四个小时后我们就要出发了。"她调皮地冲他一笑。"我去收拾一下我们要带的东西。"

希卡普拿出已经凉了的汉堡，轻轻咬了一口，慢慢地咀嚼着，却尝不出一点滋味。他目光迷离地望着亚丝翠那忙来忙去的优美倩影，心里有种说不出的舒坦和欣慰。

跟着你，哪怕到地狱去，我都心甘情愿。


	14. 第十三章：黑鹰坠落

阿富汗严冬里的一弯寒月，斜斜地低垂在漆黑的夜幕一角。惨淡的光芒微微映照出险峰嶙峋的怪影，在皑皑积雪上闪出点点银光。在稀薄的高原大气里，满天星斗显得异常璀璨，如缀在黑色天鹅绒上的钻石般耀眼夺目。死一般的静寂不时被山豹的低吼和豺狼的尖啸所打破，让任何一个独处山中的胆大妄为的旅行者都胆战心惊。

8000米的高空中，希卡普·哈道克少尉正蜷缩在C-17运输机货舱的一个角落里，默默地听着机场外强劲的喷气式引擎发出的隆隆轰鸣。尽管身穿着防寒作战服，他依然能感受到从机舱壁外渗透进来的丝丝彻骨寒意。他最后一次仔细检查了自己身上的伞包，护具和装备，此情此景使他不由得想起了101空降师的那首著名军歌：

"He was just a rookie trooper and he surely shook with fright…He checked off his equipment and made sure his pack was tight…He had to sit and listen to those awful engines roar…You ain't gonna jump no more…Gory, gory, what a hell of way to die;Gory, gory, what a hell of way to die;Gory, gory, what a hell of way to ain't gonna jump no more…"

希卡普口里轻轻地哼着这首曲子，心绪渐渐飞离了这令人难以忍受的机舱。他想到了68年前，1944年6月6日，在代号为"霸王行动"的诺曼底登陆打响之时，他的祖父亨利·哈道克和亚丝翠的祖父亚历克斯·贺芙森，作为盟军先头部队101空降师的两名普通伞兵，也一定和现在的他一样，在寒冷刺骨的机舱里瑟瑟发抖，祈求着在落地之前不要被德国人的子弹打穿脖子。他们当时肯定不会想到，在68年前之后，他们的孙子孙女也正坐在同一架飞机上，和他们一样为他们的国家出生入死。两位老人生前是同生共死的血盟兄弟，如果他们的在天之灵能看到今天这一幕，他们该会作何感想？

何况，他现在和亚丝翠的关系，已经远远超出了战友情的范围。

希卡普想到这里，嘴角不由自主地泛起一丝微笑。他抬起头来望向坐在对面的亚丝翠，见她已摘去了手上的作战手套，低着头，纤细白嫩的手指正爱惜地轻抚着她的那把M4A1突击步枪上的那些闪闪发光的配件，慢慢熟悉着它们出类拔萃的性能。似乎是感到有人在盯着她，亚丝翠抬起头来望了希卡普一眼。即使她脸上带着呼吸面罩，希卡普也能一眼看出她的脸迅速地红了一下，同时嗔怪地瞪了他一眼。

见希卡普仍然在微笑着望着自己，亚丝翠只好无可奈何地耸了耸肩，同时威胁式地向他挥了挥拳头，仿佛是在说：等我们着了陆之后，肯定要你好看。

她仍在回避着希卡普的眼睛，努力使自己的全部注意力都集中在即将开始的斩首行动中。之前亚丝翠一直不容许自己有丝毫情感，怕的是自己会因此变得软弱。而自从她不由自主地对希卡普产生了这种奇妙的依恋之情后，她却略带惊奇地发现，这种情感不仅没有让她变得软弱，反而令她感到一种难以言说的安全感。亚丝翠现在渐渐明白，无论未来将有什么可怕的事情降临在她的头上，总有一个人会尽他的全力来保护自己。尽管希卡普的力量是那么微不足道，但他却屡屡在她面前创造奇迹。

她现在简直不敢想象，如果没有他走进了她的生活，她现在会身处何方，又会是怎样的一副模样。

见亚丝翠仍在逃避着他的目光，希卡普决定不再让她感到心慌意乱了。大敌当前，他们在军械室的所作所为就已经非同小可。现在他们可不能被情感冲昏了头脑。他把目光从亚丝翠身边移开，与此同时他身上的单兵无线电里传来了驾驶舱内飞行员的口令。

""黑色维京"小队请注意，我们将于十分钟之内到达指定空域，请做好出舱准备，等绿灯亮起即可正式开始行动。"

亚丝翠站起身来，将自己的步枪放回武器箱中并小心关好。"所有队员起立。"她命令道，"按原定计划分成三小组，每组两人带着一个武器箱起跳。我和希卡普率先出舱，费施莱格斯和斯诺劳特跟进，双胞胎断后。在下落过程中跟紧你们的箱子，着陆后立即开启队内无线电通讯向我报告你们的情况，明白了吗？"

"明白！"所有人异口同声地答道。六年的训练已经让他们之前形成了一种可贵的默契。

希卡普帮着亚丝翠把装着他们武器弹药的箱子推到舱口，其他人也在他们身后列好了队形。他们将安全索的钩子挂在了机舱顶部的横柱上，做好了一切必要的出舱准备，随后都默默地等待着飞行员的进一步指令。

"五，四，三，二。。。"飞行员的倒数声传入他们的耳骨"一！"这时舱口的绿灯瞬间亮了起来，亚丝翠随即按下了货舱舱门的开关。舱门缓缓地打开，一阵干燥刺骨的寒风立刻灌进了机舱。

借着朦胧的月色，希卡普看见亚丝翠鬓角的几缕发丝在寒风的劲吹下在她耳后疯狂地飘动，呼吸面罩下的俏脸显得有点苍白，却衬出那张樱唇显得格外的艳红，冰蓝的双眸闪动着希冀的光芒。尽管现在他们是在8000米的高空之中，迎着大敞着口的飞机舱门，但是她那不减当年的美貌依然让希卡普的脑子开始不听使唤了，他恍惚感觉自己和她又回到了西点军校灯火通明的礼堂中，自己正挽着她步入舞池，他的耳边甚至已经响起了华尔兹的序曲。。。

正当希卡普在想入非非中就要搂上亚丝翠的纤腰时，他突然感到肩膀上一阵剧痛，这让他顿时从白日梦中清醒了起来。当他对上亚丝翠那闪着怒火的眸子时，他才意识到自己刚才结结实实地挨了她一拳。亚丝翠冲他做了个前进的手势，随即开始用力向舱口推动武器箱。刚刚反应过来的希卡普也随即照着她的样子行动起来，等到箱子已经被推到舱门边缘时，他们俩分别抓住箱子两侧的把手，纵身一跃跳出了机舱。

他现在的确是在真真切切地和亚丝翠共舞，不过这舞蹈却更加致命而惊心动魄。漆黑而广袤的苍穹就是他们的舞台，躯体划破空气发出的尖啸声就是他们的乐章，惨淡的月光投射在这对高空舞者的身上。他们正在急速地向大地坠去，彻骨的严寒从希卡普的作战服上的每个缝隙钻了进来，不一会就让他丧失了四肢的知觉。虽然被冻得发僵，但是希卡普还是很享受这种完全失重所带来的绝对自由的感觉。山区的全貌在他眼皮底下尽数展开，身下的大地正在以惊人的速度向他们靠近，在团团黑影之中他甚至看见了下方的几点灯光，那肯定就是"白狼堡"无疑了。

"准备！三，二，一，出伞！"亚丝翠尖锐的声音传入了他的耳骨。他们二人几乎同时拉开了胸前的伞绳，瞬间感到一股大力将他们向上拽去。两个巨大的黑色的降落伞在他们的头顶猛地张开，他们下坠的速度在迅速减缓，之后趋于平稳。希卡普和亚丝翠控制着伞绳，向着预定作为着陆地点的那个小山谷飘去。

亚丝翠以一个漂亮的滚翻安安稳稳地落到了雪地里，而希卡普却带着他以往的笨拙像个菜鸟似的结结实实地摔了一个屁股墩。本来就瘦弱的他这一下可摔得不轻，直疼得他龇牙咧嘴。他忍住痛挣扎着从地上爬了起来，回头看见亚丝翠已经把武器箱从雪堆里扒了出来并打开了箱盖。

"你刚才在机舱口发什么呆？"她一边把他的步枪冲着他扔了过去一边责问道，"我一连给你做了两次行动手势你都置之不理。"

"额。。。"希卡普一边笨手笨脚地接过抛过来的步枪一边支支吾吾地答道，"这不能怪我。。。你迎着风站在舱口的样子实在是太美了，让我不禁想起了我们在西点的舞会。。。"在亚丝翠面前，他还是像以前一样不会撒谎，还没等对方严刑逼供就把一切都坦白交代了。

看见亚丝翠正双眼冒火地瞪着自己，他赶忙住了口。然而亚丝翠听见他的话却红了脸，嘴角竟泛起了一丝略带得意的微笑。"好吧，既然这样，那这次就算了。。。不过要是下次再让我抓住你走神，我可饶不了你！"她半严肃半玩笑地嗔怪道。亚丝翠边说边打开了单兵无线电，"这里是"黑色维京01"，所有"黑色维京"单位，汇报你们的状态。"

"这里是"黑色维京03"，"无线电里传来了费施莱格斯的声音，"我们一切正常，只不过斯诺劳特掉进雪坑里去了，我刚刚把他拉出来。现在我们正在向集合地靠拢。"

"我和芭芙纳特被挂在集合地的一棵树上了。。。都是你的错！我叫你不要往右偏的！""喂，明明是你在控制方向的。。。"无线电里一如既往地传来了双胞胎的争吵声。亚丝翠无可奈何地摇了摇头，"够了，你们两个！"她低声冲着话筒吼道，"呆在原地别出声，我们马上去把你们放下来。"她端起枪半蹲下身，示意希卡普跟上。"检查一下你的身上的远程无线电装置，全队可只有你能和总部联络。"希卡普略带苦相地看了一眼背包里死沉死沉的无线电收发机，咬了咬牙跟了上去。

""首领"，这里是"黑色维京06"，小队全体人员已经安全到达指定着陆区域，"在把双胞胎从树上摘下来后，希卡普接通了和总部的联络。"收到，"黑色维京06"，现在按原计划前往目标建筑物，保持隐蔽，在锁定高价值目标之前没有进一步指示，结束。"戈博上校的声音带着微微的嘈杂声传了过来。"收到。"希卡普说完便关掉了通讯。

"好，那我们就按原计划前进，"亚丝翠在听完希卡普的汇报后命令道，"全体开启夜视仪，保持突击队形，我和斯诺劳特打头阵，费施莱格斯负责左翼，特夫纳特负责右翼，希卡普和芭芙纳特殿后。注意，没有我的指示，不得擅自与敌人交火。"

他们悄无声息地沿着山谷一路潜行，最后在一座能刚好俯瞰"白狼堡"的陡崖上方停了下来。希卡普用夜视望远镜把目标仔仔细细扫视了一遍。这的确是一座名副其实的堡垒，它一面靠着山崖，三面有高高的土墙围着，围墙上站着不少正在放哨的塔利班分子。许多易守难攻的据点里都架设了轻机枪，房顶上还设有有迫击炮的发射点。堡垒中间是一个矩形中庭，游廊上有士兵在来回巡逻，游廊尽头有一间屋子里透出了亮光，在望远镜的帮助下，希卡普甚至能依稀辨别出屋子侧面伸出的天线。

"整座堡垒戒备森严，从正面渗透几乎是不可能的，"希卡普低声对身边的亚丝翠说道，在战略部署方面，亚丝翠还是愿意听他的话的。"中庭尽头的房子里有无线电装置，如果德雷格在这里的话，他极有可能是在这间屋子里发号施令。我认为最好是由双胞胎在这座断崖上架设狙击点，为我们提供敌情动向和火力掩护，剩下的四个人从崖上索降下去，穿过停车场直扑目标房间干掉德雷格，再从后面突围撤离。"虽然这个计划天衣无缝，但是希卡普心里知道仅凭他们六个人，要想成功击毙德雷格也还是难于上青天。

然而他也同样清楚地知道他们已经毫无退路，只能放手一搏。何况，想让亚丝翠在这次行动中半途而废要比顺利完成任务还要艰难。

听完希卡普的建议，亚丝翠的秀眉略微蹙了蹙，从他手中接过了望远镜又重新审视了敌方的部署。

"我想我们没有更好的方案了。"最后她放下望远镜说道，声音里没有一丝犹豫。"特夫纳特，芭芙纳特，留在这里掩护我们，同时密切关注敌人的一举一动，一有异常随时汇报。剩下的都跟我来，呈四人菱形队形前进。"

他们悄无声息地索降滑下山崖，在夜色的掩护下向停车场摸去。特夫纳特用狙击步枪利索地干掉了在停车场里巡逻的两个哨兵，尸体也被他们巧妙地藏了起来。在迅速地穿过停车场之后，他们抵达了中庭外围。面前有一条狭窄的楼梯蜿蜒而上，直通向那间配有天线的房间的外围阳台。亚丝翠查看了一下希卡普刚刚给她装备的心跳检测仪，略带惊喜地发现这条楼梯上竟无人把守。她端起枪正要带头冲上去，突然感觉自己的胳膊被一只手猛地拉住了。

她有点困惑不解地望了望拉住他的希卡普，后者却向她做了个手势示意她停在原地。希卡普把枪挂在腰间，轻轻蹲了下来，伸出手来指着地上的什么东西，亚丝翠一见不由得顿时起了一身冷汗。

看似无人把守的楼梯上，隔几步便有一根细如蛛网的钓鱼丝横过台阶。塔利班的土质绊雷已经严严实实地封锁了道路。假如没有希卡普及时拉住她的话，亚丝翠估计现在已经身首异处了。

希卡普从身上取出一把工兵钳，小心翼翼地将绊线逐一剪断。现在他倒是顺理成章地成了开路先锋。虽然亚丝翠一向喜欢身先士卒，但是这次也不得不把这个角色让给了希卡普。她默默跟在他的身后，望着他那专心工作的，略显瘦弱的背影，心里不由自主地泛起一丝略带苦涩的甜蜜。

不过她很快又恢复了镇定。这时他们已经沿着台阶登上了屋门口的阳台，亚丝翠一个漂亮的侧滚，迅速将身子隐藏在阳台栏杆的后面，端起步枪瞄准了游廊上正在巡逻的哨兵，几声轻微的"噗噗"声后，两个哨兵一前一后仆倒在地上没了动静。

亚丝翠轻轻喘了口气。看来希卡普捣鼓的这些玩意还真挺实用的，她心里默默嘀咕道。

威胁消除之后，亚丝翠示意其他人到房门口就位。几缕灯光从窗子里透出，她仔细听了听，屋子里隐隐传来波斯语的说话声，而心跳检测仪显示屋里有至少两个人。一切到目前为止都进展地相当顺利。看样子他们这次真有可能直取德雷格的首级。

亚丝翠抬起左手在头盔上轻轻敲了两下，这是破门的信号。

斯诺劳特立即在门的左侧占据了位置，希卡普从身上取出门板炸弹，而在他就要安放炸弹的时候，一丝不安的感觉掠过他的心头，他犹豫了片刻，最后还是将炸弹贴在了厚实的铁门上，后退到了安全距离并按下了引爆装置，一阵震耳欲聋的爆炸声撕破了深夜的宁静，蹲守在门边的亚丝翠和斯诺劳特随即立刻将两颗闪光弹丢进了屋内。等到闪光弹产生的强光消逝之后，四个人立刻鱼贯而入冲进了屋子。

两个塔利班武装分子正捂着眼睛在地上痛苦地打滚，几声轻微的枪响之后他们就安静了下来，亚丝翠蹲下身，逐一查看他们的面孔。

"这里没有德雷格！"她失声叫了出来，声音有点发颤。

"情报有误？"费施莱格斯紧张地问了一句。

"或者我们根本就是找错房间了？"斯诺劳特一边重新给他的突击步枪装子弹一边问。

"不，我们没有来错地方，"希卡普面色阴沉地答道。"你们应该看看这个。"他指着一面墙上钉着的文件说道。

"这是。。。这是我们？"亚丝翠一把扯下那张纸，眼睛死死地盯着它。

纸上印的是"黑色维京"小队的全部资料，甚至包括每个人的照片，绰号，个人爱好等等都一应俱全。而最醒目的莫过于希卡普和亚丝翠的照片上的那两个醒目的红圈了，一切似乎表明他们两人才是德雷格最关注的目标。

"他也许早就知道我们要来。。。"希卡普沉重地道出了这个显而易见的事实。

"可是他怎么可能。。。？"费施莱格斯似乎有点不太相信。

"真是聪明啊，希卡普·哈道克先生"一个声音从他们背后响起，他们立刻转过身来举起武器，却没有看见德雷格本人。这时屋脚里的一个显示屏突然亮了起来，德雷格那张狰狞的面孔出现在屏幕上，嘴角带着阴险的狞笑。"啊。。。看看我们今晚的来客都有谁啊。。。啧啧啧。。。"黑色维京"小组竟然倾巢而出，连老史图依克的宝贝儿子和准儿媳都大驾光临我的寒舍，真是令我吃惊啊。。。"

亚丝翠的脸一下子涨得通红，谁也不知道她这是出于羞赧还是愤怒。希卡普往前跨了一步。"德雷格·本·拉登，你到底想干什么？"他冷冷地开口问道，翡翠色的眼睛死死盯着屏幕里面的匪首。

"哈道克先生，我想你很清楚我的目的是什么。。。"德雷格依旧狞笑着说着，他那丧心病狂的笑声比什么都难听。"你爸爸这些年给我找了不少麻烦，我的不少亲信都命丧在他的手上，我要让他父债子还。。。"

"我本人可以任由你处置，不过你必须让我的同伴安然撤离，"希卡普连眉头都没有皱一下，依旧冷冷地说道，"他们和你没有丝毫恩怨，你要找的人是我。。。"

"希卡普！"亚丝翠叫了起来，一下子拉住了他的胳膊，"你疯了吗？竟然和这个杀人不眨眼的魔鬼谈条件？"她转向屏幕里的德雷格，"你这个狡猾的恶棍！有本事就出来我们面对面地较量一下啊？龟缩在别处说风凉话算什么本事？"她冲着屏幕怒吼道，冰蓝色的双眸里杀气腾腾。

"啊。。。贺芙森小姐，我就知道我们迟早会见面的。"德雷格漫不经心地说着，把她的挑衅全当耳边风。"我还没有傻到这个份上，会去和西点军校最优秀的战士硬碰硬。这叫吾宁斗智不斗勇。。。你们在学校也肯定这么学过吧？"他嘲讽地转向希卡普，"哈道克先生，久闻你机智过人，怎么这次竟然连你心爱的小女友都不如了呢？今天你们来到这里，难道还想活着出去？我要让史图依克亲眼看见把自己的儿子送到阿富汗的下场，还要连他的儿媳妇一起陪葬！这肯定会让他后悔终生的。。。哈哈哈哈。。。"他放肆地狂笑起来。"永别了，哈道克先生。"他撂下这句话，便从屏幕上消失了。

一时间屋里一片寂静，没有人说一句话。然而一阵可疑的"滴答"声打破了这片死寂。

"是定时炸弹！"亚丝翠最先反应过来，脱口叫了出来，"快跑啊！"她冲着还呆立在门边的斯诺劳特和费施莱格斯吼道。

两人一听这句话顿时醒悟过来，连忙一个健步冲出了房间，他们俩刚跑出几步远，身后就传来了剧烈的爆炸声，整个房间顿时成了一片火海。

""首领"，这里是"黑色维京06"！行动失败，重复，行动失败！"希卡普一面在怪石嶙峋的旷野上奔跑着，一面气喘吁吁地冲着无线电话筒叫道，"我们未能发现德雷格，行踪已经暴露，正在与大批敌人激烈交火，请求立即撤退！重复，请求立即撤退！"子弹在他身边呼啸而过，他连忙一闪身躲在一块岩石后面。亚丝翠紧紧地跟在他身后，不时扭过头来冲着穷追不舍的敌人开火。

在房间爆炸前千钧一发的那一刻，亚丝翠一个健步冲了上来一把将希卡普推出了屋子，随即自己也一个凌厉的侧滚滚出了房间，两人双双扑倒在屋外的地面上，侥幸躲过了爆炸产生的灼热气浪。

然而他们这是才出虎口，又入狼窝。他们刚一冲出中庭便迎头遭遇了大批塔利班武装分子，在一阵激烈的交火之后，他们才在烟雾弹和特夫纳特的狙击掩护下勉强逃出了"白狼堡"。然而成群的恐怖分子依旧如潮水般地向他们追来。他们不得不一直边打边撤，处境极为不利。

"坚持住！"黑色维京06"！"远在无线电那头的戈博上校狠狠一拳砸在了桌子上。"撤离直升机将在五分钟之后抵达！你们必须挺过这五分钟！收到没有！"无线电那头传来一阵杂音，伴随着阵阵枪声，根本无法听见希卡普的声音。

"五分钟？！"斯诺劳特吼道，射出了弹夹里最后一颗子弹。他伸手接过了希卡普扔过来的弹夹，"我们连一分钟都坚持不了了！他们人太多了！"

"而且我们快没有弹药了！这是我最后一个弹匣了！"费施莱格斯也叫了起来。

"再来一颗烟雾弹！"亚丝翠叫道，她冒着枪林弹雨探出头来开枪还击，又一个敌人扑倒在了雪地里。"烟雾弹已经用光了！"芭芙纳特尖叫道。"太好了！我们就要完蛋了！！"特夫纳特发出一声绝望的叫喊，他奋不顾身地跳起来一连扔出两枚手榴弹，这才暂时遏制住了塔利班疯狂的攻势。

双方又僵持了几分钟，最后希卡普的无线电里终于传来了希望。""黑色维京"，这里是撤离直升机"老鹰"，我们已经到了指定区域，你们在哪里？"

"我们就在"白狼堡"上方的一处陡崖上坚守！"希卡普冲着无线电用最大声音叫道。"快点降落，我们就要坚持不住了！"

对面沉默了几秒钟。""黑色维京"，由于天色太黑加上双方交火频繁，我们在空中不能分辨敌我位置，你们能不能发出些醒目的信号？"

"该死。。。"希卡普扔下了无线电向队友叫道，"你们谁带了信号弹？"

"没有！"芭芙纳特叫道，"包里只有两根照明棒！"

"那就够了！"希卡普说着把手伸到芭芙纳特的包里取出了照明棒，他猛地拔开了拉索，一阵耀眼的绿色镁光顿时撕破了茫茫黑夜。他抓起无线电就冲出了掩体。一只手拼命地在空中挥舞着那根照明棒。

"希卡普！希卡普！"他身后传来了亚丝翠绝望的尖叫声，"你疯了吗？快回来！"

而这次是他第一次将她的话置若罔闻。

""老鹰"！"老鹰"！能看到绿色信号吗？"希卡普一面顶着呼啸的子弹奔跑着，一边大声对着无线电喊道。

"看见了！看见了！我们将在十秒内准备降落，你们快准备登机！"头顶上立刻传来了直升机的引擎声。

"好。。。"希卡普话音未落，就感到左臂上一阵灼烧般的剧痛，一颗步枪子弹擦着他的胳膊飞了过去，虽然没有打在正中，但是一朵血花还是喷溅在了白雪覆盖的地面上。

他感觉身子一软，颓然摔倒在地。

"希卡普。。。"亚丝翠恐怖地看见希卡普的身影倒了下去，顿时感到脑海里一片空白。"费施莱格斯！快点给我点火力掩护！"她端起枪冲着芭芙纳特吼道，"快跟我去把希卡普拖回来！"

"遵命！"费施莱格斯也不再吝惜弹药，端起机枪疯狂地向塔利班扫射，对方的进攻顿时被他压制了下来。

趁着这个空隙，亚丝翠和芭芙纳特冲了上去，一人抓住了希卡普的一只胳膊，把他拖回了掩体。"希卡普！你没事吧？"亚丝翠拼命地摇着他的肩膀喊道，眼里闪动着汹涌的泪光。

"亚丝翠，你冷静点！他没受重伤，只是擦破了点皮！"芭芙纳特一边给他止血一边叫道。

"我没事！快，快上直升机！"希卡普挣扎着推开了亚丝翠，"快点登机！我们坚持不了多久了！"这时直升机已经落在了他们身边，飞行员探出半个身子焦急地叫道。

芭芙纳特搀扶着希卡普把他推上了直升机，斯诺劳特，特夫纳特，费施莱格斯紧随其后，亚丝翠依然坚持着指挥官应最后一个撤离的原则，她最后一个跳上了直升机，同时还在向着渐渐逼近的恐怖分子奋勇还击。

"所有人都上来了，快点起飞！"斯诺劳特对飞行员吼道，后者立即拉起了操纵杆，黑鹰直升机立刻离地而起。

"小心！RPG！"舱门口传来了亚丝翠的一声尖叫，随即是一阵沉闷地爆炸声，一瞬间直升机顿时失去了平衡，开始激烈地在半空中打起转来。一发RPG火箭弹擦着直升机的尾巴在空中爆炸，产生的巨大冲击波顿时让直升机如同被剪掉了一只翅膀的鸟一样一边盘旋一边下坠。所有机上的人都被甩离了原位，东倒西歪地倒在机舱里。而站在门边的亚丝翠，则被这震动一下子甩出了机舱。她发出了最后一声绝望的尖叫，便消失在了夜幕中。

"亚丝翠！"希卡普恐怖地叫了一声，一下子从舱板上跃起身来。然而亚丝翠此时已经无影无踪了。

"指挥部！这里是"老鹰"！我们被击中了！重复！我们正在坠落！"驾驶舱传来了飞行员惊恐的喊叫声。

希卡普痛苦地迟疑了一下，最后还是忍住肚子里的翻江倒海和强烈的头晕目眩，一头奔进了驾驶室。他一把推开了飞行员，猛地将尾翼引擎关掉又重新打开，随后抓住了操纵杆，使出吃奶的劲向后拉。"加油。。。加油。。。"他咬紧牙关嘟哝着。

一秒钟仿佛就是一个世纪，希卡普感觉自己的心跳都要停止了。然而他这紧要关头的亡羊补牢也正是时候。直升机的失控自旋开始渐渐停止，高度也开始稳定下来。

"油泵。。。正常"希卡普一边查看着仪表盘一边喃喃自语道，"尾翼。。。没问题，剩余油量。。。够了，"他终于长出了一口气。"我们没被击中，"他对惊魂未定的飞行员命令道。"立刻带剩下的人回去！""好。。。好的。。。"飞行员擦了擦满脑门的冷汗，重新坐回到驾驶座上。

"你们赶紧返回基地！通知戈博上校立刻再派增援部队来救亚丝翠！"见直升机状态回归正常，希卡普立刻转身回到了主舱，一把推开了要给他包扎伤口的芭芙纳特。

"那你呢？"斯诺劳特的迟钝大脑刚刚反应过来。

"我要去找亚丝翠。"希卡普头也不回地回答道，顺手拿起了他的突击步枪。

"希卡普你疯了吗！"费施莱格斯惊恐地叫出声来，"你一个人。。。"

希卡普在舱门口回过头来，月光下他的脸像死人一样的惨白，和胳膊上的那一片殷红形成了鲜明的对比。而那双翡翠色的眼睛却依旧炯炯有神，射出的刺目光芒让人不敢直视。

"我绝不丢下她一个人，绝不！"

说完，他一纵身，也消失在了茫茫夜空中。


	15. 第十四章：意外收获

此时已过午夜很久，然而巴格拉姆军事基地指挥部里的所有人连一丝睡意都没有。整个指挥部里灯火通明，无线电的嘈杂声不绝于耳。通讯员和技术员们倾巢而出，竭尽一切可能的手段想从那个偏远的山区接收到"黑色维京"小队发出的哪怕一丝回音。然而在他们收到希卡普·哈道克最后发来的求援信号之后，回应他们的就只有一阵杂音了。

戈博上校和海瑟中尉两人默默无言地坐在作战指挥室里。他们已经有十分钟没有收到希卡普一行的任何消息。在形势瞬息万变的战场上，哪怕十几秒的延迟也有可能意味着生与死的区别。而现在，他们音信全无，只能预示着最坏的情况。没有最高指挥官的批准，他们无权冒险派出搜救部队在这种时刻前去救援。这是将一个是否要用几十条人命来换几条人命的问题，必须经过最高层的慎重考虑。但是，戈博上校又怎么忍心开口将希卡普下落不明的消息告诉史图依克呢？

戈博并不畏惧承担"零点行动"失败的责任。当史图依克上将向他下达执行这项作战计划的命令时，他也曾质疑这次行动风险太大，何况要去冒险的是史图依克的亲生骨肉。作为史图依克的老战友老伙伴，戈博很了解史图依克的为人：无论什么私人情感，都不会阻止他履行作为军人的神圣天职。身为最高指挥官，他必须要尽一切努力去铲除塔利班势力，既然别人家的子弟都可以去冒险，那么他的儿子也绝没有例外。

而他同时也必须冒着失去自己在世上最后一个至亲的风险。

而戈博此时的心情也是一样。他虽然终生未婚，但在希卡普加入他麾下的短短不到两年里，他越来越从心底里喜欢这个小伙子，再加上他和史图依克亲如兄弟的关系，戈博几乎是将他视若己出。而希卡普一行的失踪，对于戈博的打击也丝毫不逊于史图依克将要遭受的丧子之痛。

戈博简直无法向史图依克开口。

而坐在他身边的海瑟·博泽克，心里也是同样地悲痛。作为希卡普的儿时玩伴和亚丝翠的闺中密友，她一直很欣赏这一对璧人，并衷心希望他们俩能鸾凤齐鸣，终成眷属。而从现在的情况看来，这种美好的祝愿也化为了泡影。仅仅一夜之间，她就失去了两名挚友。尽管海瑟的刚强性格丝毫不输于亚丝翠，大颗大颗的泪珠也不由自主地从她的颊上滚落。

戈博上校虽然是一个铁打的硬汉，甚至在失去自己的一只手和脚的时候也没掉过一滴眼泪，但看见坐在自己身边默默抽泣的海瑟，心里也是一阵酸楚。"别伤心我的孩子，"他轻轻拍了拍海瑟的后背尽量安慰道，"现在还不是完全放弃希望的时候。"海瑟拼命忍住眼泪，使劲地点了点头。

这时一个通讯员走进了作战指挥室，向戈博敬了一个军礼。

"上校先生，我们刚刚收到了来自撤离直升机的无线电通讯。"通讯员汇报说，"内容说直升机遭到了塔利班武装分子的袭击，但没有遭到严重损坏，正在全速返回基地。"听到这里戈博和海瑟的心头一亮，不由得同时长出了一口气。"不过。。。"两人的心又全都提了起来，"机组人员汇报说发生了一起意外事件，必须马上返回基地向您当面汇报，请求下一步指示。"

"他们还有多长时间才能着陆？"

"大概十分钟之后，长官。"

"好的，我知道了。"戈博上校挥了挥手示意通讯员可以离开，等他退出了房间之后他立刻站起身来，"现在我们赶紧出发去机场，"他急匆匆地对海瑟说道，后者立即紧随在他的身后离开了指挥部，跳上一辆军车向直升机机库疾驰而去。

当戈博和海瑟赶到停机坪时，正好赶上那架命途多舛的黑鹰直升机正在缓缓下降。戈博分开了围在直升机周围的地勤人员走到了舱口。当他看见原本六人的"黑色维京"小队只回来四个人的时候，他的心仿佛一下子坠入了万丈深渊。希卡普和亚丝翠不见了。

无功而返的战士们一个个垂头丧气地下了飞机。当看到站在自己面前的指挥官时，他们的脸色更加阴沉了。"希卡普和亚丝翠在哪里？"戈博上校直截了当地问第一个下来的斯诺劳特。

"。。。当时我们遭到了RPG的袭击。。。"斯诺劳特支支吾吾地说道，低着头不敢直视戈博上校的眼睛。"机身剧烈地旋转，贺芙森中尉当时正在舱门口，被甩了出去。。。"

"之后哈道克少尉帮助飞行员稳住了飞机，但随后就自己跳出机舱去救贺芙森中尉了。。。"费施莱格斯接着他的话说道，"他在走之前命令我们立刻返回基地，并请求派遣增援部队去救援他们。。。"

戈博上校铁青着脸，一句话都没说。"黑色维京"小队的全体成员见此情景一个个连大气都不敢出，准备好了接受一阵雷霆骤雨式的训斥。

"你们做的很对，"戈博上校沉重地说道，声音听起来显得异常痛苦。"你们今晚苦战了半夜，现在应该回到营房好好休息，解散吧。"随后他转向了身后的海瑟，"博泽克中尉，传达我的命令，我需要一支海豹突击小分队和一支160特种航空团小分队在今早5点准时在机场待命，并调派两架支奴干运输直升机供他们使用。"说到这里，他握紧了拳头，做了一个坚定的手势。"我们要不惜一切代价，把孩子们救出来。"

希卡普•哈道克从昏迷中慢慢醒了过来。他感到浑身酸胀难忍，左臂还在一抽一抽地疼着。幸好山坡上的厚厚积雪提供了良好的缓冲，要不然从二十多米高的地方直接着陆他的样子将会更加难看。身下冰凉的雪地和头顶刺骨的寒风，让他昏昏沉沉的头脑立刻就清醒了过来。希卡普挣扎着从地上坐了起来，四周是一片漆黑与死一样的寂静，要不是有头顶的星光和呼啸的风声，他一定以为自己还依然处在昏迷之中。

希卡普又仔细听了听，确认了四周没有别人，才从身上摸出了战术手电筒。借着手电筒的微光，他惊恐地看见自己躺着的地方有一片殷红，这才意识到由于那下硬着陆，原本已止住血的伤口已经迸裂，血正顺着已经被冻得麻木的胳膊往下流，左臂的袖子已经被鲜血浸透了大半。希卡普感到一阵恶心，虽然他是个战士，但是见到这种血淋淋的场景还是感到难以忍受。同时在直升机即将坠毁前的那场疯狂的旋转也依然让他感到晕眩。两者加起来已经超过了他忍耐的极限。

"哇"的一声，他一张嘴将肚子里面的晚饭全都吐了出来，将身边的雪地弄的一片狼藉。在那阵恶心感渐渐褪去之后，他挣扎着从胸前掏出了急救包，取出绷带勉强将伤口紧紧扎住。虽然没有芭芙纳特包扎得那么卫生透气，但是总算是把血止住了。

希卡普长长地出了一口气，看了一眼地上刚刚吐出的那摊污物，心里感到一种莫名其妙的伤感与惋惜。这是亚丝翠第一次为他送饭，而这顿原本让他感到无比感动温馨的饭最后却落得如此下场。

一想到亚丝翠，希卡普顿时浑身一个激灵，仿佛被通了电一样，他的全部力量一下子又回到了他的体内。他在身边一阵摸索，找回了自己的步枪，检查之后发现它的状态依然良好。他清点了身上剩下的装备，发现自己的全部家当只剩下一把M4A1突击步枪，三个弹夹，一把战术匕首，两颗闪光弹和一个手电筒。无线电已经在坠落中摔坏了，此时除了一阵杂音之外什么都接受不到。夜视仪也遭到了损坏，画面闪烁不定，希卡普耐住性子左拧拧右敲敲，三下五除二竟把它重新修好了。这真是一个莫大的宽慰，有了夜视仪，希卡普就能轻易地在一片漆黑中看清物体，而不必冒险使用手电筒暴露行踪了。

他看了看自己的夜光腕表，此时是凌晨一点一刻。看样子他已经在这里昏迷了有二十分钟的样子，这段时间里他没有被塔利班人赃俱获真是万幸。而他现在的处境却依然很可怕。他独自一人，负了伤，身上只有少的可怜的弹药，没有任何通讯手段，被困在这个塔利班肆虐的山岭上，连自己的具体位置都不知道。他原本是要来救人的，而现在这看来似乎是他所作出的最愚蠢，最冒失，最胆大妄为的举动。

但是他从跃出机舱的那一刻，就从来没有后悔过。

他曾经对自己发誓，无论发生什么事情，他都要保护好她。

哪怕面临的是刀山火海，哪怕他明知道自己是在送命，哪怕他根本就不具有保护她的能力。。。

但是当他亲眼看见亚丝翠消失在机舱口时，这一切都不重要了。她那凄厉的尖叫，她那惨白的面容，她那惊恐的双眸。。。全都深深地印在他的心上，折磨着他，让他不得安生。

他只知道，她需要他。就是这样一个小小的理由，而在它面前死生都变得微不足道。

"亚丝翠。。。坚持住。。。"希卡普口中喃喃自语道，声音宛如梦呓，"我一定会找到你的。"他端起枪低下身子，回身向"白狼堡"的方向走去。

四周是死一样的宁静，听不见一声枪响，也听不见一句人声。希卡普完全不知道该去哪里寻找亚丝翠。而身陷敌营的他也无法大声呼喊对方的名字。他只有凭着直觉，跌跌撞撞地在满地碎石和积雪的山岭上走着，不时停下来屏息倾听着周围的动静。他就像个无头苍蝇似的在这片荒原上漫无目的地乱找着，手脚并用在嶙峋的岩石上爬行。他的裤子和手套被尖锐的石头划破了，小腿和手掌上被划出一道道血痕，但是他已经毫不在乎了。他必须赶在在塔利班之前找到亚丝翠。借着夜视仪的帮助，他仔细搜索着每一块山石。有好几次他感觉看见了一个身躯正趴在地上，而奔过去一看却发现只是一些奇形怪状的石头迷惑了他那早已疲惫的双眼。而每次发现自己看错了的时候，希卡普都不禁由衷地感谢上帝，他最怕找到的就是亚丝翠那血肉模糊的尸体。

希卡普走到了一条荒芜的小山沟里，他一心只想着穿过山沟继续搜索，却没有留心后面貌似平常的，细碎的，石子滚落山坡的声音。等到突然一阵清脆的皮靴奔在岩石上的声音在他身后响起时，他不由得大吃一惊。希卡普急忙转过身来，可还没等他举起手中的枪，一个敏捷的黑影以异常矫健的身手腾空而起，一下子将他扑倒在地。希卡普刚要喊叫，一把寒光闪闪的锋利匕首就抵在了他的喉咙上。

借着朦胧的月光，他看见几缕金光一闪。一股异常熟悉的淡淡清香也飘进了他的鼻孔。

"亚丝翠！亚丝翠！是我！别动手！"他连忙低声叫了起来。

十一年来，亚丝翠•贺芙森还是第一次如此强烈地感受到一种被遗弃之感，上次这种感觉袭来之时还是她的双亲命丧于"911"恐怖袭击之后。当她从坠落后的昏迷中苏醒过来时，直升机早已不见了踪影。她连自己的伙伴们是生是死都不能确定。她只记得自己在剧烈的震动中被甩出了机舱，其他的一切都已经在她的记忆中消失了。她现在虽然没受什么伤，但处境依然糟糕：她的步枪在那一震之下脱了手，消失的无影无踪。现在她身上除了一把匕首之外，就只剩下那把她从不离身的勃朗宁M1911了。一切仿佛又都回到了喀布尔郊外的贫民窟里，只是这次她不能再奢望希卡普凌空出世将她救出这片泥潭了。

但愿他们能活着返回基地。。。

如果这样的话，亚丝翠所要做的就是尽量保持隐蔽，耐心等待总部的救援部队抵达她所在的山区。如果戈博上校知道了她还被困在这片山区，他一定会毫不迟疑地派出增援部队前来搭救她的。至少，如果希卡普能顺利返回基地，他是不会放弃她的。

他肯定会回来找她的。

想到这里她心里泛起一丝甜蜜。不过就算希卡普会赶来救她，在天亮之前她仍是孤军奋战。而这种感觉对于亚丝翠来说已经不陌生了。有了在贫民窟里的突围经历，她还是有把握能再坚持这短短六个小时。

亚丝翠借着夜色的掩护悄悄爬进一个僻静的小山沟。她希望这条小沟能够让她藏到天亮。她紧紧抓住自己的手枪，将身子隐没在两块大石头的后面。时间仿佛过得异常的慢，亚丝翠一分钟里要看两次表，心里充满了焦虑，恨不得逼着那表走得快一些。而那三根倔强的小针还是不快不慢地走着自己的路，仿佛故意是要惹她生气似的。

一阵轻轻的脚步声猛然将她从和时间的僵持中拖了出来，一个人正在小心翼翼地靠近她的藏身处。亚丝翠顿时感到心都要从胸膛里跳出来了。她屏住呼吸，连动都不敢动一下，等到那脚步声经过她之后，她偷偷探出头来，在朦胧月色下，她看见一个模糊的黑影正背对着她猫着腰向前走去。

一个落单的家伙是很容易被悄无声息地干掉的，从他身上还能获得让自己活下去必要的装备。这种想法顿时占据了亚丝翠的脑海。她拔出了匕首，蹑手蹑脚地从藏身处溜了出来，悄悄地跟在了那人身后。然而石子从她靴子下滚下山崖的声音肯定会引起对方的警觉。她横下心，决定单刀直入先发制人。她迅速奔到那人背后，还没等他完全转过身，她就一个漂亮的虎跃将他扑倒在地。匕首一横就抵在了那人的脖子上。

而这时，一个异常熟悉的声音传入她的耳骨："亚丝翠！亚丝翠！是我！别动手！"

她简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

"希卡普！"她半是震惊半是喜悦地叫出声来，连忙把匕首从他的脖子上拿开。希卡普连忙伸出一只手指放在嘴上示意她低声，苍白的面孔向她露出一个无力的微笑，他看起来异常虚弱，而那双深邃的翡翠色眸子此时正温柔地望着她。"谢天谢地，亚丝翠，我终于找到你了。"他低声说道。

她拉起他半坐起身来。"哦希卡普，我真的很抱歉。。。我刚才不知道是你，我没有伤着你吧？"见后者微笑着摇摇头她的心才放了下来。而她瞥见他那被鲜血浸透了的衣袖时又不禁又惊叫出声，"你没受伤吧？还是刚才的那处伤吗？怎么流了这么多血？"她一把抓起了他的左臂细细地看视着，声音有点微微发颤。

"我没事。。。"希卡普的脸微微一红，有点尴尬地轻轻将胳膊从亚丝翠的手中抽开。"是我自己笨手笨脚地从直升机上掉下来后把原先的伤口弄破了。。。现在已经止住血了。不要为它操心了。"

"这么说，你们没有坠落？"亚丝翠的蓝色眸子有点困惑不解地望着希卡普，"那你怎么会在这里？你也被甩出来了吗？"

"不是。。。"希卡普的脸似乎红得更厉害了，"直升机好好的，只是被RPG的冲击波震得一时失去了控制，在恢复平衡后我就让他们回基地求援了。然后。。。"他避开了亚丝翠那双炽热的眼睛，低声嗫嚅道，"然后。。。我就来找你了。"

一阵沉默，山沟里安静得只能听见两人的呼吸。

"你。。。你是为了救我而从直升机上跳了下来。。。？"亚丝翠的声音有些哽咽。

"我不能把你一个人丢在这里。。。"希卡普脱口而出，连他自己都震惊于自己的勇气。"我看着你被甩了出去，我简直不能。。。"

他的话没说完就被硬生生地噎了回去。亚丝翠猛地扑上去搂着了他的脖子，就像刚才将他扑倒在地一样地迅捷。还没等希卡普反应过来，一双软软的炽热的红唇就紧紧贴在了他冰凉的脸颊上。

希卡普感到一股热流迅速地通过亚丝翠的唇流遍他的全身。这种感觉让他无法抗拒，又仿佛将他浑身的力气尽数抽去，令他感到一阵噬魂销骨。他轻轻抬起右臂搂住她的纤腰。一瞬间他仿佛感觉自己已经不再置身于阿富汗冰天雪地的群峰之中，而是落入了乞力马扎罗火山的熔岩火炉之中，身子随着这一吻就融化成一片虚无。

片刻之后，亚丝翠的樱唇才离开了他的面颊，但双臂仍死死地搂住他的脖子。"你对我太好了。。。"她抬头仰望着希卡普的眼睛，那千年冰封的蓝色双眸此时正流淌着汩汩春水般的绵绵情意。

"你难道才发现吗？"当亚丝翠的唇离开他的脸时，希卡普心里顿生一种怅然若失之感。他有点恋恋不舍地凝视着她美丽的容颜，嘴里有点小情绪地嘟哝了这么一句，而脸上却露出了平生最发自内心的微笑。

听到这句话，亚丝翠眼中的万般温柔顿时一扫而空，含笑的脸蛋骤然变了颜色转成了微嗔。她撒开手，在希卡普的右肩上狠狠给了一拳。看见他那龇牙咧嘴又不敢叫出声的痛苦样子，她嘴角微微翘起，露出一个恶作剧得逞后无赖而乖巧的笑容。

"我什么事都记得清清楚楚，用不着你提醒。"她故意换了一副冰山似的口气说道，站起身来顺手抄起希卡普的步枪，"你给我的枪被甩出机舱找不到了，所以这把我就暂时征用了。"她顺手解开了腰带上绑着的鳄鱼皮枪套，将自己那把从不离身的勃朗宁抛进希卡普的怀里。"作为交换，这把就先给你用着。不过要是你把它弄丢了，我可饶不了你。"她冲他挑战式地扬了扬眉毛。

希卡普茫然地接过那把将他们两人的命运紧紧缠绕在一起的手枪，脑子还没从亚丝翠这忽冷忽热的态度中回过神来。她时而将他捧上云霄，时而又将他摔入谷底，这个女人的心思他既洞悉无遗，又始终猜不透。他小心翼翼地将枪套别在自己身上，柔软的黑色皮革上还残留着她的体温，让他的身躯又是为之一颤。

不管她多么精灵古怪捉摸不透，她始终是那个他心爱的亚丝翠。而现在他六年来的无偿付出似乎也开始有了回报。不管怎么说，女孩子的一个吻总是能说明一些问题的。


	16. 第十五章：天亦有情

冬日微弱的阳光如垂死之人无力的眼神，勉强地透过了薄薄的白色丝织窗帘，照进了半明半暗的室内。这间小小的套房是一个里外间，里间是一个私人的更衣室，房门开在外间的办公室的侧面，此时正紧紧地关着。简朴的办公室里家具不多，数得着的只有一张大写字台，上面一台军用电脑显眼地立在周围一堆堆的简报和批示中间。屋脚里有一张老式皮沙发，可供来访者临时小憩。刷成白色的墙上挂着各种尺寸的阿富汗地形图和行政图，以及一些发黄的老照片。靠墙的一个大书柜里不仅整齐地排列着种类繁多的各色档案，还显眼地陈列着一排排擦得锃亮的勋章，在晨光熹微中闪着隐隐光芒，昭示着它们的主人不平凡的一生。

单看这些略显寒酸的摆设，你绝不会想到这是美军驻阿富汗战区前线总指挥的办公室。史图依克·哈道克上将已经在这间办公室里整整工作了十一年。在这里每天都要有成百人的命运要有他来决定。作为一个军人，他对此早已经习以为常了。一个指挥官必须时刻保持绝对的沉着冷静，不被个人情绪左右，才能在瞬息万变的战场上做出最正确的指示，将伤亡人数降低到最小。在这里，哪怕是骨肉至亲的安危，也不能影响他的决断。在史图依克的心里，"荣誉，责任，国家"—西点军校那著名的校训—是高于其他所有的一切的。

而今天的史图依克，虽然依旧一身纤尘不染的笔挺的将军制服，刚毅威严的面容丝毫不减当年，但是却显得比平时老了许多。即将迈入知天命之年的他头上已经平添了几缕银丝，而仿佛就在这一夜之间连他那浓密的红色络腮胡子都变得有些花白。此时的他正有些颓然地坐在写字台后的扶手椅里，面前已经凉了的早餐连一口都没动过。

他默然地望着桌上电脑的屏幕，一向沉着坚定的翠色眼睛此时却充满了悲痛，歉疚和愠怒，这还是他在爱妻失踪之后的六年里第一次露出这种表情。此时他已经不再是威风八面的史图依克上将，而只是一个痛失爱子的普通的父亲。

屏幕上显示的指挥界面里，希卡普和亚丝翠的照片被打上了一个触目惊心的红色问号，下面缀着令人绝望的三个大大的字母：M.I.A（missing in action，在行动中失踪）。

史图依克这些年来开始第一次质疑自己的所作所为。他自己明明知道此次行动极为冒险，却为什么还要拿着自己的儿子的性命去赌一把？而这就是他的决定所造成的后果。他不能责备戈博，他只是在执行自己的命令，何况他自己也清楚戈博也和他一样地为希卡普的失踪而痛心疾首。

他也不能责备希卡普和亚丝翠。自从两年前在毕业舞会上初次见到亚丝翠时，他就对自己儿子的这位美丽的舞伴很有好感。随后通过埃尔文少将和希卡普的介绍，他不仅对亚丝翠的不幸身世感到唏嘘不已，同时也为这位姑娘的坚强勇敢生出三分敬意。同时之后显示出的种种迹象都向他表明，这位贺芙森小姐在他那宝贝儿子心中的地位非同一般。要知道，希卡普从小到大可是从来不敢和他顶嘴的。而对于亚丝翠，史图依克也是挑不出一点毛病，如果两个孩子最后能成功地走到一起，他这个做父亲的还能有什么可抱怨的呢？

根据戈博的报告，希卡普是为了去救亚丝翠而自己跳出了直升机。在史图依克刚刚得知这个细节时，他的第一反应不是恨铁不成钢的恼怒，而是一种由衷的自豪与欣慰。原本他眼中那个不成器的希卡普，现在终于成为了一个敢于舍身营救队友的好战士，一个愿意为自己的爱人赴汤蹈火的男子汉，一个真正能配得上哈道克家族威名的人。他只是不顾自己本人的安危去做了正确的事。这两个孩子又有什么可责备的呢？

他不得不痛苦的承认，在这场悲剧中唯一应该受责备的，就是他史图依克自己。

"零零零。。。"史图依克手边电话发出的一阵清脆的铃声打断了他的思绪。他机械地伸出手去拿起了听筒。"我是史图依克·哈道克上将。"

"这里是巴格拉姆军事基地的指挥官戈博·弗兰兹上校，"他老友的声音从听筒里传了过来，"史图依克，我有事情要告诉你。"

"说吧，"史图依克沉重地说道。说实话，考虑到当前的形势，他并不指望戈博能给他带来什么好消息。

一阵短暂的沉默，"今早我派出了两支搜救小分队乘直升机赶往"白狼堡"去搜寻希卡普和亚丝翠。小分队在试图着陆的时候遭到了塔利班武装分子的激烈抵抗，一架支奴干运输机被敌方的RPG击落，飞机坠毁在"白狼堡"西面半英里处的山坡上，机上的飞行员和十六名特战队员全部当场阵亡。。。"戈博的声音阴沉的可怕，"同时。。。由于气象卫星预警说今日在库尔纳山区将会有暴风雪来袭，所以。。。所以我们无法再派出大规模的空中力量前去搜救。。。"

"你的意思是。。。"史图依克心里已经知道了答案。

"。。。老伙计，我的意思是，希卡普和亚丝翠将滞留在敌占区长达至少30个小时，而得不到任何形式的援助。。。现在只有祈求上帝保佑他们了。"

一阵羊皮靴踩在碎石上的脚步声，惊起了几只正在一堆羊骨上争食的寒鸦，不满地"哇哇"怪叫着振翅向远处的峡谷飞去。惨淡而毫无温度的阳光照在已经被风霜蛀蚀了一半的白骨上，在周围皑皑积雪的映衬下显得格外凄凉可怖。十几个全副武装的塔利班分子正行进在崎岖的山道上，每个人都身上背着突击步枪，轻机枪或是火箭筒。他们看似五大三粗的身材行走在山路上却是异常敏捷，如同岩羚羊一般，早已经习惯了阿富汗崇山峻岭的崎岖路况。

在离他们仅十几米远处的一处矮树丛后面，两双眼睛正死死地盯着他们的一举一动。一双翠绿，一双碧蓝。亚丝翠•贺芙森和希卡普•哈道克正并肩躲在树丛的阴影里，屏声敛气，目光警觉地监视着眼前这支巡逻队。亚丝翠的双手紧紧地握着希卡普的突击步枪，随时准备以一贯的迅捷和精准向敌人射击。而她身边的希卡普右手紧紧握着手枪，受伤的左手却轻轻搭在了亚丝翠的胳膊上，示意她不要轻举妄动。敌人装备精良，人数又占优，他们贸然与对方交火只能是自讨苦吃。

等到那一小支巡逻队远去之后，希卡普才慢慢站起了身子，活动了一下已经蹲得麻木了的双腿。他警觉地四下张望了一番，又屏气凝神仔细倾听了一会周围的动静，确信周围没有旁人，这才向身后的亚丝翠摆了摆手，示意她继续前进。

在他们凌晨的那次戏剧性的偶遇之后，希卡普和亚丝翠刚开始的时候在如何脱离困境的问题上有了分歧。亚丝翠主张留在"白狼堡"的附近，因为救援直升机肯定会直接驶向那里，可以很轻易地与他们取得联系。而希卡普则坚持认为留在敌人的基地附近太过于冒险，在救援到来之前很容易被敌人发现，所以他主张躲开塔利班的搜捕，下山前往附近的村庄。如果村民们是亲美的话，他们就能得到掩护和照料，并能顺利与总部取得联系。亚丝翠心里虽然很不愿意如此怯懦地逃跑，但是看到负伤后的希卡普仍很虚弱，也不忍心将他再次置身于险境之中，便只得同意了希卡普的计划。

在夜视仪的帮助下，他们轻易地躲开了塔利班设下的层层岗哨，摸黑在山地里走出了大约十英里，来到了一片宽阔的山谷中。即使是在离"白狼堡"这么远的地方，依然可以看得见塔利班的巡逻队。亚丝翠不禁心里暗忖幸亏听从了希卡普的劝告。如果他们还冒险躲在原地的话，很快就会被山上无处不在的巡逻队抓个现形。而如果这次他们两人都落到了德雷格的手里，那就别想再活着离开阿富汗了。

他们蹑足潜踪沿着山谷向前走去，如果希卡普没记错的话，根据昨晚在指挥部看见的作战地图，前方会有几件当地人的土屋。这时前方不远处突然传来了几声凄厉的狼嚎，中间伴随着山羊的哀鸣，而在这一片兽吼之中，竟夹杂着一个孩子带着哭腔的尖叫。

希卡普和亚丝翠惊异地互相对视了一眼，不约而同地加快了脚步。他们快步绕过前面挡路的几块巨石，一眼看见一个阿富汗小男孩正抱着一只小山羊羔瘫软在一片雪地里。他一身牧童打扮，身上穿着破旧的羊皮袄，一双大得不合脚的皮靴已经快要磨掉了靴底。脏兮兮的小脸上一双漆黑的大眼睛正恐怖地望着身边慢慢围拢过来的三只高原狼。这三只畜生此时正张着血盆大口，垂涎三尺地死死盯着这唾手可得的猎物，根本没有听到身后有人正在逼近。

亚丝翠端起突击步枪毫不犹豫地开了火。枪口装有消音器，所以她也不用担心枪声会引来塔利班。一头大狼的侧腹中一连中了好几枪，发出一声凄惨的嚎叫后就滚倒在地上断了气。同时希卡普也漂亮地一枪把另一只狼的脑袋打开了花。剩下的那只一见这架势，吓得赶紧夹紧了尾巴嚎叫着迅速逃窜而去了。

希卡普轻轻吹去枪口的青烟，将手枪插回到枪套里，向那个小牧童走去。小男孩看见他们走近，不由得惊恐地要往后退。"别害怕小朋友，我们是不会伤害你的。"他连忙停下了脚步摆了摆手，尽量口气温和地用波斯语说道，同时向身后的亚丝翠做了个手势，示意她收起武器。自从有了在喀布尔难民营的经验之后，他已经知道如何去接近那些贫苦的当地人并获取他们的信任。虽然他身上没有带着巧克力之类的能够哄孩子开心的东西，但是刚才他们两人出手相救打退狼群也足以让这个孩子相信他们没有恶意。

"你们。。。你们是美国人？"小男孩那惨白的脸上仍然带着劫后余生的心悸。那双残留着恐惧的大眼睛此时正略带惊奇地望着他们两人。

"额。。。"希卡普略微迟疑了一下，他还不知道这个孩子对美国人的态度。犹豫了片刻他选择了实话实说。"我们是美国士兵，是从我们的国家来帮助你们的，小朋友。我们绝不是坏人。你叫什么名字？为什么一个人独自在这旷野荒郊里？"

"我叫阿尔贾，"小男孩边说边坐起身来，希卡普走上前去扶着他站了起来。"那些坏蛋杀害了我的爷爷，并把我们的房子烧掉了。。。我一个人跑了出来，身边只有我的小羊。。。"他爱怜地抚摸着怀中那只仍在发抖的小羊羔的头，"后来又遇到了狼，差点就被它们吃掉了，然后你们来救了我。。。"他突然拉住了希卡普的袖子昂起头来看着他，小脸上满是恳求，"你们美国人是来打那些坏蛋的，对不对？你们能不能替我为爷爷报仇？"

"我。。。"希卡普一时不知道如何回答他才好，"我们会为你的爷爷报仇的，阿尔贾。"他半蹲下身子来，"我们到这里来就是打那些坏蛋的，我们自己也有亲人死在他们手里。可是孩子，我们现在和我们的人分散了，需要找一个村庄和他们取得联系，同时需要那里的村民不把我们抓起来交给那些坏蛋，你明白吗？你能带我们去找一个这样的村子吗？"

"我知道有一个村子，"阿尔贾回答说，"那里的人都很好，也都痛恨那些坏蛋。他们应该会帮助你们的。我能带你们去那里。"

"好极了，阿尔贾。"希卡普听到这番话不禁由衷地长长出了一口气。"我叫希卡普，这位姐姐叫亚丝翠，"他指了指亚丝翠作了自我介绍，"亚丝翠，过来和阿尔贾打个招呼吧。"他向亚丝翠招呼道。

亚丝翠听见他的话仿佛犹豫了一下，最后还是走上前来和希卡普一道蹲在了阿尔贾的面前。"你好，阿尔贾。不要害怕，我们会对你很好的，"她尽力露出一个亲切的微笑，摸了摸孩子的头。随后她转向了希卡普用英语说道："你就这么轻易的让他给我们带路，希卡普？"她的声音里带着一丝担忧与疑虑。"你就不怕他把我们带到塔利班的老窝里去？"

"应该不会的。。。再说我们还有别的什么办法吗？"希卡普略微耸了耸肩答道，"我觉得这个孩子没有恶意。他的爷爷被塔利班杀掉了，我们又刚刚救了他的命，他应该不会害我们。"

"。。。"亚丝翠一时语塞，她望了望阿尔贾稚气的面孔，心里也知道这个孩子是不会撒谎的。他那单纯的大眼睛不知怎么让她想起了从前希卡普和她说话时的那副神情，那时的他总是支支吾吾，羞得面红耳赤，而眼中的那份坦诚却是永远也伪装不出来的。一想到他那时笨拙的样子，她嘴角不由得露出一丝开心的微笑。"好吧，那就听你的。不过要小心谨慎，随时做好战斗准备，以防万一。"她站起身来说道。希卡普点了点头，也跟着她站了起来。"我们走吧，阿尔贾。"

而阿尔贾此时正好奇地轮番打量着他们二人。"姐姐你好漂亮啊。。。"他由衷地赞叹了一句。亚丝翠听到这样的夸赞不由得脸微微一红，"谢谢你，阿尔贾。"她有些小得意地露出了一个微笑柔声说道。

"希卡普哥哥也好英俊啊。。。"阿尔贾接着说道，认真的口气一点也不像开玩笑，"你们是情侣吗？"

亚丝翠的脸一下子变得绯红，脑子"嗡"地一下就炸开了锅。希卡普乍一听见这句话也一下子愣住了。他不由自主地望向亚丝翠，见她美丽的两颊泛起一片娇艳的玫瑰色，也如同触了电似的低了头呆呆地立在那里。"阿尔贾！别瞎说！"他不由自主地矢口否认道，心里却泛起一阵略带酸涩的甜蜜。"我们。。。"

"我们只是朋友。"亚丝翠立刻断然打断他的话。此时她已经抬起头来，脸上依然带着醉人的红晕，冰蓝色的双眸傲视着身边的希卡普，而她的手却正紧张不安地紧紧攥着自己的作战服的下摆，似乎在拼命地掩饰着内心的无限焦虑。

"只是朋友。。。？"希卡普听见她那斩钉截铁地话语后，心里骤然感到一阵失落，嘴里不由自主地用英语轻声嘟哝了一句。还没等他后悔，亚丝翠那敏锐的耳朵就已经听见了他的这句失言。"你在想些什么呢？"她扬了扬眉毛，右手已起在他的左肩上给了他一拳，眼里半含诙谐半含着嗔怪。

"啊！"虽说这一拳亚丝翠并没有十分用力，但希卡普却一下子抱着左臂跳了起来，痛得脸都变了形。"亚丝翠，我的伤口。。。"他痛得弯下腰去，声音里饱含着委屈，夹杂着一丝并不严厉的责备。

"希卡普！"亚丝翠这才意识到自己犯的错误，连忙跳到希卡普的身边一下子搂住了他的背，"哦希卡普。。。对不起。。。我实在是抱歉，我忘了你的伤口。。。"她抬起他的左臂，用手温柔地轻轻抚摸着他创口的位置，似乎以为这样能减轻他的痛苦，"疼的厉害吗？是不是又出血了？我真是的。。。做事这么莽撞，我。。。"她的声音有些发颤，望向希卡普的眼睛里饱含着内疚，脸上写满了无尽的关切和深深的自责。

希卡普勉强直起腰来，抬起右手擦去额头上渗出的冷汗，"我没事的，亚丝翠，没事的。。。"他抬头对上了她那双急的不知所措的眸子，只一眼就看见了她心里的一切，心里顿生一阵暖意。"真的没事的亚丝翠。。。"他嘴里柔声安慰着她，脑子里却不由自主地想着她刚才的那句令他伤心的话，一时间甚至忘记了左臂上传来的剧痛。

"我们只是朋友。。。"

嘿，女孩子的话有时候是要反过来理解的。

亚丝翠轻轻解开了他的绷带，查看着他的伤口，没有发现他片刻的魂不守舍。"唔。。。幸亏伤口没迸裂，"她如释重负地松了口气说道，随后掏出了胸前的急救包，取出一条新绷带给他重新包扎，"原来那条已经被血浸得差不多了。。。"她柔声道，声音听起来既像一个慈爱的母亲，又像是一个做错了事急于改正的小孩子，"给你换条新的吧，你先忍一下。"

希卡普微微闭上眼睛，感受着她温热的纤纤手指抚过他的胳膊。亚丝翠的手仿佛具有一种神奇的魔法，能够抚平他的一切伤痛。亚丝翠动作娴熟地帮他换好了绷带，包扎得要比他自己原先所做的要好的多。"好了，"她轻轻地拍了一下绷带，口气略带轻松地说道，随后抬起头来望着他，那歉疚而略带委屈的表情似乎在祈求他的原谅，又似乎在期待着他的表扬。

看着她那副令人哭笑不得的小模样，希卡普一时也忍俊不禁。"包扎的很不错嘛。。。现在一点也不疼了，"他活动了一下胳膊，口气尽量正经地说着，望着她的眼神里闪过一丝宠溺。"谢谢你，亚丝翠。"

"没什么。。。本来就是我惹的祸嘛。。。"迎着他那无限温柔的目光和暖透人心的微笑，亚丝翠也感到不好意思起来，她微微低下了头，轻轻松开了他的左臂。

阿尔贾一直在旁边默默注视着他们的一举一动，小脸上写满了惊奇。"我刚才说的不对吗？"见亚丝翠给希卡普包扎完毕之后他开口问道，"你们的关系很亲密呢。。。"

亚丝翠又一次红了脸，却没有开口反驳。希卡普微微一笑，"你说错了，阿尔贾，我们只是好朋友而已。"他的口气里没有一丝责备，说道"朋友"二字的时候他故意加重了语气。通过眼角的余光他瞥见亚丝翠的脸红得更厉害了，心里微微泛起一种反将一军的得意。

"那好吧。。"阿尔贾半信半疑地应道。"希卡普哥哥，你受的伤厉害吗？我们要不要。。。"这时他似乎突然想起了什么，兴奋地叫了起来。"我想起来了，附近的那个村子里有个医生！她的医术可高明了！一定能把你的伤治好的！"他突然住了口，略带顽皮地看向他们二人，"而且她和你们一样也是个美国人呢！"

"美国人？"希卡普和亚丝翠同时叫出声来，之后迅速对视了一眼，两人的脑子都开始飞速旋转起来。一个美国医生，落在这样的地方？这怎么可能？

"阿尔贾，给我们详细说说这个美国医生的情况吧。"这回是亚丝翠最先开的口。

"我也只见过她几次，"阿尔贾歪着小脑袋认真地想了一会说，"我也不知道她是什么时候到那个村子去的。。。总之那位阿姨人挺和善的，又很会治病，救了很多人的命，村子里的人都很尊敬她。"

亚丝翠闻言望了望希卡普，见后者正紧锁眉头，陷入了深深地思索中。"如果真有个美国人住在那个村子里，至少说明那里的村民不是倾向于塔利班的。"她用英语低声说道。

希卡普仿佛压根就没有听见她的话，仍然在一个人出神，过了几秒钟他才反应过来。"是啊。。。这下我们有救了。。。"他的声音听起来宛如呓语，"不过。。。那个美国人为什么要一个人留在那里不回去呢。。。我们要去问个清楚。"他转向阿尔贾，"好了阿尔贾，现在带我们去见见那位医生吧。"

"好的！"阿尔贾高兴地应道，拉起了希卡普的袖子蹦蹦跳跳地在前面引路。一路上他的小嘴就没有一分钟合上过，一直在絮絮叨叨地对希卡普和亚丝翠讲自己的故事。希卡普这才知道他今年刚刚六岁，从小就没见过父母，一直跟着爷爷相依为命。阿尔贾的爷爷是阿富汗库尔纳省山区的著名猎手，对自己的小孙儿也是百般疼爱。祖孙两人住在就住在这条山谷中，爷爷打猎，孙子放羊，日子虽然清贫，但也是过得苦中有乐。可是厄运还是降临到了这一家与世无争的山民身上。昨天塔利班的武装分子闯进了他们的家，要将阿尔贾带走加入他们所谓的"圣战童子军"。阿尔贾的爷爷当即断然拒绝，塔利班分子碰了钉子，恼羞成怒之下便动了武，老猎人虽然枪法过人，奋起反抗，打死了好几个恐怖分子，但是最终还是寡不敌众倒在了血泊之中。而阿尔贾则趁着祖父用生命为他争取的逃生机会逃出了自己的家。遭受了巨大损失而最终却一无所获，那几个塔利班凶手在气急败坏之下将他们仅有的一间土屋付之一炬。

阿尔贾的故事说到这里时，那双大大的黑色眼睛便黯淡了下来，大颗大颗的泪珠从眼角滚落，在雪地上砸出一个个浅坑，声音也开始哽咽起来。见他如此命途多舛，孤苦无依，亚丝翠心中油然而生一阵不忍，一股怜爱之情强烈地占据了她的意识。她不由自主地伸出手来把阿尔贾拉到自己身边将他抱在怀里，轻轻地拍着他的背，同时柔声安慰着他。她这种慈母般温柔的举动让从来没有感受过母爱的阿尔贾更是倍感温暖，索性偎在亚丝翠的怀里痛痛快快地哭了一场。他那瘦小的身子随着不住的抽泣而微微颤抖，就像在朔风中苦苦挣扎的枯叶，让抱着他的亚丝翠不由得把他搂得更紧了。

希卡普听到阿尔贾的悲惨经历后也是心里一阵凄然，他清楚地知道他的遭遇在阿富汗绝不是个案。这场罪恶的战争已经让无数家庭生死两隔，许多孩子被无情地遗弃在这个世界上，任凭命运的摆布。他身后的亚丝翠和阿尔贾就是两个最典型的例子。作为交战双方国家的两个普通平民，这场战争本与他们毫无关系，却彻底摧毁了他们的生活，夺走了他们所爱的一切，人世间还有什么能比这更不公平的吗？

如果说亚丝翠还有他来疼爱的话，那么阿尔贾还有谁呢？

希卡普坚信，是上天的旨意让阿尔贾遇到了他们。他们决不能就这样丢下他不管。他回过头来，看了看身后抱着阿尔贾的亚丝翠。此时的她脸上写满了慈爱与温柔，和几个月之前那个面如冰霜的贺芙森中尉简直判若两人，碧蓝的双眸中流露出滚滚柔情。她虽然还是一身戎装，但是整个人却仿佛正被一片奇异的光芒所笼罩，如同一个降临凡间的救世天使，正用她那无私的爱抚平所有人心中的创口。

看样子亚丝翠以后会是个好母亲呢。他不由得痴痴地想到。

此情此景让希卡普的心中涌起一种想将她们二人全都拥入怀中的冲动。他回身走到亚丝翠的身边，轻轻地把一只手搭在了亚丝翠的肩膀上。她抬起头来望着他，脸上不由自主地露出了一丝羞赧的微笑，仿佛为自己的所作所为感到有点不好意思似的。希卡普对她的羞涩报之以一个赞许的笑容，与她并肩继续向前走去。

他们沿着山谷继续前进了大约五英里，一路上三人都默默无语，仿佛都不忍心打破这温馨的气氛。由于亚丝翠要抱着阿尔贾，希卡普就顺理成章地接过了她的步枪，担任起警戒的任务。嘿，这可是第一次他能真正地保护他所爱的人儿。

在前方的一片山间空地上，露出了几座土屋的低矮房顶。"我们到了！"阿尔贾率先打破了沉默。他从亚丝翠的怀里跳到了地上，向着村口的羊肠小道奔去。此时正是清晨，几个牧羊的村民正赶着羊群往山谷里走去。看见迎面走来了两个陌生的士兵，他们全都警觉地停住了脚步。阿尔贾连忙跑上前去，用波斯语叽里咕噜地对他们解释了一番。几个牧民的面色这才缓和了下来。其中一个甚至向他们伸出了大拇指，用波斯语夸赞道："美国人，好样的！"

希卡普这才松了口气。谢天谢地，他们总算是找到了一个对美国人较为友好的村庄。他们可以在这里得到必要的补给并与总部取得联系。经过一夜的艰苦奋战和长途跋涉他和亚丝翠都已经精疲力竭，恨不得赶紧找个地方倒头好好睡一觉。他们在那几个牧人的簇拥下进入了村子，阿尔贾领着路向那个美国医生的住所走去。一想到马上就要见到自己的一位同胞，希卡普和亚丝翠的心里都涌起一阵小小的激动，同时也对这个神秘的人物充满了好奇。

他们在村子正中的一间土屋前停了下来，这间屋子与村子里其他的房子看起来没什么不同。同样的阿富汗山区典型式样，有着低矮的门框和狭小的窗户。阿尔贾跑上前去"咚咚咚"地敲着那粗糙的厚木门。屋里响起了一阵家具响动的声音，轻轻的脚步声靠近了门口，"吱呀"一声，房门开了。屋里的采光极其昏暗，希卡普和亚丝翠只能勉强分辨出一位妇女的颀长身形立在门口正打量着他们。

"您好，我们是驻阿富汗的美军士兵，"希卡普向前跨了一步，用英语开了腔。不知为什么，他似乎感觉面前这个人的身形极为熟悉。"我们在和塔利班的作战中负了伤，您能为我们。。。"

他突然住了口，呆若木鸡地立在原地。此时那位妇女已经慢慢走出了屋门，阳光将她的面容照得一清二楚。站在希卡普和亚丝翠面前的是一位年近中年的白人女子，她身材修长，穿着一件阿富汗当地式样的旧狐皮袍，虽然朴素，但是仍掩盖不住她那天生高贵的气质。一头柔顺的褐色长发打成一个长长的发辫垂在脑后，岁月已经将其中的几缕染成了银色，并在她的额头上刻下了几道浅浅的细纹。她虽已不再处在最光彩照人的年龄段，但是那依然姣好的面容在二十年前无疑曾经倾倒过无数追求者。她那略显苍白的嘴唇微微张着，一双和亚丝翠一样的淡蓝色的眼睛此时正死死盯着面前的希卡普。她伸出一只手，颤抖着抚上了希卡普的面颊，而后者就如同石化了一般任由她的手在自己的脸上摩挲着。

"希卡普。。。"她双唇颤抖着吐出了这个名字，声音里夹杂一种难以置信的口气，仿佛是在梦呓，"我的孩子。。。真的是你吗？"


	17. 第十六章：万里为家

亚丝翠之前从来没见过希卡普流泪，而今天就第一次。

一瞬间，希卡普和那位妇女几乎是同时扑向了对方紧紧地搂在了一起。那位神秘的女士双臂紧紧地抱住了希卡普的头，开始激动地呜咽起来。泪水如同断了线的珍珠般从她那略显沧桑的脸颊上滚落，一颗颗落进了希卡普的头发里。而后者正像个走失多年刚刚回家的孩子那样将头埋在那位妇女的怀中，身子也在不住地颤抖。这种久别重逢后悲喜交加的场面令谁看了也会为之动容。冰雪聪明的亚丝翠一见之下也已经猜到了八九分。此时她心中纵有上千个问题等待解答，此时也无意打搅希卡普二人。她轻轻把站在一旁一脸大惑不解的阿尔贾拉到自己身侧，默默地看着面前紧紧相拥的这两个人，心中既由衷地为希卡普感到高兴，又无法抑制地泛起一阵艳羡与苦涩。

"我以为这辈子在也不能活着见到你了。。。"她听见那位女士呜咽道。

"我们都原以为你已经死了。。。妈妈。。。"希卡普抽了抽鼻子低声说道，"可是既然你还活着，这些年你为什么不。。。"

"孩子，妈妈真的对不起你。。。"沃尔卡•哈道克语气激动地打断了自己儿子的话，"有太多的事情需要解释，我一会就全都告诉你，我们还有五年的话要说。。。"她捧起希卡普的脸，两眼贪婪地盯着他那英俊的面容，就好像是第一次见到他似的，翠色的眸子中充满了慈爱，"这几年你变化真大。。。"她喃喃道，"个子长高了不少，身子骨也壮实多了，模样也出落成了一个帅小伙。。。可是我还是一眼就能认出你，我的那个瘦弱可怜的小希卡普。。。"

沃尔卡的目光终于恋恋不舍地离开了希卡普的脸，落在了他缠着白绷带的左臂上，她不禁微微惊叫出声："希卡普！你受伤了吗？"她心疼地一把拉起了希卡普的胳膊，正要拆去那绷带仔细看视。"额。。。没事的，妈妈，"身边还有亚丝翠在看着，希卡普微微感觉有点不好意思。他想轻轻把胳膊抽开，无奈自己妈妈的手虽然纤细，此时却像老虎钳一样死死攥着他的胳膊。"只是被子弹擦破了一点皮，现在已经不怎么流血了。。。"

"这包扎得倒是挺不错。。。"沃尔卡的眼睛依旧在仔细地审视着绷带，"肯定不是你自己包扎的。。。你的手可绝没那么巧。是谁那么。。。"这时她的目光第一次落在自己儿子的同伴的身上。亚丝翠此时正拉着阿尔贾站在离他们不到三米远的地方默默地注视着这对母子，冷不防地就对上了沃尔卡•哈道克那双充满好奇的翠色眸子。四目相对之时，她心里不禁感到一阵小小的慌乱，脸上也泛起了浅浅的红晕，赶忙低下了头。同时感到沃尔卡的目光正上上下下地打量着她，这让她原本就突突乱跳的心更加紧张不安了。这些年来，她还从来没有如此仔细地被一个人端详过。何况是在此情此景之下，第一次见到希卡普失踪多年的母亲，她油然生出一种被暴露在X射线之下之感，仿佛自己的一切都被人家看穿了似的。

沃尔卡仔细端详着面前的这位姑娘，不由得慢慢睁大了眼睛。亚丝翠那身紧趁利落的白色作战服完美地衬出了她那纤柔窈窕的身材，一头浓密柔顺的金色长发如同古希腊神话中的英雄忒修斯梦寐以求的金羊毛，在冬日微弱的阳光下泛着动人的光泽。雪白细腻如凝脂的俏丽娇靥此时正笼罩在一团淡淡的红晕中，似初绽玫瑰般带着令人无法抗拒的妩媚。在沃尔卡的注视下，她似乎感到有点害羞与紧张，樱唇紧闭，一双顾盼生辉的冰蓝色双眸正躲闪着她探询的目光。一身戎装的她手里拉着一个天真可爱的阿富汗小男孩礼貌地站在一边，英姿飒爽的外表下却掩藏不住她那颗温柔细腻的心。一望之下，沃尔卡就看出了眼前的这个素不相识的年轻姑娘不仅有着坚强独立，雷厉风行的战士性格，还有着千回百转，柔情似水的少女情怀。

沃尔卡把亚丝翠上上下下打量了一番，心里不住暗暗称奇，这样一位她一点都挑不出毛病的佳人怎么会来到阿富汗这个穷乡僻壤。她瞥了一眼身边的儿子，见他也微微涨红了脸，坦诚的翡翠色眼睛里透着些许尴尬，但同时也带着一丝兴奋的期待，就像一个刚刚拿到优异成绩单的孩子在等着母亲的表扬。

现在还用再说些什么吗？一个母亲总是能洞悉孩子心中的一切的。看着面前这两个腼腆羞怯的年轻人，沃尔卡瞬间就了解了自己不在的这几年中所发生的事情。看见自己的儿子这些年已经长成了一个壮实高挑的美男子，继承了他祖父和父亲的事业，又带来一个温柔美丽的年轻姑娘，作为一个母亲她还能再奢求什么呢？

她意味深长地望了一眼自己的儿子，嘴角露出了一丝满意而赞许的微笑，一只手轻轻指了指亚丝翠，似乎在示意他作一下介绍。希卡普见到母亲的这副蕴含深意的表情，脸一下子红得更厉害了。为了打破这短暂而尴尬的沉默，他轻轻上前一步，拉了拉亚丝翠的衣袖，将她领到自己母亲的面前。

"额。。。"他口气有点不自然地开了腔，"妈妈，这位是亚丝翠•贺芙森中尉，她是我所在海豹突击队"黑色维京"特别行动小分队的指挥官，昨晚在执行任务的时候出了个意外情况，我们俩和大部队失散了。这个孩子。。。"他指了指黏在亚丝翠身边的阿尔贾，"他叫阿尔贾，是我们在逃离塔利班追捕的路上捡到的，就是他为我们带路我们才找到了这里。"他转向亚丝翠，手向沃尔卡一挥，"亚丝翠，这位是我的母亲沃尔卡。"这就算为双方都做了介绍。

亚丝翠此时已经抬起头来，脸上仍然带着羞涩的晕红，"您好，哈道克夫人。"她尽量礼貌自然落落大方地向沃尔卡打了个招呼，后者此时正和蔼地微笑着望着她。一瞬间，沃尔卡那温柔亲切的态度让亚丝翠情不自禁地想起了自己早已过世多年的母亲，这令过早缺失母爱的她不由得对希卡普的母亲产生了一种无法遏制的亲近之感。

"我很高兴见到你，贺芙森小姐。"沃尔卡笑着轻轻拉起了亚丝翠的手，"一定是你为希卡普包扎的伤口吧？我可要好好谢谢你这么精心地照料他。"她说着又一次冲着希卡普露出一个意味深长的微笑。

"哈道克夫人，您。。。您实在是太客气了，"听见沃尔卡的话亚丝翠感到更加不好意思起来，原本粉红的脸蛋一下子涨成了玫瑰色，"这都是我应该做的。。。我作为希卡普的指挥官没有尽到保护好下属的责任。。。还请您原谅。"她低声嗫嚅道，又一次避开了沃尔卡的眼睛。

看见两个孩子这么局促不安的样子，沃尔卡的心里不觉感到好笑。"别这么客气，"她爽朗地笑了笑。这时已经有不少村民围拢了过来，带着好奇的神色对着两个新来的美军士兵指指画画，议论纷纷。不过他们的眼神中并没有丝毫敌意。 沃尔卡见状便离开了希卡普三人走上前去，用波斯语对围观的村民解释了几句。村民们听了她的解释后都露出一副唏嘘不已的表情，有几个人似乎提出要提供帮助，不过沃尔卡都一一微笑着谢绝了。看起来沃尔卡在本村里的地位非同一般，听了她的话村民们都渐渐散去，留给这几个美国人一点自由的空间。

"这里的村民都是反对塔利班恐怖分子的。他们第一次看见美国士兵还有点好奇。"回到希卡普三人身边后沃尔卡解释道，"他们都是些淳朴和善的山民，并不想被卷入这场战争中去，可是塔利班的暴行使他们不得不选择阵线，好在他们选择了我们。"她微笑着一只手抱起了阿尔贾，一只手挽起了亚丝翠的胳膊，"我们还是进屋说吧，你们一定都累坏了，应该好好休息一下。"她说着领着他们走进了她的那间简陋的土屋。

屋里的陈设相当简朴，和普通的阿富汗山民的家中没什么区别。整座土屋分成内外两间房间，内屋是一间狭小的卧室，低矮的小床上铺着老旧的羊毛毯和狼皮，狐皮制成的被褥，充当衣橱的一只破木箱里只有几件当地人的粗料衣服，唯一与众不同的就是一件已经发黄的白大褂，表明了屋主从前的身份。外屋的空间较为宽敞，地上铺着一层厚厚的羊毛毡，屋角里的一口土灶里还燃着几块干柴，勉强将室内温度维持在可以忍受的范围内。土灶旁边堆放着一小堆木柴，半袋当地的土产面粉以及一个用来储水的陶制大水缸。墙上挂着几张兽皮，挡住了从土墙缝隙中透进来的寒气。屋子中间的一张做工粗糙的柴木桌上，放着几件粗陶制成的炊具，以及一盏点着羊油的小灯，昏暗的灯光甚至连屋角的阴影都不能照亮。整间屋子虽然异常简陋，但是却收拾得很干净，并没有阿富汗山区其他人家屋里常有的那种油腻的羊膻臭味。看来沃尔卡即使是身处阿富汗最落后的地区，却仍保持着她在美国的那种整洁的生活习惯。

沃尔卡一进屋之后就毫不犹豫地往炉膛里多添了几把木柴，炉火这才熊熊燃烧起来，冒出一股熏人的浓烟，引得亚丝翠和希卡普二人一阵咳嗽，而沃尔卡和阿尔贾却好像已经习惯了这种恶劣的取暖方式。她招呼着希卡普等人围着桌子坐在了地上铺着的羊毛毡上，四个人坐在一起顿时让这间小小的客厅显得异常拥挤。希卡普心情沉重地环顾了一下这简陋的住宅，知道自己的母亲在阿富汗的这五年里一定是吃了不少苦头。他原本就是个很懂事体贴的孩子，此时久别重逢后的欣喜却被眼中所见的种种惨象冲得一干二净。和这里相比，巴格里姆军事基地的营房简直就是宫殿，而他们之前在西点的宿舍就成了名副其实的人间天堂。他终于痛苦地意识到，人只有经历过失去的痛苦，才会意识到原先拥有的一切的可贵。

他瞥了亚丝翠一眼，担心她会难以忍受这恶劣的环境。而出乎他的意料，原本对环境要求苛刻到了洁癖程度的亚丝翠现在坐在这里就好像没事人似的，她那秀丽的面容甚至连眉头都没有皱一下。在沃尔卡俯身到一个矮柜前面去找她的那些医疗器械的时候，亚丝翠已经开始动手将桌子上的餐具收拾到一边，腾出桌面以便沃尔卡为希卡普处理他的伤口。希卡普目瞪口呆地看着她神态自若地干着家务，甚至忘了上去搭把手。平时他眼中那个养尊处优的冷面公主现在竟然纡尊降贵地去帮忙收拾屋子，这可大大超出了他所能理解的范围。虽然他已和亚丝翠相识五年之久，但她到现在的所作所为仍每每让他感到吃惊

"找到啦，"沃尔卡轻快地说着直起身子来，手里拿着一包手术器械。"谢谢你，我的孩子，"她接过了亚丝翠刚刚为她舀的一碗清水，挨着希卡普坐了下来，熟练地解开了他的绷带，用干净的纱布蘸着清水轻轻为他擦去伤口处凝结的污血，"你们身上的急救包里应该有酒精吧？我在这里搞不到这种东西。""有的，哈道克夫人。"亚丝翠从胸前取处急救包，翻弄了一会将一个小瓶递了过去。"太好了，贺芙森小姐。你真是个细心的孩子。"沃尔卡见状不禁开口称赞道，亚丝翠的脸又红了一下。"您过奖了。"她又不好意思地微微低下了头。

"亚丝翠，你身上怎么会带着这个？"希卡普一边忍受着酒精消毒带来的阵阵疼痛一边忍不住问了亚丝翠一句。"是芭芙纳特给我的，"听见他的问话亚丝翠抬起了头，"她说我们最好身上都带一些必备的药物什么的，以免被打散之后受伤了也得不到治疗。没想到这些东西今天竟然派上了用场。。。"说道这里她的嘴角露出了一丝半是欣慰半是得意的微笑。

希卡普听见她的回答心里又是一惊，继而又是一阵快慰。他万万没有想到亚丝翠不仅武艺高强，枪法超群，心思竟然也如此细腻缜密。自从开始"零点行动"的那天晚上起，她简直就不像他之前所熟识的那个亚丝翠了。送到军械室的温馨晚餐，求他原谅时的撒娇耍赖，他负伤时她那声绝望的尖叫，"白狼堡"前的热吻，误打他的伤口时惊惶歉疚，抱着阿尔贾时的温柔慈爱，包括收拾家务时的任劳任怨。。。种种所作所为和一年之前的她相比简直是判若两人。希卡普虽然不知道是什么让她起了这么大的变化，不过在心里，他还是更喜欢现在他身边的这个温柔懂事的亚丝翠。

"就是啊，有备无患总是好事。"沃尔卡一边给他的伤口消毒一边插嘴道，"我们的希卡普之前就老是没有这个意识，总是毛手毛脚的。。。""喂，妈妈，那都过去了。。。"希卡普连忙开口抗议，以免自己的老妈又絮絮叨叨地把自己以前干过的什么蠢事讲给亚丝翠听。"我现在已经好多了。。。对了妈妈，你还没有告诉我们你是怎么死里逃生的。"他一本正经地问道，巧妙地把话题岔了开来。

听到这句话沃尔卡的手突然停住了，目光也为之一滞，她轻轻叹了口气，稳了稳心神，又继续着手里的活计。"是啊，这么多年没有音信，你们肯定会认为我已经不在人世了。。。"她的思绪仿佛陷入了深深地回忆中，"五年前我和其他联合国世界卫生组织的工作人员一起到了库尔纳山区，这里是整个阿富汗最落后的地区，没有任何医疗服务，所以我们就自愿请求到这里来提供免费医疗。"

"而这里恰恰是塔利班活动最猖獗的地区之一，当时你的父亲坚持要求派一支美军部队保护我们，但是我不想因为我自己的事而麻烦他。何况我们当时认为我们只是和平地提供帮助，应该不会遭到当地人的敌视。所以我们只申请了一支维和部队的小分队护送。事后证明，我们那时还是太天真了。"说道这里她又深深叹了口气。希卡普和亚丝翠正全神贯注地倾听着她的叙述，连阿尔贾都安静地坐在一边，一声也不吭。

"在我们进入山区的第三天，夜里营地就遭到了塔利班的袭击，所有的维和部队士兵都阵亡了，很多医护人员也送了命。我们剩下几个幸存者也被他们押着进入了山区深处，后来德雷格命令他们将我们全部推下山崖摔死。。。"

"我们所有人都被他们推下了山崖，幸亏上帝保佑，我掉进了一个雪堆里，没有当场死于非命，但也立刻摔得昏了过去。等我醒过来的时候，几个村里的牧民发现了我，并把我带回了村子。"沃尔卡给希卡普消完毒之后，用手术刀从一个陶罐里挑出一些自制的草药膏，轻轻为他敷在伤处。"你们要知道，阿富汗人也不全都是塔利班那样的坏蛋，他们的宗教信仰虽说和我们不同，但也不会见死不救。"她从亚丝翠手里接过一条崭新的绷带，熟练地给希卡普重新包扎。"总之他们收留了我并悉心看护着我，并没有把我交给塔利班。我当时还懂一点他们的语言，告诉了他们我是个医生，就有很多人求我给他们看病。"

"你们根本想象不出这里的医疗条件有多么落后，他们没有一点现代医学的常识，很多人都死于像疟疾，重感冒这种在我们的国家里根本就是小儿科的疾病。所以我成功地治好了几个病人，他们便对我感激涕零，在生活上对我关怀备至，又十分尊敬我。这所房子，这些衣服，粮食和家具就是他们提供给我的，每天还有人给我送来清水和木柴，我也很难拒绝他们的好意。他们只是需要一个能给他们看病的医生。。。"沃尔卡包扎完毕之后，深深地松了一口气。"好了孩子，你的伤口很快就能愈合了。"她怜爱地抚摸着希卡普的胳膊说道。

"那你这整整五年里也没有想到过离开这里，回到我们身边？"一阵沉默之后希卡普终于开了口，口气里带着一丝失望。

"不要责怪我，我的孩子。"面对儿子的责问，沃尔卡的声音却异常平静。"我这五年里没有一天不想你和你的父亲，没有一天不想回到美国。。。可是事与愿违，"她顿了顿接着说道，"这里是阿富汗最落后的地区，没有任何现代的通信和交通手段。我根本无法和我们的人取得联系告诉他们我还在人间。同时，我们是在库尔纳山区的深处，周围都是肆无忌惮的塔利班武装分子，就算我自己冒险徒步回去，也十有八九会重新落到他们的手里。。。"

"我只能期待着有一天能碰到美军士兵进入到这片山区深处，通过他们的搭救再回到喀布尔。可是这里人迹罕至，五年来，你们两人是我唯一见过的白人。。。"说道这里沃尔卡的声音开始有点哽咽，亚丝翠见状连忙把手轻轻搭在了她的肩膀上，同时递上了一块干净的纱布。"没事的，我的孩子，谢谢你。。。"沃尔卡哽咽着接过了纱布拭去了眼角的泪水，那双和希卡普一样的翡翠色双眸此时正诚恳而歉疚地望着自己的儿子。"所以我这五年里能做的就是好好活下来，尽量帮助身边的山民，夜夜向上帝祈祷能早日回到你们的身边。今天能看见你，我的孩子，我简直是太高兴了。。。"她抓住了希卡普的手，眼睛直视进他的瞳孔，"你。。。你能原谅妈妈这些年的不辞而别吗？"

一阵长时间的沉默，只有木柴在炉膛里燃烧爆裂的轻微的"噼啪"声间或打破寂静。最后还是希卡普最先开了口。

"妈妈。。。你能活着，我和爸爸就已经再无其他奢求了。"希卡普的声音似乎也在微微发颤，"现在，我们要想尽办法一起回家去。。。绝不再丢下任何一个人。。。"

就和方才的久别重逢一样，沃尔卡又一次紧紧地将自己已经长大成人的儿子搂在怀里，"谢谢你，希卡普。。。"泪水再次抑制不住地从她的面颊上滑落，"我真是个不称职的母亲。。。"

"这不是你的错，妈妈。。。"希卡普轻声安慰着自己的母亲，同时也在拼命忍住眼角快要决堤的涛涛洪水，"只是。。。在这场本与我们无关的战争中，我们总是身不由己罢了。。。"

这最后一句话，让一直默默坐在他们母子身边的亚丝翠，也不由得眼角一红。

沃尔卡坚持要求希卡普和亚丝翠好好睡上一觉，然后再做进一步打算。这次希卡普主动要求陪阿尔贾睡在外屋的毛毯上，而亚丝翠在百般推让之后，还是没有能谢绝沃尔卡的盛情邀请，只好暂时占用了沃尔卡在里屋的床铺。

在亚丝翠正要关上里屋房门的时候，一眼瞥见希卡普正将一条毛毯轻轻地盖在已经进入梦乡了的阿尔贾身上。在小心为他掖好毯子之后，希卡普抬起头来，正好对上了门边亚丝翠的眸子，心里顿时感到有些尴尬，只好故作自然地对她笑了笑。看见他那傻得可爱的模样，亚丝翠的嘴角也不由得勾起一个戏谑的笑容，同时略带得意地冲他扬了扬眉毛，便随手掩上了房门。

她一转身，就看见沃尔卡正坐在床边，那洞悉一切的翠色双眸正含着隐隐笑意望着自己，显然已经把他们俩刚才的那些小动作全都看进眼里了。亚丝翠脸上一阵发烧，抬头看见沃尔卡正笑着招手示意她过来，便只得硬着头皮也坐到了床上，依旧低了头默不作声，仿佛刚刚做了什么亏心事似的。

"希卡普一直都是这样，"片刻之后沃尔卡率先打破了沉默，声音听起来仿佛是在自言自语而不是在同她讲话。"他从小心思就是那么细腻体贴，有时候简直不像一个男孩子，我做梦也想不到他最后会真的继承他父辈的事业成为一名军人。。。"说道这里她轻轻笑了起来，把脸转向了亚丝翠，"你呢，贺芙森小姐？像你这样漂亮的一个姑娘家怎么会想到要去参军呢？"

"我。。。"亚丝翠一时语塞，她抬起头来望着沃尔卡那和善的面容和温柔的眼睛，那目光和从前希卡普那温柔到几乎令她沦陷的眼神简直是如初一辙。她感到简直不能在沃尔卡那慈母一般的关爱下向她隐瞒什么。"我。。。我的父母11年前双双在"911"恐怖袭击中丧生了，所以我。。。"

"我明白了，"沃尔卡温柔地打断了她的话，没有让她把剩下的难以言说的情况说出口。亚丝翠心里泛起一丝由衷的感激。"你和希卡普应该已经认识彼此好长时间了吧？"她转移了话题，而这个话题却又使亚丝翠的俏脸一红。

"是的。。。"亚丝翠的声音细若鸣蚊，"我们是在西点军校认识的，当时我们是一个排的新兵，毕业之后就被一起调到阿富汗来了。。。"她没好意思提起当年希卡普是如何向他的父亲求情才为她争取了到阿富汗服役的机会。

"是这样啊。。。"沃尔卡的脸上闪过一丝满意的笑容，"那希卡普在西点的时候表现怎么样？我猜他那体格是不会在西点给他什么优势的，对吧？"

"唔。。。他的体能表现确实是差了些，不过他在其他的方面的天赋还是过人的。。。"亚丝翠自己都对这句话感到惊奇。什么时候她开始学会帮希卡普说话了？"比如他在军械设计和战略指挥上的成绩一直是名列前茅的，甚至有一次他还。。。"亚丝翠说道这里便突然停了下来。可是她那骤然变得绯红的脸蛋还是没有逃过沃尔卡的眼睛。这就足以让她在心里猜出个八九分了。面对亚丝翠那略显慌乱的沉默，沃尔卡没有选择继续追问，而是选择了等待。

见亚丝翠此后一直低着头不吭声，沃尔卡伸出一只胳膊轻轻地搂住了她的肩膀，后者的身子轻轻颤动了一下，但并没有想要避开的表示。说实话，亚丝翠一直很渴望着这种来自母亲的疼爱和理解，因而身子也不由自主地往沃尔卡身上靠去。见她这种楚楚可怜的样子，又联想到她那令人唏嘘的身世，沃尔卡心中骤起一阵怜爱关切之意，甚至几乎将亚丝翠当做了自己的亲生女儿，索性直接把她揽到了自己的怀里。

亚丝翠丝毫没有想到要挣脱，她贪恋着这种被母亲宠溺的感觉，不由得把脑袋又往沃尔卡的怀里钻了钻。而这时她突然闻到了一股似曾相识的气味，回想片刻之后她猛地想起那是今天凌晨她吻上希卡普的面颊时在他身上所闻到的气味。嗅觉上的刺激让她浑身都为之一震，那熟悉的气味和同样温暖的怀抱让她一时头脑发昏，甚至都不能分清自己究竟是卧在希卡普的怀中还是沃尔卡的怀中。等她终于反应过来时她不禁羞得无地自容，赶忙把脸躲得更深以免让沃尔卡看出什么端倪。

如果她贪恋沃尔卡的怀抱是因为渴求着母亲的疼爱，那么她如此贪恋希卡普的怀抱又是因为什么呢？

她恍惚间意识到，自己在不知不觉间已经习惯了希卡普那深沉含蓄的情愫，而且越来越离不开它了。

尽管亚丝翠拼命掩饰着自己心中的慌乱，但还是没有逃过沃尔卡那敏锐的感知力。"你是怎么看待希卡普的呢？"她低下头对亚丝翠问道，声音虽轻，但是仿佛具有催眠般的魔力。

"我。。。"亚丝翠一时感到难以启齿，"希卡普。。。他这个人挺好的，他待人很和善，很体贴。。。就像你刚才说的那样。而且他还。。。"

"还有什么？"沃尔卡幽幽地追问了一句。

"他。。。他还是一个特别勇敢的人。。。"亚丝翠感觉自己的大脑已经再也控制不住舌头了，她和希卡普的那些往事的点点滴滴正争着要从她的嘴里蹦出来。"他曾经冒着生命危险救过我两次命。。。而且这次他也是为了救我才擅自离开大部队，最后落得今天这副田地。。。"说到这里她就再也说不下去了。

沃尔卡笑了，她伸出一只手，慈爱地轻轻梳弄着亚丝翠额间略显凌乱的刘海。现在她已经完全弄清楚了亚丝翠和自己儿子的微妙关系，心里泛起一阵无比的快慰和满足。"亚丝翠，"她轻轻唤道，声音无比温柔，让她怀里的女孩甚至没有感到一丝意外，"希卡普这个孩子我太了解了，他只有在面对着对他来说无比重要的人时才会选择改变自我，脱胎换骨。他从不会轻易去拿着自己的性命去冒险，但是遇到值得去为之冒险的事情时，他是会义无反顾地去做的，任何人也别想将他拉回来。"她望了望自己怀中的亚丝翠那有点茫然的表情，心里知道她一时还不能领悟自己刚才的那番暗示。

也罢，这种事情还是交给时间去解决吧。她又何必偃苗助长呢？

沃尔卡轻轻地把亚丝翠放到床上，为她盖上了毯子，仔细掖好了被窝，"你累了，我的孩子，"她低声说道，"现在什么也别想了，痛痛快快睡个好觉吧，"她望着亚丝翠疲惫地闭上了眼睛，那美丽安详的睡容如天使般惹人怜爱，她情不自禁地在她的额头上轻轻吻了一下。

"谢谢你，妈妈。。。"她听见亚丝翠迷迷糊糊地呢喃道，声音好似梦呓。

"睡个好觉吧，亚丝翠。"听到这个称呼沃尔卡的心中也为之一动，一阵甜蜜迅速在她心里弥漫开来，她轻轻吹熄了屋里的油灯，拉上了窗帘。悄悄掩上内屋的门，拿起一块狐皮就着外屋的炉火做起针线来。

等到亚丝翠从一场酣眠中醒来时，夕阳的余晖已经透过窗帘照进了小小的卧室。她感到昨日那险象环生的一夜所带来的疲乏与惊悸已经一扫而空，肚子也开始"咕咕"地叫了起来。她这才意识到自己已经快一天没吃东西了，连忙披衣坐起，摸索着穿上自己的靴子下了床。

她一点都不记得自己今晨曾经脱过外衣和靴子，这一定是沃尔卡在她熟睡的时候帮她脱下的。一想到沃尔卡她模模糊糊地记起自己今晨偎在她怀里时所说的那些傻话，不禁一下子羞得满面通红。天哪，她竟然对着希卡普的母亲说了一大堆她和希卡普过去的事，人家该会怎么想她呢？

她有些慌张地推开了里屋的房门，扑面而来的一阵浓郁的香气顿时让她忘记了心中的难堪。沃尔卡正在外屋里风风火火地张罗着晚饭。一只大陶罐正在土灶上炖着什么不知名的佳肴，一旁的熊熊炉火正烤着一只羊腿，而屋子的女主人正忙着将刚揉好的面做成面饼，然后再把饼放进炉膛里烤熟。看见亚丝翠站在门边，她抬起头来露出一个无比亲切的微笑，"起来了，亚丝翠？这一觉睡得怎么样？"

一时间亚丝翠感觉自己仿佛回到了11年前，那时的她也是经常早上起床后睡眼惺忪地走进饭厅，准备享受自己母亲巧手烹调的各种美味佳肴。此时虽然远在阿富汗的穷乡僻壤，她自己也明明知道母亲早已不在人世，但此时的她仍被一阵浓郁的家的气息所包裹，强烈的幸福感一时让她有点喘不过气来。

"嗯，我睡得很好，哈道克夫人，"现在亚丝翠已经完全适应了沃尔卡对她的这种亲密称呼，她连忙快步走到沃尔卡的身边，"您在忙着做饭呢，我能帮点什么忙吗？"

"不用不用，我的孩子，"沃尔卡笑着说道，"你还是出去帮帮希卡普吧，他起床之后就自告奋勇地出去劈木柴了，"说道这里她半开玩笑地说道，"你知道他的身子骨是什么个样子，胳膊上还有伤没有痊愈。帮我留神盯着他一点，别让他劈柴不成反而把自己劈了。"说罢她开心地咯咯笑了起受来。

"那好吧，"一想到希卡普的伤情，亚丝翠也感到有必要去看看他。她正要出门，沃尔卡却一下子抓住了她的胳膊。

"等一等我的孩子，"她指着搭在门边的一件狐皮斗篷说，"外面冷着呢，先穿上那件斗篷再出去，这是我刚才亲手为你做的，试试看合不合你的身材。"

亚丝翠一时间感动得说不出话来，她伸出一只颤抖的手取下了那件狐皮斗篷披在了身上。那柔软的毛皮和温暖的触感仿佛又将她带进了沃尔卡那慈母般的怀抱。她系好了带子，微微转了转身，由于屋子里没有镜子，她只能探询地望向沃尔卡，等待着她的评价。

沃尔卡的眼睛一直目不转睛地盯着她，她嘴唇微张，脸上写满了欣慰与得意。"天哪亚丝翠，这件斗篷简直是太适合你了。看样子我的手艺还是可以的嘛。"她笑着拉起了亚丝翠的手又仔仔细细地把她打量了一番，"啧啧啧，我的孩子，你真是个美人啊。"

听到沃尔卡的热情洋溢的称赞，亚丝翠的脸禁不住又红了，她又打量了一下自己身上的斗篷的袖子和下摆，"它真的很合身呢，又暖和又轻便。。。"她转过头来看了看自己的背面之后说道，"哈道克夫人，我真不知道该怎样感谢您才好。"

"别提什么谢不谢的，我的孩子。"沃尔卡微笑着说道，同时她又换了一副稍稍严肃的口气说道："还有，以后别叫我哈道克夫人了，这么冷冰冰的称呼我可不喜欢。就直接喊我沃尔卡吧。"

亚丝翠还想再说些什么客气话，可是沃尔卡那真诚的眼睛和不容置疑的语气还是让她选择了服从。"那好吧。。。哈道。。。沃尔卡，那我出去找希卡普了？"

"去吧我的孩子，"听见她听话地改了称呼沃尔卡不禁眉开眼笑。"可要记着把他完完整整地带回来哦！"

"好的！"亚丝翠干脆利索地答应了一句，推开了外屋的门走了出去。

山区落日的柔和余晖将披着皑皑银甲的群峰染成了一片金色，虽说不能带来什么温度，但是却在这片雄奇壮阔的景致里增添了几分暖色调。清冷的天空从西到东依次呈现出淡黄，青灰，暗紫，幽蓝的色彩，让人不禁惊叹于造物主在光与影艺术创作上的炉火纯青。在远方天际，几只雄鹰的黑影在这幅巨大的画布上时隐时现，在一天的翱翔之后，它们也该回到自己在悬崖峭壁上的危巢之中了。

亚丝翠深深地吸了一口清冽的空气，故意让它在自己的肺里多停留一会。虽然屋子里很暖和，也没有什么异味，但是总归比不上室外空气的清爽怡人。身上披着沃尔卡给她做的皮裘，她现在丝毫也感受不到昨夜里那种刺骨的严寒。她爱惜地轻轻抚摸着那柔软的毛皮，现在哪怕有人拿全世界最华贵的衣裙来和她交换这件斗篷，她也绝不会同意。

近旁一阵铮铮的斧声传入了她的耳鼓，亚丝翠循声望去，看见希卡普那略显瘦削的身形正背对着她站在屋外小院的一个角落里。他逆光而立，亚丝翠只能看见他那漆黑的背影。柔和的余晖透过他那褐色头发的发梢，将其染成了淡淡的金色。此时他正抡起一把一人来高的大柴斧，将堆在墙角里的大块木柴劈成可以塞进炉膛的小块。那斧子想必相当的沉，她能明显地看出他每次挥斧的时候动作都有点吃力，而且由于他的伤势还没有痊愈，左臂明显使不上劲，希卡普只能依靠着右手的力气勉强控制住斧刃落下的位置。阿尔贾正在他的身边转来转去，把他劈成小块的木柴收集起来在一旁堆成一个小柴垛，一边嘴里还在兴奋地说些什么。而忙着干活的希卡普一面专心劈柴，一面随口应答着他的话。

看到眼前的这一幕，亚丝翠不禁停下了脚步，她一声不吭，仿佛不愿打破这温馨的氛围。眼前的这个男人虽然身材并不魁梧健壮，但现在却给她一种实实在在的安全感。他那瘦弱的肩膀似乎总能帮她担起生活中发生的种种艰难困苦，而他那温暖的怀抱更是每每给她一种被悉心呵护，被捧在掌心之感。他为了她放弃了自己所喜爱的生活，走上了一条根本不适合他自己的道路。他本性善良，却为了她而毅然踏上血雨腥风的战场；他天生羞怯，却为了她而和他的父亲据理力争；他原本懦弱，却为了她而冒险深入龙潭虎穴。。。他交出了自己的一切，却从来没有向她索取过什么。假如说这世界上除了她已经过世的父母外谁最在乎她，那就非他希卡普•哈道克莫属了。

他对她付出得太多太多，而到最后她才发现，除了以身相许之外，自己已经无法偿还。

要是能找到一个像这里一样安静的所在，和他相伴一生，日出而作，日落而息，再不会被牵扯进世间的无谓纷争，这样的生活，倒也不错。

此时此刻，这成了亚丝翠心头唯一的痴念。

阿尔贾一回头望见了站在门边的亚丝翠，便丢下手中的柴火，高兴地叫着笑着向她跑来。亚丝翠也迎了上去，笑着接住了那扑过来的小小身躯。听见声音，希卡普回过头来，见是亚丝翠，嘴角便情不自禁地露出了一丝欣喜的微笑，如落日的余晖那般灿烂。"亚丝翠！你睡醒了？"他高声招呼道，放下了手里的斧头，"妈妈这时候应该已经做好晚饭了，你没有去尝尝吗？"

亚丝翠轻轻抱起了黏在她身上不放的阿尔贾，走到了希卡普身边，"沃尔卡让我过来看着你，怕是担心你一不小心把自己劈了，"她调皮地冲他一笑，随即又换了一副稍稍严肃而关切的口吻说道："你的伤还没痊愈，为什么不在屋子里好好歇着？"

"额。。。"听见亚丝翠对自己的戏谑，希卡普的脸不好意思地红了一下。"那时你还在睡觉，妈妈今天一高兴准备做一桌好菜好好招待我们，生火的柴火不够用了，就只能由我来再劈一些了。。。"他的话依旧那么诚恳，丝毫没有造作的痕迹。

"去自己玩会吧，"亚丝翠边说边把阿尔贾放了下来，后者向他们俩调皮地吐了吐舌头便兀自跑开了。亚丝翠轻轻牵住希卡普的手，拉着他在柴堆旁坐了下来。"那你也本该去把我叫醒的。。。"她半嗔怪半认真地看着他说道，随手抄起他放下的斧子掂了掂，"这斧头那么重，你的胳膊还有伤，万一真像沃尔卡说的那样伤着了自己该怎么办？"

"啊。。。其实这也并不费劲，"为了维护自己男子汉的那点小虚荣，希卡普摆出一副故作轻松的样子说道。"你看我这一会功夫还劈了不少呢。。。"他指了指身后的柴堆有点自鸣得意地说道，不过他的目光迎上了亚丝翠投来的一记眼刀便立刻住了嘴。

"还嘴硬。。。"亚丝翠故意撅起嘴唇作出一副生气的样子，"你看看你的额头上都冒冷汗了。"听到她的话希卡普慌忙抬手拭了拭自己的脑门，"没有啊。。。"他低头看了看自己的手有些困惑不解地说道，他抬头看了看亚丝翠那盈盈含笑的眸子和她嘴角的那一抹狡黠，这才反应过来自己是中了圈套。"亚丝翠。。。"他有点小情绪地责备道，"你怎么。。。"

"这还不是为了你好？"亚丝翠立刻不容置疑地打断了他的抗议，转而又歪着头看着他一字一顿意味深长地说道："昨天是谁让我向他保证说不要再把自己的小命不当回事，而今天又是谁对自己那么不小心挨了枪子还不老老实实歇着，自己还偏要逞强拿着斧头耍？"

不善言辞的希卡普面对着伶牙俐齿的亚丝翠，本来就毫无还手之力。何况她今天所说的话既言之有理同时还有点耍赖，更是让他没法招架。"好好好，是我错了。。。"现在他只有缴械投降，"你赢了，现在你打算怎么处置我？"他半开玩笑地望着身边自己心爱的女孩，眼里充满了无可奈何的宠溺。

"不把你怎么样。。。"一碰见他那万般温柔的目光亚丝翠的气焰顿时就矮了下去，嘴里有点不情愿地嘟哝道，"你还是跟我回屋去帮沃尔卡做饭吧。。。"她说着就要站起身来。

然而希卡普却一伸手把她拉回到自己身边，"你什么时候学会的做饭？"他凝视着她冰蓝色的眸子问道。

"我。。。"亚丝翠一时语塞，在做饭方面她可真是一窍不通。没想到这么快她就被希卡普反将了一军，"那我也可以去搭把手学习学习啊。。。"她有些不甘心地嘟哝道。

"你是客人，妈妈现在兴致又很高，肯定不会让你帮忙下厨的。。。"希卡普拉着她的手依然没有松开，"我们还是不要去打搅她的好。。。顺便说一句，你身上这件斗篷可真不错啊。"他的眼睛仔细端详着她，把话题岔了开来。

"对啊，好看吗？这可是沃尔卡刚刚亲手为我做的，"亚丝翠顿时来了兴致，"你妈妈可真厉害呢，什么都会做，我好喜欢这件斗篷呢。"

"是啊。。。衣服做的好，你穿在身上也很美。。。"希卡普的翡翠色眼睛仍然没有离开她的身子，"这还是那次舞会之后我第一次看见你不穿军装的样子。。。"他仿佛已经陷入了回忆之中。

"你母亲人可真好。。。"听见他的话亚丝翠不禁脸微微一红，连忙打断了他，"是啊，"希卡普表示赞同，"之前她还在美国的时候还并不是一个很合格的家庭主妇。。。看来被困阿富汗这几年里她肯定是吃了不少苦才学会了这么多东西。。。我们要赶紧想法子把她救出去才是。"说道这里他的眼神立刻黯淡了下来，"可是我们的无线电坏了，这里又那么落后偏僻，我们怎么才能与总部取得联系。。。？"

"你别灰心，"亚丝翠见状连忙将一只手搭在他的肩膀上安慰道，"我们总会有办法的。。。"希卡普默然不语。两个人就这样无言相伴着静静坐了有几分钟。

这时，屋门口传来了沃尔卡兴奋的招呼声，"希卡普，亚丝翠，阿尔贾，回屋吃饭喽。。。"一听见开饭的声音，在一边地上玩耍的阿尔贾立刻爬起身来，蹦蹦跳跳地跑进门里去了。

亚丝翠听见之后也站起身来，向希卡普伸出一只手，"我们先进屋吃饭吧，"她柔声劝道，"振作起来，别让沃尔卡看见你垂头丧气的让她也难受。"希卡普点了点头，让她拉着自己站起身来，两人手挽着手向房门口走去。

要是史图依克也在的话，今晚还真是一顿难得的团圆饭呢。


	18. 第十七章：再入虎口

当希卡普•哈道克挽着亚丝翠•贺芙森重新跨进他的母亲沃尔卡的土屋的简陋门槛，准备享用这顿迟来的晚饭时，他的内心里充满了好奇与期待，同时又夹杂着一丝忐忑。

因为他自己还是很了解他母亲的厨艺的。

"我从来不是因为你母亲的厨艺而娶她的。"在他们一家人还在美国的时候，每次沃尔卡心血来潮亲自下厨之后，史图依克都会在趁她不注意的时候偷偷向儿子抱怨这么一句。虽然沃尔卡一直在努力去学会做一个好妻子和好母亲，而她实际上也已经做到了这两点，可是她的厨艺还是一直让希卡普父子不敢恭维。希卡普到现在还记着每次沃尔卡端上她一直引以为豪的肉丸子的时候，父亲脸上的那拼命掩饰的惊恐，就好像自己的妻子给自己端上了一盘已经拉开栓的手榴弹，随时就有可能爆炸似的。到现在回想起自己那天不怕地不怕的硬汉父亲的那副窘态，希卡普都还忍俊不禁。

他可不想让自己心爱的亚丝翠的脸上也出现那种表情。然而他也完全理解自己母亲那一片好意，所以当他一觉醒来，听见沃尔卡宣布说要给他们做一顿丰盛的晚餐时，他实在不愿意给正在兴头上的她浇什么冷水。不管沃尔卡的厨艺有多么糟糕，对于饿了一整天的他和亚丝翠来说，估计也不会很难令他们接受吧。

然而他们一跨进屋门，那一阵扑面而来的浓郁香气，就打消了他的全部疑虑，甚至让他感到万分惊讶。

餐桌已经摆好，正中央的一只大陶罐里，野蘑菇羊肉汤正冒着滚滚热气，加在汤中的自制山羊奶油完美地去除了汤中的膻味，散发着醉人醇厚的甜香。一旁的木质托盘里，外酥里嫩的烤羊腿令人食指大动，周围还围着当地风味特制的洋葱，土豆，胡萝卜等菜蔬。作为主食的阿富汗烤馕呈现出金黄的色泽，诱惑着每一个食客都上去咬上一口。而今晚的大厨沃尔卡•哈道克正坐在桌旁，微笑着看着三个孩子目瞪口呆地看着这桌盛宴，脸上带着无限的得意与满足。

"还愣着干什么？赶快来吃吧，你们饿了快一整天了。"听到沃尔卡的招呼声，希卡普和亚丝翠这才回过神来，连忙挨着餐桌坐了下来。"你不是说你的母亲厨艺不怎么样吗？"亚丝翠趁沃尔卡忙着给他们盛汤的功夫悄悄对希卡普咕哝了一句。希卡普耸了耸肩，做出一副无可奉告的表情。"亚丝翠，今晚可别客气啊，可要好好尝尝我的手艺。"沃尔卡一边把一碗浓汤递到亚丝翠手上，一边还意味深长地看了希卡普一眼，仿佛在说：你可没有想到老妈我会有今天这手艺吧？

"额。。。谢谢，"亚丝翠小心翼翼地接过了沃尔卡递过来的热汤，"那我就不客气啦。"她冲沃尔卡大方一笑，低下头把碗送到嘴边，轻轻吹去热气抿了一口，随后不禁微微睁大了眼睛。她抬起头望见沃尔卡那期待的眼神和希卡普那探询的表情，连忙开口称赞道："这汤简直是太好喝了，沃尔卡你的手艺可真棒！"她转向了希卡普，"希卡普，你还等什么呢？赶紧来尝尝啊。"

希卡普将信将疑地端起了自己的汤碗，亚丝翠那副满意的表情可不像是装出来的。他试着喝了一小口，随即就发现这汤炖的无可挑剔，味道醇厚鲜美，咸淡适宜，一时间他都忘了把汤咽到肚子里。亚丝翠的赞扬一点都不夸张。他恋恋不舍地咽下这口汤就迫不及待地开了口："哎呀老妈，你这厨艺这几年里真是突飞猛进啊！"他有些不相信地望着自己母亲的笑脸，几乎不敢相信五年前那令人难以下咽的肉丸子和今天这锅鲜美无比的汤均是出自面前此人之手。

沃尔卡得意洋洋地笑了起来，"那是当然。你现在简直不敢相信是吧？要是你父亲今天在的话估计要比你还要吃惊呢！"她转向了正在专心喝汤的亚丝翠，"之前他们父子一直抱怨我的厨艺，现在他们可没话可说了。"后者一边使劲点着头一边还不忘给自己再盛上一碗。而这时阿尔贾已经急不可耐地吵着要吃羊腿了。

没人再客气了。一桌丰盛的晚饭很快就被他们风卷残云般地一扫而空。本来就饿得饥肠辘辘的希卡普和亚丝翠更是吃得津津有味。虽然亚丝翠一直在沃尔卡面前尽力克制着自己，想保留自己哪怕最后一丝的淑女气质，但是在美食的诱惑前她的吃相还是让人不敢恭维。沃尔卡自己本人却吃得很少，她的眼睛一直望着正在狼吞虎咽的两个孩子，心里充满了欣慰与幸福。能一家人聚在平平安安的过日子，一直是她五年的孤独生活里唯一的心愿。现在儿子的到来让她看到这一天到来的日子已经不远了。虽然谁都没有明说，但是作为一个母亲，亚丝翠和自己儿子的关系她也看得一清二楚。对自己的这个准儿媳沃尔卡也是一万个满意。同时也对自己儿子能顺利追到这么好的女孩子而感到无比自豪。

终于亚丝翠放下了碗，拿起手绢轻轻擦了擦嘴，脸上露出饱餐之后无比满足的笑容。她一眼望见身边的沃尔卡正含笑望着她，脸不禁微微一红，连忙打圆场道："沃尔卡，你做的饭简直太好吃了。我已经好久没有吃过这么美味的晚餐了。我就是太笨了，一直也不会做饭什么的。。。"

"不要紧，大家都是从不会到会慢慢学的嘛。"沃尔卡微笑着轻轻帮她梳理着那随意披散在肩膀上的金色秀发。"你要是想学的话，等我们离开这里之后我可以慢慢教你，这种技能以后早晚是用得上的。"她意味深长地笑着说道。

"嗯，好的。"亚丝翠几乎是不假思索地点了点头。随即便听出来沃尔卡话里的弦外之音，不禁俏脸一红，立刻把头低了下去。她的余光瞟见一边的希卡普脸上露出的欣慰而略带向往的微笑，不禁心里一阵慌乱，恼羞成怒地在桌子底下狠狠踢了他一脚。痛得他龇牙咧嘴又不敢叫出声来

这时沃尔卡望见亚丝翠那羞怯的面容，心知现在时机还没有成熟，也无意再让亚丝翠感到尴尬，便岔开了话题。"希卡普，"她对自己的儿子问道，"你们接下来打算怎么办？能和总部取得联系吗？"

"额。。。"这个问题一下子把希卡普窘住了。说老实话，刚才那顿美味的晚饭几乎让他忘记了自己的处境，仿佛他现在是身处在长岛之滨博克庄园的家里一样。而沃尔卡的问题一下子将他拉回到了这令人泄气的现实中。"我们。。。我们的无线电在落地时摔坏了，现在又没有工具修理。。。"他只能硬着头皮实话实说，"我想唯一的办法只能是把阿尔贾留在你这里，我和亚丝翠步行走出山区前往最近的美军基地，之后再带人回来接你了。"

"这绝对不行，"沃尔卡立刻不容置疑地否决了这个方案。"这里地处山区中心，交通不便，周围的区域都有塔利班在游荡，你们两人冒险出去只能是凶多吉少。我看你们还不如在我这里多住几天，安心等待救援才是。"

"可是妈妈，我们留在这里，迟早会殃及你和这里的村民的。"希卡普摇了摇头说道，"何况现在总部根本就不知道我们身处何方，也不知道我们是死是活。我们必须尽快想办法和他们取得联系，而且。。。"说到这里他的声音突然一滞，眼睛顿时黯淡了下来，"而且爸爸现在肯定是心急如焚，必须让他知道我们尚在人间。。。"

一提起史图依克，沃尔卡的脸色也骤然一变，面上带着一丝凄然，"你说的对。。。孩子，"她深深地叹了口气，"我离开他这么久，现在他又失去了你的下落，他肯定是。。。"沃尔卡再也说不下去了，声音开始有点哽咽。

见这对母子都低头默默不语，亚丝翠的心中也是一阵酸楚。虽然她不是哈道克家的人，但是这些年来发生的种种事情都给了她一种奇异的感觉，好像这个家族的每一个人都和她有种不解之缘似的。她轻轻把双手分别搭在希卡普和沃尔卡的肩上，"我们总会有办法的，"她柔声宽慰道，就像之前在门口柴垛边她和希卡普相依的时候她所做的一样。

"亚丝翠。。。"希卡普缓缓抬起头来望着她的眼睛。仿佛她的手为他注入了无穷力量似的，目光中多了些许希望和决然。沃尔卡此时也轻轻将亚丝翠搂在了怀里，"谢谢你，我的孩子。。。"她低声说道，"无论如何，我们绝不能放弃哪怕一丝希望。。。"

希卡普紧皱着眉头陷入了苦苦的思索中。面对着自己最心爱的女孩和最亲爱的母亲，已经长大成人的他作为唯一的男子汉，必须要承担起保护她们的责任。他绝不敢拿她们的性命去冒险，而在这险恶万分的处境下，要想出一个万全之策又谈何容易？

"我们也许可以和村子里的长老谈谈，"一阵沉默之后他开了口，"他们比较熟悉此地的情况，或许能提供给我们一些有用的信息。"的确，他和亚丝翠人生地不熟，沃尔卡虽说在这已居住了五年，但是出于小心谨慎也从来没有离开过村子。他们三个人在这里空想又能想出什么好办法来？

"这倒是一个好主意。"沃尔卡表示赞同，她说着站起身来，"走，我这就带你们去见见村子的长老。"

长老住的土屋虽然比沃尔卡的稍微宽敞一些，但也是一样的简陋寒酸。他是个年过七十的老人，长长的山羊胡子已经变得雪白，黝黑而爬满深深皱纹的脸无声诉说着他所经历的沧桑岁月，但他那双奕奕有神的黑色眼睛却依然迸射出智慧的光芒。长老盘着腿端坐在火塘边，抽着土质烟斗，默默无言地听着希卡普讲述他们的困境。沃尔卡和亚丝翠都围在他们身边，用期待的目光望着陷入沉思的长老，可是他那深深皱起的眉头没有一点即将舒展的表示，这让她们二人提着的心一直不敢放下来。

"你们的处境的确很为难。。。"长老终于开了口，喑哑的声音透着些许无奈，"这么多年来你们是唯一进入本村的美军士兵，在你们之前从来没有一支部队深入到这里。因为我们这个村子太过偏僻，最近的公路远在一百里地之外，要想到那里你们至少要翻山越岭走整整三天，如果没有向导的话你们很容易迷失方向，更不用说遇见塔利班了。。。"

希卡普的脸色更加阴沉了，看来连想要冒险步行出山都是自寻死路。"长老，您最近有没有听到过什么美军和塔利班活动的情况？"他没抱多大希望地问了一句。

"我们听到的消息不多。。。"长老仔细想了想，微微摇了摇头低声答道，"塔利班都很少到这里来，更不用说美军了。"说道这里他仿佛突然想起了什么似的，"今天我倒听说了一件事，早晨的时候有一架美军直升机被塔利班击中了，飞机在迫降的时候坠毁在了山崖上，飞机上的士兵全都死于非命。。。这在当地可算得上是一个特大新闻，那些家伙都在大肆吹嘘这件事。"

"这一定是总部派来的救援部队！"亚丝翠颤声叫了出来，一只手紧紧抓住了希卡普的胳膊，"哦。。。上帝，他们为了救我们付出了这么沉重的代价。。。但愿芭芙纳特他们别在这架飞机上。。。"她的眼角泛起点点泪光。听到这一噩耗她顿时感到一阵痛苦和愧疚。沃尔卡见状轻轻搂住了她的肩膀轻声安慰着她。

听到战友罹难的消息，希卡普的心里也是异常沉重，他压抑着心中的满腔怒火，尽量平静地向长老问道："那您是否知道他们坠机的具体位置？"

"在羚羊崖下面，离村子西面有大概十里路的样子，"长老回答道，"可是年轻人，我看不出这对你有什么用处？现场肯定是被塔利班分子控制住了，而且人死不能复生，你也救不了你那些牺牲的同伴啊。"

希卡普没有立刻回答长老的话，而是转向了亚丝翠，轻轻拉起她的手，"亚丝翠，"他直视着她那泪眼婆娑的蓝色双眸，温柔而坚定地开了口，"我们同伴的牺牲一定使你感到很难过，但是我们一定不会让他们的牺牲成为徒劳，我们一定要活着回去，而且就利用他们用生命为我们创造出的条件。"

"你的意思是。。。"亚丝翠凝望着希卡普那闪着异样光辉的翠色眸子，有点不明白他所说的话的含义。

"我的意思是，我们的无线电还没有完全损坏，如果能找到合适的工具和材料，我还是能把它修好的。可是这个村子里是肯定没有这些东西的。"他胸有成竹地解释道，"如果我们能找到那架直升机的残骸，我相信我是能找到我所需要的材料的。这样我们就可以修好无线电并和总部取得联系，而不用冒险长途跋涉或是留在原地坐以待毙了。"

"希卡普，你疯了吗？"亚丝翠听见他的计划不由得瞪大了双眼，"你没听见刚才长老的话吗？那里肯定已经被塔利班封锁起来了，而且就算到了那里，你又能在那堆破铜烂铁里找到些什么？"她有点难以置信地盯着面前这个一向谨小慎微的哈道克少尉，简直不能相信这个疯狂的计划是他想出来的。

"听我说，亚丝翠，"面对着她的反对希卡普依然镇定自若，眼睛一直没有离开她的面孔，"这是我们唯一脱险的机会，我们不能再错过它了。哪怕再危险我也要去试试。何况，"他换了副开玩笑的轻松口吻说道，"别忘了我希卡普可是西点军械课的第一名，哪怕缺乏工具和材料，修好一个小小的无线电还能难得住我吗？"之后他停止了玩笑，转而一本正经地对亚丝翠嘱托道，"你留下来保护妈妈和阿尔贾，假如我天亮之前没有回来，千万不要去找我，要老老实实地和妈妈呆在这里，等待以后的救援。。。"

"什么？"亚丝翠听见最后几句话不禁叫了起来，挣脱了希卡普的手，"你竟然要把我留在这里一个人去？这我绝对不同意！"她甚至开始怀疑希卡普的脑子是不是因为跳下来救她而摔得精神错乱了。"要么一起留下，要么一起去！你现在还受着伤，我和你一道还能保护你。我怎么可能会让你一个人去送死？要是你死了我该。。。"说道这里她突然住了口，脸一下子涨得通红，头也低了下去。

而这一切都被希卡普看在眼里。见她如此在意自己，他的心里也泛起一丝甜蜜，"我不能让你也去冒这个风险。。。"他柔声开口劝慰道，但很快就被亚丝翠打断了，"我说不行就是不行。。。"她低着头低声嗫嚅道，那神情就像一个正在赌气撒娇的小女孩，"可别忘了，现在我还是你的指挥官，没有我的命令，你不能采取任何行动！"她抬起头来挑战式地望着他的眼睛，尽力掩饰着内心的担忧与慌乱。

"别闹了，亚丝翠。。。"希卡普看着她的样子有点哭笑不得，他还想再试着说服亚丝翠，然而一旁的沃尔卡却开了腔："好了好了，孩子们。"她面色凝重地望着他们俩说道，"希卡普，你要理解亚丝翠的好意，你要知道你是不能一个人去冒险的。如果你决意要去的话，还是让亚丝翠和你一道去。。。"一听这话亚丝翠立刻冲着希卡普露出一个胜利的微笑。"不过孩子们，一定要万分小心，千万不要让塔利班发现你们，要不然我们可是连后悔都来不及了。。。"

作为一个母亲，她深知希卡普的倔脾气和史图依克是一脉相承的，如果他想要去做什么事，不达到目的是绝不会罢休的。然而亚丝翠似乎比他还要坚决，要想拦住她也几乎是不可能的。沃尔卡虽然不想让亚丝翠也一道去冒险，但同时也不愿让儿子一个人深入虎穴，而且两个人相互配合会大大提高他们的生存几率。故而这一次她最终站在了亚丝翠的一边。

原本一个亚丝翠就让希卡普难以招架，再加上老妈的介入，让希卡普的孤胆英雄梦彻底破产了。"。。。好吧好吧，"沉吟片刻后他无可奈何地说道，"你赢了，亚丝翠。那我们做好准备，半夜动身，夜色正好能掩护我们的行踪。但愿。。。"他凝视着身边面色坚决的亚丝翠，沉重地说道，"但愿我们能像以前一样那么幸运。"

阿富汗山区的深夜，依然和昨晚一样寒气彻骨。月亮已经完全隐没在厚厚的云层后面，让地面上的一切都隐没在一片漆黑中。夹杂着雪片的朔风以惊人的速度在崇山峻岭间恣意妄为，发出如同鬼叫般的呼啸声。希卡普不由得裹紧了身上披着的狼皮大衣，这时临出发前他的母亲为他加上的。沃尔卡解释说这件皮袄是她为他的父亲史图依克做的，本来打算在获救之后送给他穿，而现在正好给希卡普拿去御寒。可是沃尔卡似乎忘记了史图依克的体格可是他的宝贝儿子的两倍。这件肥大的皮袄穿在他身上不仅显得过于臃肿，而且还成了一个风口袋。寒风直往那过大的领口和袖口往里钻。让希卡普苦不堪言。唯一让他感到欣慰的事就是亚丝翠身上依然穿着那件暖和合身的狐皮斗篷，在这严寒之中并没有吃什么苦头。

阿尔贾在他们前面引着路。他们本来不愿意让他和他们一同去冒险，但是阿尔贾又哭又闹说什么也不愿意离开他们。最后还是沃尔卡来解了围。考虑到他很熟悉周围的地形，同时又很乖巧机灵，希卡普和亚丝翠最后才勉强同意让阿尔贾来为他们引路。

他们三人摸黑在山脊上艰难跋涉着。要不是没有夜视仪的帮助，希卡普和亚丝翠简直无法在这片布满碎石和积雪的不毛之地上前进。而阿尔贾却好像天生一双猫眼，即使在这片漆黑中也能看得很清楚。寒风像刀子一样割过他们的脸庞，飞舞的雪片仿佛越来越大，不一会的功夫就有要发展成暴风雪的趋势了。见此情景，希卡普连忙拉住了走在前面的阿尔贾，同时回头示意身后的亚丝翠也停了下来。

"暴风雪就要来了，我们不能再呆在露天里，要找个地方躲一躲。"他尽量大声地说着，使自己的声音不至于被狂风的呼啸声淹没。

"我知道前面有个小山洞！"阿尔贾也尽量大声地喊道，"我们赶快躲到那里去吧。"

"太好了，阿尔贾，赶快把我们带到那里去吧。"亚丝翠闻言赶忙说道，虽然身穿着暖和的皮裘，她也不愿意呆在这肆无忌惮的暴风雪里任其摆布。

阿尔贾连忙加快了速度，不一会他们就看见前面的一座小陡坡脚下有一个低矮的，黑漆漆的洞口。三个人连忙钻了进去，顿时感到被从寒风的折磨中被解放了出来。洞里的空间十分狭小，他们仅能勉强站直身子。希卡普打落了落在身上的厚厚一层积雪，招呼着亚丝翠和阿尔贾再往洞的深处躲去。

他们三个人紧紧挨在一起躲到了洞的最深处，虽说洞壁像冰块一样凉，但还是在一定程度上阻挡了寒气。不一会他们冻得发麻的手脚又重新恢复了知觉。希卡普正寻思着在哪能找到点干柴来生一堆篝火取暖，一回头却发现亚丝翠的狐皮斗篷不知什么时候已经被严严实实地裹在了阿尔贾的身上。

刚刚进洞的时候亚丝翠点亮了身上带着的手电筒，借着手电筒的微光她清楚地看见了阿尔贾那冻得发紫的小脸以及身上那身破烂不堪的羊皮袄。虽然之前在村子里沃尔卡已经为他缝补了一部分，但要是仅凭这褴褛的衣衫要想抵御严寒是绝对不够的。

她的心里油然而生一阵疼惜，连忙脱下了自己身上那件斗篷，紧紧地裹在了阿尔贾的身上，同时示意他不要出声。那件带着她体温的斗篷顿时让孩子感到一股暖彻心扉的热流。小脸上也绽出了一个最可爱最幸福的笑容，他轻声咕哝了一句道谢话，便偎在了亚丝翠的怀里。

亚丝翠本以为自己身上的那件高山作战服能够抵挡住阿富汗的严寒，但是这件军服的设计师肯定没有考虑到他们今天的这种处境。皮裘离身不到两分钟，她就感觉仿佛整个人都要被冻僵了似的，身子也在微微发抖，但她仍紧紧地搂着阿尔贾，咬紧牙关一声不吭。作为一个优秀的战士，她是不会允许自己向这种困境低头的。

希卡普一眼瞧见了在一旁冻得瑟瑟发抖的亚丝翠，一下子就明白了刚才发生的一切，心中顿时又急又痛，连忙解开了自己身上大衣的扣子，"亚丝翠，到这里来。"他敞开了皮袄的衣襟轻声招呼道。

不知是由于害羞还是冻得浑身麻木的缘故，亚丝翠听到他的声音抬起了紫红色的面孔望着他，眼中闪过一丝惊异，身子却没有动。

现在可不是讲客气谈礼仪的时候，希卡普连忙起身走到亚丝翠身边，不由分说就把她整个人紧紧揽到怀里，用自己父亲那宽大的皮衣把她整个人裹了个严严实实。好在史图依克身材魁梧，这件皮袄包住他们两个正合适。

亚丝翠的身子震了一下，突然包裹住她的一阵温暖顿时让她不再发抖了。她张了张嘴仿佛要说些什么，但最终还是没有开口。她轻轻闭上眼睛，把头靠在了希卡普那宽阔的胸膛上，感受着他那强有力的心跳，尽情享受着浑身上下他身体的余温。不知为什么，她现在没有感到一丝从前那种尴尬，反而觉得这是件很自然的事情。她现在虽然脸色通红，但那也是因为严寒而不是害羞。

这不正是她一直想要的么？他的温暖，他的怀抱，他的宠溺，他的疼爱。。。这所有的一切，在这场严寒之中既显得弥足珍贵，又让她无比陶醉。

"真暖和。。。"她听见自己轻声呢喃道。

"还冷吗？"头顶传来希卡普那温柔的声音，她抬起头，对上了他那双流露着万般柔情的翡翠色双眸。这是她第一次勇敢地直面他的这种眼神，而没有闪躲。

"不冷了。"她微微一笑。她这种坦然的表示似乎让他感到有点惊讶。

"真的吗？"他微微睁大了眼睛。

"真的。。。"她撒娇式地又往他怀里蹭了蹭，嘴里低声嘟哝着，"再搂我紧一点。。。"

希卡普楞了一下，这才回过神来，嘴角勾起一丝宠溺而欣慰的微笑，把双臂又收的更紧了一些。

除了照办，他还能做些什么呢？

他还能在做些别的。

他微微低下头，把自己冰冷的嘴唇，贴在了亚丝翠头顶带着体温的秀发上。

他不知道自己是哪来的这股勇气，他的全身已被一种火热的冲动所占据。面对着他心爱的人儿，正在他怀中和他耳鬓厮磨，俏语呢喃，娇音婉转，从他这里寻求着温暖，慰藉和宠爱，如同飞蛾扑火一般迫切而决绝。此时此刻，他只想把自己这五年来内心所积蓄的千般柔情万般爱意，全都在这个令人绝望的寒冬之夜倾泻进她的心房，让她不再感到无助，凄苦与孤单。

而事实上他发现他已无需再有丝毫顾虑。他们二人现在是如此地紧密地依偎在一起，如此地接近，甚至隔着对方的身躯，他们都能清清楚楚地感受到对方的心跳，并渐渐地互相交融，心心相印。

不用担心突然的翻脸，不用担心打来的狠拳，甚至连一个被冒犯的眼刀他都无需担心。虽然他们谁都没有提及，但是他清楚地知道，眼前的这位妙人儿，现在已经整个身心完完全全属于他自己。

当他略显笨拙地吻上她的头顶时，他感到怀中的娇躯微微一震，同时也明显感受到她的心率陡然加快，轻柔的呼吸也变得急促起来。她轻轻扭动着身子，仿佛要从他的怀中挣脱出来。但是他的胳膊却不容置疑地搂得更紧了，几乎是有点蛮横地将她箍在自己身上。同时依旧将嘴唇紧紧地贴在她的发丝上，贪婪地汲取着她的温度，感受着她发间那令他噬魂销骨的清香。

这五年里他一直很被动，而今晚这个时刻，不论她愿意与否，他才是主人。

亚丝翠渐渐停止了无谓挣扎，只好像一只小兔子一样乖乖地任凭希卡普将她死死缠住。她清清楚楚地感受到他那冰冷而柔软的嘴唇，而一股热流却仿佛正从他的唇间源源不断地注入她的体内。她的身子被他的胳膊箍得有点生疼。她一时惊异于他那瘦削的身子骨什么时候有了如此大的力气。在内心一阵短暂的慌乱之后，她也渐渐恢复了平静。此时此刻她对希卡普对她的感情有了一种全新的领悟。日常琐事之中，他的爱无处不在，宛如一泓春水，波澜不惊，润物细无声般滋润着她的心田。而一旦给这万顷碧波一个宣泄口，它便以雷霆万钧之势奔涌而出，瞬间将她完全吞没，让她连丝毫反抗之力都没有。这种近乎疯狂的表示，虽然让她感到一丝陌生与惊异，但却依然令她感到无比甜蜜与幸福。

这些年这个世界亏欠了她太多太多，而他终将会补偿她所失去的一切。

然而虽然亚丝翠很享受这种被宠坏了的感觉，但是希卡普那铁钳似的胳膊却让她有点喘不过气来。现在是时候给他那决堤的心房堵上缺口了。毕竟，他们以后的日子还长着呢。

"希卡普。。。"她轻轻唤了他一声。

"嗯？"他低沉的喉音应了一句，嘴唇仍然紧紧贴在她的头上。

"我有点喘不过气来了。。。"她有点不好意思地柔声提醒了他一下。

"哦哦哦，"希卡普如同大梦方醒一般，这才意识到自己的失态。连忙松开了自己的胳膊。

他的胳膊一松，亚丝翠顿时感觉到一小股寒风从他的皮袄的缝隙中钻了进来，随之而来的是一种怅然若失的空虚。"不不，"她情不自禁地叫出声来，"不是让你放开我，是让你不要抱我抱得那么死嘛。。。"她略带情绪地嘟哝了起来，难道男人都只会有两个极端吗？

而希卡普已经从刚才的慌乱中醒转过来。望着亚丝翠那撅起的樱唇和微蹙的娥眉，心知她是再也离不开自己了。不禁内心泛起一阵小小的得意。他听话地又将亚丝翠揽进自己的怀里，一边略带玩笑的低声调侃道："哦？那是我的不对喽，贺芙森小姐？刚才是谁亲口说的让我再搂她紧一点？"

听见他那略显轻薄的戏谑，亚丝翠一下子涨红了脸，顿时羞得无地自容，继而是一阵小小的恼羞成怒。"你怎么这么。。。"她秀目含嗔地瞪了他一眼，却一时语塞不知道该怎么骂他才好，"。。。下流。。。"憋了半天她才最后蹦出这么一个词来。"谁要你抱了？快放我起来！"她开始用力想要挣脱他的怀抱。

而希卡普今天仿佛吃了熊心豹子胆似的，一双胳膊就是死死不松开，"贺芙森中尉之前的命令小的我可是不敢违抗啊。。。"他依旧在开着玩笑，仿佛很喜欢看她生气的样子，"要不然我可会被军法处置的哦。。。"

"你。。。"亚丝翠又羞又气，强力挣扎又挣脱不开。看样子和他硬碰硬是没什么结果的，见此情况亚丝翠眼珠一转，计上心来，"你。。。你欺负我。。。"她的态度突然一软，故意让自己的声音听起来有点哽咽，把头也低了下去，嘴角却勾起一丝狡黠的笑容。

初入情网的希卡普立刻中计，听见她那略带"哭腔"的声音立刻松开了怀中的亚丝翠，连忙从她背后绕道面前半跪下身子，"亚丝翠，我。。。"他那原本戏谑的腔调一扫而空，现在看起来活脱脱就是一个正在承认错误的小孩子，"刚才。。。刚才是我不对，你。。。你可不要哭啊。。。"他的声音也开始结结巴巴起来，仿佛一下子退回到了五年前他们初次相逢的样子。

"谁哭了啊？"他的右肩上立刻又结结实实地挨了一拳，这才反应过来自己是中计了。见他乖乖中招，亚丝翠心中一阵得意，原先心里的小情绪顿时烟消云散。不管他有多聪明，在爱情面前他还是个纯粹的笨蛋。

"喂，亚丝翠，你怎么能骗我呢。。。"希卡普踉踉跄跄地站起身来，龇牙咧嘴地揉着自己的右肩，有些沮丧而不满地望着面前这个他为之神魂颠倒又拿她毫无办法的女孩。"雪已经停了，我们该上路了。"亚丝翠向洞口张望了一下说道，丝毫不理会他的抗议。"雪停了？"希卡普有点不相信地望了望外面。的确，暴风雪已经平息，风也小了很多。他立刻瞥了一眼自己的夜光表，好家伙，他们已经在这里躲了有四十分钟了。而他自己却感觉是刚刚坐下来。

他不禁想起了他童年时的偶像，人类历史上最伟大的科学家之一的阿尔伯特•爱因斯坦所说过的一句名言：

"如果你在一个漂亮的姑娘身边坐一个小时，你只觉得坐了片刻；反之，你如果坐在热火炉上，片刻就像一个小时。这就是相对论。"

希卡普无可奈何地暗自承认：他这些年的物理算是白学了。

架虽然吵完了，工作还是要做。在离开山洞后他们又在阿尔贾的带领下向西跋涉了两英里，终于在凌晨两点钟的时候来到了羚羊崖的脚下。越靠近目的地，他们就越加警觉，行进的速度也越加缓慢。他们随时做好了战斗准备，依然是亚丝翠端着突击步枪走在前面，他自己拿着手枪和阿尔贾紧紧跟在后面。虽然在暴风雪里她毫不犹豫地躲进了他的怀抱，但是要是以为他的亚丝翠在战场上依然和刚才那样小鸟依人那就是大错特错了。指挥官应该身先士卒，这一直是亚丝翠•贺芙森中尉恪守的信条。虽然在情感上她已几乎完全沦陷，但是在行动中，她的领导地位是不容置疑的。

透过犬牙交错的嶙峋怪石，他们已经能通过夜视仪望见前方的那一团黑乎乎的东西。坠落的支奴干直升机仿佛是一头正在酣睡的怪兽，破碎的机身和扭歪了的螺旋桨像根根倒刺般直指苍穹，坠机燃起的大火一定早就在那场暴风雪中就熄灭了。整个残骸笼罩在一片死寂之中，凄凉恐怖犹如一片荒废已久的墓地。

希卡普趴在雪地里，又仔仔细细地审视了一下直升机附近的每一个角落，视线之中连一个人影都没有。封锁现场的塔利班分子现在估计是因为躲避那场突如其来的暴风雪而躲到别处去了。整个坠机现场似乎正处于无人看守的状态。现在是接近它的最好时机。

希卡普转向身边的亚丝翠，轻轻点了点头，表示一切正常。又回身示意阿尔贾在原地等候。便轻轻从地上爬了起来，弯着腰悄无声息地向直升机的方向靠近。亚丝翠也端起枪，紧紧地跟在希卡普的身后，保持着绝对的警惕状态。

他们无声而迅速地穿过了直升机前面的那块空地，绕到了那已经扭歪变形，大敞着门的机舱口，双双猫着腰钻了进去。希卡普迅速打了个手势，示意亚丝翠把战术手电给他。接过手电后他用衣角罩住灯头，打开了手电，微弱的光线照亮了机舱里的情形，他们两人一见都不由得倒抽了一口冷气。

机舱里横七竖八地倒着美军士兵的尸体，有几具已经被爆炸产生的大火烧得面目全非。他们身上的装备和武器都已经不见了踪影，看起来这里已经被像秃鹰一样围上来的塔利班分子洗劫一空了。视线所及之处尽是熏黑了的钢筋，断成两截"噼噼啪啪"冒着火星的电线和机舱四壁沾上的已经凝结发黑的血痕。看起来他们的希望要落空了。这里怎么可能找到他们想要的东西？

亚丝翠铁青着脸，一言不发，双手紧紧地攥着突击步枪的枪身，用力之大让她的指关节都发白了。平日里喜怒不形于色的希卡普此时也默默攥紧了拳头，他示意亚丝翠留在机舱口放哨，随后自己轻轻弯下腰来，踩着脚下"嘎吱"作响的铁板慢慢向驾驶舱去。亚丝翠留在原地，警觉地扫视着四周的黑夜，一面注意聆听着另一头希卡普的动静。驾驶舱那里传来了几声挪动重物的摩擦声和清脆的金属碰撞声，在一片死寂中显得特别刺耳。亚丝翠不禁微微皱起了眉头，心里祈盼着他早点找到他所需要的东西。好在希卡普离开的时间并不长，过了五分钟后他那瘦削的身影便有出现在了驾驶舱口，手里拎着一个小小的红色箱子。他冲着亚丝翠做了一个胜利的手势，便依旧小心翼翼地向机舱口走了过来。

"你找到了什么？"他们刚一出机舱亚丝翠就迫不及待地凑到他的耳边低声问道。

"在飞行员的座位底下一般都有一个工具箱，那些恶棍当然不会知道了。"希卡普低声答道，"我们最好现在就把东西修好，你站到这里来拿着手电，注意用身子挡住灯光别让人看见。注意保持警惕。"

希卡普领着亚丝翠走到直升机残骸挡风的一侧，靠着机舱壁坐了下来。他从背包里取出了原先摔坏的远程无线电，打开了工具箱，取出了几把螺丝刀，斜口钳，小扳手和几根电线，动作娴熟地拆开了无线电的外壳，露出了里面一堆让亚丝翠感到无从下手错综复杂的线圈，导线和电路板。亚丝翠一边给他打着手电，一边好奇地观察着他这里拧拧，那里敲敲，时不时用螺丝刀和钳子拆下一些导线又换上新的，又有时将扭歪了的开关和接头掰正。他埋头苦干了大概半个小时，最后突然一声尖锐的无线电信号声划破了死寂，希卡普见状立刻将无线电的音量调小，随即带上了耳机，慢慢地转动旋钮将波段调到了指定的位置。

""首领"，这里是"黑色维京06"，能否收到？"

他能听到的只有一片杂音。他又低声重复了一边，还是没有回音。正当他准备摘下耳机继续检修的时候，一片嘈杂声中终于传来了戈博上校那激动万分的声音，"希卡普，希卡普，是你吗？你们在哪？"

声音大得连靠在希卡普身边的亚丝翠都听得一清二楚。两个人惊喜地对望了一眼，心中又重新燃起了希望。

"是，是我，"希卡普赶紧把话筒凑到嘴边低声说道，"我和亚丝翠在一起，我们都没事。""太棒了小伙子，我们已经有一整天没有你们的消息了，你们现在在哪？"

"我们在。。。"希卡普刚要回答，突然从远处的山崖顶传来一声刺耳的枪响，一发照明弹呼啸着划破夜幕，发出的夺目红光顿时将方圆半英里的地方照得如同白昼。

"糟糕，我们暴露了！"见此情景希卡普不禁惊叫了一声。

"希卡普，希卡普，发生了什么事？你们到底在哪里？"耳机里传来了戈博上校焦急万分的呼叫声，同时在不远处也传来了奔跑的脚步声和波斯语的大声喊话。

"希卡普，快走！"亚丝翠一把拉起坐在地上的希卡普，两个人跌跌撞撞地往来时的方向跑去，身后传来叫喊声和一阵突击步枪的扫视声。亚丝翠一边奔跑一边回身举枪还击，但是由于子弹有限，她不敢过于贸然向敌人开火。

"戈博上校，我们现在在救援直升机坠机地点的羚羊崖，位置已暴露，正在向东边十英里处的一座村庄撤退，请求总部支援，重复，请求总部支援！"希卡普一边拔腿狂奔一边大声地冲着无线电话题里面喊着话，话筒里传来一阵断断续续地说话声，但是被严重的杂音完全盖住了，根本无法听清说的是什么。

突然一声尖厉的呼啸声盖住了身后的激烈的枪响，紧接着一发炮弹落在了希卡普前方不到一百英尺的雪地里，炸起一阵雪雾，强烈的冲击波几乎将他掀翻在地。他立刻踉踉跄跄地停住了脚步，一把拉住了身后的亚丝翠。

"是迫击炮！"他冲着她大声喊道，"他们用迫击炮封锁了西边，我们不能按原路返回了！"

"那就向南，快，他们快要追上来了！"亚丝翠尖声叫道，拉住希卡普的胳膊就往南跑去，身后密集的子弹紧跟着他们的身影射了过来，打在岩石上激起了一片碎石。

他们拼命地奔跑在崎岖不平的山脊上，不时改变方向以躲避落在他们四周的迫击炮与子弹。天知道他们是在冲着哪里逃窜。他们越过一块块巨石，跳过一条条沟壑，但怎么都甩不掉身后的追兵。每当他们想要停下来喘口气，身后射来的密集的子弹又迫使他们继续狂奔起来。

然而最后迫使他们停下来的却不是他们的体力极限，一道陡峭的悬崖横在面前挡住了他们的去路。希卡普急忙刹住脚步往下一望，只见下面黑漆漆的一片根本看不见底，不由得心里一凉。然而身后飞来的子弹却不容他再有片刻犹豫了。

"是时候选一种死法了，"他绝望地转向了身旁正举枪向敌人还击的亚丝翠，后者刚刚打出了弹夹里的最后一颗子弹。"是挨枪子还是摔断脖子？"他对上了亚丝翠那令他心醉的蓝色眸子，内心里充满了留恋，痛苦与不舍。

亚丝翠扔下了已经没有子弹的突击步枪转向了他，目光里却充满了坦然。她似乎正等待着他为他们的结局做出选择，而且好像无论他选择了什么，她都会随他一同归去，无怨无悔。

"抱紧我，"希卡普听见自己的声音说道，他一把搂住了亚丝翠的纤腰，而在她死死抱住他的脖子的那一刹那，他纵身一跃，两人便从悬崖上直直地坠了下去。


	19. 第十八章：结束一切

"Turn around…Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round;"

"Turn around…Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears;"

"Turn around…Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by;"

"Turn around…Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes…"

每次希卡普••贺兰德斯•哈道克与死神不期而遇的时候，他的脑海里总会响起这首歌。不知为什么，这幽怨缠绵的曲调总能让他的内心感到万分平静，坦然地接受命运的一切安排。而他这个幸运儿也每每能化险为夷，和那横扫一切的死亡黑翼屡屡擦肩而过。

而这次似乎他被命运女神彻底抛弃了。

他和亚丝翠正在急速地向下坠去，两个紧紧相拥的身躯划破凝滞的空气，寒风尖锐地在他们耳畔呼啸，仿佛在为这一对有缘无分的人儿唱响最后的挽歌。和一天前一样，他们正在空中跳起那支万分危险的舞蹈，只是他们俩现在谁都没有降落伞，因而这注定是他们在人生大舞台上的最后一次出场了。

他最后望了一眼怀中的亚丝翠，她的头此时正紧紧靠在他的胸膛上，金色的长发在风中疯狂地飘舞着，那张他无比熟悉的明艳脸蛋像死人一样惨白，冰蓝色的双眸紧闭着，娇艳的樱唇在严寒之下显得更加红得刺眼，也更加地充满诱惑。

一时间，希卡普似乎完全忘记了那随时可能降临的死亡，他的全部思绪都被那一抹艳红占据了。

假如在临死之前能吻一吻她的嘴唇的话，那么我还能有什么可遗憾的呢？

现在已经没有多少时间再犹豫了，他低下了头，双唇颤抖着向亚丝翠的脸凑了过去。

然而命运连这最后的小小的幸福都不给他。

在希卡普即将印上亚丝翠的樱唇时，他突然感到全身一阵强烈的冲击，就像自己被一辆疾驰的卡车整个人撞飞出去似的。他硬生生地摔到了厚厚的积雪里，怀中的亚丝翠也因为这一硬着陆而被甩了出去。他的五脏六腑仿佛就要冲出胸腔，浑身的骨头似乎一下子变成了齑粉。难以忍受的剧痛一下子让他失去了知觉。

希卡普不知道自己摔昏过去了多久。当他再次恢复知觉的时候，他感到一阵强烈的头晕目眩，仿佛有几千吨的东西正压在他的头顶，随之而来的是周身难以忍受的剧痛和彻骨的寒冷。"我还活着？"这个念头从他的脑子里一闪而过。看来那座貌似深不见底的悬崖实际上并没有多高。一瞬间，希卡普不禁恼恨为什么他还尚在人间，要继续承受这所有的苦痛，永远也得不到解脱。

不过既然他还活着，那这一切还远没有结束。他试着从地上爬起来，但是四肢仿佛已经和大脑失去了联系，一点也不听使唤。就在这时，他的耳中传来几声低低的交谈，声音小得好像是从很远的地方传来，而随着他的知觉迅速地恢复，这声音也越来越大，越来越清晰。现在已经能分辨出是几个男人在用波斯语交谈，希卡普顿时一个激灵，彻底清醒了过来，心也随之一下子掉进了冰窟窿里。

"。。。首领说了，要活的。"

"那你们俩去抬那个女的，这个男的交给我们。。。"

希卡普强挣扎着睁开了眼睛，漆黑如墨的天空表明现在还是深夜，而他的周围却被熊熊燃烧的火把的黄光照得通亮。他一眼就看见了面前倒在雪地里仍不省人事的亚丝翠，她的脸埋在雪地里，看不出她究竟是死是活。十几个如鬼魅般的黑影正围在他们身边，希卡普连想都不用想就知道他们是落在了什么人的手里。话音刚落，有两个塔利班分子走上前来，要把亚丝翠从他身边拖走。

不。

此时希卡普的脑海里只剩下了这个词。一想到自己心爱的女孩此时生死未卜，而且就要从自己身边被夺走，他感到浑身的血都要沸腾了。一阵极度的恐惧和愤怒彻底占据了他刚刚恢复的神智。他拼尽浑身最后的气力，在雪地上挣扎着蠕动着向亚丝翠爬去。浑身每一丝肌腱的伸缩都令他感到难以忍受的疼痛，但他已经丝毫感受不到了。他的整个灵魂已经完全不在乎自己肉体所遭受的苦难，而完完全全萦绕在他面前的女孩身上。既然命运不能允许他们两人一起相伴走过余生，难道连死都不能让他们死在一处吗？

当希卡普那颤抖的手刚刚触碰到亚丝翠那冰冷的脸颊时，他的头顶突然传来一阵喊叫，随即便被什么重物狠狠地砸在了脑袋上，他眼前一黑，刚刚抬起的半边身子便又重重地倒在了亚丝翠身旁。

"哈道克先生？"

一个刺耳的声音仿佛从很遥远的地方传来，模糊得很难叫人听清楚。希卡普以为那又是一个讨厌的幻觉。自从在山崖下被塔利班一枪托砸晕之后，他那聪明绝伦的大脑一直处在一种可怕的混乱状态之中，就好像在同时上映着两部截然相反的电影：他时而仿佛看见自己在和父母亲人团聚，和亚丝翠在一起言笑晏晏；时而又仿佛看见自己在枪林弹雨中悲惨地死去，尸体躺在蒙着星条旗的棺材中，他的母亲和亚丝翠在一旁悲痛欲绝。。。这种一会在天堂一会在地狱中的迅速转变让他感到难以忍受。可是他越试图从中挣脱出来，那诡异的梦魇却越不可抗拒地将他拖入深渊。

"哈道克先生？"声音又一次传来，仿佛更大了一些。同时希卡普模模糊糊地感到有人正在用力晃动他的头。

"放开他！"又传来一个让他魂牵梦绕的声音，声音中饱含着痛苦，愤怒与绝望，"你们这帮强盗！他。。。他都已经不省人事了,你们还要把他怎么样？"

一听到亚丝翠的声音，希卡普的意识顿时清醒了许多。尽管头还是像裂开般疼痛，他还是努力睁开了眼睛。突如其来的光亮让他一时感到头晕目眩，他立刻又眨了几下眼睛，周围的一切事物猜慢慢地由模糊变得清晰起来。他现在是身处一个狭小山洞之中，身子被牢牢绑在一根支撑着洞顶的粗大的立柱上。山洞被火把和羊油灯照得通亮，借着灯光他看见德雷格•本•拉登正弯腰站在他的面前。近两年的生死交锋之后，这个臭名昭著的匪首终于第一次出现在他的面前。他本人和他的照片一样狰狞可怖：魁梧健壮的身材，黝黑而伤痕累然的丑陋面孔，长长的蓬乱的山羊胡子，以及那双冷酷凶残的黑色眼睛。。。让人一望而知他绝不是什么善类。在德雷格身后两三米远的地方，希卡普揪心地看见亚丝翠•贺芙森也自己一样被五花大绑在另一根柱子上，那曾令他神魂颠倒的冰蓝色双眸此时正冲着德雷格喷射着熊熊怒火，同时又正不无关切地望着自己。亚丝翠看起来并没有受什么伤，这一点不由得令希卡普长长松了口气。

然而形势却一点也不容乐观。很明显他们此时正处在敌人的大本营的中心，毫无疑问是在德雷格这些年里开凿的庞大的山体地下迷宫的某个角落，而正是这错综复杂的地下掩体才使他一次次地躲过了美军的空袭和追杀。除了德雷格之外，他们的身边还站着七八个全副武装的塔利班分子。而就算没有这些守卫，他们现在被牢牢绑在柱子上动弹不得，也是插翅难逃。

"啊，你终于醒过来了，"看到希卡普睁开眼睛德雷格洋洋得意地直起身子来。"看样子只有贺芙森小姐的声音才能唤醒你，爱情的力量多强大啊，啧啧啧。。。"他的嘴角露出了一丝戏谑的狞笑，意味深长地看着这两个俘虏。

"德雷格，你有什么话就直说吧。"刚刚恢复知觉的希卡普冷冷答道。他也猜不透德雷格要耍什么花招。

"别急啊，哈道克先生，"德雷格仍在漫不经心地闲扯着，他点燃了一根金质大烟斗叼在嘴边，随手从身边的一个部下手中接过一把手枪。希卡普一眼认出了那把勃朗宁M1911。这把曾经承载了他和亚丝翠祖辈的骄傲以及他们两人的点滴过往的手枪现如今却落在了他们不共戴天的仇敌手中，他心里不由得升起一阵难以抑制的愤怒。"啊。。。多么威猛的一把手枪啊。。。"德雷格饶有兴致地把玩着亚丝翠的那把心爱佩枪，他把枪柄凑到灯前辨认着上面刻着的字首，"A•H&H•H。。。啊。。。我明白了，"他嘲弄地看向他们两人，"亚丝翠•贺芙森和希卡普•哈道克，多么真挚难忘的感情啊，啧啧啧。。。"

"把你的爪子从上面拿开！"亚丝翠怒斥道，她的脸因为极度愤怒而涨的通红，原本明艳秀丽的面容此时杀气腾腾，她拼命地想要挣脱束缚着她的绳索，可是却无济于事。

"别激动别激动，贺芙森小姐，"德雷格虽然嘴上毫不介意地说着，另一只手却因为恼羞成怒而攥成了拳头。他慢慢向亚丝翠踱去，举起右手将黑洞洞的枪口抵在了亚丝翠的额头上，而后者却毫无畏惧之色，一双秀目仍傲然睥睨着面前那个杀害了她父母的刽子手。

"德雷格！"见到德雷格作势要扣动扳机希卡普厉声喝道，"放开亚丝翠，你要寻仇的人是我，和她又有什么关系？"

"啊，哈道克先生，"德雷格狞笑着放下了枪转向了他，"到了这个时候还在护着你心爱的小女友，真是个好男人啊，啧啧啧。。。"他一步步向着他逼了过来。"不过你还能护她到几时呢？我聪明绝顶的哈道克先生？天一亮你们两个就要一起去见你们的创造者了，何况你们美国人杀了我这么多同胞，痛痛快快给你们一枪未免太便宜你们了。。。"他咬牙切齿恶狠狠地说道，"今天七点钟，当史图依克上将刚刚进到他的办公室里的时候，他就会收到一封邮件，他会在附带的录像里亲眼看见他的宝贝儿子和儿媳妇是怎样痛苦地哀嚎着在地上打滚求饶，最后血淋淋地死在他面前的样子，我想他是会很痛心的吧。。。"他龇牙咧嘴地狞笑着继续说道，"对人莫大的折磨莫过于眼睁睁看见心爱的人死去。。。而你，希卡普•贺兰德斯•哈道克先生，我将给你这个殊荣。我会让你活着亲眼看见你心爱的女人在你面前死去，然后再迎接你的自己的死亡。。。"他一甩手，将手中的勃朗宁M1911扔到了黑乎乎的屋角。"最后的这两个小时里，你们两个爱说什么就说什么吧。。。再谈会情说会爱，之后你们就可以去迎接你们的宿命了。要恨要怨就去怨你那该死的父亲吧，谁叫他这么好心把你送到我门口任我宰割的呢？"他撂下这最后一句话，便带着身边的守卫走出了这间囚室，"砰"地一声随手关上了屋门。

一阵死寂笼罩了整个房间，希卡普仔细听了听，确信德雷格已经走远了，便抬头望向亚丝翠，见她面色惨白，紧咬着下唇，一双剪水秋瞳正惊惶而痛苦地望着他，这不由得让他心如刀绞。希卡普清楚地知道亚丝翠是不会畏惧死亡的威胁的，她心中的恐惧完完全全都是出于对他自己命运的担忧。而他自己又何尝不是呢？一想到他心爱的女孩不久之后就会在他面前因为他而饱受种种非人的折磨和凌辱，而他自己却只能无能为力的眼睁睁看着这一切发生。。。他曾经对自己发誓要保护她，而现在这都变成了痴人说梦。

他怎么能忍心看着她遭受这一切？此时此刻他对德雷格充满了刻骨铭心的仇恨。他不得不承认这个家伙的确很了解如何折磨人的心灵，而他简直不敢去想他和亚丝翠所要遭受的一切。

他不敢直视亚丝翠的眼睛。

当初是他向自己的父亲死缠烂打才将亚丝翠调到阿富汗来的。虽然在这里他们俩初次品尝了爱情的甜蜜，但他万万没想到这最终将成为他们的葬身之地。一想到是他自己亲手将亚丝翠推上了这条不归之路，他便恨不得一把将自己掐死。纵使当年亚丝翠曾因为不能到阿富汗服役而万分绝望，但也要比年纪轻轻就埋骨荒野要好的多。

这都是他的错。

也许在临死之前向她坦白这一切，求得她的原谅能让他心里少许好受些。

"亚丝翠。。。"他艰难地开了口，抬起头来望着那张他愿意为之付出生命的秀美的容颜。"我。。。"话到嘴边他突然停住了。亚丝翠的脸上没有一丝怨意，恰恰相反，她的表情异常的地平静，看向他的眼神唯有不舍，留恋，还有一种说不出滋味的浓浓柔情。

"最后落到这个结局，我自己一点也不后悔。。。"她轻声说道，声音中带着一丝歉疚，"但是。。。最让我感到不安的是让你也落得这个下场。。。"希卡普简直不能相信自己的耳朵，呆呆地听着亚丝翠兀自喃喃说着，"要不是我当初执意要为父母报仇到阿富汗去，你今天也不会落到德雷格手里。而且。。。而且。。。"说道这里她的脸上泛起了一抹好看的红晕，"你，沃尔卡，史图依克。。。你们对我太好了，你们让我。。。重新感受到了家的温暖。。。我欠你们太多太多，而我自己却一意孤行，最后却害的你也要死于非命，我。。。"她的双眸似乎蒙上了一层淡淡的水雾，声音有点发颤，脸也红得更厉害了，但是她还是抬起头直视着希卡普的翠色双眸。"希卡普。。。你这些年为我所做的一切。。。我都是看在眼里记在心里的。。。"

希卡普的心里微微一颤。

"你的心意，我也是知道得清清楚楚。。。"亚丝翠嗫嚅道，突然变得像一个忸怩的小女孩，"既然我们马上就要去见上帝了，我只能说。。。我觉得我很对不起你为我所做的一切，你对我太好了，太体贴，太温柔了。。。而我都没有好好珍惜。。。要不是你，我都不敢想象我今天会是什么样子。。。"

这可能吗？这能是他所熟识的那个亚丝翠所说的话吗？希卡普连呼吸都屏住了，唯恐漏掉她说的每一个字。他感到自己的心都要融化了。

"我真的不想看着你陪我去死。。。"亚丝翠的声音轻的像梦呓，"刚才我还在痴想。。。假如这次我们能侥幸逃离躲过一死的话。。。"说道这里她的声音低如蚊鸣，"我一定要好好报偿你为我付出的这一切。。。哪怕嫁给你。。。我也是心甘情愿的。。。"

希卡普的心真真切切地漏跳了一拍。他感到自己的脑袋在嗡嗡作响，这幸福来得是如此突然如此强烈，甚至让他暂时忘记了即将到来的可怕命运。她，亚丝翠•贺芙森，他五年来一直魂牵梦绕的那个女孩，那个他爱到深入骨髓的女孩，那个他愿意牺牲一切来保护的女孩，刚刚亲口说出她愿意嫁给他。

哪怕这只是个永远不可能实现的许诺，哪怕他们马上就要一起走向不可避免的死亡。。。

可是对希卡普来说，只要有这句话，就足够了。

"希卡普。。。你能原谅我吗？"亚丝翠柔和的声音打断了他的思绪，他抬起头来，一双翡翠对上了两汪冰蓝。亚丝翠正含情脉脉地望着他，那目光纯粹得不带一丝杂质，充满了祈求，歉疚，不舍，依恋。。。种种女儿情愫，如汩汩春水般，让他浸沐在其中，其间噬魂销骨之滋味，是难以用文字来言说的。

他张了张嘴，一时间却不知该如何作答。

"亚丝翠。。。"他终于开了口，感觉每吐出一个字都要耗费掉自己全身的气力，"我。。。其实我不奢求你对我承诺什么。。。自从我在西点遇到你的那天起，除了爸爸之外，你就是我生命中最重要的人。。。我只是想尽力让你快乐，让你幸福，我不想看见你对自己那么狠，那么折磨自己。。。"说道这里，他的嗓音里竟也夹杂了一丝哽咽，他轻咳一声，接着说道："这些年我所做的一切，我一点也不后悔。。。你没有什么对不起我的。。。"

"希卡普。。。"亚丝翠颤声道，眼里闪耀着点点光芒，"谢谢你。。。"

一时间没有人再说话，他们只是默默地凝望着对方，珍惜着这最后的一分一秒，仿佛要把对方的音容笑貌全都要深深烙在脑海里似的。两人谁都没去想马上就要到来的可怕结局，只要自己身边还有彼此，他们就没有什么需要惧怕的。此时唯一让他们抱憾的就是没有能早点向对方坦白自己的心迹，而是在这生离死别之际才敞开心扉，让对方真正明白自己的情意。

突然一阵窸窣作响的声音打破了沉寂，声音不是来自牢门口，而是来自亚丝翠身后的黑乎乎地洞壁一角。这让他们两人全都吃了一惊。一阵石块滚落的声音传了过来，紧接着一个小脑袋突然从漆黑的角落里冒了出来，把希卡普和亚丝翠吓了一大跳。

"阿尔贾!"希卡普不禁低声惊叫了起来，"你是怎么到这里来的？"

看见柱子上绑着的希卡普和亚丝翠，阿尔贾那脏兮兮的小脸不禁喜笑颜开，"阿尔贾来救你们啦！"他像只敏捷的小猫一样悄无声息地溜到希卡普身后，从身上掏出一把小弯刀，用力割着捆住他的绳索。不一会的功夫，绳索被磨断，希卡普踉踉跄跄地站住了脚跟，活动着因长时间被捆绑而麻木的四肢。阿尔贾转而跑去也给亚丝翠松了绑。原本半只脚已跨入鬼门关，现在突然又重获自由，希卡普和亚丝翠都有一种恍如隔世之感。两人对望了一眼，想起方才说的那些心底话，脸不约而同地为之一红，随后却是一阵如释重负的快感与释然。

既然该说的都说了，还有什么可难堪的呢？

"阿尔贾，你是怎么找到我们的？"亚丝翠刚一松绑，希卡普就迫不及待地低声问道。

"那时候你们半天不回来，之后突然又有坏人放枪放炮的，把我吓坏了。我不敢一个人跑掉，就偷偷跟在他们后面。"阿尔贾说道，声音十分坦然。"后天你们掉下了悬崖，他们把你们拖走了，我就一直跟在他们后面，看见他们把你们带到了这个山洞。我小时候经常在这里玩，爷爷说这里有坏人不让我乱跑，可是我还是记得这里的路径。所以我就从另一个小洞口钻了进来找你们。幸亏安拉保佑，一钻出来就看见你们啦！"说道这里他的小脸上绽放出一个骄傲的微笑。

"棒极了，阿尔贾，棒极了。。。"希卡普听完他的叙述，不禁惊异于这个孩子的忠诚与勇气，心里一阵感动。亚丝翠听完之后情不自禁地抱起阿尔贾亲了亲他的小脸，"谢谢你，阿尔贾。。。你真是个勇敢的好孩子。。。"

"现在，阿尔贾，"是非之地不可久留，希卡普拉着亚丝翠站起身来，"快带我们离开这里吧，"他随即又皱着眉头思索了一下，"不，我们还不能走，我们需要找到一台无线电和总部取得联系，要不然我们还是不能完全脱险。"他转向阿尔贾，"阿尔贾，你知道这个山洞里有没有什么地方有一台机器，是那种会说话会发出"滋滋"的声音的？"

阿尔贾歪着脑袋想了一下，"有，"他抬起头了说道，"跟我来就行。"这时亚丝翠已经走到山洞一角拾起了德雷格扔在那里的那把勃朗宁M1911。她仔细检查了一下，发现枪的状态良好。她抽出弹夹，"只剩下三发子弹了，"她有点沮丧地说道，"但愿还够我们用的。"她向阿尔贾要过了那把小匕首别在了身上。"我们走吧。"她转向希卡普，恢复了原先那雷厉风行的干练作风。

他们跟着阿尔贾钻进了他来时的那条狭窄的通道。原来这错综复杂的山洞有许多暗道，如蛛网般四通八达，估计是为了在遭到围剿时便于逃跑的时候开挖的。阿尔贾领着他们东钻西绕，最后来到一个更加宽敞的山洞，离着老远就能听见无线电"滋滋"作响的嘈杂声，他们探出头向里窥视，发现在一张桌子上有一台无线电，远处的几个箱子上还放着几把突击步枪和RPG火箭筒。视线所及，看不到一个塔利班，这简直是他们的大幸。

希卡普示意阿尔贾留在暗道里，自己和亚丝翠悄悄地钻出了暗道，亚丝翠迅速躲到了桌子旁放哨，而希卡普则轻手轻脚地溜到无线电边戴上了耳机，将频率调到了海豹突击队无线电通讯的波段，"首领，这里是"黑色维京06"，能收到吗？"他低声冲着话筒说道，然而回应他的只是一片杂音，他又重复了一遍，结果还是一个样。"该死，这里信号太差了。"他低声咒骂了一句。

"那我们该怎么办？"亚丝翠见状也有些沮丧。

"拿上几把枪和弹药，离开这里回到村子去，再做进一步打算。"希卡普沉重地说道。在这个情况下，这是他所能想到的最好计划了。

"好的，"亚丝翠点了点头，他们便一起向山洞另一头的弹药箱走去。然而就在这时，一个魁梧的黑色身影突然出现在了门口。德雷格•本•拉登正准备走进屋内，一眼看见希卡普和亚丝翠不禁微微一愣，"你们！"他失口叫出声来。

希卡普和亚丝翠也是猝不及防，三人对视了近一秒钟，最后还是亚丝翠最先反应过来，她二话不说，抽出腰间的勃朗宁冲着德雷格就是两枪，而德雷格的反应也是异常敏捷，他一猫腰滚到了一个武器箱后面，亚丝翠的两枪都落了空。只剩下最后一颗子弹了。她的心里不禁一凉。

而这时德雷格仿佛知道她的软肋似的，突然猛地从箱子后面跳了出来，当然他不是赤手空拳的出来送死，他的肩上多了一件东西。

RPG火箭筒。

他狞笑着将准星对准了希卡普二人，扣动了扳机。

"亚丝翠，小心！"希卡普一眼就看见了德雷格肩上的东西，不由得浑身一个激灵。他连忙一个健步跳了过来，一把搂住了亚丝翠将她扑倒在了地上。

他真真切切地感受到火箭弹带起的热浪掠过他的后背，紧接着在他们身后的岩洞顶部爆炸开来。巨大的气浪一下子把他们掀翻在了地上，爆炸还引起了一阵小小的塌方，大块大块的岩石从洞顶塌落，希卡普的脑袋突然挨了一块，一下子失去了知觉。

由于希卡普的那下保护，亚丝翠并没受到多少冲击。她迅速从希卡普的怀里爬了起来，一眼看见身边昏过去的希卡普。为了保护她，他用身体挡住了横飞的弹片和碎石，在他的背上留下一道道可怖的血痕。亚丝翠的心里一阵撕裂般的疼痛。她的手枪正躺在希卡普前面的地面上。她正打算弯腰去拾，猛然看见德雷格正准备拾起一挺AK47突击步枪。现在已经来不及捡枪了，她立刻如猛虎一般一纵身向德雷格扑了过去，同时抽出了腰间阿尔贾的那把小匕首，冲着他的心窝扎了过去。

德雷格看见亚丝翠像一道迅捷的闪电般向自己扑了过来，双眼燃烧着熊熊怒火，手里一把明晃晃的匕首正袭向自己的心口。连忙扬起自己的左臂护住要害。亚丝翠的匕首深深地扎进了他的左臂，而德雷格却好像没事人似的，连眉头都没有皱一下，甚至一滴血都没有留。那深深的一刀明明已经扎进了他的胳膊，而他却似乎毫发无损。

亚丝翠虽然一向沉着冷静，此时也惊得目瞪口呆。"你的左臂是假肢！"她猛然明白过来，失口叫出声来。

"真聪明啊，亚丝翠小姐。"德雷格嘴角露出一丝狰狞的微笑，同时右拳已起，猛地挥向亚丝翠的面门。震惊之下亚丝翠猝不及防，重重地挨了一拳，不禁痛呼一声倒在了地上。德雷格右手随即拔下了插在左臂假肢上的匕首，狂笑着扑了上来，压在了亚丝翠的身上，右手紧握匕首向她白嫩的颈部刺去。

亚丝翠连忙举起双手用尽全身力气顶住他的手臂。尽管亚丝翠的力气不小，但是德雷格实在是魁梧过人力大无穷，尽管一手持匕，亚丝翠苦苦阻挠，那刀尖还是慢慢地向着亚丝翠的咽喉扎了过去。

亚丝翠眼睁睁地看着雪亮的刀锋里自己越来越近，可是自己却没有办法阻止。心里油然而生一股绝望之感。德雷格狞笑得越来越放肆了。他现在是占尽优势，希卡普又昏迷不醒，自己又无力抵抗。看样子这次是真要命丧于这个杀害了自己父母的恶魔手里了。

她不甘心地闭上了眼睛，双臂仍徒劳地延缓着刀锋的下落。

就在这时，响起了一声枪响。

希卡普刚从昏迷中清醒了一点，就感觉左腿脚踝处一阵撕心裂肺的剧痛，差点将他疼晕过去，伴随着一阵剧烈的恶心。他强挣扎着爬起半边身子。正看见亚丝翠和德雷格扭打在一处，那把勃朗宁手枪就在自己前面不远的地上躺着。他立刻向前一扑想要抓住它，然而在手指离枪柄还有两英寸的地方，他突然感到身子一颤，同时左脚出一阵撕裂般的疼痛，迫使他回头查看是怎么回事。一见到自己的左腿，他不由得倒抽了一口冷气。

一块巨石正压在他的左脚原来的位置上，将他的踝骨硬生生砸成了两截，一片血肉模糊中白骨森然可见。整个左脚几乎已经完全脱离了左腿，还有几根筋腱和左腿相连，正是它们阻碍了自己的行动。鲜血正从那一片狼藉之中汩汩往外流着。

希卡普心里一下子凉了半截，他回头看见亚丝翠正被德雷格压在身下，正拼命阻止着他将匕首刺进她的咽喉。而那寒光闪闪的匕首却仍旧慢慢地逼近着她的脖子。

他顿时感到一阵无以名状的恐惧，继而是一阵难以克制的愤怒。他那一向温柔的翠色眸子瞬间燃起熊熊怒火，此时倒在血泊里的希卡普•哈道克头发凌乱，青筋暴起，就像一头愤怒的雄狮，准备做最后的反扑。

那句誓言依旧在他耳畔回响。

我要尽全力保护好你。

只要我还有一口气，就不允许任何人来伤害你。

他深深吸了口气，从地上抓起一块锋利的弹片，咬紧牙关，将自己左脚上仍与小腿相连的剩下的那点肌腱尽数割断。

剧烈的疼痛几乎又让他失去了知觉。但是他已经不再在乎了。重获自由的他用尽最后的力气扑了上去，抓住了那把将他和亚丝翠的命运紧紧相连的那把手枪。他举起了枪，对准了前方不远处的德雷格。

只有一发子弹了。他没有失手的机会了。

他扣动了扳机。射出了那颗他亲手制作的子弹。

这是希卡普•贺兰德斯•哈道克第一次，也是最后一次如此迫切的想要杀死一个人。虽然他从军已有数年之久，但本性善良宽厚的他从来就不喜欢杀戮。在战场上他也开过枪，而那大多也是出于迫不得已的自卫，一向与世无争的他从未真正想要夺去任何一个人的生命。

而今天，他是第一次真真切切地动了杀心。

那颗口径11.43mm的子弹准确无误地洞穿了德雷格•本•拉登宽阔的前胸。一朵绚烂的血花在他心口绽放开来，一瞬间他的脸上上流露出无比震惊而痛苦的神色，将那原本就丑陋不堪的面孔扭曲得更加可怖。他那阴险狡黠的黑色眼睛迸射出最后垂死挣扎的逼人凶光。然而一切都已经结束。他那逝去生命的魁梧身躯慢慢侧倒了下去，失神而空洞的瞳孔正瞪视着洞顶，再也没有一点动静。

一枪制敌，这一贯是勃朗宁M1911的作风。七十年过去之后，它的威风仍丝毫不减当年。

听见枪声，亚丝翠猛地睁开了眼睛，却被德雷格的鲜血喷了一脸。她厌恶地擦去脸上的血迹，推开他的尸体爬起身来。她仔细验视着德雷格那一动不动的躯体，种种迹象表明他确实已经死于非命，这才长长地出了一口气。

十一年的血海深仇，今朝终于得以湔雪。十一年的抱负和心愿，此时已经了然。这个冷酷无情，恶贯满盈，杀人如麻的恐怖分子头目，今天终于尝到了自己种下的恶果。虽然这听起来多么不可思议，但是正义到来得虽迟，最后还是得到了伸张。

然而亚丝翠此时心里却没有哪怕一丝大仇得报的狂喜。

这次成功的复仇，她付出了怎样的代价呢？

希卡普手中的勃朗宁的枪口还在冒着袅袅青烟。刚才他自己舍弃左脚割断筋肉，抓到手枪瞄准开火，已经耗尽了他最后的气力。他的脸像死人一般毫无血色，望见亚丝翠安然无恙，他勉强咧了咧嘴角，露出一个无力的微笑，头便沉重地落了下去。

"希卡普！"亚丝翠发出了一声撕心裂肺地绝望的尖叫，赶忙奔到他那倒在血泊之中一动不动的躯体边跪了下来。直到这时她才第一次看见希卡普的左腿，不禁倒抽了一口冷气，整个心都凉透了一般。这时阿尔贾也已经跑到了她的身边，看见眼前这血淋淋的一幕，也吓得呆呆地立在一旁，连哭都不敢哭出声。

亚丝翠只觉得大脑里一阵空白，仿佛心被什么人狠狠剜去一大块似的。她清楚地知道，刚才希卡普都做了些什么。尽管她没有亲眼看见，但他手中那沾满鲜血和残肉的弹片却清楚无疑地说明了一切。

他为了她，还真是什么都不顾了。

然而现在却不是痛哭流涕的时候，刚才激战的声音已经惊动了山洞里所有的塔利班。空旷的山洞中响起了叫喊声和奔跑的脚步声。亚丝翠连忙从希卡普身边跳起身来，冲到门口将那大铁门"砰"地关上并插上了门栓。这扇门很坚固，应该可以拖延敌人一段时间。"阿尔贾，去拿一把突击步枪，再拿一些子弹！"她冲着被吓傻的阿尔贾吼道，后者如梦方醒，连忙向弹药箱奔去。亚丝翠疾步奔回希卡普身边，一把将他抱了起来，将他那瘦削而没有一丝知觉的躯体背到了自己身上，蹒跚地向暗道口走去。无论他是死是活，她都要把他带出这个凶险的地方。

阿尔贾从后面跟了上来，瘦小的身子背着比他还高的突击步枪。在他的指引之下，他们在狭窄的暗道里绕来绕去，最后终于钻出了山洞，重新回到了光天化日之下。这时已是清晨五六点钟的光景。晨曦初露，将无力的阳光洒在皑皑雪地上。对于希卡普来说，这极有可能是他在人世间的最后一个日出了。

亚丝翠将希卡普背到一块巨石旁，让他背靠着石头坐下。他那英俊的面容和死人一样惨白，脑袋无力地搭在肩膀一侧。身后他们一路走过的地方都留下了一条长长的可怖的血痕。此时鲜血还在从他左脚的伤口往外涌。亚丝翠心中又悔又痛，连忙脱下了自己身上的狐皮斗篷披在了希卡普的身上，同时抽出匕首，从自己的作战服上撕下一大块布料，紧紧地包扎在希卡普左脚的断面上。泪水已经像决堤之洪一样从她的脸颊上汹涌而下。此时此刻，只要能让希卡普活下来，她是什么都会毫不犹豫地去做的。

这时阿尔贾轻轻走到她的身边，从怀里掏出一个白色小包递给亚丝翠。"亚丝翠姐姐。。。"他轻声说道，"这时沃尔卡阿姨在我们昨晚临走前给我的，说是如果你们受伤了就拿出来给你们。。。"

一听到沃尔卡的名字，亚丝翠的心头一震，眼泪更是止不住地往下流。她茫然地接过了布包，从中取出几卷绷带，两支吗啡，而令她喜出望外的是，还有一支强心剂。这无疑是沃尔卡这些年里保留下的最珍贵的救命良药，而这次为了他们全部拿了出来。她立刻动起手来。用绷带结结实实地给希卡普扎紧了伤口，总算才把血止住。之后又为他打了一针吗啡和一针强心剂。她跪在希卡普的面前，把头贴在他的胸口上，屏气凝神捕捉着他那微弱的心跳。仅仅几个小时前，他那厚实宽阔的胸膛还是她坚实的依靠，给在寒风中瑟瑟发抖的她无限的温暖和安全感。而此时却已经如石头般冰凉坚硬，仿佛生命正迅速地从这个躯体流逝。她心里不住地祷告着，祈求着沃尔卡留下的那支强心剂能创造奇迹。

她渐渐地感到希卡普的心跳开始渐渐变强，胸口也开始有了微微的起伏。她惊喜地抬起头，看见他微微抬起了头睁开了眼睛，那涣散的目光也渐渐有了一点光彩，翡翠色的双眸依然和以往一样澄澈。希卡普游离的目光打量了一下自己四周的环境，最后聚焦在身边满面泪痕的亚丝翠的身上，一见她脸上挂着的莹莹泪珠，他的眼睛微微睁大了一点。

"亚丝翠。。。"他轻声唤了她一句，声音细若蚊鸣，"你。。。你哭了啊。。。"

亚丝翠冷不防他会冒出这么一句，下意识地慌忙用衣袖拭去颊上的泪珠，"没有！我。。。我只是。。。"她一时语塞。希卡普温柔的目光此时正平静地望着他，苍白的嘴唇隐隐带着一丝幸福的笑意。亚丝翠的心顿时感到一阵小鹿乱撞，在他面前她还需要什么伪装呢？"。。。好吧你赢了，我是哭了。。。"她终于放下了她那一贯的骄傲，颤声承认道，"。。。你都成这个样子了，我还能不哭么。。。希卡普，你可不要死啊！"

希卡普无力地笑了笑，用尽全身的力气抬起了右手，轻轻拭去她颊上残余的泪水。"小傻瓜。。。到了现在还逞强。。。"他轻声哄着她，眼神里充满了宠溺。亚丝翠呆呆地望着他，任凭他那沾满凝血的手抚过她细腻的脸蛋，他还从来没有这么亲昵地对她这样过。愣了半晌她才反应过来，连忙抓住了他的手，"你别乱动了！"她低声嗔道，"你现在这么虚弱，还不多保存一点体力？"

希卡普的手依旧执拗地在她的手里挣扎着，经过一番小小的斗争之后与她的手十指相扣，掌心相贴。亚丝翠不明所以地任他那冰凉的手这样紧紧握着自己的手。"你曾经说过。。。如果我们能活着逃出来，就算嫁给我也是心甘情愿的。。。"他半玩笑半认真地凝视着她的眼睛，这句话顿时让亚丝翠的脸蛋一阵发烧，然而她却没有像以前一样回避或生气，依然呆呆地听着他如梦呓般的嗓音，"现在我们终于逃出来了。。。不过我，我很有可能挺不过这一关了。。。"

"希卡普！你别瞎说。。。"一听这句话亚丝翠立刻抗议似地叫了起来，虽然她自己也心知肚明希卡普这次凶多吉少，但她也不愿意听任何人亲口将这可怕的事实说出口，"你不会有事的。。。"她颤声道，眼泪又开始抑制不住地顺着眼角一滴滴打在他的身上，"你。。。你不要丢下我一个人。。。"

"亚丝翠，听我说。。。"希卡普握着她的手的力道又大了一些，"不要再管我了。。。你带着阿尔贾赶快回到村子里去。。。答应我。。。妈妈一定会很难过，替我好好照顾妈妈，有机会一定要平平安安地回到美国。另外。。。"他用眼神制止住了亚丝翠的话，"答应我。。。千万不要自寻什么短见。。。答应我，你一定要好好活下去。。。"

"你别在瞎说这些了！"亚丝翠再也忍受不了这些了，见希卡普还要絮絮叨叨地说些别的，她索性一把搂住了他的脖子，用自己的嘴唇将他的"遗嘱"严严实实地堵了回去。

亚丝翠火热的嘴唇紧紧地贴在了希卡普惨白而没有温度的唇上，他一时不知如何回应，任凭那两瓣红唇占领他的整个世界。他闭上眼睛，一边尽情地享受着那炽热的温度和柔软的触感，一边尽量回应着她的热吻。他轻轻抬起左臂搂住了她的纤纤楚腰，同时感到亚丝翠的眼泪一滴一滴滚落在他的脸上。他不禁为自己之前说的那些蠢话感到好笑。她需要的，根本不是这些废话。

她需要的，就是他。

她需要他活着，她需要他的宠爱，她需要他的温暖，她需要他的陪伴。。。

他自己知道自己很难挺过这一关。他已经明显地感受到自己浑身力气的逝去，似乎最后这个吻已经耗尽了他最后的力气。他的胳膊无力地垂了下来，再也无法给她一个结实的拥抱。她似乎也感受到了他的虚弱，连忙松开嘴唇睁开眼睛惊惶地望着他的脸。希卡普那令她心醉的翠色双眸渐渐黯淡了下来，他最后一次无力地冲她笑笑，艰难地张开嘴唇，似乎连发声的力气都没有了，只是用口型吐出了三个小小的，意味深长的单词。

"希卡普！希卡普！"她绝望地叫了起来，明显地感到他正在离她而去，一阵撕心裂肺的疼痛席卷了她的内心。"求求你，不要离开我。。。不要离开我！"她拼命地摇晃着他的肩膀，似乎以为这样就能把他永远留在自己身边。

他的眼中闪过最后一丝无奈的神色，随后眼皮便无力地垂下，头也一下歪倒在一边，再也没有了动静。


	20. 第十九章：宝刀不老

"现在是什么时间了？"戈博•弗兰兹上校把一双青筋暴起的大手狠狠插进自己那已经开始斑白了的稀疏的土黄色头发，喑哑地问道。

"凌晨2点47分，"他身边的海瑟•博泽克同样阴沉地回答道。"上校，你已经连续十八个小时守着无线电了，这种事情是不需要高级长官亲力亲为的，交给普通的通讯员就够了。。。"她小心翼翼地低声劝道，尽管几乎心如死灰的她也丝毫不愿意离开那或许能给他们带来一丝希望的无线电，"还是让我来替你监听吧，你需要好好休息一下。。。"

"谢谢你，我的姑娘，"戈博上校勉强笑了笑，"不过没有希卡普和亚丝翠他们的下落，我是不会安心闭上眼睛的。。。"他长长叹了口气，坚毅的目光里闪过一丝悲怆，"唉。。。多么好的两个孩子啊。。。若不能把他们安安全全的找回来，我真是对不起老史图依克。。。"

"这不是你的错，戈博上校，"尽管自己也是心如刀绞，海瑟还是强颜欢笑安慰着戈博，"哈道克上将是一个通情达理的人，他不会为此而。。。""这个我当然知道，"戈博打断了她，声音有些激动，"我戈博•弗兰兹是绝不害怕因为一场行动的失败而被送上军事法庭的。可是。。。"他沉重地低下了头，"你知道我和你父亲，史图依克，埃尔文是一起同生死共患难的血盟兄弟，尤其是老史图依克，自从在西点认识之后我们几乎从未分开过。我们绝对信任对方，所以他才会把他唯一的儿子交给我指挥，这两年我一直把希卡普当成我的亲生儿子。。。还有亚丝翠，这姑娘除了性子太冷太刚了一点之外，几乎挑不出什么毛病，她跟希卡普倒是一对良配佳偶，老史图依克也对她很满意。。。可是现在呢。。。"他咽了咽唾沫接着说道，"沃尔卡•哈道克早在几年前就失踪了，估计也已经不在人世，希卡普和亚丝翠现在身陷敌营生死未卜，假如他们俩要是有个三长两短。。。那么老史图依克估计是很难从这次打击中走出来的。。。哈道克家也将不复存在。。。"

一想到命途多舛的哈道克一家，海瑟心里仿佛被狠狠揪了一下。她从小就与这家人相识，关系处得十分融洽。她很喜欢温柔美丽的沃尔卡阿姨，宽厚和蔼的史图依克伯伯，已经他们的独子，那个瘦瘦弱弱，羞怯腼腆的希卡普。而在短短五年之内，这个原本美满幸福的家庭就被命运撕扯得四分五裂，生死两隔。想到这里，性格刚强的她也不禁扑簌簌掉下眼泪来，"但愿上帝保佑他们没事吧。。。"她声音哽咽地说道，一边强忍着擦去颊上的泪水，不禁暗自责骂自己的软弱，她本是想来安慰戈博，而自己却先哭了起来。

见海瑟落泪，戈博心中也是一阵凄然，他正准备抬起手拍拍她的背，说几句安慰的话，这时突然一阵尖锐刺耳的爆鸣声从原本沉寂的无线电耳机中传来，声音大得几乎要刺破他的耳鼓，连坐在他身边没戴耳机的海瑟也听得清清楚楚。"怎么回事？"他不禁失口叫出声来，连忙转向了无线电。"是不是他们。。。？"海瑟一边问着手里也抓起一副耳机戴在头上，戈博示意她不要做声，随后抬手稍微调整了一下无线电的频率和音量，两个人全部敛声屏气，耳朵全力捕捉着无线电里传来的每一丝声响。

一秒钟，对于他们而言就如同一个世纪一样漫长。他们希冀着，忐忑着，最后在一片"滋滋"的干扰杂音中，传来了那个他们在24个小时中一直魂牵梦绕的沉稳而温和的嗓音：""首领"，这里是"黑色维京06"，能否收到？"

戈博上校和海瑟激动地对视了一眼，心中不约而同地泛起一阵狂喜，"希卡普，希卡普，是你吗？你们在哪？"戈博抑制不住心中的波澜，对着无线电大声说道。

希卡普的声音很低，在嘈杂声中极难辨认，"是，是我。。。我和亚丝翠在一起，我们都没事。"听到这句话两个人都长长地出了一口气，"太棒了小伙子，我们已经有一整天没有你们的消息了，你们现在在哪？""我们在。。。"希卡普的话音未落，耳机里突然传来一声刺耳的枪响，打断了他的话，戈博和海瑟稍稍放下的心又一下子悬到了半空，"糟糕，我们暴露了！"希卡普略显慌乱的声音从耳机传来，声音更加模糊不清。坐在桌边的两个人不禁心里一凉。

"希卡普，希卡普，发生了什么事？你们到底在哪里？"戈博上校再也耐不住性子，冲着无线电大声吼道。一阵枪响与奔跑的脚步声混杂在杂音之中，他们根本听不见希卡普的声音，令人心急如焚的十几秒过去了，"戈博上校，我们现在。。。羚羊崖。。。暴露，正在向。。。撤退。。。请求总部支援。。。"希卡普的声音在一片可怕的嘈杂声中极不连贯，他们只能辨认出这几个让人摸不着头脑的词。"希卡普！希卡普！重复你的位置！"戈博冲着无线电吼道，然而回应他的是一片令人绝望的杂音，继而无线电就沉寂了下来，再也没了信号。"该死！"戈博见状，气急败坏地在桌子上狠狠擂了一拳。

"羚羊崖。。。那是上午支奴干被击落坠毁的地方！"海瑟颤声叫道。"看样子他们在那里遭遇了塔利班，哦我的上帝啊。。。"她没有勇气接着再说下去。一时间两个人都默不作声，可怕的死寂笼罩了指挥室。

戈博猛地从椅子上跳了起来，大步迈出了他的办公室，海瑟见状也连忙起身紧紧跟在他身后。戈博一路奔进了空军指挥室。"现在我们有什么空中力量正在执行任务？"他开门见山地冲着迎着他走上来的值班人员大声问道。

"由于之前库尔班山区的暴风雪，目前没有战机升空。"值班人员汇报道，"不过在半小时前一架代号为"哨兵3号"的黑鹰高空侦察机已经起飞，正在驶向目标空域。""给我连线那架侦查机。"戈博不容置疑地命令道，"是的长官，"值班人员一边向通讯员传达着命令一边领着戈博和海瑟两人在一台军用电脑前坐下，并递给他们两副耳机。"巴格里姆指挥中心，这里是"哨兵3号"，我们已经到达目标空域，请求进一步指示。"侦查机飞行员的声音传了过来，显示屏画面也切换成了高空侦查机的摄像头传来的地面监控图像。

""哨兵3号"，立刻重点侦查坐标代号为2150的羚羊崖区域，我们有友军单位正在该区域，迅速定位他们向我汇报。"戈博上校沉着地下达着命令。"收到，正在调整监控地区坐标。由于地面能见度很差，现在开启红外热成像模式。"显示屏的画面一切再切，最后终于调到了他们魂牵梦绕的那个区域。戈博和海瑟惊恐地看见许多人形白点正在屏幕上迅速移动，同时在向着什么地方开火。这些没有友军信标识别的塔利班人数如此之多令他们毛骨悚然，看样子希卡普和亚丝翠是难以招架了。

"巴格里姆指挥中心，我们已经识别了两个友军单位的信标，"屏幕一下子锁定在两个迅速移动的蓝色身影上，戈博上校和海瑟揪心地看着希卡普和亚丝翠的标记在屏幕上弯弯曲曲地移动着，连大气都不敢出，"继续锁定跟踪友军目标。"戈博下达着命令，声音有些发颤。

"这是怎么回事？"这时海瑟突然惊叫出声。屏幕上两个蓝色人影突然停了下来，之后海拔高度迅速下降，最后一下子呈卧姿一动不动了。他们二人恐怖地望着蜂拥而上的白色身影将他们俩团团围住。一阵可怕的绝望顿时席卷了他们的整个心房。瞬间扑灭了他们心中那一丝微弱的希望之光。

"看样子他们是坠下了山崖。。。"戈博呆呆地盯着屏幕，面如死灰。

"巴格里姆指挥中心，友军单位没有活动迹象，已被敌方单位包围，请求进一步指示。"沉默了一会，戈博才慢慢拿起了话筒，"继续追踪友军和敌方单位的行动和位置坐标，"他命令道，随即从桌边站起身来。"我们该怎么办？"海瑟见状连忙拉住了他的胳膊，声音里带着一丝哽咽。

"我们需要立即派出营救部队，你留在这里继续与侦察机保持联络。"戈博斩钉截铁地答道，他看见海瑟眼中那绝望的神色不禁也为之一凛，"别过早绝望，我的孩子，"他尽量平心静气地安慰她道，"也许他们只是摔昏过去暂时被俘虏了，我们还有将他们活着救出来的希望。。。"

"可是现在是半夜，我们无权冒险派出直升机，这是违反规定的！"

戈博并没有因为海瑟的这句话而迟疑哪怕片刻，他比谁都清楚自己的职责。

"所以我需要亲自找史图依克授权。"他撂下这句话，随即头也不回地走出了指挥中心。

"否决。"

史图依克说出这个词时几乎是动用了他浑身的全部力气。每一个音节都仿佛尖刀一般无情地剜割着他那因疲惫与痛苦而麻木的心。阿富汗军区的最高指挥官此时已经连续25个小时没有闭上眼睛，几乎是水米未进。那一向炯炯有神的翠色眼睛此时已经黯淡了下来，刚毅果敢的面孔也爬上了一丝从未有过的憔悴。当电话铃声响起的时候，他几乎是机械地拿起了听筒。呆呆地听着自己的老朋友戈博汇报着他的亲生骨肉的命运。

尽管心如刀绞，当戈博申请立刻派出救援直升机的时候，他还是毫不犹豫地说出了那个词。

"史图依克，你这是干什么？"电话那头的戈博已经沉不住气了。"希卡普他们有可能还活着，但是性命肯定危在旦夕，我们需要立刻把他们救出来！你难道不能破格批准一次吗？他可是你的亲生儿子！"

"戈博，我很清楚我自己在干什么。"史图依克的声音没有一丝起伏，就好像对方说的是别人家的孩子。"希卡普虽然是我的亲生儿子，但是他既然在我统领的军队服役，那么他对我来说就只是个普通的士兵，没有任何特殊权利。"他费劲地咽了口唾沫，稍微润了润干燥得几乎说不出话的喉咙。"我们今天上午已经损失了一架直升机和十六名士兵。我作为最高指挥官，无权去拿更多其他人家的儿子的性命去冒险换我儿子的命。你只能在早上五点的时候派出直升机前去搜救。"

"可是。。。"戈博还在坚持着要说什么。

"不要再说什么了，刚才就是我最后的答复。"史图依克撂下这句话，颓然将听筒挂回到电话机上，仿佛再也忍受不了这次通话所带来的痛苦似的。

他这段时间内心里积压的全部痛苦，愤怒，自责，羞愧再也无法抑制住了。一向稳如泰山沉着冷静的史图依克•哈道克上将一下子从椅子上跳了起来，开始激动地在他小小的办公室里踱起步来。他双眼冒火，双手紧紧攥成拳头在空中挥舞，仿佛在痛击什么看不见的敌人。此刻的他就像一只被困牢笼的愤怒雄狮，只要给他一个目标，他便会毫不犹豫地将对方撕成碎片。

这还是他第一次如此痛恨自己的职业。作为父亲，他本能地想要调集一切力量去营救希卡普和亚丝翠。但是他是这场万恶的战争的指挥官，他的职责和良心要求他不能冒着巨大伤亡的风险徇情去搭救自己的儿子，而最后，他只能眼睁睁地让自己的儿子在虎口中多滞留三个小时，要知道，这三个小时里可是什么事情都有可能发生。

这是他在这场战争中，第一次感到身不由己，第一次感到无可奈何，第一次感到无能为力。

史图依克的内心在痛苦地挣扎，他颓然跌坐在沙发上，双手毫无意识地揪着自己一向引以为豪的红色络腮胡子。他目光茫然地在房间里扫来扫去，最后落在了堆满档案和勋章的书架一角的一张照片上。

相比于那些记录着他与他的战友的戎马生涯的老照片，这张照片显得轻松随意了许多。这是六年前他回美国度假时拍的一张全家合影。那时希卡普刚刚高二，沃尔卡也仍在纽约工作。照片上的他一身休闲的运动装打扮，左手搂着娇妻右手拍着儿子的肩膀。三人的脸上都洋溢着无比幸福的微笑。

史图依克呆呆地望着妻子和儿子的脸。沃尔卡那秀美的容颜在这五年里没有一晚不在他的梦境中出现。她此时正带着盈盈笑意望着他，目光之中充满了柔情。六年前的希卡普比起今天的那个英俊潇洒的帅小伙来显得青涩了许多。瘦弱的身材和史图依克自己那巨人般的体型相比显得更加渺小。稚气未脱的面孔上露出一个略带羞涩的微笑。这个孩子从小就不爱照相。他从来不喜欢，甚至是害怕受到别人过多的关注。这虽然跟史图依克那张扬的性格迥然不同，但是却丝毫未能影响他对希卡普的疼爱。

希卡普和沃尔卡正从相片中笑着望着他，而在史图依克看来，那幸福的笑容中却夹杂着无限的哀怨和诘问。

我这些年，作为一个将军，一个指挥官，可以说是问心无愧的。但是作为一个丈夫呢？一个父亲呢？

连自己的妻儿都保护不了，我算什么男人？

史图依克的脸感到一阵发烧。他痛苦地揪住了自己的头发。这些问题一直在他的脑海里回响，而且声音越来越大。它们纠缠着他，拷问着他，将他原先的骄傲统统撕成碎片。

"够了！"史图依克抱着脑袋跳了起来。他像一头狂暴的公牛一般，一头冲进了办公室附带的那间充当更衣室的套房，猛地把门关上。

二十分钟后从里面走出的史图依克，已经是另一副模样。

一身特大号的90年代特种兵作战服已经取代了笔挺的将军制服。闪着鹰徽的军帽换成了沉重的钢盔。史图依克肩上扛着一挺M60轻机枪，身后背着一把弗兰基突击霰弹枪，沉重的机枪弹链和铅弹装在身后的战术背包里，对他而言仿佛轻如鸿毛。一条武装皮带紧紧围在他那宽阔的腰上，上面挂着两支马格南左轮手枪。胸前原先挂满勋章的位置此刻已经被一排排破片手雷所代替。脚上的突击作战靴的靴筒里插着两把锋利的战术匕首，闪耀的点点寒光比原先锃光瓦亮的皮鞋的反光还要夺人眼目。此时全副武装的史图依克看上去比原先那个一身官服的哈道克上将看起来更加的威风八面，勇武有如天神下凡，让所有见到他的人都心中一凛而不敢逼视。

这是他在近20年前海湾战争结束之后，第一次取下披挂，换上戎装，拿起武器。

不再是为了国家，为了荣誉，为了责任。

这次，只是为了他的儿子。

"整理你们的武器装备，带上足够的弹药，你们半小时后就出发。"

此时已是凌晨三点四十，然而被匆匆叫起的"黑色维京"特别行动小组的剩余队员却没有一句怨言。他们此时正在被灯光照的雪亮的停机坪上列队集合，倾听着他们的指挥官戈博上校做出的指示。

"我们在半小时之前收到了希卡普和亚丝翠发来的最后求救信号。现在已经确定了他们的位置。他们在躲避塔利班的追捕中不慎摔下了悬崖，被他们俘虏之后带到了位于羚羊崖附近的一处山洞之中。我们怀疑那里是塔利班的一个大型地下基地。你们的任务就是猛攻进入该山洞，寻找希卡普和亚丝翠并把他们救出。海豹五队的一个小队志愿与你们一起并肩作战。半小时后两架支奴干直升机将会将你们送到预定地点。同时我已调派两架阿帕奇武装直升机为你们提供火力支援。有什么问题吗？"戈博上校严肃地说道。

"可是长官，未经授权，我们无法在夜间出动如此数量的空中力量。。。"费施莱格斯小心翼翼地问了一句。

戈博上校连眉头都没有皱一下。"你们的这次行动没有最高指挥官的授权，完全是我个人的决定。"看见队员们惊异地面面相觑他补充道，"因为我们没有时间可以浪费了。希卡普和亚丝翠现在命在旦夕，我们不能坐视不管。一切后果都由我承担。只要你们能成功地把希卡普他们救回来，哪怕把我送上军事法庭我也在所不惜。如果你们谁有异议，现在退出还来得及。"他扫视着这几个他亲手培养出来的特种兵，目光异常凌厉。

没有人发出一点声音，倒不是迫于戈博的压力。这五年的共同生活和共同奋战，已经让"黑色维京"这支小队的全体队员们之间形成了一种亲如兄弟姐妹般的战友情谊。现在他们要做的是去营救自己的指挥官和战友，他们是绝不会有丝毫犹豫和退缩的。就连平时最玩世不恭等到斯诺劳特和特夫纳特此时都面带着大义凛然的神情，而这绝不是装出来的。

"可是长官，贺芙森中尉不在，谁来担任这次行动的战地指挥官呢？"这时芭芙纳特突然问了一句。

戈博上校还没来及开口，一个冷冷的声音突然从他们身后响起。

"我。"

他们全部回过头来，看见海瑟•博泽克中尉正全副武装地向他们走来。她一身黑色紧身作战服，长长的黑色秀发已经盘起来压在了钢盔下面，手里提着两把P90冲锋枪，秀美的脸蛋上带着一丝决然与冷漠，一丝难得一见的杀气在她那向来温柔的翠色眸子里闪动着。她径直走到了戈博上校的旁边，傲然注视着面前原先亚丝翠的这支队伍。

"亚丝翠是我最好的闺蜜，希卡普是我的儿时伙伴。这次是我主动向戈博上校请求带队去搭救他们，由我代替亚丝翠来做你们的战地指挥官。虽然我不是你们"黑色维京"小队的成员，但是在西点的时候你们也知道我的能力，我认为我能胜任这项使命。你们有什么异议可以尽管提出来。"

没有人说话，这次完完全全是震慑于海瑟那突如其来的反常举动和那不怒自威的霸气气场。

"如果没有问题的话，那你们就先解散去整理装备弹药，半小时后在原地集合准备登机。"

"好么，又是一个亚丝翠。。。"斯诺劳特小声地咕哝了一句。

正当他们准备解散之时，突然听到汽车由远及近的引擎轰鸣声。一辆军用吉普车正急速向他们驶来，全然不顾机场跑道上不能随意行车的规定，这让他们全都吃了一惊。一阵刺耳的刹车声过后，吉普车在距他们十几米的地方停了下来。一个人从车上跳了下来，正大步流星地向他们走了过来。

所有人的心中都是一凛，难道他们的秘密行动这么快就被高级指挥部发现了吗？这个人难道是军方派来的代表，要来阻止他们私自前去营救自己出生入死的战友？

来人越走越近，身后的灯光照出他那异常魁梧高大的身材，所有人一见全都倒抽了一口冷气。在阿富汗，拥有这种泰坦式的体格的人只能是那一位。

史图依克•哈道克上将。

史图依克走到了他们面前，严峻的脸上看不出一丝表情。他扫视一眼在停机坪上准备出发的这些部下们，心里大概已经猜出了八九分。他转向了戈博，后者明知自己的行动已经暴露，但是他和史图依克之间的交情可不是一年两年了，也没什么可畏惧的。他镇定地走到了史图依克面前。等待着自己的这位长官，同时也是自己最亲密的兄弟的质问。

"你们这是要派他们出发去救希卡普和亚丝翠吗？"史图依克问道，声音殊为平静，不带一丝波澜，既没有震惊也没有愤怒。

"是的，"戈博从容地答道，听他的口气就好像是在说一场小小的散步。"很遗憾没有能得到你的授权，但是我还是发起了这次行动。这些勇敢的孩子们都是自愿去救希卡普的。他们并不屈从于谁的命令。"他无比自豪地向着他的部下把手一挥，"史图依克老伙计，既然你已经知道了这一切，你打算怎么处置我们这些违反军规的人？"同时他略带惊异地打量了一下史图依克今天这套非同寻常的行头，"还有，老伙计，你穿着当年那一套老作战服干什么？"

史图依克把轻机枪从肩上放了下来，"从现在开始，我已经不再是哈道克上将了，"他坦然迎接着周围惊异的目光接着说道，"现在我只是史图依克•哈道克，希卡普的父亲。我不能，也没有权利拿着别人的性命冒险去救我的儿子，但是我的生命是由我来支配的。"他那翠色的眼里闪烁着如炬的坚决的光芒，"我要亲自去把希卡普和亚丝翠救回来。说实话，"零点行动"是我授权执行的，我让你们所有人都冒了极大的风险，而希卡普和亚丝翠是最直接的受害者，所以应该由我负全部责任。。。"他还是第一次在这么多人的面前承认自己的失败和错误，和从前那个态度强硬说一不二的史图依克上将简直是判若两人。

就像他自己所说的一样，他现在已经不再是那个威风八面叱咤风云的哈道克上将，他现在只是一个急于要改正自己错误的，普通的父亲。

一时间没有人说话，只有凛冽的朔风呼啸着横扫过空旷的停机坪，吹拂着史图依克的长长的棕红色络腮胡子，就像一抹战旗在空中猎猎飘扬。此时一身戎装的他傲立风中，威武之风犹如战神下凡，而表情庄严坦诚好似天父临世。虽然他在所有人的面前坦然承认了自己的过失，但没有人却因此而减少对他的敬意。恰恰相反，这使史图依克在所有人的心目中变得更加高大。他不仅是一个大公无私，沉着冷静的伟大指挥官，同时也是个敢于担当，大爱无私的好父亲。

"所以，女士们先生们，"最后还是史图依克本人打破了沉默，"我很感激你们愿意为希卡普和亚丝翠去冒如此大的风险，你们都是我所见过的最勇敢，最无私，最优秀的战士。我很荣幸能与你们并肩作战。愿上帝保佑我们大家，能让我们成功地把希卡普和亚丝翠从那帮恶棍的手里安安全全地救出来。"语毕，他抬起手向所有的士兵敬了一个标准的军礼，所有的突击队员见状立刻立正举手还礼。

无需更多的煽情与鼓动，此时他们的心此刻已经完完全全的团结在了一起，为了一个共同的目标，一个无私而神圣的目标。

一切已经准备就绪，支奴干直升机的强大双引擎正在轰鸣，阿帕奇也已经升空。史图依克在等所有的突击队员都登机就位之后才慢慢走向机舱口。当他一只脚踏上机舱底板时却回过头来，面对着留在地上为他们送行的戈博。"如果我在中午十二点之前还没有音讯的话，你就全权指挥驻扎在阿富汗的美军单位。到时候不要犹豫，直接派出空军将库尔班山区的塔利班据点炸个稀巴烂，就当是。。。"他半严肃般开玩笑地说道，"就当是为我和希卡普报仇吧。"

"明白，留神子弹。"对于面前这个和自己一起多年出生入死的老友，戈博也无需再多说什么。他们两人同时向对方伸出手去，紧紧地握了握。随后史图依克便转身走进了机舱，坐在了海瑟的身边。机舱口缓缓闭合，随即两架支奴干缓缓离地而起，与阿帕奇一起轰鸣着缓缓飞向漆黑的西北天际。机上的灯光闪烁，如同寒夜里的四颗寒星，逐渐消失在夜幕之中。

戈博上校仍久久地伫立在原地，目送着直升机载着他的老友和学生们渐渐远去直到看不见为止，随后他转过身来向着指挥中心走去，微微地摇着头，嘴角边浮现出一丝意味深长的微笑。

想不到你也有这么不守规矩的一天呢，老史图依克。

看样子今晚，注定又是在无线电旁驻守的无眠之夜。

费施莱格斯从来没有见过一个人比亚丝翠在战场上还要玩命，直到他与史图依克并肩作战的那一天。

根据侦察机所提供的坐标，他们顺利地飞到了希卡普和亚丝翠最后出现过的那个山洞口。在阿帕奇强大空中火力的援助下，他们毫不犹豫地肃清了在洞口外的一切塔利班反抗力量。随后他们迅速离开直升机，在史图依克的带领下一头冲进了塔利班的巢穴。

众所周知，史图依克•哈道克上将完全是通过自己英勇无畏的作战表现和立下的赫赫战功才最后身居如此高位的。他一直被人说成是在战场上无人能挡的战斗英雄。而今天他就给"黑色维京"特别行动小组的队员们好好上了一课。没有人能取代他打头阵的地位，尽管他们都拼死上前想要保护他们的指挥官，但是却总是被他毅然决然地甩在身后。他的眼睛在喷火，浓密的络腮胡子也因为愤怒而更加红得吓人。他手里的机枪一直不停地喷吐着火焰，密集的子弹扫射将妄图阻挡他前进等到塔利班打得毫无还手之力。一旦机枪的弹链被打光，他便抽出腰间的左轮手枪和背上的霰弹枪，冲上前去与塔利班分子短兵相接。他的枪法又准有狠，枪枪致命，武器又是他多年之前就已熟识的趁手装备，因而使他更加如虎添翼。他这种完全不防守一心猛攻的不要命的架势，让穷凶极恶的塔利班也为之心惊胆战不敢直撄其锋芒。史图依克的这股锐气也感染了他手下的海瑟等人。他们一边跟着史图依克一往无前地向前冲去，在他换子弹或是遭遇激烈抵抗的时候提供强劲的火力掩护，一边留意着山洞的岔道和暗道以免遭到敌人来自侧翼或背面的偷袭。由于他们这次带着充足的弹药，所以他们毫不吝惜火力。山洞内密集的枪声一直就没有平息过。他们就像一阵势不可挡的旋风一般横扫着塔利班的这个地下堡垒，毫不留情地在身后留下一具具暴徒的尸体。

挡在他们面前的最后一个障碍就是一扇厚重的大铁门。史图依克迅速做了个手势，海瑟心领神会，立刻示意所有队员在门口就位准备爆破突入。斯诺劳特在门上安装好了烈性炸药按下了雷管开关，随着一声震耳欲聋的巨响，那扇门便摇摇晃晃地垮塌下去，两颗闪光弹随即被投入，强光过后，史图依克依旧一马当先冲进了屋子，海瑟和斯诺劳特等人紧紧地跟在身后。当所有人看清楚屋内的情形时，他们全都呆立在了原地。

德雷格•本•拉登的尸体正横在离门口不远的位置，他那阴险凶残的黑色眼睛正恐怖无神地瞪视着天花板，因痛苦而翘起的翘起的山羊胡子上沾满了自己的鲜血，胸口上那处可怕的大洞仍在慢慢地向外流淌着鲜血，在他的身边汇集成一滩暗红的血泊。

史图依克将机枪背在身上，半跪在德雷格的尸体旁边，仔细检查着尸体的创口，温度和僵硬程度。海瑟在安排其他队员仔细搜查房间确保安全无疑之后，也跟着史图依克一起仔细验视着这具毫无生命的躯体。

"这的确是德雷格本人无疑。。。"史图依克喃喃道，声音中带着一丝困惑。

"是的，"经过仔细观察之后海瑟表示赞同，"尸体还有余温，肌肉还不是很僵硬，估计德雷格被杀的时间应该不会超过一个小时。"

"这枪伤的创口很特别。。。"史图依克指着德雷格胸口的大洞说道，"这种口径的子弹，只能属于。。。"

"是勃朗宁M1911！"海瑟突然脱口而出，"是希卡普和亚丝翠杀了他！"

"可是他们现在在。。。"史图依克话音未落就听见芭芙纳特的一声喊叫："哈道克上将，快来看看这个！"

在屋角的一堆碎石中，赫然出现了另一摊血泊，而更让人看了毛骨悚然的是，一只断足正被一块巨石压在下面，血肉模糊之间森森碎骨依稀可见。一条清晰可见的蜿蜿蜒蜒的血痕正从这里向昏暗的屋角延伸。所有人见了都倒抽了一口冷气。

史图依克不顾双手沾满鲜血，急忙将那只断足从石缝下面拔了出来。一只美军山地作战靴赫然映入他的眼帘，他不禁感到浑身一阵冰凉。靴子的尺码明白无误地告诉了他这只脚原先的主人究竟是何许人。一阵可怕的晕眩几乎让他失去平衡，他踉踉跄跄地后退了几步，海瑟见状连忙上前扶住了他。

他茫然地望向他手下的突击队员们，他们那惨白的脸色明白无误地表明了他们完全明白了所发生的一切。

"顺着血迹去找。。。"他有气无力地命令道，"要快，全都跟我来！"说着他便带头跌跌撞撞地沿着血迹钻进了屋角里的一条暗道。

他们顺着血迹在崎岖的暗道中尽量快速地向前奔跑。史图依克感到内心里一片空白，内心已经完全被恐怖所占据。通道似乎无限的长，让他感到似乎永远也没有尽头似的，而在这种心情下每耽搁一秒钟对他来说都是一种难以忍受的折磨。终于他看见了暗道尽头处的点点微光。他不顾一切地发狂般地冲出了洞口，映入眼帘的是他有生以来最令他痛苦的一幕：

亚丝翠•贺芙森正跪在一块巨石的旁边，双臂紧紧搂着不省人事的希卡普•哈道克，已经泣不成声。希卡普的头无力地耷在亚丝翠的怀中，脸虽然惨白的吓人，但是神情却异平静常安详，甚至嘴角还带着一丝隐隐的笑意。他的左脚原来的位置被鲜血染红了的纱布紧紧包裹着，在皑皑雪地的映照下显得格外触目惊心。

听见身后的脚步声，亚丝翠缓缓回过头来，满面泪痕和血迹的她两眼茫然地望着呆立在原地的史图依克一行人，那原本顾盼生辉的冰蓝色双眸此时已被空洞的绝望所取代。"你们来了。。。"她哑着嗓子喃喃问道，唇角勾起一丝苦笑，仿佛丢了魂似的重复着，"你们来得太晚了。。。太晚了。。。"


	21. 第二十章：得耶失耶

当希卡普那双翡翠色的眸子渐渐黯淡下去直至合拢的那一刻，亚丝翠感到自己的世界仿佛一瞬间被笼罩在了无尽的黑暗中。

十一年来，她的生活一直毫无光明可言。自从"911"毁了她原本平静而幸福的生活之后，她就一直蜷伏在黑暗中，舔舐着自己的伤口，一心一意为着实现她的复仇计划做准备。她从来不肯轻易信任任何人，认为在这个世界上除了她自己没有人能够供她依靠。她一直紧咬着牙，在行伍这个男人的天下中打出了自己的位置。对于其他男人献的殷勤，她从来都不屑一顾，因为她从不肯相信他们对她的所谓关怀是发自内心的。她这朵玫瑰，只有在身上长满硬刺，才不会被这个充满了豺狼的世界恣意蹂躏。

而当希卡普出现在她的生活中之后，这一切都开始悄悄发生了变化。

千里之堤，溃于蚁穴。自从她破天荒地接受了希卡普送她的生日礼物之后，她那原本坚不可摧的防线便在他那无法抗拒的温柔和细腻入微的关爱下一点点崩溃。那个羞涩腼腆，不善言辞，单纯善良，细腻体贴的大男孩，渐渐占据了她的整个生活。他总是能够敏锐而准确地捕捉到她内心的每一丝波动，默默地为她付出从不张扬，真心地对她好从不要求什么回报。而这种无私到忘我的纯粹的爱，正是她一直缺乏而迫切渴望的。她本能地想要抗拒着他那令她沦陷的绝世温柔，而却发现自己越是挣扎，便陷得越深。而这种内心的矛盾往往让她感到万分痛苦，她一方面渴求着他那温暖坚实的怀抱，一方面又时刻警告着自己不要越雷池一步。因为在她看来，爱情总是让人软弱，让人有所顾忌，让人难以做出牺牲，而这样会让她在这个弱肉强食的世界里不能达到她的目标。

而他却用自己的行动向她证明了她的错误，而且是用如此惨烈的方式。

尽管没有亲眼看见，但她也清清楚楚地知道他的那只脚究竟是怎么断掉的。虽然在之前贫民窟的出手相救，直升机上的一跃而出，他都是为她冒了生命的危险，但是这次，他可是真真切切地要把命搭上了。

他的手依旧和她紧紧地十指相扣，但却冰凉僵硬得像一块石头。希卡普的体温正渐渐地下降，仿佛生命之火正随着气力的消散而渐渐熄灭。那双动人的翠眸再也没有睁开。强心剂已经用完，她已经无计可施了。亚丝翠惶恐万状，只好紧紧地将希卡普那毫无知觉的身躯搂在自己的怀里，她把他那无力地垂在一边的头靠在自己的胸口上，似乎这样能让他好受一点。虽然已经日出，但是严寒没有一丝衰减的迹象，她自己的狐皮斗篷已经披在了他的身上，没有保温的皮裘，又加上刚才为希卡普裹伤又从自己的作战服上撕下了一大块衣料，寒气便更加肆无忌惮地从四面八方钻进了她的衣服，很快亚丝翠就已经被冻得四肢没了知觉。

但是这和她心里的寒冷相比起来又算的了什么呢？她死死地搂着希卡普，效仿着几个小时前在暴风雪肆虐的那个山洞里，他是如何搂着自己给自己取暖的。一想到这里，亚丝翠的心里就是一阵撕裂般的剧痛。就是在同一天，她还安安全全地偎在他的怀里，尽情地享受着他的温暖，关爱和宠溺。而仅仅数小时之后，她却绝望地搂着不省人事的他，徒劳地想用自己的体温唤醒他那逐渐冰冷的身躯。

两行清泪从亚丝翠那已经红肿的眼睛里滑落，一滴滴地落在希卡普那略显凌乱的褐色头发上。此时此刻，她恨不得一同随他而去，永远地离开这个让她感到痛苦的世界。现在哪怕是有一个营的塔利班来要她的命，她也毫不在乎。德雷格已死，她的大仇得报，本应衣锦还乡，解甲归田，去享受那原本就属于她的宁静而幸福的生活。但是如果他，希卡普•贺兰德斯•哈道克，这个在人世间唯一真正懂她爱她疼她的人却因此而命丧黄泉，那么未来的生活，对她而言还有什么意义与价值呢？

一阵急促而凌乱的脚步声从她身后传来。虽然已经置死生于度外，亚丝翠还是回过头来瞥了一眼，却对上了一对和她心爱的人儿有着同样瞳色的眼睛。史图依克•哈道克上将正呆立在暗道的出口，双眼死死地盯着她和她怀中的希卡普。他手里拿着的轻机枪"咣当"一声掉在了地上。一向红润的脸庞此时变得和雪地一样惨白，在他那浓密的红色络腮胡子的衬托下显得更加吓人。

一见到希卡普的父亲，亚丝翠不由得浑身一颤，看见史图依克脸上的那副恐怖，痛苦与震惊，她的心就像被鞭子抽了一下似的，一下子被愧疚，自责与悔恨所占据。她不敢直视史图依克的眼睛。亚丝翠自己很清楚，要不是当初自己的一意孤行，她和希卡普就根本不会被调到阿富汗这个是非之地，也就不会发生这让所有人痛心的一切。她现在手上沾满了希卡普的鲜血，而在她看来，这在事实上和精神上都是一样确凿的。

她并不畏惧史图依克可能的责难与愤怒，这对一个心如死灰的人来说根本就不算什么。但是她的良心注定会为此一辈子折磨着她，让她生不如死，只要她还活着，便永世不得安生。

在此之前，她曾经多么迫切地盼望看见友军救援的到来，而现在，她却宁愿他们从来就没有出现过，就让她像这样与希卡普的遗体守在一起，等待着来自天堂的最终召唤。

"你们来得太晚了。。。太晚了。。。"她凄然一笑，望着目瞪口呆的史图依克等人喃喃道，声音好似梦呓。说实话，她自己都不知道刚才说了些什么。

这一句话仿佛让史图依克从方才呆若木鸡的震惊状态中清醒了过来。他疾步奔到亚丝翠的身边，"扑通"一声跪在了希卡普那一动不动的躯体旁，摘下了头上的钢盔丢在一旁，把耳朵贴到了希卡普那冰冷僵硬得像石头一样的胸口上。亚丝翠依旧搂住希卡普，呆呆地望着史图依克的动作。难道这个时候，他还没放弃希望吗？

一秒钟，两秒钟，三秒钟。。。时间仿佛已经停止了流逝。亚丝翠死死地盯着史图依克那全神贯注的面孔，希望从他的表情中判断出什么。虽然她之前心如死灰，但是救援的到来和史图依克的动作还是给她带来了一丝奢望。

她清清楚楚地看见了史图依克的瞳孔突然睁大了许多。

"他还有一丝心跳！"他猛地从希卡普身上直起了身子，"他还活着！芭芙纳特，快到这里来！"他转头冲着还站在原地的海瑟等人吼道。

如梦方醒的芭芙纳特和海瑟连忙奔了上来。芭芙纳特也和史图依克一样跪在了跪在了希卡普的身边，迅速从她那品种齐全的医疗包里掏出了听诊器和其他必要的器械，开始仔细捕捉着希卡普那微弱到几乎不能察觉心跳。而海瑟则跪在了亚丝翠的身边搂住了她，一边嘴里轻声地安慰着她。亚丝翠却一点都没有听进去，仍然呆呆地注视着芭芙纳特的一举一动，尽管史图依克声称听到了希卡普的心跳，但是在医学问题上，她还是更相信芭芙纳特的判断。

听诊器成功地放大了希卡普那若有若无的心跳。芭芙纳特紧皱着眉头，又仔细听了听希卡普的其他重要器官，最后终于抬起了头。"希卡普还活着，"她尽量平静地说道，但是声音里却没有一丝轻松，"重要脏器无恙，但是已经由于失血过多而休克，生命处于极度危险的状态，必须立刻把他转移到基地接受抢救。然而。。。"随后她的声音低了下去，避开了史图依克和亚丝翠灼热的目光，"然而他已经极度衰竭，我不知道他能不能撑到我们回到基地。。。"

听到希卡普还活着的消息，亚丝翠的心突然剧烈地跳了一下，但听见她后半句那不详的揣测，便又立刻坠入了万丈深渊。她一把死死抓住了芭芙纳特的手，就像一个快要溺死的人抓住救命稻草一样决绝，"芭芙纳特，你一定要救活他！"甫一出口，她便已经泣不成声，蓝色的双眸隔着眼泪死死地盯着对方的脸，"我求求你，你一定要救活希卡普。。。"

"亚丝翠！你别激动！"海瑟见状连忙不容分说地将亚丝翠按回到自己的怀里，"希卡普还活着，他不会有事的，芭芙纳特会救活她，相信我，我们一定会让他活着回到你身边，对不对芭芙纳特？"她柔声抚慰着怀中的亚丝翠，作为CIA特工的她接受过一些与催眠术和精神暗示有关的心理战培训，她虽然没有用它对付过一个敌人，但是这次却大大地派上了用场。听见海瑟的问话，芭芙纳特连忙拼命点头，同时做出一副最自信最认真的表情。虽然她和亚丝翠做了五年的室友和闺蜜，但是看见她流泪和苦苦哀求还是平生第一次，这给了她极大的震撼，她原本以为亚丝翠是天生没有泪腺的。看见芭芙纳特做出的如此肯定的表示，再加上身后海瑟催眠般的安慰，亚丝翠这次缓缓松开手，颓然落回到海瑟的怀里，而胳膊却仍然死死搂住希卡普的身体，就好像一只拼死守护着幼崽的雌狮。

芭芙纳特心有余悸地揉了揉被亚丝翠老虎钳一样的手死死握住的手腕，连忙招呼着身后的费施莱格斯和特夫纳特来帮忙对希卡普进行抢救。他们为希卡普绑上了止血带，输入等渗平衡盐溶液，重新清理创口，忙的不可开交。与此同时，斯诺劳特掏出手枪，向着天空打出一发红色信号弹，这是他们事前和直升机约好的撤离信号。在无线电的指引下，支奴干直升机迅速降落在他们他们身边，只等着他们将希卡普搬上直升机便可以撤离。

在整个抢救过程中希卡普仍然昏迷不醒，一只手仍然死死地抓着亚丝翠的手，任谁也掰不开。情急之下，他们只好让他就这样握着，由亚丝翠和史图依克一前一后将他抬上了直升机，轻轻的放在了机舱的担架上，海瑟替他举着输液用的吊袋，芭芙纳特守在他的身旁，一秒不漏地监控着他的生命状况。现在希卡普仍旧在死亡线上挣扎，但是情况似乎平稳了许多，看样子如果不出意外的话，他能够活着回到基地接受更进一步的抢救。芭芙纳特将这个情况悄悄告诉了史图依克，后者紧皱着的眉头稍稍放松了一点，又重新振作起精神来。

他走进了支奴干直升机的驾驶室，"立刻起飞，全速返回巴格里姆军事基地，一分钟也不能耽搁，"他命令道，坚决的口气不容许任何质疑。同时他又拿起了挂在机舱壁上的机载无线电，"戈博，这里是史图依克，我们已经成功救出希卡普和亚丝翠，正在全速撤回巴格里姆，"他顿了顿，仿佛多说一个字都很痛苦似的，"可是希卡普受了重伤，生命危在旦夕，请立刻派一辆救护车到停机坪，同时找到基地里最好的外科医生在机场待命，等我们一降落，需要立刻给希卡普动抢救手术。。。"

现在，他们是要和死神赛跑。

而他们还能有多少胜算呢？

当所有"黑色维京"小队成员都登机安顿下来之后，才发现直升机上要比原定计划多了一个人。

阿尔贾一直一声不吭地黏在亚丝翠身边。这个可怜的孩子原本就已经被希卡普那血淋淋的伤口吓得魂不附体，现在又来了一大群全副武装的美军士兵，他虽然模模糊糊地知道来者不是敌人，但是在这么多生人面前也难免感到害怕。希卡普昏迷不醒，他只能紧紧跟着亚丝翠，而后者的注意力却完全不在他的身上，只是呆呆地跟着那帮陌生人七手八脚地把希卡普弄上了一架从天而降的大怪鸟。他在这个世界上已是举目无亲，唯一关心爱护他的就是这两个与他相识不到两天的美军士兵。所以尽管阿尔贾内心充满了忐忑，他还是硬着头皮紧紧跟着亚丝翠登上了直升机。所有的人的注意力全都集中在了伤重不醒的希卡普身上，所有就让他轻而易举地混上了直升机。

"咦，这个小鬼是从哪里钻出来的？"斯诺劳特是第一个发现阿尔贾的存在的人。他下意识地摸向自己腰间的手枪，在阿富汗，用孩子来作为人肉炸弹所造成的惨案屡见不鲜，他也不敢掉以轻心。一时间所有人的目光都齐刷刷地落在了阿尔贾的身上。阿尔贾虽然听不懂他在说些什么，但是看见他那副凶神恶煞的样子也吓得脸色发白，连忙往亚丝翠的身后躲去。

看见希卡普已经被抬上了直升机并得到了精心的救治，亚丝翠的心稍稍放下了一点，渐渐从方才的歇斯底里回到了原状。看见全舱人惊异与探寻的目光和身后阿尔贾吓得惨白的小脸，她这才意识到应该为阿尔贾的出现作些解释。"放下你的武器，斯诺劳特。"一见斯诺劳特抽出了手枪她连忙厉声喝止道，随后转向了其他的人，"各位，这是阿尔贾，"她温柔地把阿尔贾从自己身后拉了出来介绍道，"他是我和希卡普被困在山区的时候捡到的一个孩子，他的亲人都已经被塔利班杀害了。他在我们与总部失去联系的这两天里对我们的帮助很大，要不是他在我们被塔利班俘虏的时候舍命来救我们，我们现在肯定已经被德雷格处决了。。。"她并不想说太多关于她和希卡普这几天共同经历的事情，尤其是现在他仍然生命垂危，一想到他就会让她自己感到无比痛苦。说罢她对着阿尔贾半蹲下身子，轻轻地摸了摸他的头，勉强露出一个故作轻松的微笑，"别害怕阿尔贾，这些都是我们的朋友，他们是来救我们的，不会伤害你的。"阿尔贾望了望她身后其他的突击队员，听了亚丝翠的解释之后他们便不再有任何警惕与敌意，而是同情而怜惜地望着这个孩子，原先的那种惴惴不安的害怕情绪便稍稍平复了下来，"另外阿尔贾，"这时亚丝翠轻轻把他拉到了自己怀里说道，"你现在也没有什么地方可去，就跟我和希卡普走吧，我们会疼爱你照顾好你的，我保证。。。"

"好的，那么沃尔卡阿姨呢？希卡普哥哥不会有事吧。。。"阿尔贾点了点头，开口问道。一听到沃尔卡的名字，亚丝翠不由得心头又是一痛，她瞥了一眼坐在机舱尽头的史图依克，好在他正低着头想着心事，没有听见他们的对话。"等我们把希卡普送回到医院后就会安排去接沃尔卡阿姨的，现在是救希卡普要紧，你先不要提这件事，乖乖的不要淘气。""嗯嗯，我明白了。"阿尔贾懂事地点了点头。亚丝翠松了口气，又回身坐到了座位上，身子颓然地靠在了海瑟的肩膀上。这一天发生的事情已经让她心力交瘁，筋疲力尽，但是她却丝毫没有睡意，只要一闭眼，希卡普那毫无血色的面孔和血淋淋的左腿就会浮现在她的脑海中，她一分钟都不敢把视线从他的身上移开，她怕她一扭头，他那气若游丝的呼吸就会骤然停止。

希卡普兀自在那一动不动地躺着，面容依然安详平静，仿佛睡着了似的。时间一分一秒地流逝着，机舱里静得吓人，没有一个人敢说一句话，只有直升机引擎的轰鸣声一直在隆隆作响，那单调的声音似乎也将每分每秒拖得无限得长。亚丝翠心里急的像热锅上的蚂蚁，暗暗咒骂着行动迟缓的支奴干直升机，恨不得叫它跑出洲际弹道导弹的速度。她知道希卡普的伤情可是一分钟也耽误不得的，失之毫厘谬以千里，她可不想眼睁睁地看见因为直升机的耽搁致使希卡普在手术室的门口就断了气。尽管海瑟一直拉着她苦苦哀求着她，让她冷静下来坐着休息一会，但是白费力气。亚丝翠根本就坐不住，她跑到芭芙纳特身边去帮忙，但是后者告诉她所有能用来延长希卡普生命的方法都已经试过了，现在在回到基地接受进一步抢救之前已经没有事情可做。帮不上忙的亚丝翠只好拿起一块干净的纱布蘸上清水，轻轻地为希卡普擦去脸上的血迹和硝烟留下的一道道黑印，似乎认为这样能为他活下来争取一些时间。

她的纤纤手指轻轻拂过希卡普那棱角分明的俊朗面庞，他那高高隆起的鼻梁，他那平展光滑的额头，他那英气逼人的浓眉，他那厚薄适中的嘴唇。。。这还是她第一次如此近距离地欣赏着他那精致的五官，不由得惊异于他的倜傥风流，而这在之前她却从未留意过。而他那最令她心醉神迷的那双翡翠色眸子此时却严严实实地隐藏在他那紧闭的眼皮下面，仿佛永远也不会再次睁开，给她一个熟悉的温柔眼神。这个念头甫一产生，亚丝翠的心口便是一痛，简直不敢再想下去。

希卡普，对于你我曾经忽视了太多太多。假如上帝这次能可怜我，没有把你从我身边夺走，我愿意一切和你从头来过，好好珍惜在你身边的每一刻。

上帝听见了她那发自肺腑的祷告了吗？亚丝翠自己不知道，也不敢去想。

尽管希卡普的手一直死死抓着亚丝翠不放，但是当支奴干最后终于降落在巴格里姆空军基地的停机坪后，他们还是不得不把他们俩分开。史图依克和斯诺劳特两个壮汉费了九牛二虎之力，才把希卡普那已经发僵的手指掰开，使得亚丝翠能将手从他的掌中抽开。尽管亚丝翠心中是万分的不情愿，但是她知道他们必须这么做。飞机刚一着陆，他们就连忙七手八脚地把希卡普抬进早已等候多时的救护车，之后被火速送往巴格里姆军事基地的战地医院总部。救护车刚刚在医院门口停稳，史图依克就欣慰地看见美军驻阿富汗部队中资历最老经验最丰富的军医古西中校已经和几个医护人员与戈博上校已经在门口等候着他们了。古西中校已经年逾六十，但仍然精神矍铄，满头银发梳的一丝不乱，目光炯炯有神让人不能直视。她的医术在阿富汗的军队里是家喻户晓的，所有最危险最艰难的手术都只有她敢去接，而她仿佛天生就有起死回生的神力，总是能成功地将那些从战场上下来只剩半口气的士兵从死亡线上拉回来。像她这样的医生正是史图依克等人最需要的。希卡普被迅速抬上担架车，由护士们火速推往手术室，古西，史图依克，亚丝翠和芭芙纳特等人紧随其后。一路上芭芙纳特气喘吁吁地对古西介绍着希卡普的情况。

"他的左脚被完全砸断，后背上有多处擦伤与挫伤。。。肌肉开始僵硬，血压偏低，心率正常但十分微弱。。。已造成严重失血性休克，初步估计失血在1.5升以上。。。"

"看他这个样子，估计最起码失血超过两升，"古西锐利的目光瞥了一眼希卡普那惨白的脸说道，"这就已经足以要他的命了，你们采取了什么步骤？"

在她们身后跟着的史图依克和亚丝翠听着芭芙纳特和古西的对话，心里都是一凉。

"。。。已经用止血带和绷带止住了血，输过等渗盐溶液。。。"

"之前还打了一针吗啡和强心剂。"亚丝翠在身后冷不防地插了一句。

芭芙纳特和古西全都停下了脚步，转过头来望着她。

"亚丝翠！"芭芙纳特惊异地叫出声来，"你说什么？你怎么会带着吗啡和强心剂？是谁给你。。。"

"我的确有，"亚丝翠自觉失言，连忙打断了芭芙纳特的话，"至于我是怎么得到的这不重要，在你们到来之前我已经为他注射过吗啡和强心剂了。。。"

她感觉古西那鹰一般锐利的目光正死死盯在她的身上，一时间她感到一阵惶恐不安，生怕自己当时犯了什么医学大忌反而害了希卡普。刹那间没有人说话，气氛骤然变得凝重起来，亚丝翠低下了头，在古西的逼视下，她连大气都不敢出。

"小姑娘，我不知道你是从什么地方搞到的吗啡，但是就连我们医生在抢救病人的时候都不敢轻易使用吗啡。。。"古西的声音里没有一丝温度，亚丝翠的心都提到了嗓子眼里，"。。。不过有了那针强心剂，他或许还能多撑一会，这倒是算你们走运。。。"她的口气稍稍缓和了一点，这时担架车已经推到了手术室的门口，史图依克和亚丝翠停在了门旁，眼睁睁地看见希卡普被推了进去，随即大门闭合，将他们关在了外面。

史图依克颓然坐在了门边的座椅上，将脸埋在自己那双青筋凸起的大手里。戈博一屁股坐在他的身边，把手搭在了史图依克那宽阔的后背上，"古西是个好大夫。。。"他哑着嗓子开了口，"希卡普是个顽强的孩子。。。他不会有事的。。。"

史图依克什么也没有说，他那如泰坦般巨大的身躯微微颤动着，极力抑制着内心情感的汹涌激荡。片刻之后他才成功稳定住情绪，用手轻轻拭了拭冷汗涔涔的额头和略有湿润的眼角，抬起了那一向骄傲倔强的头颅，面部表情又重新回到了原先一贯的镇定与威严。作为一个真正的男子汉，一个有担当的一家之主，他是绝不会允许自己被命运的无情捉弄而击垮。五年前沃尔卡失踪的时候，他就成功地做到了这一点，虽然这让他的心在这些年里一直饱受煎熬。史图依克•哈道克从不是那种没有感情的战争机器，他比任何人都更重感情，只是他从不做无谓的感情宣泄。希卡普已经被救回，他已经做了所能做的一切，现在所需要的不是歇斯底里的抢天呼地，而是勇敢镇定地面对命运的宣判，并为可能到来的毁灭性打击做好准备。

手术室门口的另一边，海瑟陪着亚丝翠也坐了下来。阿尔贾被他们留在了巴格里姆军事基地里，那里有费施莱格斯这个长不大的老男孩陪他玩，应该不会让他感到孤单害怕。亚丝翠红肿着眼睛低着头，双手紧张地交织在一起，默默无言地坐在海瑟身边，后者依然温柔地搂着她的肩膀，在这种时候什么安慰的话语都显得苍白无力，唯有无声的陪伴才是货真价实的良药。

"是我害死了他。。。"她喃喃念叨着，声音显得空洞无力，夹着一丝无尽的悲怆。

"别这么说。。。"海瑟刚一开口，就被亚丝翠一口打断了，"要不是我当初一意孤行，他根本就不会到这里来。。。是我把他强行拖进我自己的事。。。你根本不知道他在阿富汗为了我受了多少罪，冒了多大的风险。。。你根本不知道。。。"许多积压在心里多年的话争着从她的嘴里钻出，口气也变得蛮横起来。海瑟一句话都没说，只是拉着她的手，在亚丝翠激动地自责的时候静静地听着。她心里明白，让她把心里的那些痛苦和愧疚发泄出来，要比一直憋在她心里好得多。

亚丝翠那歇斯底里般的自谴最后渐渐变为了激动的呜咽，"他对我太好了。。。海瑟你是知道他是什么样的人。。。他从来不为自己考虑，总是想着别人，就连到了最后的关头也是。。。而我呢。。。"亚丝翠双手捂住脸，身子像狂风中的枯叶一般疯狂地颤抖着，"他对我的所有好我都视而不见。。。天天只是逼着他去干那些他从不想干的事。。。他是那么爱我，而当我终于明白过来的时候，他却已经成了这个样子。。。我对不起他。。。我对不起他。。。"她像个发着高烧的傻孩子似的自顾自说着，全然不顾走廊对面的戈博和史图依克投来的目光。

看着对面伤心欲绝哭的瑟瑟发抖的亚丝翠，史图依克的心里一阵酸楚，他那一向坚毅果敢的翠色眼珠里也不由得闪过一丝不忍的哀伤。他清楚地知道自己的儿子有多么迷恋这位姑娘，而却始终赢得不了她的芳心，而在今天这个一向坚强倔强，冷艳孤傲的女孩终于抛弃自己的全部骄傲，将她内心的全部真情表露无遗，这样做父亲的史图依克既感到一丝欣慰，又心中无限怅然。要是希卡普能听见她方才所说的那些话，应该心里会很欣慰吧。他情不自禁地生出了这个想法。

他正准备起身走上前去安慰她几句，这时手术室的大门突然打开，芭芙纳特从里面走了出来。她披在军装外面的白大褂上沾满了点点血斑，身后跟着同样是一身血迹的古西中校，两个人一出门就随手将手术室的门关上，转向了正等在门口的四个人。

"抢救手术已经结束了。。。"芭芙纳特开口道，"这么快？"史图依克看了看自己的手表，才发现已经过去了两个钟头。

亚丝翠猛地从双臂中抬起头，憔悴的脸上满是泪痕，双眼红肿目光呆滞地盯住了芭芙纳特和古西，"结束了。。。？"她颤声叫道，一下子挣脱了海瑟的胳膊跳了起来，扑向了芭芙纳特抓住了她的肩膀摇撼着，"他死了吗？他活下来没有？"亚丝翠冲着她叫道，眼睛里闪烁着异样刺眼的光芒，似乎她们的回答就是对自己的死刑宣判似的。

"小姑娘你冷静点！"古西中校厉声道，将她的手从芭芙纳特的肩上拉了下来，亚丝翠踉踉跄跄地后退了一步，她身后的史图依克见状连忙伸出一只胳膊搀住了她。古西眯着眼睛看了亚丝翠一会，嘴角略微向上勾起了一点，"挺漂亮的一个小姑娘嘛。。。看样子贵公子福气不浅，"她转向了身边的史图依克，一向冰冷没有表情的脸上难得地露出一丝温情，"恭喜你啊，哈道克上将。贵公子希卡普先生手术很成功，已经不再有严重的生命危险。。。"

所有在场的人听见这个消息之后都长长地出了一口气，史图依克此时感觉就像在断头台下刚刚被赦免的死囚，一下子心中说不出的畅快。一层水雾悄然蒙上他的双眼，他连忙拼命抑制住喜悦的泪水，极力保持着镇定，"我真是不知道如何感激你才好，古西大夫。。。"他颤声说道。

古西微微一笑，"不要谢我，要谢就谢这个尽职尽责的医务兵和那位小姑娘的一针强心剂，"她冲着瘫软在史图依克身边目光茫然的亚丝翠点了点说道，"在受重伤之后的十分钟内的抢救最为关键，好在贵公子运气不错，遇到了合适的同伴。他的病情严重主要在失血过多，假如再流失多一点就活不下来了，这我只能说是上帝保佑。"她瞥了一眼手中的病例接着说，"失血达2.24升。。。这对他来说简直就是极限了，好在那针强心剂让他维持到了我们重新给他输血，这就没有太大问题了。此外伤口处还有轻微的冻伤，后背上被弹片擦破的地方问题也不大。现在已经给他上了呼吸面罩，送到重症监护室去了，那里有人二十四小时监控他的状况，不过应该不会再有什么事情。但是他失血过多，估计还是要再昏迷几天才能醒过来。"

亚丝翠呆呆地听着古西说的每一个字，这才明白过来希卡普已经脱离了生命危险，这无疑给她那原本暗无天日的世界带来了一丝希望的曙光。一想到希卡普不仅不会死，最后还能醒过来，还能再对她微笑，给她一个温暖的拥抱，给她一个笨拙的吻。。。这种感觉好似在溺死前突然呼吸到了纯净的空气，在被冻僵之时被投入滚热的浴缸，在即将脱水前啜饮到清凉的甘露。。。种种大难不死劫后余生的快感一下子充满了亚丝翠那原本已经彻底绝望的心房，一死一生强烈的反差几乎让她昏过去，但是因希望而带来的强大精神力量顿时让身心俱疲的她重新又充满了活力。她挣扎地站起身来，一把抓住了古西那沾满血迹带着手套的手，"谢谢您，大夫。。。谢谢您。。。"她哽咽道，顺着眼角滑落的却已是喜悦的泪水。

"别谢我小姑娘，"见她前后那一悲一喜的巨大反差，古西也不禁微微一笑，轻轻意味深长地摇了摇头，到底是年轻人的感情更加容易激动啊，她在心里默默叹道，"这里面还有你一份功劳呢。好了好了别这么使劲地抓着我的手，哎呦你的劲还真大。。。"她轻轻皱着眉头把手从亚丝翠那铁钳般的手里轻轻抽开，随后微笑着伸手在她的额头点了一下，"以后好好珍惜吧，希卡普先生可是多么帅的一个小伙子啊。。。"古西微笑着向史图依克点头致意之后，便离开了他们身边。

亚丝翠听见古西的最后一句话不禁脸上微微一红，毕竟这是当着史图依克的面说的啊。而正当她心里有点慌乱的时候，史图依克那宽厚的手掌轻轻地搭在了她的肩膀上，她红着脸勉强抬起头来，正对上哈道克上将那双诚恳的翠眸，那双和希卡普一样澄澈的眼睛。"亚丝翠。。。我要好好谢谢你。。。"她暗自吃惊，他从前对她的称呼从来都是贺芙森小姐，"你救了希卡普的命，要是没有你，他肯定是不能活着回到我们身边了。。。"

"。。。史图依克先生，我。。。我只是做了我该做的。。。"听见史图依克那真挚的话语，亚丝翠心里更加羞愧难当，她连忙又低下了头，"事实上，是希卡普救了我。。。我，我还欠他很多很多。。。"史图依克听见她的这番话不禁微微一笑，"别说什么欠不欠的，我的孩子。希卡普做这些都是心甘情愿的，你是受之无愧。。。"亚丝翠此时羞得恨不得钻到地缝里面去，刚才她歇斯底里说的那番话肯定是被史图依克听去了。

"亚丝翠，你还没有回答我之前的问题呢！"看见亚丝翠红着脸低头不语芭芙纳特再也忍不住心中的好奇心了，"你给希卡普注视的那针吗啡和强心剂是哪里来的？我可从来没给过你这两样东西啊！"

听见芭芙纳特的问话，亚丝翠的心中猛然一颤，她突然想起来还有一个巨大的秘密还没有告诉史图依克。现在希卡普已经没有了生命危险，正是告诉他一切的时候了。"史图依克先生，"她抬起头来望着他那张微笑着的，和蔼宽厚的面庞，"我有一件要紧的事要告诉你。"

所有人都能想象得出沃尔卡•哈道克度过了一个怎样的夜晚。

自从希卡普，亚丝翠，阿尔贾三人离开了她的土屋之后已经过去了10个小时，天光已然大亮，三个人却音讯全无。在这个塔利班肆虐的地方，他们的迟迟不归只能意味着凶多吉少。她心急如焚地等待着，多次跑到村子口去看他们有没有回来。沃尔卡开始后悔自己昨晚没有拦住自己的儿子。哪怕他们只能一辈子困守在这个穷山村里，也比让孩子们出去送死的好。

沃尔卡正独自坐在昏暗的土屋里，痛苦地想着这一天里所发生的一切。她那朝思暮想的孩子终于回到了她的身边，还带回来一个美丽懂事的姑娘，这幸福对于她来得太突然，却又离开的太匆匆。她甚至都没来及尽一尽自己作为母亲的责任，好好补偿希卡普那缺失了五年的母爱，就这样与他又一次失之交臂。。。

她简直不敢再想下去。

突然门外一阵当地人的喊叫声打断了她痛苦的回忆。沃尔卡猛地吃了一惊，难道塔利班找到这个村子里来了？对于自己的命运她倒是一点都不在乎，她甚至还幻想着能否在死前与希卡普和亚丝翠见最后一面。

然而一阵"隆隆"的引擎轰鸣声否定了她的猜测。她一下子明白了是怎么回事，赶忙冲出了屋子，"别害怕！那是美军的直升机！"她一边尽量大声地用波斯语对着身边惊慌失措的村民叫道，一边抬起头来望向天空，一架黑鹰直升机正对着村子中央的一块空地缓缓降落，她一眼就瞥见了站在机舱口的两个熟悉的身影，不禁一下子呆立在当场。

白衣金发的亚丝翠身边那个魁梧高大的身影，膀大腰圆的健壮体魄，垂到胸口的浓密的红色络腮胡子，略发花白的头发下两簇浓眉，一双翡翠色的炯炯有神的眼睛，和那饱经沧桑的，永远镇定自若波澜不惊的面容，不正是她五年以来一直朝思暮想的人吗？

那人第一个跳下了直升机，手里端着一挺轻机枪，身后跟着亚丝翠和几个全副武装的美军士兵。他走在前面，锐利的目光在人群中扫来扫去，随即落在了她的身上。他动作一滞，脸上的肌肉剧烈地抽动了一下，手里的轻机枪"咣当"一声掉落在了地上。

他摘下他的头盔，缓缓走到沃尔卡的面前，那双翠色眸子呆呆地凝视她的脸，一只手轻轻地抚上她的脸颊。沃尔卡就像丢了魂似的，任他那厚实粗糙的大手摩挲着她的脸颊，泪水渐渐溢出了她的眼角，而他的手却无比温存地为她轻轻拭去。

"你和五年前一样。。。还是那么美丽。。。"史图依克•哈道克第一个开口道，声音依然和往常一样低沉深厚而富有磁性。

"而你却老了，史图依克。。。"沃尔卡望着他那鬓角须间多出的点点斑白，心里略带愧疚地说道。

史图依克微微一笑，单膝跪了下来，这样他那高大的身躯正好和沃尔卡一样高。他握住她那纤细的手，凝望着她的眼睛，目光里饱含深情。

"沃尔卡。。。我不是个好丈夫。。。"他那深沉的嗓音让她无法抗拒，"让你一个人在这里受了五年的罪。我知道我对不起你，可是我还是斗胆请你。。。请你跟我回去。。。"

泪水已经决堤般顺着沃尔卡的眼眶向下流淌，"哦史图依克。。。"她喃喃道，"老夫老妻这么多年了还说这些客气话干什么。。。你还不知道我是怎么想的么。。。哎呀。"她轻轻惊叫一声，史图依克此时已经拦腰将她抱起，回身向直升机走去。

"你别这样，亚丝翠还在旁边看着呢。。。"沃尔卡脸上微微发红，有点不好意思地悄声嗔怪道。

"以后都是一家人，有什么可丢人的？"史图依克低声咕哝了一句。脚步却没有停。

亚丝翠站在直升机旁，默默地看着史图依克抱着沃尔卡缓步走回直升机。心里弥漫着一阵说不出来的滋味，有感动，有欣慰，有憧憬，还有一阵难言的酸涩。

希卡普，你要是能像你父亲这样主动，我何苦要等这么长时间呢？


	22. 第二十一章：执子之手

阿富汗清晨的阳光，透过白色薄纱窗帘，一丝丝透进了被刷成白色的宽敞的病房。将整个房间照得通亮。此时最寒冷的时节已尽过去，阳光里也难得带着一点温度，给整个房间增添了些许暖意。

靠窗的一张床上，躺着一个面色惨白的棕发小伙子，俊朗的面庞带着一丝平静的微笑，呼吸平缓，似乎睡得很安详。一条细瘦的胳膊正搭在被子外面，那只因输液而布满针孔的修长白皙的手正被一个俯身趴在床边打盹的金发姑娘紧紧握在手心里。她那头浓密的长发散乱地披散在肩上和洁白的床单上，吹弹可破的娟秀脸蛋上却带着些许憔悴，眼眶周围浅浅的黑色眼圈一望而知就是好久没有正式睡过觉。柔美的身子随着平稳的呼吸而轻轻颤动着，那天使般甜美的睡颜任谁见了也不忍心打搅。

这是希卡普•贺兰德斯•哈道克昏迷以来的第七天，而亚丝翠•克里斯汀娜•贺芙森就是这样守了他七天。在重症监护室里待了一天之后，古西中校表示希卡普已经完全脱离了生命危险，现在需要做的就是每日悉心护理，等他自己从极度虚脱中慢慢醒来了。因而他从巴格里姆军事基地的战地医院被转移到疗养设施更加完善的喀布尔首都医院。这样也方便史图依克从他设在喀布尔的指挥部每天来看望自己的儿子。

对于史图依克来说，要处理的事情还很多。德雷格死后，塔利班的势力也土崩瓦解，深谋远虑的哈道克上将趁着这个大好时机，接连发动多起针对塔利班的剿灭行动，并连连取得胜利。同时德雷格被击毙的事情在全球也成为了头条新闻，各大媒体争相报道此事，对史图依克的采访也是接踵而至。当然作为这次行动的英雄的希卡普和亚丝翠也更成为了全世界的焦点。而史图依克却一直以希卡普仍未恢复健康为理由，为他们推掉了一切形式的采访。而史图依克虽然日理万机，但是每天下午必然会抽出时间去医院探望他唯一的儿子。有沃尔卡和亚丝翠整日整夜守在他身边，他也可以放心大胆地离开希卡普的病榻去处理自己的工作。

而要想让亚丝翠离开希卡普也是不可能的。自从希卡普被转入了这家医院之后，她就寸步不离地守在他的身边。尽管沃尔卡，海瑟和芭芙纳特等人好说歹说百般劝导，但是她那执拗的性格就是听不进去。她自己虽然也清楚地知道希卡普现在的病情很稳定，并不需要如此悉心的看护，但是她心里的愧疚感—哦不，现在已经不能单纯地说是愧疚—却让她感到守护着他是她应尽的责任。

何况，等他醒来之后，她还是要照顾他一辈子的。以前都是他在疼爱她，现在她来熟悉一下不也很好么？

亚丝翠这几天一直没有真正躺下来睡过觉，困了也就趴在希卡普的身边打个盹。即便如此，她也要把他那没有知觉的手牢牢抓住手心里。没有他在身边，她是绝不会睡得着的。

睡得昏昏沉沉的亚丝翠模模糊糊地感受到自己身旁有些小小的动静，她以为是值班护士进屋来查房，所以并没有去理睬。说实话，她每每想起这一点都感到好笑，难道他们还认为会有护士比她亚丝翠对希卡普更尽心尽责吗？

一阵手机震动的声音传入她的耳鼓，这是她定的闹铃。早上七点，每天的这个时候，她都会给希卡普量体温并记录心率和血压。这是她看护他的七天中的必修课。亚丝翠迷迷糊糊地伸出手去摸手机，眼睛并没有立刻睁开，可是出乎她意料的是，还没等她摸到手机，铃声却被什么人突然关上了。

她猛地抬起了头。透过额前散乱的碎发，对上了一双纯净深邃的翡翠色眸子，不由得一下子呆住了。

希卡普•哈道克已经半坐起身子来，另一只手拿着她的手机。阳光透过窗帘打在他的侧脸上，将他那俊朗的面庞照得半明半暗，却恰到好处地凸显了他那精致的五官，愈发显得英气逼人。他的脸色苍白，但却已不像之前那样没有一丝生气。他冲着她微微咧了咧嘴，尽力露出一个虚弱的微笑，虽然无力，但是正如那冬日的阳光，虽然微弱，却依然暖透人心。他那令她心醉的翠眸虽然不像以前有神采，但却依旧和以往一般温柔得令她沦陷。见她那一副目瞪口呆的样子怔怔地凝望着他，他笑得更开心了，轻轻抬起一只手，替她拢了拢额前的散乱的头发，眼神中充满了关怀，怜惜与宠溺。

苍白的嘴唇微张，吐出那个她异常熟悉的温柔声调，虽然声音微弱，每一个音节却硬生生地打在她的心房上。

"Long time no see, Milady。。。"

对于希卡普•贺兰德斯•哈道克来说，这一觉睡得可真不短。不过当他在阿富汗的冰天雪地里，面对着伤心欲绝的亚丝翠无限遗憾地闭上双眼的时候，他就没有奢望过能再次醒来。

当他的意识又一次回到他的身体里时，一阵潮水般的疲乏与无力顿时席卷了他的全身，左腿的伤口还在隐隐作痛。他试着睁开了眼睛，但是七天的黑暗令他的眼睛连冬日清晨那微弱的阳光都难以忍受。他使劲眨着眼睛，强挣扎半坐起身子来，努力适应着周围的光明，这才发现自己正身处一间宽敞整洁的病房里，周围是一片寂静，唯有身边各种各样的医疗器械运作时发出的轻微的"嗡嗡"声落入耳鼓。

而这些都是他之后才注意到的，他第一眼看见的，便是自己身边的床上那抹耀眼的金色。

他不由得从心眼里由衷感谢上帝，他不仅没有将他带走，反而让他甫一睁眼，就看见了他在这个世界上最心爱的女孩。他既欣喜又心疼地凝视着身边熟睡中的亚丝翠，她瘦了，原本白里透红的健康气色也被一丝苍白的憔悴所取代，一头好看的金色秀发也不经梳理就散乱地披在肩上。看见她如此作践自己，希卡普的心口不由得一痛，继而是一阵说不出的甜蜜。

小傻瓜，只要我不陪在你的身边，你就一点也不知道爱惜自己。

不过现在倒也无妨，既然死神都没有把我夺走，那么，我们永远也不要分开了。

疲惫至极的亚丝翠兀自睡得香甜，根本就不会知道他心里在想些什么。希卡普不问也心知肚明她这些天是怎么过的，所以纵使心中有千万个问题亟待解答，此时也不忍心把他这个忠心耿耿的护士叫醒。他连动都不敢动一下，生怕将她惊醒。他含笑端详着她那天使般的容颜，她那如蝶翼般轻颤的纤长睫毛，她那微微张开略显苍白的嘴唇。希卡普无意识地舔了舔自己那干裂的嘴唇，似乎还能品味到七天前那个吻残留的温存与浓情。

就让她再多睡一会吧，希卡普这样想着把头向后一靠，开始努力回忆自从"零点行动"以来所发生的每一件事。这不到短短十天之内发生的事情太多太多，往事一幕幕地从他眼前掠过，如同怪诞的梦魇。他的头现在还是昏昏沉沉的，简直不能分清哪些是现实，哪些是他的臆想。然而，有一个声音却让他刻骨铭心，到现在还在他的耳畔回响：

"假如这次我们能侥幸逃离躲过一死的话。。。我一定要好好报偿你为我付出的这一切。。。哪怕嫁给你。。。我也是心甘情愿的。。。"

他永远也不会忘记她说这句话时，那双碧眸中的真诚与温柔；他永远不会忘记她搂着即将不省人事的他时，那布满泪痕伤心欲绝的脸蛋；他永远不会忘记她因极度疲惫倒在他的床前睡着时，那娥眉间深深的憔悴与疲惫。。。这些，他希卡普永远也不会忘记。

她所做的这些，哪是一句报偿所能解释的清的？那个拙劣的借口下面隐藏的全部浓情蜜意，心思一向细腻的他知道得清清楚楚。

他开始认真考虑起他们未来的生活。他们是绝不会再分开了。她自小就被命运孤零零地遗弃在这个世界上，而他则要用自己的整个后半生去加倍地爱她，疼她，宠她，保护她。等到他的身体痊愈之后，他就要带她离开阿富汗这个令她伤心的地方，回到美国，回到纽约，回到他们哈道克家的博克庄园去，她一定会喜欢那所幽静别致的住宅的。之后。。。之后。。。

他嘴角勾起一丝得意而幸福的微笑。亚丝翠•哈道克，这个名字倒不是很难听，她一定是不会拒绝的。

他的思绪被一阵突如其来的手机震动声打断了，希卡普一低头，发现亚丝翠的手机正放在床边。他连忙伸出手去抓了过来随手一划，将闹铃关掉，眼睛不由得瞟了一眼屏幕。

"给希卡普量体温。。。"他不禁哑然，心里油然而生一阵感动与疼惜。这时亚丝翠的身子开始蠕动起来，她头也不抬，伸出手去抓手机，而当听到铃声戛然而止的时候她的身子突然颤动了一下，随即猛地抬起头来。希卡普一眼就望进了那双如雨后晴空般明净的蓝色双眸，同时揪心地看见那瞳底的几根淡淡的血丝。见睡眼惺忪的她正茫然而惊讶地瞪着自己，他不禁微微一笑，开口吐出了那句略带揶揄的问候。

亚丝翠怔怔地看了他几秒钟，眼里闪动着异样的光芒，虽然她之前无时无刻不在盼望着这一刻的来临，但是当这幸福突如其来地到了眼前的时候，她还是没能做好准备。等亚丝翠反应过来后，一声喜悦的尖叫不由自主地从她的喉咙里钻出，随即整个人就扑了上去，张开双臂将希卡普的上身紧紧搂住，将头埋在他的胸口上，开始激动地呜咽起来。这些天来心里积压的全部内疚，悔恨，恐惧，孤单，无助，全都化为滚热的眼泪，如决堤之洪般以雷霆万钧之势从眼眶中倾泻而出，立刻就把希卡普胸前的被单浸湿了一大片。

希卡普毫无防备，连忙张开双臂接住了那扑来的娇柔身躯，任亚丝翠死死地抱住了自己。他左臂轻轻环住她的纤腰，右手温柔地在她的背上轻轻地拍着揉着，唯恐她哭得喘不过气来。他轻叹一声，感受着怀中心爱的女孩身躯的颤动，他清楚地知道亚丝翠绝不是个爱哭的女孩，而如今她哭成这个样子，只能清楚无误地向他表明她这些天受了多少委屈多少罪。

"好了好了。。。"他轻声安慰道，"我还活得好好的呢。。。"

过了好大一会亚丝翠才勉强止住泪水，她抬起头来望着他，那梨花带雨之态为她那绝世的容颜平添了几分娇羞妩媚，几乎让他为之神魂颠倒，"你可吓坏我了。。。"泪眼朦胧的明净眸子望进他的翠瞳深处，语调凄柔哀怨，半是嗔怪半是撒娇。

"对不起。。。"见到他那一向刚强自持的亚丝翠，今天却是这样一副难得一见的小女儿之态，希卡普不禁心里一甜，感到一种说不出的温馨与激动。他怜惜地抬起手轻抚着她脑后的秀发，那熟悉的清香依旧让他心醉神迷。"我昏迷的这些天，可苦了你了。。。"他凝视着她的俏脸柔声说道。

"那还用说。。。我差点以为你再也醒不过来了呢。。。"亚丝翠嘟哝着，又把头乖乖地靠回到他的胸膛上。她不再说话，仿佛正在专心地听着他的心跳。希卡普也无意打破这令人陶醉的沉默，依旧搂着她默默坐了一会。

"咕噜。。。"一声奇怪的响动从希卡普的腹部传来，亚丝翠听见声音抬起头来，望着他那因尴尬而微微发红的脸，"怎么回事。。。"她的声音听起来有点紧张，随即又恍然似的笑了起来，"你饿了？"

"是啊。。。"希卡普有些不好意思地笑了起来，"都快饿瘪了。。。""也难怪，你昏迷了整整七天，全靠输液活着，肚子里肯定已经空空如也了。。。"她抓起他的手，不无心疼地轻轻抚摸着布满针孔的苍白手背，随即半坐起身子来，"我去叫人给你弄些吃的来。"她说着就要起身下床。

"别急，"希卡普轻轻拉住了她的手，"我还没有饿到要死的地步。。。"亚丝翠犹豫了一下，还是坐回到他的身边，"我昏迷的这几天都发生了什么？我们是怎么获救的？"希卡普轻声问道。

"额。。。"亚丝翠一时不知道从何讲起，支吾了片刻这才开口，"戈博上校通过高空侦查机找到了我们的踪迹，最后史图依克上将就亲自带队来救我们。。。""爸爸亲自。。。？"希卡普的眼中掠过一丝惊异，"是的。。。他们一路猛攻进塔利班的老巢，最后顺着血迹找到了我们，我当时以为你已经死了，可是芭芙纳特说你还活着并对你进行了抢救。。。"亚丝翠继续说着，柔和的声音中似乎还夹杂着一丝对当时的恐惧，这使得希卡普又伸手把她揽到了怀里，"之后我们用直升机把你送回了巴格拉姆，在那里抢救完确信你没有生命危险之后，我就带史图依克回去去接沃尔卡。。。"说到这里她突然住了口，脸上微微一红，似乎想起了什么好玩而又难堪的事，希卡普不明所以，用疑问的眼光注视着她。

"说实话，你真是史图依克的亲生儿子吗？怎么跟他一点都不像。。。"她红着脸望着他笑着说道，"当然是亲生的了。。。怎么回事？"一头雾水的希卡普追问了一句，"我是说。。。他那直截了当的性格你可是一点都没有继承。。。也许你随沃尔卡多一点。。。当时你爸爸一看到沃尔卡就彻底缴械了，随后就是直接把她抱上了直升机。。。沃尔卡当时还害臊呢。。。"说到这里，亚丝翠已经在她怀中笑得花枝乱颤。

一听到亚丝翠的这番话，希卡普心中也明白了八九分。自己的父母之间的恩爱他是清楚的，另外他也知道父亲平时对母亲的那种大气而深沉的爱，所以在久别之后他作出这种不拘小节的举动也是情理之中。可是。。。亚丝翠的意思好像还不仅仅是这些。。。她那眉梢眼角闪动着万种风情，分明是话里有话。。。

像希卡普这般绝顶聪明很快就猜出了亚丝翠的那点小心思，"哦。。。原来你是要我向我爸多多学习啊。。。"他略带戏谑地答道，听见他这句话亚丝翠的脸红得更厉害了，"我。。。"她刚一开口，他却突然伸出一只手轻轻托起她那小巧的下巴，"过来吧你。。。"他一低头，就向着她那诱人的樱唇吻了下去。

"唔。。。"亚丝翠猝不及防，被希卡普结结实实地吻个正着。她做梦也没有想到一向羞怯腼腆的他还会这么一招，但是她却很喜欢这种被动的感觉。她轻轻闭上了眼睛，微微抬起头，任他的嘴唇恣意占领着她那两瓣圣洁的领地，那片只属于他的领地。希卡普的吻虽然不很用力，但却恰到好处，使她既能感受到那柔软美妙的触感，又毫无令她窒息的压迫感。一时间她的意识已经全然感受不到周围的一切，只是贪婪地从两人唇舌接触之处汲取着无限的快感与甜蜜。

良久之后他们才缓缓松开对方，两人的呼吸都有些急促，看向对方的眼神有点迷离。一丝潮红渐渐爬上了他们的面颊，而这却是纯粹出于生理上的反应而不是情感上的羞涩。他们此时已经心心相印，对双方不再有一丝伪装与隐瞒。像他们之间这种经历过生与死考验的真挚爱恋，怎么会让他们感到害臊呢？

"希卡普。。。这是真的吗。。。"亚丝翠偎在他的怀里，喃喃说道，仿佛大梦初醒，尚不知此情此景是真是幻。

"你说呢？"希卡普的声音仿佛带着催眠般的魔力，"当然是真的了。。。这不是你我一直心里真正渴望的一切么。。。"他低下头，凝视着亚丝翠那有些茫然的面容，嘴角勾起一丝无限宠溺的微笑，继而转成了一副十分认真的神情，"亚丝翠，我们再也不分开了好么。。。"他的声音里似乎带着一丝恳求，让她感到无论他将要说些什么，她都无法拒绝，"等我身体恢复了，就跟我回到美国去，回到纽约去，永远不要再回到这个让你伤心的地方了。。。愿意跟我走么？"

他所说的每一个字一下下地叩击这她的心房，那双无限温柔的翡翠色眸子让她不禁看得有些痴了，她毫无意识地点了点头，感到自己的整个灵魂都要随着眼前的这个男人而去，而就算跟到天涯海角她都毫不在乎。

只要能有他陪伴在自己身边，那便是天堂，她还有什么可奢求的呢？

自从希卡普•哈道克醒来之后，他那原本平静低调的生活便一去不复返了。由于他和亚丝翠成功击毙德雷格的英勇表现，他们两人被破格晋升为上尉，同时海瑟也从她父亲那里得到消息，现任总统也准备授予他们二人国会荣誉勋章，这可是作为一个士兵所能获得的最高荣誉。那天当海瑟兴冲冲地冲进希卡普的病房里告诉他们俩这个激动人心的喜讯时，希卡普和亚丝翠却都只是相视淡淡一笑，并不感觉有什么值得欢呼雀跃的地方。对于他们这对经历过生死考验的伴侣来说，这种多余的关注和荣耀已经不再是他们所需要的了。

而自从希卡普醒来之后，史图依克这面挡箭牌便再也没有了效果。全世界各大媒体的记者蜂拥而入喀布尔首都医院，对希卡普和亚丝翠的专访邀请也是接踵而至。而一向不善言辞，腼腆内向的希卡普却一反常态地应对自如，甚至当巧舌如簧的新闻记者一针见血地问及他们二人之间的关系时，亚丝翠往往羞得满脸通红，而希卡普却依然镇定自若，毫不掩饰他与亚丝翠的亲密关系。经过媒体的添油加醋之后，他们之间的恋情很快就被公诸于世。一时间希卡普和亚丝翠的名字变成了谷歌网站上搜索次数最多的关键词，社会舆论的力量甚至把他们在西点军校的点点滴滴全都翻了出来。所以当许久不上推特的亚丝翠第一次打开时就发现自己多了上万名粉丝以及数不清的对她和希卡普的祝福时，也难免吓了一大跳。

处理完白天的各种繁琐事务之后，希卡普和亚丝翠才难得有些独处的时间。在差点与对方失之交臂之后，他们二人都格外珍惜有对方陪伴的每分每秒。他们这几天所说的话，要比相识这五年来所说的全部还要多。在彻底抛开了内心深处的一切羁绊和伪装之后，他们两人还是第一次真正了解了对方在军队与战争之外的生活。亚丝翠还是第一次发现希卡普是个如此幽默风趣的人，她自己往往被他那诙谐的谈吐逗得捧腹大笑。而希卡普也惊讶地发现亚丝翠不仅是个篮球与棒球专家，小的时候还精通钢琴与小提琴。他们越是更深入地了解对方，就越对对方产生了一种难以摆脱的欣赏与迷恋。可以想见，他们以后的共同生活会是怎样的妙趣横生。

至于对未来的打算，希卡普并没有什么可担忧的。军方的高层官员通过史图依克向希卡普传达了希望他康复之后能留在部队担任高级官员的意思，想利用他的才能和影响力在军队中发挥更大的作用。而面对如此丰厚的条件，希卡普却出乎意料地婉言谢绝了。他自己清楚地知道自己想要的是什么。天性善良的他厌恶杀人，也厌恶看见别人被杀；他那自由自在的随和性格也不喜欢管束别人和被别人管束。在救出自己的母亲，并帮亚丝翠了结了那笔欠了十一年的血债之后，军旅生活就对他不再有任何吸引力。当一切恩怨情仇都尘埃落定之后，他和亚丝翠唯一想做的就是脱下那身布满了硝烟和血迹的军装，好好享受亲人的陪伴与平静的生活，去做那些符合他们善良本心的事。他坦然地将自己的心迹表露给了史图依克和沃尔卡夫妇。虽然史图依克一直希望希卡普有一天能继承自己的事业，但是作为一个睿智而包容的父亲，他还是选择了尊重自己儿子的意愿。何况德雷格已死，塔利班在阿富汗的势力土崩瓦解，战争很快就要结束，在阿富汗兢兢业业工作了十一年的史图依克也乐得回到美国去，和妻儿享受难得的天伦之乐。

至于阿尔贾，那个天真可爱，忠诚勇敢的孩子，他们是肯定不会弃之不顾的。希卡普和亚丝翠决定收养这个可怜的孩子，而史图依克和沃尔卡自然也是欣然同意。而此时此刻希卡普的脑子里却一直在盘算着一个小小的计划，一件他一生中最重要的事。

他和亚丝翠的关系已经发展到了这个地步，也总该有个名分了吧？

"爸爸，妈妈，关于我和亚丝翠。。。你们不会有任何异议吧。。。"一天当亚丝翠带着阿尔贾出门散步，留下哈道克家的三个人单独留在病房里后，希卡普对史图依克和沃尔卡开门见山地提了出来。

"哈哈哈，当然没有意见了，"史图依克爽朗地大笑起来，"说老实话希卡普，在你毕业舞会之后，我就已经默许你们两人了，只等你成功地把亚丝翠追到手。当初埃尔文少将说你大有希望的时候，我还不怎么相信呢！哈哈哈。。。"

"额，谢谢你，老爸。。。"希卡普有些不好意思地笑了笑，"只要亚丝翠愿意，博克庄园就永远是她的家，"史图依克用力拍了拍自己儿子的肩膀说道。"你们两人之间是怎么商量的呢？"

"额。。。我们说好等我身体痊愈之后，就一起回到美国去。但是在我们回去之前，我希望她能够名正言顺地住进我们家。所以我打算。。。"说着希卡普随手拿起床头柜上的一张空白卡片，在上面匆匆写了几个字，扔到了史图依克的怀里。史图依克接过卡片，和沃尔卡凑着脑袋读着上面的字迹，两人眼中都流露出了惊讶和满意的神色。"原来你早就。。。"史图依克刚一开口希卡普便立刻面色发红地制止了他的话，"好样的希卡普，你真不愧是我们哈道克家的男人！"史图依克心领神会，将卡片揣进口袋里站起身来，"这件事就包在我身上好了，你到时候可要多加准备别搞砸了啊！"他一边笑着向希卡普挥了挥手，一边走出了屋子。

沃尔卡依然留在希卡普的床边，秀美的脸上带着无比的慈爱与欣慰望着自己的儿子，"其实希卡普，"她意味深长地笑着开口道，"你知道亚丝翠是肯定不会在乎这些形式上的东西的。。。"

"我知道，妈妈。"希卡普微笑着靠在床头上答道，一想到亚丝翠，他那双翡翠色的双眸里不禁流露出无限的温柔，"不过，我是不会让她再受哪怕一点委屈的。。。"

"今天是要去见什么人吗？你穿得这么正式？"亚丝翠推着轮椅上的希卡普在喀布尔首都医院的后花园里散着步，嘴里忍不住问了这么一句。

今天从一大早她就感觉希卡普今天有点不大对劲。清早她刚一进屋就看见他神色有点慌乱，支支吾吾地对她说他想要换套衣服请她暂时回避一下。等一个多钟头之后沃尔卡帮他换好了衣服之后她再进屋时，却发现他已经换上了之前毕业晚会上他所穿的那套笔挺帅气的军礼服，连领结都打得规规矩矩。虽然她感到有点一头雾水，但还是不禁惊叹于西装革履的他是多么的英气逼人，让她为之心荡神驰。至于他今天这身不寻常的打扮的原因，他既没有解释，她也一直没有问。也许他今天是要去会见什么政要人物吧，可是他为什么没有事前通知她让她也做做准备呢？

自从希卡普醒来之后，亚丝翠终于一改坚持了五年的军装路线，开始去尝试其他正常女孩的穿衣打扮风格了。在希卡普苏醒后的第二天，她就拉着海瑟和芭芙纳特跑到喀布尔最大的购物中心买了一大堆新衣服，那购物的狂热劲头和她一年前的坚决抵制简直就是判若两人。跟在她身后的海瑟和芭芙纳特一边忙着替她拎着大包小包，一边嘴里还不敢相信地嘟嘟囔囔着。

"喂，亚丝翠！你一下子就买了这么多衣服，我都担心以后希卡普的银行卡够不够你刷的了。"看见亚丝翠又拿起一件短风衣在身上笔画着，芭芙纳特情不自禁地讽刺了她一句。

"你懂什么，这叫女为悦己者容。。。"海瑟见状赶忙顶了芭芙纳特一句，"再说了，希卡普为了她连自己的脚都不要了，还在乎什么银行卡？哈道克家的家底也不至于如此之薄吧？"

亚丝翠听见她们俩的话脸也不禁红了一下，"你们俩别瞎说。。。"她转头嗔道，心里却是泛起丝丝甜蜜。

今天相比于他那过于正式的穿着，亚丝翠的衣着风格就显得随意多了。上身一件带毛领的红色短皮夹克，配上一条紧身牛仔裤，足蹬一双深褐色短筒皮靴。一头秀发编成了一个粗粗的麻花辫搭在监听简约干练的搭配中透着青春活泼的朝气，既保持了她那朴素大方的特色，又为她平添了几分俏皮和妩媚。她虽然很喜欢自己的这种穿衣风格，但是看希卡普这个架势接见的八成是总统级别的政要，她的这种打扮未免太轻佻了点。

"嗯，的确是要见非常重要的人，"希卡普一本正经地说着，嘴角却露出一丝不易察觉的微笑。

"到底是谁啊？为什么也不提前告诉我一声？"他那含糊其词的回答丝毫不能解答她心中的疑惑。

"别急，亚丝翠，马上你就知道了。"依然是拐弯抹角神秘兮兮的回答。

此时寒冬已尽，正是阿富汗的早春时节，阳光里已经带着丝丝暖意，打在人身上很舒服。亚丝翠推着希卡普，缓缓漫步在春意盎然的花丛间。他们现在正处于一大片开得正艳的红色郁金香之中，和煦的暖风拂过，那沉甸甸的花团随之轻轻摇摆，如同千百个小铃铛一般，似乎还能听到银铃般的欢笑。希卡普深深吸了一口清晨清新的空气，轻轻闭上了眼睛，阳光柔和地倾泻在他英俊的面庞上，使得他嘴角浅浅的笑意显得更加暖透人心。"在这里停一会吧，"他轻声道，亚丝翠闻言便停住了脚步，拉起轮椅的手刹，让它稳稳停在原地。

"爸爸昨晚来的时候带来了一个好消息，"片刻之后他睁开了眼睛微微抬起头，目光平静而温和地望着亚丝翠，"军方愿意为我免费安装最先进的假肢，只等着我回到纽约接受检查量取相关参数就可以很快定做假肢并进行植入手术。。。要是一切顺利的话，一个月之后我就能重新站起来了。"他轻轻拉起了亚丝翠扶在轮椅把手上的一只手，"可是现在。。。还是要辛苦你为我推着轮椅到处走了。。。"

"是吗？那太好了，"亚丝翠听到这个消息不禁喜上眉梢，"那我们不要耽搁，尽快动身回去吧。至于推轮椅的活儿嘛。。。"她眉毛一扬，露出一个调皮而得意的微笑，"这对我来说算的了什么呢？别说推着你，就算背着你到处跑对我也是不费吹灰之力。"

"是吗？可别逞能啊。。。"希卡普微笑着摇摇头，似乎有点不太相信，"别看我人比较瘦，但是骨头可结实着呢，要不然经历了这么多事我可撑不下来。。。"

"你不相信是么？"亚丝翠故作生气地微微撅起了嘴，"今天倒要让你见识见识。"她说着便走到轮椅前面，后背冲着他半蹲下身子，"抱紧我的脖子，"她用命令的口气说道。

"亚丝翠，别闹了。。。这让别人看见成什么样子。。。"希卡普似乎有点迟疑。

"快上来，"亚丝翠似乎感到有点被冒犯了，她可是从来不肯主动服输的人，今天似乎铁了心要和他较量一下似的。希卡普做出一副无可奈何的表情，亚丝翠的脾气他还不清楚？他轻轻搂住了亚丝翠的肩头，亚丝翠微微弓腰，将双手背到身后稳稳托住了希卡普的两条腿，随后便缓缓直起身子，背着希卡普步伐稳健地向前走去。

她的后背和希卡普的前心紧紧相贴，他身躯的重量给了她一种说不出来的责任感。她不由自主地轻轻放慢了脚步，唯恐移动时产生的颠簸让他感到不适。与此同时，她感到他胸前的口袋里有什么硬物正顶在她的后背上，硌得她有点痛。这倒是有点奇怪，一般军礼服的上衣里面是不会放任何东西的。

"累不累？"在他们走出十几步之后希卡普把头凑到她耳畔轻声问道。

亚丝翠扑哧一笑，"这有什么可累的？你实在是太轻了，"她半是认真半是调侃地说道，"等我们回去之后一定要让沃尔卡好好给你做饭吃。。。"

"为什么一定要让沃尔卡做饭呢？"希卡普在她脑后幽幽问了一句，口气里带着一丝揶揄。

"她做饭好吃啊。。。"亚丝翠脱口而出，随即反应过来，"好你个希卡普，你是在讽刺我不会做饭吗？"听见他在身后"咯咯"的笑声亚丝翠不禁涨红了脸，感到又好气又好笑。"我以后跟她好好学还不行嘛。。。别笑了！"她有点气急败坏地嚷道，"再笑我把你扔下去！"

可是希卡普就像着了魔似的，兀自在她背上轻笑不止。亚丝翠恼羞成怒，下定决心要给他点颜色看看，她停下了脚步，不由分说地把在身后笑得浑身乱颤的希卡普摘了下来，轻轻地把他丢到了旁边的郁金香花丛中，随后自己也扑了上去，捂住了他的嘴，"别笑了！"她居高临下地压在他身上叫道。

身下的希卡普还挣扎着想要反抗，不过他怎么可能是亚丝翠的对手？一番无谓的挣扎之后他只好求饶，"好了好了亚丝翠，是我错了，你饶了我吧。"

亚丝翠放开了手，希卡普挣扎着坐起身来。亚丝翠抱着膝盖坐在他身边，故意扭过头去不理他。希卡普讪讪笑着，轻轻抬起手来替她梳理着因为刚才的剧烈动作而略显凌乱的秀发。亚丝翠赌气似的扭动着脖子躲闪着他的手，而希卡普的手却依旧耐心执拗地为她一根根梳拢着那细密柔顺的发丝，动作温柔得让她简直无法抗拒。亚丝翠的火气顿时烟消云散，就这样轻而易举地让他夺回了主动权。她轻轻叹了口气，索性直接将头靠在了他的肩上，微微闭上了眼睛，享受着他的百般宠溺。

"我想我以后很难会像沃尔卡一样，那么会操持家务的。。。"她轻叹一声，感觉到希卡普的手微微颤抖了一下，随后又恢复了平静。

"怎么会呢？"他轻声安慰道，"都是从无到有慢慢学的嘛。。。不过，"他口气忽然一变，用一种认真严肃的口吻说道，"哪怕你以后在这方面有多么无可救药，你做博克庄园的未来女主人也是当之无愧的。。。"

听见这句话，亚丝翠猛地抬起头来，睁开眼睛惊异地望着他。"你说什么？"她口里问着，心里却早已猜到了答案。

希卡普双手撑起身子，左膝着地半跪起身子来，伸手到怀中摸出一个黑色天鹅绒小方盒托在掌心里。他轻轻打开了盒盖，露出里面嵌在白色丝绸衬底上的一对光辉夺目的钻石戒指。白金的戒环被巧妙地打造成了羽翼的形状，上面镶着的大颗心形钻石如夜空中的寒星般闪动着耀眼的寒光，映照在亚丝翠那双大睁着的冰蓝色双眸中。

"我知道我们现在之间已不需要什么海誓山盟，之前发生的一切都已经明白无误地说明了一切，"希卡普的声音显得异常平静。"这对戒指早在一年前我就已经订了下来，当时我不知道什么时候能有这个殊荣能把它们递到你的面前，而现在回头一看，仿佛要比我原本预想的时间要快的多。。。"

"我知道你是根本不在乎什么形式的，但是这个世界亏欠你已经太多太多，我是不会再在任何地方让你感到委屈的。。。"他轻轻拉起了她的手，"所以现在，我，希卡普•贺兰德斯•哈道克，想要问问亚丝翠•克里斯汀娜•贺芙森小姐，"他深深望进她的那双已经有些朦胧的眸子，"你愿意嫁给我吗？愿意做我的哈道克夫人，博克庄园的女主人，把你一生的幸福信托给我吗？"

短短几句话，却有谁知道他已经在头脑里排练了上万遍。

虽然已经做好了心理准备，但此时亚丝翠却依然说不出话来。她与希卡普相识五年，一同经历了太多太多常人无法想象的惊心动魄的往事，对彼此的感情已经不需要用任何实质性的物件与话语来表达。虽然他们之间谁都没有明说，甚至都没有亲口承认双方之间的男女朋友关系，但是他们心里比谁都清楚，他们都已经下定决心要与对方永远厮守，无论有没有婚姻的纽带将他们捆绑在一起。所以，结婚对于他们来说，已经成为了一件可有可无的事情，只要他们深爱着对方，其他的一切又有什么关系呢？

但是在今天，此时此刻，希卡普却突如其来地提出了这个他们双方都早已知道答案的问题，就像一个已经知道结局的剧本。他们已经演完了其中的每一幕，而那最终的一幕，虽然已经无关紧要，但是还需要他们共同本色出演，方才称为完美。

而说出这个答案之后，她将不再是亚丝翠•贺芙森小姐。她将成为亚丝翠•哈道克夫人，希卡普•哈道克的妻子，史图依克和沃尔卡的儿媳妇，博克庄园的第二位女主人。。。这些新的身份让她感到无比熟悉，同时又强烈地吸引着她去担当起其中的责任。

"哦希卡普。。。"半晌之后她才缓缓开口，"这个问题的答案，你难道还不清楚么。。。"她深深地望进那双闪动着异样光辉的翡翠色眸子，轻轻吸了一口气，"我当然愿意。"

希卡普微微一笑，轻轻拉过她的手，取出了盒中对戒中的一只，上面浅浅地雕刻着花体字母"A"，他缓缓地将戒指套进她那纤长的手指，最后天衣无缝地停在了她的中指根部。

亚丝翠低头看了看自己手上那光辉夺目的戒指，感觉那钻石的每一个切面都映照出希卡普那令她心醉神迷的面孔。随后她也学着他的样子，拉过他的手来，取出戒指为他戴上。交换完毕之后，他们不约而同地将手放在一起比了比，心中都是一阵说不出的畅快和喜悦。

他轻轻把她揽到怀里，一低头，发现她的樱唇正等待着他。

无需多言，这个时刻，这个情景，已经永远定格在他们两人的心中。

沃尔卡正坐在希卡普的病房的空床上，为阿尔贾织着一件新毛衣，而心里却在想着花园里的希卡普两人。不知道现在希卡普有没有开口呢，她自己心里暗忖，同时又暗自为自己的操心感到好笑，孩子们自己的事情，还需要她这个做母亲的多虑什么？

一阵轮椅辚辚滚动的声音传入她的耳鼓。她抬起头来，正看见亚丝翠推着轮椅上的希卡普回到了门边。她正要开口，眼睛却已经瞥见了两人手上闪烁的耀眼光芒。

"我们回来了，妈妈。"亚丝翠开口招呼了一声，声音平静而自然，脸上带着盈盈笑意。

沃尔卡恍然，此时已经不需要问什么了。她微笑着冲着两个孩子点了点头，随即便扭过头去，轻轻拭了拭眼角，尽量让自己平静下来。

现在，他们一家五口，终于可以一起回去了。


	23. 第二十二章：吾谁与归

"欢迎来到博克庄园，Milady。"轮椅上的希卡普彬彬有礼地微笑着向前一挥手，示意着庄园的新女主人近前一步仔细欣赏它的全貌。

尽管曾经听过希卡普无数次描述这所哈道克家可爱的海滨别墅，亚丝翠第一眼看见这座以后她将称之为"家"的建筑物时，还是不免睁大了眼睛。

在希卡普苏醒过来之后，史图依克就已经致电家政公司请人来重新收拾打扫这所住宅。希卡普一走就是五年，无人打理的庄园难免显得荒废萧条。而在他们返回的时候，所有房间已经打扫得纤尘不染，必备的生活用品也已采购齐全，原本杂草丛生的庭院也已经过修剪。连门口业已生锈的大铁门也被粉刷一新，只等风尘仆仆从阿富汗回来的哈道克一家人拎包入住了。

亚丝翠推着轮椅上的希卡普走在细石子铺就的花园小径上，朝着别墅大门缓缓走去。博克庄园是一座罕见的木质结构的两层楼，整个由质量上乘的老榆木建造而成，有着高大通风的窗户，别致优雅的游廊，以及具有浓郁的北欧风格的尖尖的三角形屋顶，透着一种古朴庄重而又不陈旧衰退的气息，令看腻了纽约其他花里胡哨的现代建筑的人为之耳目一新。

"它真美啊。。。"亚丝翠情不自禁地赞叹道，"就像只有在童话中才会存在的地方。。。住在里面一定很舒适。"

"它是你的，亲爱的。"希卡普微笑着回头看着她，眉梢眼角带着些许得意，而更多的是无限的温柔。

之前为了希卡普的祖父出行方便，别墅大门的台阶一侧搭了一个木制斜坡，所以亚丝翠不费吹灰之力就将希卡普推到了屋门前。在他们之前进屋的沃尔卡一边帮他们打开了门，一边忙不迭地指挥着军方派来的工作人员把他们的行李运到指定的房间去。亚丝翠一边缓缓将希卡普推进前厅，一边欣赏着屋子里简朴而舒适的陈设。厚重华贵的橡木大餐桌，古色古香的老式沙发，晶莹剔透的枝形水晶吊灯，红砖砌成的大壁炉，以及设施齐全配有大理石浴缸的现代化浴室。。。一切都让她感到称心如意，油然而生一种乐不思蜀之感。

"亚丝翠，你和希卡普的房间在二楼，"忙的晕头转向的沃尔卡匆匆嘱咐了一句，"希卡普会告诉你楼梯在哪，你们先上楼安顿下来吧，楼下交给我来对付。""好的妈妈，我把他送回房间就下来帮你。"亚丝翠嘴里答应着，便推着希卡普走向他所指的方向，穿过一道道挂满老照片与哈道克家祖父二人在战场上缴获的战利品的走廊，最后停在了配有扶手的宽阔的楼梯前。

"额。。。我们好像遇到麻烦了。"希卡普望着那高高通向楼上的楼梯微微皱了皱眉头，"爸爸？"他稍稍提高了嗓门去喊史图依克，"你能不能帮我。。。"

"这点小事还要麻烦爸爸吗？"亚丝翠嘴角勾起一丝狡黠而又得意的微笑，打断了他的话。她转到希卡普的面前，一条胳膊搂住他的腰，另一条胳膊抬起了他的双腿，不容他分说就一个公主抱将他抱了起来，转身就往楼上走去。

"喂，亚丝翠，你这是。。。"希卡普猝不及防，为了保持平衡不由自主地伸出一条胳膊搂住了亚丝翠的脖子。"喂！你这姿势也太。。。"一想到她抱着他的这个暧昧的姿势，他立刻尴尬得几乎无地自容，"这个姿势应该是我来抱你的啊。。。"天哪，幸亏没有别人看见，要不然他希卡普•贺兰德斯•哈道克以后还怎么做人啊？

亚丝翠丝毫不理会他的抗议，就这样抱着他径直上了二楼，凭着那敏锐的直觉找到了希卡普的卧室，将他扔到了铺的整整齐齐的床上。随后自己也坐了上去。"有什么问题吗？"她戏谑地望着他那涨的通红的英俊面庞，脸上露出一个乖巧而无赖的微笑。"难道还要像前几天一样我背着你上楼么？"

希卡普无可奈何地望着她那自鸣得意的小模样，感到又好气又好笑。虽然他的男子汉的自尊在抗议，但是面对着他心爱的女孩，又有什么必要来斤斤计较呢？"好吧好吧，这次算是你赢了。"他依然有点不服气地嘟哝了一句，"等我的假肢装好之后，可有你瞧的。"

"是吗？那我可要给爸爸妈妈说，别给你装什么假肢了，就让我天天抱着你上楼下楼算了，反正我也不介意多一个差事，你说如何？哈哈哈。。。"说道这里亚丝翠再也忍不住了，倒在床上咯咯笑了起来，丝毫不理会旁边希卡普投来的无奈而宠溺的目光。

"怎么还像个小孩子似的。。。"他歪着头望着笑得花枝乱颤的亚丝翠，无可奈何地轻声叹了一句。亚丝翠装作没听见，坐起身子来开始好奇地打量着希卡普的卧室。显然易见这是一个男孩子的房间，虽然没有滑板篮球NBA明星海报这种在其他小伙子的房间中显然易见的摆设，但是其他特征却也不容忽略。屋角堆满各个领域书籍的书架顶上摆放着积满厚厚灰尘的各种飞机和汽车模型，窗前一张宽敞的大书桌上散乱地堆放着各种绘图工具和画着不明用途的发明的图纸。墙上挂着几幅显然是出自希卡普的手笔的素描风景画，所有的陈设都毫无保留地展现了从前住在屋子里的人的性格和爱好。

"倒不是很乱。。。"亚丝翠的眼睛上上下下地打量着整个房间，给了这么一个不好不坏的评价，"我什么时候能搬进这房间来住呢？"

"额。。。"希卡普的心里一动，"估计要等到我们举办过婚礼吧。。。爸爸还是一个思想观念比较传统的人，在此之前你的房间就在我的对面。。。"看见亚丝翠有点不情愿地撅起了嘴，他微笑着搂住了她的腰宽慰道，"怎么了？等不及要当哈道克夫人了么，Milady？"

"才不是呢。。。"亚丝翠脸稍微红了一下，挣脱了他的怀抱，"你就老老实实地在床上躺着吧，我要下去给沃尔卡帮忙了。"说罢她轻快地从床上跳起身来走到门边，回头给了躺在床上的希卡普一个调皮的微笑，便消失在了门外。

希卡普望着亚丝翠的身影出了房间，随后舒展四肢仰躺在床上，伸了一个大大的懒腰，嘴角露出一丝满足的微笑。他悠悠想着刚才发生的一切，眼珠一转，就已经想好了一个小小的"报复计划"。

看样子，她比我还心急呢。

那也好，明天就去一趟纽约中心医院吧，只有早日站起身来，才能进行下一步行动。

美国军方的假肢技术在世界上是领先的。而作为此次阿富汗战争中的大英雄，希卡普•哈道克也得到了最一流的会诊服务。军方在对他的伤情进行严格诊断后，迅速为他专门定制了最具科技含量的假肢，其重量与天生的左脚分毫不差，而且能够通过捕捉他小腿肌肉的活动信息来活动假肢上的关节，使它更具有原先行走的舒适感。移植手术相当成功，希卡普在术后两天之后就已经能在不用搀扶的情况下勉强行走了。同时医院方面也根据他试用假肢所提供的反馈信息对其做出了适当调整，在住院半个月之后，希卡普已经完全适应了自己的这个"新朋友。当沃尔卡和亚丝翠看见希卡普能够行动自如地向她们走来时，都情不自禁地流下了喜悦而激动的泪水。

既然希卡普已经完全恢复了行走能力，那么他和亚丝翠的婚事也就自然被提上了议事日程。事实上，就算他们不想尽快结婚，也几乎是不可能的。在他们刚刚抵达纽约的那一天 ，早就在机场守候多时的各大媒体的镜头无一例外地捕获到了希卡普和亚丝翠手上那光辉夺目的戒指。这一下子就在互联网上炸开了锅，每天都有几百条留言在推特上等着他们，询问着婚礼的时间地点，并送上最真挚的祝福。除此之外，喜气洋洋的史图依克上将也已经邀请了自己在军方各界的同僚及好友出席自己儿子的婚礼，除了博泽克一家，埃尔文少将，戈博上校之外，连总统和国务卿等政府的重量级人物都受到了邀请。现在他们可是箭在弦上，不可不发了。

而希卡普和亚丝翠也乐得让兴头十足的史图依克和沃尔卡等人去张罗那些琐碎的细节安排，自己却安心享受着回到家乡后的新生活。亚丝翠兑现了在阿富汗许下的诺言，入住博克庄园后的第二天就一日三餐都到厨房给沃尔卡打下手，同时专心向她学习种种烹饪秘诀，而希卡普也就当之无愧地成为了她的厨艺的试验品。在刚开始的一个星期内，每当亚丝翠兴冲冲地端着餐盘冲进他的卧室的时候，他都要鼓起全身的勇气去吞下她心血来潮烹饪出的各种东西，还要煞有介事地褒奖一番。而当每次看到亚丝翠听到他那"真心实意"的夸赞后露出的灿若云霞的笑脸时，他便不再感到有什么后悔的。

"嗨，谁说亚丝翠不会成为下一个沃尔卡呢？"这是史图依克的原话。沃尔卡那原本令他们父子闻风丧胆的肉丸子现在已经成了哈道克家的招牌菜。而亚丝翠也正在摩拳擦掌要掌握沃尔卡的全部秘诀。

即便没有即将到来的婚礼，他们的生活也是没有任何可挑剔之处。亚丝翠与史图依克夫妇相处得十分融洽，而后者对这个儿媳妇几乎是视如己出。同时阿尔贾在希卡普，亚丝翠和沃尔卡三人的精心教导下，在英语，算数和体育方面进步惊人。只要等到秋季学期的到来，他们就可以放心大胆地把他送进小学，去接受更为正规系统的教育了。

唯一让希卡普和亚丝翠有点小意见的是，史图依克坚持他们两人在举办正式婚礼之前，晚上分别在两间卧室就寝。虽然他为人十分宽厚仁慈，但却同时也是个不折不扣的守旧派，在他的头脑中有些观念是根深蒂固的。而希卡普二人也不愿意在这一点上违拗他的意愿。所以在那个神圣的日子到来之前，他们老老实实地各睡各的，而在白天的时候再尽力补偿对方在夜间缺失的温存。

而到了婚礼的前一天，注定是要发生些什么的。

希卡普睡觉一向很轻，再加上在西点和阿富汗所经历的那些训练使他的警惕性和猫一样敏锐。所以在凌晨一点左右的时候，当他的卧室门被人轻轻推开的时，他很快就醒了过来。

他睡意朦胧地揉了揉眼睛，半坐起身来，正要试着看清来人时，亚丝翠那熟悉的声音立刻让他的神智清醒过来。

"希卡普，我睡不着。。。"借着窗外透进来的月光，他看清了门边亚丝翠穿着睡裙的绰约身姿，她一只手扶着门，见他已经醒过来，便压低声音轻轻说了一句，声音里面透着一丝委屈，好像一个被噩梦惊醒来向父母寻求安慰的小女孩。

一时间希卡普有点不知所措。按规矩，在婚礼之前他们两人是不应该见面的。"怎么了，亚丝翠？"他轻声问道。

"我睡不着，他们。。。他们总是在我的脑子里纠缠着我，让我不得安生。。。"

一听到这句话，希卡普就立刻明白了发生的一切。对于遵守规矩的顾忌一下子全都抛到了九霄云外。"到这来吧，"他掀起了被子一角，夜色朦胧中那个曼妙的身影立刻敏捷地跳了过来，一头钻进他的被窝里。希卡普犹豫了一下，也顺势搂住了她娇柔的身躯。

"你是不是一直在做噩梦？"希卡普轻轻拍着亚丝翠的背柔声问道。后者没有回答，只是用力地点了点头，就偎进了他的怀里。

"都是过去的事情了，还有什么害怕的？"希卡普轻声哄着她说道，随后口气稍稍严肃了一些，"如果这几天一直没睡好，为什么不早点告诉我？"

"之前还好，虽然总是睡不踏实，但是在十二点之前总能睡着。所以我也没有拿它来让你操心。。。"亚丝翠在他怀中嘟哝着，"可是今晚。。。本来就激动的睡不着觉，噩梦却比以前更加厉害了。只要我一闭眼，就会看见你血淋淋地躺在地上的样子，同时还有德雷格，总是狂笑着把匕首插进我的喉咙。。。"说道这里，亚丝翠的身躯开始瑟瑟发抖起来，希卡普见状连忙把她搂得更紧了。

他轻声叹了口气，"看样子这已经成了你挥之不去的梦魇了。。。你不该一个人硬抗这么长时间的。等明天。。。不对是今天的婚礼结束之后，每晚有我陪着你，想必也就不会再做噩梦了吧？"

亚丝翠点了点头，忽然扑哧一声笑出声来，"怎么了？"见她突然心情好转，希卡普忍不住问了一句。

"今天婚礼，在到教堂之前我们本不应该见面的。。。"亚丝翠咯咯笑着说道，"坏了这个规矩，爸爸会不会生气啊？"

"这个你自己也知道？"希卡普不禁哑然，"算了吧，你不说我不说，还能有谁知道呢？"

"这倒也是，不过。。。我们这么欺骗爸爸，倒会让我良心不安呢。。。"

希卡普默然，只是依旧搂着她。两人同时陷入了沉默。唯有如水的月光从窗外泻入房间，给床上的两人染上了一层圣洁的银辉。

"真快啊。。。"亚丝翠如自语般的轻吟打破了寂静，"倘若在我们刚从西点毕业的时候，你能想象得到我们两年后就要结婚了吗？"

"当然不能。。。"希卡普微笑着说道，心里暗忖她什么时候开始回忆起那些陈年往事了，"当时你是光彩照人前途无量的贺芙森中尉，而我只是一个普普通通的士兵哈道克，那时候怎么可能想到有一天能把你娶到手呢？"

亚丝翠微微一笑，轻轻捧起他的脸，认真地望进他那双翡翠色的眸子，"说真的，希卡普，你完全没有理由总是这么自卑。。。事实上，你比我要好的多，"希卡普刚要开口，她却将一个手指按在了他的嘴唇上，阻止了他继续说下去，"现在回想起来，当时的我真是可怕。。。简直就是一头嗜血的野兽，一架毫无感情的战争机器，只知道以眼还眼以牙还牙，用仇恨去点燃更多的仇恨。。。"

希卡普听着她像个傻孩子一般自言自语地说着，不禁微微睁大了眼睛。什么时候一向骄傲的亚丝翠开始这么严厉地批判自己了？他没有打断，只是默默地继续听她说下去。

"而我自己当时却深陷其中不能自拔。。。只是一心想着为父母报仇。。。要是说是什么最终让我醒悟过来，那就是你了，我亲爱的希卡普，"她把脸埋在他的胸膛上，双手搂住了他的脖子，"是你的体贴，你的温柔，你的博爱，你的牺牲。。。才让我最终明白了我真正想要的是什么。说实话，在我们击毙了德雷格之后，我没有感到一丝原先想象中的那种大仇得报的快感。你是对的，快乐与幸福，是永远不可能通过复仇来实现的。。。"

"我只是感到万分的悲痛与后悔。。。如果为了给我那已经不在人世的父母报仇，最后却害得你也死于非命的话，我是一辈子都不会原谅自己的。。。因为除了你，这个世界上没有人是真心爱我的。。。"她望向他的蓝色双眸之中多了些星星点点的异样光芒，"好在上帝保佑，没有把你从我身边夺走。。。我有时候心里总是在想，你就是天使，是上帝派来拯救我的天使。。。不仅拯救了我的性命，也拯救了我的灵魂。。。"

最后的几句话，就如子弹一般，一颗颗打进他的心房，让他的心就像燃烧般灼热。这些年里他所默默做的一切，无论付出了多么沉重的代价，今天能听到亚丝翠的这番肺腑之言，他也已然无憾，何况今天她就要和他一起共同步入那神圣的殿堂，说出那亘古不变的誓言，成为自己一生的伴侣。希卡普从来不是个软弱的哭包，但是此时此刻他的眼角也不由得有些湿润。面前的金发女孩的绝世容颜在他面前变得模糊起来。为了抑制住眼眶中的滔天巨浪，他紧紧闭上了眼睛，同时搂着亚丝翠的力道也大了一分。他低下头，将自己的额头抵在了亚丝翠的前额上，鼻尖与她轻轻相蹭，连她那略显急促的呼吸声他都能清清楚楚地感受到。

"亚丝翠。。。"他声音略带沙哑地开了口，"你又何尝不是我的天使？如果没有遇到你的话，我现在也简直不敢想象我会是什么样子。。。也许还是那个骨瘦如柴，怯弱不胜，只会默默躲在角落里不敢出头的小男孩吧。。。"他真诚地望进她那如大海般纯粹深邃的眸子，"可是遇见你之后，亚丝翠，你一直是那么高不可攀，让我不断地改进自我去接近你。。。可以说，是你让我最终成为了如今的我，我现在已经无愧于哈道克家的威名，成为了一名真正的男子汉，一个真正能配得上你的人。。。"他看见晶莹的泪珠从她光滑的面颊上一颗颗滚落，而他温存地用自己的吻将它们一一拭去，"所以亚丝翠，或许我们都是对方的天使，既然上帝的旨意让我们相逢，那么我们就继续守护着对方吧。。。"

语毕，他的唇便精准地封住了她的口，将她涌到嘴边的千言万语全都堵了回去。

在这个时候，还需要再说些什么呢？唯有唇舌间的亲密接触，才能勉强将他们心中饱含的万千情愫表达万分之一。

当希卡普在早上五点钟的时候醒来的时候，发现自己仍是一个人睡在自己的床上。

他坐起身子来，迷迷糊糊地揉了揉眼睛，随后抱紧了自己的脑袋，仔细回忆着昨晚发生的一切。今天凌晨所发生的每一件事都清清楚楚地烙印在他的脑海里，可是，它却显得那么不可思议，那么出人意料，让他事后回想起来简直不敢相信它确实发生过。

难道亚丝翠就真的像天使一般，飞进了他的房间，之后又振翅离去，连一点证明她来过的痕迹都没有留下？

清晨的第一缕晨光透过窗户投射在他的床上，借着朦胧的晨曦，他瞥见了雪白的枕头上金光一闪。

是一根头发。

他小心翼翼地将它拈到手指之间，这柔顺纤长的金色发丝，只能属于那一个人。

他俯身到枕头上屏息一嗅，依旧是那熟悉的淡淡清香，如以前一样让他的大脑暂时停止了运转。希卡普抬起头来，心里已然明白了一切。

他的天使，今晨真的来过。

"希卡普？"沃尔卡的脑袋从窗外探了进来，"还没有起床吗？赶快起来梳洗穿衣，一会你的伴郎们就要来了，你这个新郎却还没有起床。。。"她略带不满地唠叨了几句，活脱脱把他当成了就要迟到的小学生。

"亚丝翠呢？"他脱口而出问了一句。

"她已经出门了，海瑟她们自会给她打扮。按规矩，在进入教堂之前你们是不能见面的。。。快点起来吧，你的礼服在楼下。"沃尔卡又催了他一遍，便转身下楼去忙别的事情了。

她当然没有看见希卡普嘴角勾起的一丝狡黠的微笑。

再等会，我的天使，我就要来了。

让我们继续彼此守护着对方，永远不要再分开。

做这个世界上最幸福的人儿。


	24. 番外：灯前酒后

这真是个适合结婚的好天气。

不仅白天晴空万里，阳光灿烂却又并非暑气逼人，入夜之后，整个博克庄园都被笼罩在一片完美的静谧与祥和之中。柔和的月光如薄纱般给这幢梦幻般的建筑镀上了一层神秘的银辉，这儿那儿一两颗星星在天际默默闪烁。微风裹挟着蟋蟀的低吟轻轻飘进这所宅邸唯一一扇还有灯光的窗户，如母亲的手般温柔地撩拨着窗前人如瀑般金色的长发。

亚丝翠•贺芙森—哦不，现在应该叫她亚丝翠•哈道克了—独自一人斜靠在客厅窗边的老式沙发上。初为人妇的她一身简约的米黄色睡裙，一头长发不加约束地随意披散在脑后，那双如天空般明净的蓝色双眸此时正呆呆地凝望着窗外月色笼罩下的花园，脸上带着一种出神而近乎呆滞的神情，似是若有所思，似是有所期盼，似是追忆往事，而在其中似乎也夹杂了一丝迷茫与忐忑。

此时已将近午夜，史图依克夫妇业已回房就寝。按理说在这燕尔新婚之夜她本不该一个人坐在客厅里出神，作为今天那场令所有来宾终生难忘的盛大婚礼的男主人公的希卡普•贺兰德斯•哈道克，在今晚却意外缺席了他和亚丝翠这对新婚夫妇的专属时刻。

而空守新房的亚丝翠，此时此刻除了和所有正常的女人一样憋了一肚子火之外，却莫名其妙地怀着一种奇怪的侥幸，似乎今晚新郎的缺席能免除一场难以避免的尴尬似的。

和所有新嫁娘一样，她的思绪仍然不由自主地回到了白天那些令人终生难忘的时刻。尽管在仪式之前，那些与军方高级将领和包括总统在内的政府高官之间那些必不可少的繁文缛节让她感到有些心烦意乱，但是当姗姗来迟的希卡普最终出现在她的面前，彬彬有礼地挽起她的胳膊，领着她缓步向神父走去的时候，她心中所有的不快便立马烟消云散。一身精致礼服的他是如此英气逼人，脸上和煦的微笑和眼中温柔的目光是如此令人沉醉，以至于在接下来的仪式中她几乎是梦游般地说完了她自己该说的那些誓言与承诺，而整个身心全都萦绕在了面前那个她信托终身的男人。

在全场数百人—哦不，应该是全世界面前，因为他们俩一直没有能从全世界各大媒体的长短镜头中全身而退—他吻了她。她还清楚地记得当一切宗教仪式结束之后，他将她轻轻拉到自己的身边，嘴角勾起一丝狡猾的微笑，"你还记不记得我曾经在我们刚回到博克庄园时说过，"他微微低头俯身在她耳边低声道，"等我的假肢装好之后，会要你好看？"

亚丝翠万万没有料到他会突然想起那天发生的事，不禁微微一怔，"嗯。。。你说过，然后呢？"她有些不明所以地望着他那熠熠生辉的翠色双眸。

"所以。。。现在就是我来报复你的时候了。"话音刚落，亚丝翠只觉得身下一空，还没反应过来就已经整个人被希卡普拦腰抱起，在一片"咔咔"作响的快门和耀眼的镁光灯中，她有些茫然地仰面在他的双臂之间，望着他那张令她至死不渝的面庞在她眼前越来越大，最后定格在那不能再近的距离上。"为您效劳，哈道克夫人。"他轻声咕哝了一句，就封上了她那因激动而微微发颤的樱唇。。。

回想到这里，亚丝翠不禁俏脸一红，嘴角也不由自主地漾起一个幸福的笑容。虽然在这么多人面前她还是有点不好意思，但是心里的满足和甜蜜却是任何语言也无法形容。"好你个希卡普，原来是这么记仇的一个人。。。"她兀自嘴里嘟哝着，口气里却没有一丝责难，"今晚可要教你好看。。。"而想到这里，她却忽然脸变得通红，手也开始神经质般的紧抓着睡裙的下摆，似乎是极力抑制着内心的紧张和激动。

"我敢跟你打赌，希卡普在你们的洞房之夜是绝对不敢对你动手动脚的。"今天清晨当海瑟为她梳头的时候冷不丁地来了一句，口气中明显带着一丝不怀好意。

"是啊，借他十个胆子也不敢，要不然按照你的脾气，他的新婚之夜就会在窗户外面度过啦。"在她身后帮她给婚纱系扣子的芭芙纳特也附和道。

"喂。。。"亚丝翠顿时羞红了脸，连忙开口抗议，"我。。。我哪有这么暴力。。。""还没有？"海瑟和芭芙纳特异口同声地抗议道。"你们。。。"亚丝翠又羞又气，几乎说不出话来，"嗨，我们天真的亚丝翠，"海瑟突然停止了玩笑，一本正经地望着亚丝翠的眼睛轻声道，"按常理，新婚之夜你和希卡普应该。。。你懂我在说什么吧？这样才能说明你们两人的情感是真挚而没有隐瞒的。。。我相信希卡普虽然不好意思明说，但是心里肯定也是有这个想法的。所以。。。"她爱怜地轻轻拍着她的后背说道，"今晚如果他有什么要求的话，就尽量顺着他吧，尽一个好妻子应该尽的义务，好吗？"

"我。。。"亚丝翠还是第一次想到这个极其微妙又难于启齿的问题，不禁心里一阵慌乱，嘴里也不知道如何说什么。而这时沃尔卡进来看看她们是否已经准备妥当，恰好帮她解了围。之后婚礼上所发生的一切又是如此激动人心，使她暂时忘记了晚上注定要面对的这一尴尬处境。

然而天下没有不散的筵席，这场盛大而令人难忘的婚礼最终还是完美落幕了。现在她已经成了名正言顺的亚丝翠•哈道克夫人，博克庄园的女主人。这种事情，一向单纯的她虽然极力不去想，但是难道她还能一直回避下去？

她太了解希卡普了，像他那样含蓄内敛的人是肯定不会主动提的，更不必说会不尊重她的想法轻举妄动。然而他们如今已成夫妇，迟早都要跨过这最后一道底线。而一直逃避下去既不现实，又难免会对他们的婚姻造成难以弥补的缺憾和伤害。何况之前她在路过史图依克夫妇房门口的时候，也偶尔会听到他们低声谈论什么时候才能抱上孙子的问题。就算她和希卡普还有的是时间，但老人家的情绪也要考虑在内吧？

而对于天生自尊倔强和心如白纸的亚丝翠来说，让她亲口说出此时还不如杀了她好。而对于这个难解的问题，入世不深的她一时也不知道如何才能想出一个万全之策。她现在最害怕的就是在今晚她和希卡普共寝的时候他会突然提出来。虽然她知道这对于他来说也几乎是不可能的，但是他一向把他们二人之间的感情看得如此之重，甚至超过了他自己的生命，那么他那顺理成章的要求她也是很难开口拒绝的。

所以今晚希卡普的缺席虽然异常古怪而不合常理，甚至是有些冒犯，但是亚丝翠的心里却带着一丝不正常的窃喜。虽然她也因为不能看见他而感到失落，但是这也能让她暂时躲过今天这一晚，明天白天再从长计议。

而作为今天的男一号的希卡普•哈道克却也不是真心不想回家。婚礼一结束之后，喜气洋洋的他就被斯诺劳特，特夫纳特，达格，戈博，埃尔文等人死死拉住，说什么也要为他好好庆祝一下痛饮一番。虽然希卡普不喜饮酒，但是也碍不住众人的面子不好拒绝，就这样硬生生地被从自己的爱妻身边拖走，去干些被军人成为"男人该干的事情"去了。谁知希卡普这一走便是直到半夜都没有消息，亚丝翠等人一连打了十几个电话过去催，而那帮喝多了的家伙却还没有放人的意思。虽然有唯一一个神智还比较清醒的费施莱格斯向亚丝翠严肃保证他们会把希卡普安安全全地送回家，但是听电话里希卡普的声音却已经有点云里雾里了。

既然已经到了这个地步，那也只能将计就计了。亚丝翠心里盘算着。或许希卡普回来已经醉的不省人事只会倒头就睡。而照顾一个醉鬼总要比去直面他的"无礼请求"容易得多。

远处传来的一阵汽车引擎的轰鸣声打断了亚丝翠的思绪。她连忙起身走到大门口打开房门，正好看见博泽克家的黑色奔驰轿车停在博克庄园的大门口。海瑟从驾驶座上下来打开了后车门，在费施莱格斯的帮助下把浑身瘫软的希卡普从酩酊大醉，兀自扯着嗓子胡喊瞎唱的达格身边搭了出来，一边一个架着他向大门走去。

"实在抱歉，哈道克夫人。"费施莱格斯对她的这个新称呼亚丝翠还一时有点不太适应。"我虽然极力帮希卡普挡酒，但是他们几个。。。唉，这也是没办法的事。希卡普的酒量也不行。。。最后就成这个样子了。我真的很抱歉。。。""这个也不是你的错，"海瑟打断了费施莱格斯的自责，向亚丝翠挑了挑眉毛，"这几个家伙喝成这个样子最后不得不打电话让我来接他们，据他们说希卡普至少被灌了半瓶白兰地，威士忌和葡萄酒就不清楚了。。。你自己看着办吧，好好看护着他，这个我也不用教你了。"说罢她嘴角露出一个狡黠的微笑，"今晚就算你走运，明晚我等你的好消息。"他们把烂醉如泥的希卡普往亚丝翠身上一搭，便把她一个人丢在了博克庄园的门口。

虽然亚丝翠极其讨厌那些酗酒之徒，但是面对的是自己那平时老老实实而不得已被灌醉的丈夫时，也是发不出火来。她苦笑一声，慢慢地扶着已经快不省人事的希卡普走回到他们两人的新房。天已经这么晚，她也不好意思再喊醒史图依克夫妇来处理这个烂摊子。或许这倒是对她这个哈道克夫人的一种新的挑战，而这和她之前所经历过的一切比起来又算的了什么呢？她可是不愿意轻易接受别人帮助的人。

一路上希卡普一边踉踉跄跄地跟着她走，一边嘴里仿佛还在嘀嘀咕咕地说些什么含糊不清的话，亚丝翠一时也无心去过问。他头发凌乱，衣服皱的不像样子，脸就像发烧一样地通红。身上一股刺鼻的酒气让亚丝翠难以忍受。她费了九牛二虎之力才把这个醉鬼弄上床，关上房门，随后便开始帮他脱掉那一身原本光鲜夺目的结婚礼服。从外套，领结，衬衫，西裤，皮鞋，袜子。。。亚丝翠本来就不是一个会伺候人的人，再加上躺在床上的希卡普也不太老实，所以着实费了她很大的功夫。不过最后她还是成功地帮着希卡普脱掉了外衣。乍一看见他那虽然瘦削但也算筋骨结实的半裸身躯，她不禁脸上一阵发烧。虽然自己已经是他的人，但是亚丝翠一时还是有些不能接受。她尽量不去看他身体的其他部位，把目光锁定在他那棱角分明的英俊面庞上，拿起一条干净的湿毛巾开始为他擦拭那滚烫通红的面颊。希卡普的眼睛微闭，眼神有点涣散地茫然盯着她的脸，仿佛不认识她是谁了。他艰难地张了张嘴，酒气熏人含含糊糊地开了腔。

"亚。。。亚丝翠？是。。。是你吗？我的小宝。。。宝贝？"他拉长着声音低声说道。

"还能认出来是我？"亚丝翠没好气地顶了他一句，继续帮他擦拭着身子。"你看看你，这么大的人了怎么一点都不知道轻重？被人家灌成这副模样？"她略带情绪地冲着他心口锤了一拳。希卡普浑身一颤，下意识地想向旁边躲，但是身体的麻木已经让他难以自由移动。"是。。。是我不好，我的小亚丝翠。。。你。。。你可别生气啊。。。我保证。。。绝。。。绝对不会有下一次了。。。"他结结实实地挨了她一拳，嘴里还在絮絮叨叨地解释着。

"我能不生气吗？"亚丝翠气鼓鼓地嘟哝了一句，她这时已经取来了一杯水，正想要喂希卡普喝下去。然而那之前被她随意丢在地上的衣服却帮了她的倒忙。她一不留神被地上的皮鞋绊了一下，惊呼一声向前摔了下去，身子一下子扑在了希卡普的身上，那一杯水也不偏不倚泼在了希卡普的脸上。

希卡普被这凉水一泼，猛一个激灵清醒了一点，连忙伸臂搂住了亚丝翠的柔软身躯。隔着那一层薄薄的睡裙，他那滚烫的身躯和亚丝翠那娇柔的肢体紧紧相贴。朦胧意识中他只感觉这微微发凉的接触让他很舒服，于是便下意识地搂得更紧。而且在酒精和荷尔蒙的双重奇妙作用下，希卡普感到浑身燥热难当，仿佛有一种无法抗拒的力量正要从他体内喷涌而出。他迫切渴望着和面前的那具躯体有更直接的接触，同时感觉那层衣料成了他达到目的的最后阻碍，手边不由自主地向亚丝翠的肩头伸去。

亚丝翠猝不及防被他抱了个满怀，一时有点不知所措，然而当她反应过来时却明显感到了事情有点不大对劲。希卡普的身子就像火炭一样滚烫，同时那搂着她的胳膊有点僵硬蛮横，不像平时那般温柔体贴，而且。。。

"刺啦"一声，睡裙的吊带就被撕开，亚丝翠浑圆白嫩的肩头便袒露无疑。"喂！希卡普，你在干嘛？"震惊之余亚丝翠不禁惊叫出声，她最担心的一幕终于还是发生了。她下意识地一甩手就是给了希卡普一个响亮的耳光，"快放开我！"她叫道，同时开始极力挣扎起来。

然而希卡普的胳膊却像铁钳一样死死地搂住她不松手，"亚丝翠。。。宝贝。。。"他嘴里仍然含含糊糊地嘟哝着，"我。。。我好热。。。我。。。我好想。。。"话还没说完，他一低头，炽热的嘴唇就蛮横地封住了亚丝翠的全部抗议。

"唔。。。"亚丝翠的大脑一片空白，希卡普的这个吻比以往要强硬许多，甚至是把全身的重量都压在了嘴唇上，疯狂地从她的樱唇上汲取着温存，强烈的压迫感几乎使她喘不过气来，她渐渐感觉失去了抵抗的力量，任凭他的吻如暴风骤雨一般落在她的额上，唇上，颊上，脖颈上。

阻力消失，希卡普的手便势如破竹地将那件被撕裂的睡裙从亚丝翠身上剥了下来，同时将她搂得更紧了，此时他们的肌肤之间已经没有任何阻隔，完完全全地贴在了一起。亚丝翠感觉全身都像过了电一般，她本能地想要抵抗下去，但同时一种强烈的欲望和好奇也从她的身体里逐渐产生同时迅速膨胀。她尽力诉求于那残存的最后一丝理智，但是脑子里却回想起清早海瑟所说的话:

"今晚如果他有什么要求的话，就尽量顺着他吧，尽一个好妻子应该尽的义务，好吗？。。。"

她轻轻叹了口气，该来的还是要来，躲也躲不过去。

然而她已经是他的人了，还在做这些无谓的坚持干什么？她的一切不都应该属于他吗？她自己不是心甘情愿的吗？

何况，她怎么知道自己不会喜欢这一切呢？

此时此刻希卡普已经完全占据了主动权，意识已经模糊了的他此时已经完全被一种原始的冲动所占据。有些事情是不需要别人去教的。他一翻身将亚丝翠压到了自己身下，那狂热的亲吻攻势便顺着亚丝翠那雪白的脖子一路向下，一发不可收拾。

亚丝翠闭上了眼睛，咬紧下唇，忍受着浑身上下电流般快感的冲击。这种感觉既痛苦又美妙，让她一时在其中彻底迷失。她不由自主地抬起胳膊搂住了希卡普的脖子，嘴里不由自主地低声闷哼了一下。她最后的一丝理智已经让她做好了那传说中的疼痛的准备。而当那个时刻最终到来之时，她却并没有感到想象之中的那种可怕的感觉。随之而来的却是一种全新的体验，而她的闷哼也变成了抑制不住的呻吟。

当最后的爆发到来的时候，他们两人都已经满面通红大汗淋漓了，希卡普就像挨了一枪似的从她身上滚了下去，同时长长地出了一口气。亚丝翠也已经被他折磨得疲惫不堪。等浑身潮水般涌动的神经电流渐渐消退之后，她便钻回到希卡普的怀中，紧贴着他那坚实的胸膛，了无牵挂地闭上了眼睛，而他那轻微到无法察觉的鼾声也随之响起。

自此之后，他们再也没有什么障碍了。她终于可以放心大胆地睡个安稳觉了。

当希卡普•哈道克第二天终于昏昏沉沉地恢复了意识时，最先回到他身体里的知觉就是触觉。

除了脑袋还在隐隐作痛之外，他最先感受到的就是怀中那光滑娇柔的身躯，这让他昨晚那被酒精麻醉的大脑一下子就清醒了过来。他猛地睁开了眼睛，映入眼帘的就是他心爱的亚丝翠那头浓密的金色长发和浑圆白皙的肩膀，以及。。。

他一时间感到脸上一阵发烧。天哪，他昨晚都做了些什么？？？！！！

酒精+荷尔蒙，真是世界上最可怕的组合，竟然让他这个一向含蓄羞怯的希卡普•哈道克，成了一个彻头彻尾的风流浪子。

正当他心慌意乱之时，突然一阵悦耳的手机铃声从床头响起，亚丝翠的手机就在她本人的枕头边。怀中人动了动，翻了个身去将手机拿在手里瞥了一眼，便随手划开了屏幕。

"喂，亚丝翠，起了吗？"海瑟的声音从手机里传了出来。

"嗯。。。还没有。。。"亚丝翠睡眼惺忪地应了一句，眼都没有完全睁开。

"昨夜好事如何？看样子我还是赌赢了吧？"咯咯的笑声从那一头传了过来。

"嗯，是挺好的，不过你赌输了。。。很抱歉。。。"亚丝翠依旧眼都不睁懒懒地答道。

"啊？！"海瑟吃惊的尖叫声连希卡普都能听得清清楚楚，"这怎么可能？你说的是真的？"

"这有什么大惊小怪的。。。"亚丝翠有点不耐烦地嘟哝了一句。"我和希卡普还没起呢，先挂了啊。"说罢她挂了电话，随手把手机丢到一边。

她正要转头钻回到希卡普的怀中时，无意间对上了那双回归原本澄澈本质的翠色双眸。不由得脸微微一红，继而是一个坦然的微笑。"把你吵醒了？昨晚睡得如何？"她略带揶揄地问了他一句，见他那通红的脸她咯咯笑了起来，"怎么？害羞了？昨晚你可不是这么彬彬有礼的啊。"

希卡普费了半天的劲才张开了嘴，"额。。。我。。。"他结结巴巴地开了口，而亚丝翠似乎正兴致盎然等着他的说辞，"我昨晚真是喝多了。。。我想。。。我想我应该事先征求你的意见的。。。如果昨天我有点粗暴的话。。。"

"嗯，你昨天是挺粗暴的。"亚丝翠故作认真地点了点头，看见他那内疚的表情又不禁扑哧一笑，伸手搂住了他的脖子，"但是。。。我喜欢。"语毕她在他的嘴唇上轻轻啄了一下。"而且。。。而且省去了我们不少麻烦。"

希卡普有点不可思议地望着眼前人儿的脸。这似乎比他原想象的要容易许多。不需要什么理性的劝说与感情的打动，而且她似乎对发生的一切感到很满意，这完全出乎了他的预料。或许，亚丝翠还是有很多需要他去探索去了解的东西。。。

"亚丝翠，亲爱的，"他最后还是开了口，"我保证这以后不会再发生。。。"

"好了好了，"亚丝翠打了个哈欠，露出一副不耐烦的样子，"我可不想听你这些废话，要想后悔自己以后慢慢想着怎么补偿我吧，现在。。。"她有点无赖地往他怀里蹭了蹭，"再搂我睡一会吧。。。我还困着呢。。。"

希卡普释然一笑，之前的所以后悔和内疚全都一扫而空。他们已成夫妻，再有这些假惺惺的伪君子之态又有何裨益？

他伸出胳膊把亚丝翠搂紧，轻轻吻上她额头的碎发，"谨遵夫人指示，"他也揶揄了一句，"要睡到什么时候呢？Milady？"

"中午吧。。。"亚丝翠眼皮都没抬。

"那我们可没有早饭吃了？"

"中午我和沃尔卡给你做顿大餐好了。。。"亚丝翠的声音渐渐低了下去。

希卡普又是会心一笑，他再次凝望了一会怀中娇妻那天使般的容颜，自己也安心地闭上了眼睛。

有妻如此，夫复何求？


	25. 番外：All For You

一阵轻微的手机震动声传入她的耳鼓，打断了那似乎永远也做不完的好梦。亚丝翠•哈道克迷迷糊糊地翻了个身，有点不情愿地将手伸到枕头下面关掉了闹钟。她揉了揉睡眼惺忪的双眸，内心里挣扎着不想从那温暖舒适的被窝里出来。然而她已经不再是个任性的孩子了。虽然她现在已经嫁做人妇，并且结束了自己那段惊心动魄的戎马生涯，但是她那严于律己的作风却依然如故。她从床上半坐起身子来，微微伸了个懒腰，然后开始轻手轻脚地穿上自己厚厚的棉睡衣，尽量不吵醒身边依旧睡得昏昏沉沉的褐发青年。

亚丝翠瞟了一眼床头的闹钟，已经是七点十分了，她心中一阵小小的慌张，匆匆系好了衣服上最后一个扣子，然后从床头柜上拿起一根皮筋，将自己脑后那头浓密柔顺的金色长发随意绾了一个髻，便转身下床，而她的双脚还没有伸进地板上的棉拖鞋里，一只胳膊就从她刚刚离开的被窝里伸了出来，揽住了她的腰。

"再多躺一会吧，Milady，"那个她最熟悉不过的轻柔低沉的嗓音迷迷糊糊地嘟哝了一句，"时间还早着呢。。。"

她嘴角露出一丝无奈的微笑，她自己何尝不想再多睡一会？自从他们结婚之后，她发现每次起床离开他身边对她来说变得越来越艰难了。"沃尔卡还在楼下等着我呢，"她轻轻俯身到他的耳边低语了一句，"别忘了今晚的圣诞大餐可不是从天上掉下来的，明天我们可以睡到中午再起床。"说罢她唇边勾起一丝调皮的微笑，轻轻在他的脸颊上印了一个吻。

那只挽留她的胳膊慢慢地又缩了回去，"那就去吧。。。你真是这个世界上最棒的妻子，亚丝翠。。。"床上的那个人半睡半醒地念叨了一句，没有睁开眼睛。

"你难道才知道吗？希卡普•哈道克先生？"她揶揄道。虽然他们已经结婚有半年之久，但每当亚丝翠听到他那充满温情的赞美时，心里还总是会蓦地一甜，继而是一阵小小的自鸣得意。她轻轻帮他掖了掖被子，听见他那平稳的呼吸渐渐变成了轻微的鼾声，这才下了床，蹑手蹑脚地走出他们的卧室并随手掩上了房门，随即便下楼直奔厨房而去。

她刚一推开厨房的门就看见自己的婆婆，沃尔卡•哈道克已经在里面开始忙活了。亚丝翠心中泛起一丝小小的惭愧。她清楚地知道自己绝不是一个优秀的家庭主妇，不仅仅是由于她幼年丧母没有人指导她该如何料理家务，而且近几年的军旅生涯也让她无心顾及这些生活琐事。而她亚丝翠是个不会畏惧任何困难的人，所以在她嫁到哈道克家之后，便一直积极向自己的婆婆虚心学习各种生活技能。而这半年的历练之后，她也的确是大有长进，甚至已经能在沃尔卡准备晚饭的时候搭把手，自己做出几道差强人意的小菜了。而今天平安夜的哈道克家宴，也是她自己自告奋勇要来帮着沃尔卡张罗的。对于这命途多舛的一家来说，这是他们第一次阖家团圆地聚在一起过圣诞节，因而全家人都对这场来之不易的盛宴充满了期待。所以婆媳二人今天一大早就出现在厨房里也是理所当然的事。

"早安，亚丝翠。"听到身后的门响，沃尔卡回过头来，语调轻松愉快地对自己的儿媳妇打了个招呼。"早安，沃尔卡，我来的稍微晚了一会。。。"亚丝翠有点不好意思地应着走到她的身边。"没关系，我的孩子，"沃尔卡微笑着轻轻抚了抚亚丝翠的后背，"你们年轻人还是需要多睡一会，我想希卡普还没有起吧？"她说着冲着楼上扬了扬眉毛，有些无可奈何地微笑着摇了摇头，"他爹这时候也是呼噜声大作呢。。。男人们一回到家就彻底罢工了，不是么？"

亚丝翠笑了笑没有说话。她挽起袖子，在水池边掬水洗了洗脸，彻底驱散了最后一丝残留的睡意，便开始着手准备自己份内的活儿。她自己早有安排，要为全家人烤一只蛋糕作为餐后的甜点。这对她来说可是一次不小的挑战。她还清楚地记着一个月前当希卡普硬着头皮吃掉她烤得黑乎乎的"曲奇饼干"时的那一脸苦相，虽然他每次都确实是发自内心地赞赏她那还有足够发展空间的厨艺，但是亚丝翠还是想亲眼看见她心爱的男人有一天会发自内心地爱上她的厨艺。所以这次的圣诞晚宴上的蛋糕她可是有备而来，在研究了整整一个星期的菜谱和几次小试牛刀之后，今天她可要大展一番拳脚。何况还有沃尔卡在她身边指导，亚丝翠还是胸有成竹的，她甚至已经开始幻想希卡普今晚吃到她亲手做的蛋糕时的表情，那将不再是强颜欢笑，而是发自内心的喜悦和满足，而这将是对她最大的奖赏。她一直感觉自己亏欠希卡普太多太多，所以在他们结婚之后，她便一直想在生活的各个方面尽力补偿他这些年为她所作出的牺牲。

然而蛋糕是不会自己从天上掉下来的。在沃尔卡开始对付那只将作为主菜的火鸡时，亚丝翠也已经开始和面打鸡蛋，开始准备蛋糕坯了。一切进行的还算比较顺利，如果除去她有些笨拙地把蛋清弄到自己鼻子上那一段的话。不知怎么地，亚丝翠在揉面的时候总是感觉有点使不上劲，而且很快就感到四肢有点疲劳。她皱了皱眉头，曾经作为海豹突击队最优秀的队员的她是不会轻易感到疲劳的，她只能把这点小异样看做是还没有完全睡醒的缘故，并没有完全放在心上。

三刻钟之后蛋糕坯终于初具规模，只待放进烤箱了。亚丝翠直起身子，轻轻吁了一口气，揉了揉有点发酸的腰，便小心翼翼地端起烤盘上的蛋糕坯，向厨房另一边的烤箱走去。这本是一项最简单不过的步骤，她自己也没有多在意。而正当亚丝翠走到厨房正中间的地方时，她突然感到一阵头晕目眩，伴随着一阵强烈的恶心。"咣当"，她手一软，那辛辛苦苦的劳动成果就失手掉落在了地板上，变成一片狼藉。亚丝翠踉跄了几步，退到了水池边上勉强扶住了橱柜，她感到双腿发软，几乎连站稳身子都成了问题。同时她胃里的那种想要呕吐的感觉也再也抑制不住了，她俯身到了水池边，"哇"地一声就吐了出来，随之而来的剧烈的咳嗽几乎让她喘不过气来。

"亚丝翠！你怎么了？"听到声响的沃尔卡见状连忙丢下了手中的活计奔到了自己儿媳妇的身边。"你吐了？是哪里不舒服？"她焦急地问道，一只手轻轻拍着亚丝翠的后背，一边拿起手绢替她擦干净嘴角。在一阵剧烈的咳嗽和喘息之后，亚丝翠勉强直起身子，脸因为刚才的那通折腾而变得通红。"没事的，沃尔卡，我很好。。。只是有点。。。"她感觉身子发软，挣扎了半天还是靠进了沃尔卡的怀里。她自己也不知道自己是怎么了。她的体魄一向强健，这几年也从来没有生过病。然而她自己也不得不承认自己的身体这几天里有点异样，这种陌生的感觉令她稍感不适，但又没有严重到引起她足够的警觉，而今天却是最严重的一次发作，这也使得她的脑子里开始模模糊糊地有了种奇怪的预感，某种难以说出口的事情正在她体内发生，而她先前的怀疑也渐渐变成了肯定。。。

"亚丝翠。。。"沃尔卡怜爱地将她揽进自己的怀里，那双温柔的翠色眸子正充满怜惜而却洞察一切似的注视着她的脸。看见她那通红的脸和躲闪的蓝色双眸，沃尔卡的眼睛微微眯了起来，眼中闪过一丝奇异的光芒。"你这几天有没有感到什么不适？"她幽幽地问了一句，声音不高但语气却耐人寻味。她怀中的年轻姑娘身子微微一颤，这就足以印证沃尔卡心里已经初步形成的结论。

"额。。。"亚丝翠心里感到有点慌乱，不知该如何开口。就像她第一次见到沃尔卡时那样，她感觉很难在自己的婆婆面前隐藏住任何秘密。在短暂的内心挣扎之后她还是选择了坦白。"是的。。。我有时候会感到有点头晕，恶心，而且。。。""还有什么？"沃尔卡的声音依旧很轻，但是就连亚丝翠也能听出她那语调中拼命抑制住的激动。这让她脸更红了。"而且。。。我上个月的。。。那个没有来。。。我想我是。。。"她最后嗫嚅出了最后这句关键的信息。

自从他们结婚那天晚上的酒后"闹剧"之后，希卡普和亚丝翠之间就再也没有什么所谓底线和私密了。而对他们这对如胶似漆的新婚夫妇而言，这种事情也是少不了的。虽然他们俩还算比较注意安全问题，但是难免有一两次草率之举，这对年轻夫妇来说也无可厚非。这有点像一种危险而刺激的赌博，而当上个月末亚丝翠迟迟等不来自己的生理期的时候，她便隐隐感觉到大事不妙。然而她自己却一直还抱着一丝侥幸，还天真地以为这种宿命不会这么快地降临到她的头上，然而今天，不得不承认自己错了。

"哦我亲爱的亚丝翠。。。"还没等她把话说完，沃尔卡就已经难以抑制住内心的激动与狂喜，将她紧紧搂在自己怀里。"你就要做母亲了，我亲爱的孩子。。。我真是太开心了。。。"喜悦的泪水开始溢出沃尔卡的眼眶，她抬起一只手轻轻拭了拭眼角，声音都有点发颤。

她怀中的亚丝翠听到这句话身子轻轻震了一下，那明艳的俏脸上带着一种让人捉摸不透的表情，一丝呆滞与迷惘，还混杂着慌乱，希冀，迟疑，坚决。。。种种复杂而迥异的情感全都荡漾在那如雨后晴空般澄澈的眸子中。此时与其说她的大脑一片空白，还不如说她正思绪万千。种种已经发生的和将要发生的事情都如魅影般闪过她的眼前，让她的大脑几乎要炸裂开来。从前她没有意识到，也不愿意去多想，而此时此刻，她却真真切切地在自己身上感受到了另一个生命的存在。他或她的每一个细微的动作都让她产生一丝共鸣般的悸动。她感觉现在她的生命已经不再完全属于她自己，那个她所深爱的男人和她共同创造了这个生命，虽然来得有点出乎意料，但是仍然让她感到抑制不住的激动。

"希卡普知道吗？"正当亚丝翠沉浸在那种奇妙的共鸣之中不能自已时，沃尔卡的声音又把她拉回到现实中来。而这却一下子冲淡了她初为人母的喜悦。"还没有。。。"亚丝翠嘴里应着，微微皱起了眉头，一丝阴影掠过了她的眸子。"事实上，我正在犹豫着要不要告诉他。。。"她抬起头来望着沃尔卡那温和亲切的面容，后者的满面欣喜在听见她的声音之后骤然变了颜色。

"还是在因为那件事吗？"沃尔卡轻轻开了口，脸上写满了同情与理解的神色，眼里流露出近乎爱怜的温柔目光。和往常一样，还没等亚丝翠开口，她就已经猜到了事情的来龙去脉。

"是的。。。"亚丝翠轻轻叹了一口气，慢慢从沃尔卡的怀中站起身来。"我不愿意对他有丝毫隐瞒。。。可是。。。"她停了一下，然后接着说道，"我不愿意再成为他的负担。。。而现在有了这个孩子，他势必是要再次做出牺牲的，我。。。"

她住了口。一阵急促地脚步声从楼道里传来，厨房的门一开，希卡普的脑袋探了进来。他那头棕色头发如鸟窝般乱糟糟地顶在头上，身上的睡衣凌乱不整，连扣子都没有扣上。他那睡眼惺忪的英俊面孔此时已经被焦急和担忧所取代。"亚丝翠！我亲爱的，你没伤着吧？"一看见地上那片狼藉以及亚丝翠略带苍白的面孔，他便一个健步跨进屋里，搀住了自己妻子那还有点发软的身子。

"我没事，希卡普。"见他那揪心的关切之态，亚丝翠心里一暖，"都怪我笨手笨脚地滑了一跤，打翻了烤盘。"她冲他故作轻松地笑了笑，巧妙地掩饰了刚才发生的一切。随后又拉了拉他敞开的睡衣。"不必这么大惊小怪的，还不快把衣服扣好？"她轻轻捶了他一拳，仿佛又和之前的她一个样，并没有什么变化。

希卡普盯着她的脸看了一会，眼里闪过一丝疑虑，亚丝翠一望而知他没有完全相信她的话，不过他还是没有说什么。"那好吧，如果你有什么不舒服的话，一定要说出来，不要老像以前那样自己一个人扛着。。。"他轻声叮咛道，而这句话又是让她的心一软，抑制不住的幸福感开始在她的胸中弥漫开来。虽然希卡普不善言辞，没有那么多娓娓动听的情话，但是他的举手投足之前总是能给她带来一种时刻被捧在手心中呵护宠爱的感觉。她几乎就要开口告诉他真相，但是最后还是将这种冲动压了下去。"当然，"她笑着说道，"别这么婆婆妈妈的了，我还不知道怎么照顾自己么？"她挑战式地向他扬了扬眉毛。

"好了好了，希卡普。"了解一切真相的沃尔卡出来打圆场了。"亚丝翠没事的，这里就交给我们收拾好了，你再回去睡一会吧。。。"说着她就轻轻把自己那不肯走的儿子推出了厨房。希卡普的脸上露出一丝茫然，似乎有点纳闷这婆媳两个今天怎么突然同时针对他起来了。他望了亚丝翠最后一眼，还是离开了房间。

等希卡普关上门之后，沃尔卡又转向了自己的儿媳妇。"瞧，我们的希卡普就是这个样子，"她两手一摊，微微耸了耸肩，"要是你告诉他实情，他估计就要整日整夜寸步不离地守在你的身边了。。。"她调侃道，嘴角露出一丝略带自豪的微笑，似乎她认为这是她儿子身上最大的优点。亚丝翠苦笑一下，虽然沃尔卡在开玩笑，但是她却并不觉得愉快。沃尔卡见她不语，便走上来轻轻扶住她的肩膀，"现在先不要想着那些事情了，亚丝翠，"她温言道，"现在你需要去一趟医院好好做个检查。你去楼上换好衣服，等我收拾好厨房我们就动身。"

希卡普•哈道克没有回到自己的房间。刚才厨房里那一声令人担忧的闷响已经让他睡意全无。虽然亚丝翠故作轻松地告诉他一切正常，但是她那有些苍白的脸色和僵硬的语调还是让他一眼看出她在遮掩着什么。像他们俩这种亲密的关系，已经很难再有任何秘密能瞒得住对方了。

然而既然她不愿意说，他也不愿去追问。他乖乖地回到楼上的盥洗室里洗了洗脸，梳了梳自己那头蓬乱的褐发，然后走进了书房打开了自己的笔记本电脑。他有些心不在焉地打开了邮箱，像往常一样看看是否有需要回复的邮件。自从他回国以后，每天都几乎有各种各样的邮件等着他处理。毕竟像他这位阿富汗英雄，即使脱离了军队也很难从公众的视野中全身而退的。

然而今天的邮箱却格外的满，毕竟今天是平安夜，各种祝福的邮件也接踵而至，其中不少是送给他和亚丝翠的。希卡普会心一笑，开始耐心地一一回复邮件。刚才的那点担忧也随着这项工作的进行而渐渐消散。在回复了一封来自佛罗里达粉丝的邮件后，他随手点开了下一封。而映入他眼帘的一抹淡紫色徽记却立即让他睁大了眼睛：

尊敬的希卡普•贺兰德斯•哈道克先生：

圣诞快乐！

首先祝贺您成功地通过了我们招生委员会的最终审核。您已获得在我校进修工程学博士学位的资格。请您尽快到学院官网尽快完成个人信息登记。明年春季学期开始时您即可办理入学。我们将非常欢迎您的到来！

麻省理工学院招生委员会

2012年12月24日

希卡普有些发愣。一种说不上来的滋味浮上了他的心头。他并没有像之前想象中的那样狂喜不已，而是感到心里有一种难以言说的苦衷。正当他思绪万千的时候，他听见大厅的门"砰"地响了一下。他有些心神恍惚地起身下了楼走进了客厅。看见自己的父亲，史图依克•哈道克上将正坐在餐厅的桌子旁，正一边喝着咖啡一边读着报纸。"早安，希卡普。"看见自己的儿子走进屋里，史图依克愉快地招呼道。

"早安，爸爸。"希卡普答应着，在餐桌边坐了下来。"刚才是谁出去了？"

"是沃尔卡和亚丝翠，"史图依克答道。"她们说是要出去办点事，亚丝翠没有告诉你么？"

"没有。。。"希卡普皱了皱眉头。无论亚丝翠要去干什么事，她都会提前告诉他的。一丝疑虑开始爬上他的心头。

"发生了什么事吗？希卡普？"见儿子低头不语，史图依克放下了报纸，表情严肃地望着他。"额。。。没什么，"希卡普下意识地否认道，他不想用自己夫妻间的一点小事来麻烦他的父亲。"不过倒是有一件事，爸爸，"他话锋一转，"我刚刚收到了麻省理工的录取邮件，他们通知我在春季学期开始时就可以去开始攻读我的博士学位。"

"那是好事啊，我的孩子!"史图依克把大手一拍，"去麻省理工学院深造不是你高中以来的梦想么？虽然我当时没有让你报考那所学校，但是获得那里的博士学位也对你来说足以补偿你的遗憾了吧？"他站起身来，拍了拍儿子的肩膀。"这可是个好消息，那么到底是什么困扰着你呢？"

"是啊，这的确是个好消息，不过问题也就出在这里。。。"希卡普讷讷开口道，"哦。。。是因为亚丝翠的缘故？"史图依克那犀利的绿色眼睛几乎和沃尔卡一样有着洞察一切的能力。"是啊，我还是拿不定主意。。。"希卡普坦然承认道，"你知道，爸爸，我们已经结婚了，按理说我不应该离开她这么长时间去完成我的学业。。。而我也需要一份自己的事业，我已经拒绝了留在军队里的优厚待遇，但我也不能一直躲在家里靠你们养活。我还年轻，继续学业将是一个最佳的起点。而我。。。"希卡普说到这里，不禁长长叹了口气，"一个是我最爱的妻子，一个是我从小到大梦寐以求的事业。。。我真是不知道如何取舍。。。"他用手扶住自己的额头，声音戛然而止。

史图依克静静地听着。等他说完之后搬了把椅子坐到了自己的儿子身边。"当年我也遇到过你今天遇到过的难题。。。"他悠悠开了口，声音缓慢而深沉，似乎已经陷入了对往事的回忆中。"当年你母亲怀着你的时候，我不在美国，而在伊拉克服役。那正是海湾战争最焦灼的时候。。。当时我还是个上校，而且马上就要晋升成高级将领了，如果我能顺利完成在伊拉克的任务，很快就会被晋升为少将，并进入军方的领导层，那时就是将是我事业的巅峰。。。"

"我当时可不会轻易放弃这么一个宝贵的机会，所以在你母亲怀你的前九个月里，我一直在伊拉克指挥战斗。虽然我非常想她，也很想看到即将出生的你，但是我的职责和事业要求我留在那里。我常常安慰自己说，一个军人是不应该因为自己的私人事务而抛弃他的职责于不顾的。。。"史图依克苦笑一下，继续着他的故事。

"但是随着你母亲的预产期的临近，我变得越来越焦虑，越来越不能专心工作，甚至晚上也睡不着觉了。。。在那个时候我常常梦到你的母亲，梦到她自己一个人挺着大肚子还要照顾你的祖父。。。梦见她一个人痛苦地分娩。。。这都让我心如刀绞，简直要把我逼得发疯。"史图依克那钢铁般的声音说道这里也有点发颤，"我常常责骂自己算什么男子汉，责骂自己不配做你母亲的丈夫。我的确是履行了对国家的责任，但我却感觉自己对不起你的母亲，在她最需要我的时候没有陪在她的身边。。。"

"所以最后我实在是受不了这种良心的折磨了，我向军方提出了请假申请，他们不批准，因为当时的局势需要我留在伊拉克。但是我坚决要求回国，后来他们勉强批准我回国半个月，但是我清楚地知道这一次违抗命令足以将我被晋升的希望彻底断送。但是我不在乎。我回国后一个星期之后你就出生了。当我把你捧在怀里时，我激动得不知道说什么好。。。那时我就觉得，只要能回到你母亲和你身边，无论付出什么代价都是值得的。。。"说道这里，史图依克那刚毅的眼里也竟闪现点点微光，仿佛又回到了二十四年前初为人父的那个令他终身难忘的时刻。

希卡普静静地听着。这段陈年旧事在他心里勾起了惊涛骇浪。他一直敬重自己父亲，史图依克的饱经事故和沉着睿智每每给他以最正确的建议和指导。史图依克很少流露出自己的感情，而每每这种情况发生时，都会给希卡普带来极大的震撼。他感觉到父亲那厚实粗糙的大手抚上自己的额头，他抬起头来，望着史图依克那异常严肃的面孔。"希卡普，你现在已经是个男子汉了，"他口气诚恳地说道，"一个男人最重要的在于担当。他不仅要有进取心，而且要有责任感。尤其是我们这种为人夫的人，保护和陪伴我们的妻子就是我们男人的天职和责任，无论什么理由都不能推卸掉这一点。"

"我们不能做到每时每刻都陪在她们身边，这不现实也不理智，但是在她们最需要我们的时候，我们决不能缺席。我不反对你追求你的事业和理想。如果亚丝翠能够理解和尊重你的决定，你可以尽管去麻省理工深造。"史图依克顿了顿接着说道，"但是希卡普，到了亚丝翠迫切需要你的时候，你就应该立刻停下手头的工作回到她的身边去。这是没有任何商量的余地的。这也是一个男人必须遵守的一个原则。"在这一番语重心长的告诫之后，他的口气稍稍缓和了一点，"等亚丝翠和你母亲回来后去和她开诚布公地谈谈吧，她是个懂事的好姑娘，会尊重你的决定的。"史图依克拍了拍儿子的后背鼓励道。

希卡普默不作声地点了点头。和以前一样，父亲的话总是能够将他从棘手的困境中拖出来。这次也不例外。他感到胸中有一股豪情在激荡，让他难以自已。等那激动的心绪平息之后，他也知道了自己该如何去做。男人之间的对话，是不需要更多无用的言辞的。他站起身来，面色凝重地向着史图依克点头致意之后，便离开了餐厅。

沃尔卡将一份结果显示为阳性的化验单匆匆塞回到自己的手提包，便三步并作两步追上了已经走到医院门口的亚丝翠。后者显然还在沉浸在自己的沉思中，没有察觉到自己急匆匆的步伐已经把自己的婆婆甩到了后面。

系统的医学检查消除了最后一丝疑虑。她—亚丝翠•哈道克—的确是怀孕了。胎儿的发育情况很好，没有任何需要担心的地方。然而亚丝翠的心结却一直没有解开。诚然，和所有刚刚怀孕的年轻妈妈一样，她的心里充满了欣喜，渴望，自豪，憧憬以及对未来将要蒙受的苦难的一丝小小的畏惧，可是她的心里还不仅仅是这些。

那个褐发翠眸的男子的身影总是出现在她的脑海里。虽然他们已经结婚半年之久，但是她还总是在他不在身边的时候想起他。虽然她明明知道他只属于她一个人，但是她依然会偶尔担惊受怕会失去他的怀抱，那个让她无比贪恋的温暖的怀抱，那是她的整个世界。

沃尔卡赶上了亚丝翠，轻轻拉起她的胳膊，带她走回了停车场找到了她们的车。在她们上车坐好并系好安全带之后，沃尔卡却没有立即发动车子。她转过头望着坐在副驾驶上正在出神的金发年轻姑娘，轻轻抬起一只手为她拢了拢额前有些散乱的刘海。

"回去之后，还是尽早告诉希卡普吧。。。"在沉默了一会后沃尔卡轻声宽慰道，"毕竟这种事情是瞒不了多久的。。。"

亚丝翠轻轻叹了一口气，抬起头来望着自己的婆婆。"嗯，我知道。。。"她缓缓开了口，声音有点发涩，"可是。。。这样他又要为我做一次牺牲了。。。"

"哪里的话，亚丝翠。。。""我知道他有多爱我，他随时准备为了我的缘故去做任何事，他是从来不考虑自己的需求的。。。"亚丝翠脱口而出，打断了沃尔卡的话。话一出口她才意识到自己的失态，"。。。对不起，沃尔卡，我不是有意想要打断你。。。"而后者用微笑示意她继续。亚丝翠犹豫了一下，然后继续说道，"在我们相处的这些年里，都是他在为我付出。。。所以我总想为他做点什么，但是我不能够。。。我没有他这么细腻的心思，我真是很对不起他。。。除了全心全意地爱他之外，我不知道做什么好。。。我不想看见他总是为了我而亏欠自己。。。"亚丝翠停了一下，舔了舔有些干裂的嘴唇接着说道，"我知道去麻省理工深造一直是他的梦想。他现在也在申请那里的博士研究生，以他的才华得到录取是绝不会有问题的，虽然我不想让他离开自己，但我也不愿意成为他的束缚。。。现在也到了该我为他做出一次牺牲的时候了。。。"

"可是现在。。。"亚丝翠闭上眼睛，把头仰靠在后座上，"我怀孕了。。。他早晚是要知道的，而以他的性格势必是要放弃学业留下来照顾我的。。。我又一次拖累了他。。。"她住了口，又轻轻叹了一口气。沉寂笼罩了车内，有一段时间谁都没有说话。

"怀孕的艰辛是不能想象的。。。"沃尔卡幽幽地开了口，目光凝视着车外的一点，仿佛在自言自语。亚丝翠听见这句文不对题的话睁开了眼睛，略带惊讶地望着自己的婆婆。"在我怀希卡普的时候，史图依克不在身边，他在伊拉克指挥战斗。虽然他最后在我临产前一个星期赶回了美国，但是我知道这一直是他心中的一块心病，他一直为此而自责不已。。。"她瞟了一眼身边正在聚精会神地听着的亚丝翠，继续讲道，"你是战士，我是医生，我们是最知道生命的可贵的。没有什么比它更宝贵的了。而缔造一个生命，养育它长大，是这个世界上最伟大也是最辛苦的事情，它需要父母两个人一起同心协力，才能完成连现阶段最高的科技都无法做到的壮举。。。我想对于希卡普来说，如果他不能陪在你的身边，和你一起呵护你们爱的结晶，那么他自己内心的痛苦要比没有能去麻省理工读书要大何止千万倍。。。"她转身望着亚丝翠那澄澈的眸子，眼里流露出无限温柔与怜爱的目光，"而且亚丝翠，我的孩子。不要老是感觉自己对不起希卡普亏欠他什么的。。。"说着她轻轻把一只手放在亚丝翠平坦的小腹上，"这就是你给他最好的礼物，是任何事物都不能替代的。。。爱是不需要计较付出和回报的，你们都是倾囊相与，你情我愿，总是想着你多我少又有什么意思呢。。。？"说道这里她嘴角露出了一丝揶揄的微笑，"如果硬要计较的话，他为你丢掉了一只脚，你给他生了一个可爱的小宝宝，你们俩也算扯平了吧？"

听到沃尔卡最后的开的玩笑，亚丝翠也不禁莞尔。长期以来这个郁积在心底的心结终于被沃尔卡解开了。她细细品味着沃尔卡方才的话，不禁为自己的肤浅和斤斤计较而感到面红耳赤。她和希卡普都是完完全全属于对方的，又何来这些无谓的清算？

她那紧蹙的峨眉终于舒展开了，亚丝翠转向沃尔卡，露出一个浅浅的，但是发自内心的微笑，那微笑美得估计会让希卡普•哈道克晕过去，"你是对的，沃尔卡，谢谢你。。。""客气什么，我的孩子，"见亚丝翠已经释怀沃尔卡也是心里一阵高兴，她拉起了汽车的手刹，"我们回家吧，今晚的圣诞大餐可不是天上掉下来的哦。"

当希卡普•哈道克听见门外的汽车响时，他正在客厅里陪着小阿尔贾玩玩具积木。这是他很小的时候就酷爱的玩具，他甚至把自己那出众的思维能力归功于这种儿时的锻炼上。阿尔贾已经完全适应了在美国的生活，英语也说得越来越流利了。他在学校的表现也相当出色，这让希卡普和亚丝翠都为他感到十分骄傲。

他起身走到窗前，看见沃尔卡和亚丝翠正从车上下来走向博克庄园的大门。房门开处，婆媳二人一前一后进了屋。希卡普看见亚丝翠的气色比早上的时候好了许多，不禁暗自松了一口气。他迎了上去，亚丝翠转身看见他迎面走来，脸上露出了一丝灿烂的笑容，她靠到他身旁，踮起脚尖用胳膊搂住他的脖子，用自己冰冷的嘴唇轻轻在他的脸颊上啄了一下。希卡普微微一笑，也伸手搂住了她的腰。

"你跑到哪里去了？"他半开玩笑半嗔怪似的盯着她的脸问道，"我正有事情要和你说呢。"

亚丝翠一怔，继而冲他调皮地扬了扬眉毛，"难道我每次出门都要向你汇报吗？"继而她口气缓和了下来，轻声道，"以后会提前给你讲一声的，现在先让我去换下衣服。有事我们一会再谈。"

"悉听尊便，Milady，"听到他那对她独有的爱称时亚丝翠的脸上又一次不由自主地绽开了笑容，她轻轻打了一下他的胳膊，随即就快步上楼去了。

等她换好了睡衣下楼来时，她发现客厅里只剩下了希卡普一个人坐在壁炉边的老式沙发上，似乎正在想着心事。沃尔卡已经把阿尔贾和史图依克支开到了别的房间，显然是要给他们单独谈话的自由。

她快步走到希卡普身边坐了下来，把头倚靠在他的肩膀上，同时举起一只手调皮地挑弄着他后脖颈上的头发，这是她最近和他在一起时经常爱干的事情。希卡普微微移动了一下身子好让她靠得更舒服一点，同时伸出一条胳膊搂住了她的腰。

"你有什么事要说？现在就说罢，"亚丝翠轻声嘟哝了一句，手里却不停，不过那微微颤动的指尖却明白地表露出她的心中的紧张不安。

"亚丝翠。。。"听到她的话，希卡普微微收紧了胳膊将她搂得更紧了。他似乎有点不太好意思开口，嗫嚅了半天才吐出来一句话，"今天我收到了麻省理工发来的邮件，他们通知我已被录取，明年春季学期开始就可以去攻读博士学位了。。。"

他明显地感到怀中人的身子一颤。

"哦。。。"过了片刻亚丝翠才开了口，似乎是在竭力稳住心神，"祝贺你呀，我亲爱的希卡普，"她尽力露出一个微笑。

"不过亚丝翠。。。"和往常一样，希卡普还是敏锐地感觉到了她话里的其他含义。他闭上眼睛深深吸了口气，像是下定了极大的决心似的，"你知道我有多讨厌离开你。。。虽然这次是我主动申请的博士学位，你也一直很支持我，但是。。。"他凝视着她那有些躲闪的蓝色眸子，"但是我知道其实你内心也是不想离开我的。。。所以，如果你迫切需要我的话，我保证，我会尽快回到你的身边。。。无论何时何地。"

他清楚地看见了身边姑娘眼里的波光一闪，亚丝翠轻轻靠近他的怀里，偎在他的胸前。他知道这对她来说很不好受，所以便伸出两只胳膊把她紧紧搂住，紧到他能隔着她温热的身躯清清楚楚感受到她的心跳。

"你真的要去了吗？"沉默了一会她问道，声音有些发颤。

"是的。"他哑然答道。

"你说一旦我迫切需要你的时候，你就会立即回到我身边来，是吗？"

"当然，Milady，"

她抬起头来望着他那万般温柔的翠色眸子，抑制不住的泪水开始从她的眼角滑落。希卡普暗自吃惊，连忙在肚里责骂自己太过莽撞。他抬起手来轻轻帮她拭去颊上的泪珠，突然发现有些不对劲。

虽然脸上挂满了泪珠，亚丝翠却一直在笑盈盈地望着他，娇艳的红唇勾起最完美的弧度，那天使般醉人的笑容犹如最纯净的阳光，让世上其他的一切妖娆都为之黯然失色。虽然他们已经结婚半年之久，但他还是时不时惊艳于她的无比美丽，美到让他喘不过气来。

"那你就不用走了。"她低声道，口气半是认真半是撒娇。

"亚丝翠。。。"他以为她又是在玩弄一些小伎俩，便像哄孩子似的轻轻晃着她宽慰道。

"我怀孕了。"

绝对认真的口气，完全不是开玩笑。

当亚丝翠看见希卡普那由于吃惊而瞪大了的双眼时，她不禁扑哧一笑。他这种呆若木鸡的表情她之前只见过一次，那还是在西点军校的水杉小道上他们俩第一次邂逅对方时，而如今时光已经过去了七年，而她已经爱上他那呆呆傻傻的样子。

"我的上帝啊。。。"愣了半天希卡普才喃喃开了口，那声音就像是被人狠狠给了一棍之后刚刚醒来，"亚丝翠，你。。。你不会是真的。。。？"

"很抱歉希卡普，这是真的，"哭笑不得的亚丝翠不得不用最一本正经的语气重复了一遍，"刚才沃尔卡带我去医院做了检查，我的确是怀孕了，希卡普。"她搂住了他的脖子，两人的鼻尖只相隔不过几英寸。"你要当爸爸了，我亲爱的。"

她嘴上这么说着，心里却忐忑不安地等着他从震惊中反应过来。她的眼睛死死盯住他的脸，生怕从上面看见哪怕一丝一毫的失望与无奈。

然而没有。

等到那呆滞的表情从他脸上消退之后，亚丝翠看见的只有期待，骄傲与抑制不住的狂喜。她还没反应过来，整个人就被希卡普凌空抱起。他激动地在客厅里转起了圈子，就像是在舞会上跳华尔兹一样。连亚丝翠都被他那令人头晕目眩的快速动作惊得目瞪口呆，要知道，她的希卡普可是只有一条腿的啊！

等到他这阵近乎歇斯底里的爆发渐渐平息下来，他又将她抱上了沙发。他将她平放在沙发上，自己单膝跪在了沙发旁边，把一只耳朵平贴在她那目前依然平坦的小腹上。

"你好，哈道克先生/小姐，"她听见他像个发高烧的傻孩子一样对着她的肚子胡言乱语，"我叫希卡普•贺兰德斯•哈道克，这个名字很长很怪，你要是记不住就直接喊我爸爸就行了。"

"哈哈哈。。。"亚丝翠终于忍不住放声大笑起来，"希卡普，你疯了吗？"她笑得快喘不过气来，伸出一只手轻轻揪住了希卡普的头发。

"。。。你现在住的地方叫做妈妈。。。"希卡普似乎还要把这场恶作剧进行到底，不过听他那认真的口气却一点也不像恶作剧。"不过你们应该互相认识得比较早我就不再多嘴多舌了。。。"

"今天妈妈刚刚告诉爸爸你的存在，我亲爱的小哈道克，"他依旧用那怪异的口吻说道，"爸爸真的很吃惊，也很高兴知道你已经未经我的允许就住进你妈妈的肚子里了。。。"

"喂喂喂。。。"亚丝翠已经笑累了，听见这句话连忙给了他一拳，"难道不是你。。。"说道这里她便说不下去了，同时脸红的像玫瑰一样，也不知道是由于刚才的大笑还是害羞。

"不管怎么样，我们已经迫不及待地想看见你来到这个世界上了。。。我很希望你能像你的母亲，因为要不是她你就不会来到这个世界上了。。。"亚丝翠心里蓦地一甜，她半坐起身边，伸出胳膊搂住希卡普的头，让他紧紧贴在自己的小腹上。

"你也要长得像爸爸哦，我的调皮的小宝贝。"她也兴趣盎然地加入到了这场让人啼笑皆非的对话中。"尤其是你的眼睛，我特别爱你爸爸的眼睛。。。"听到这句话希卡普抬起头来望着她，他那双令她心醉的眼睛流露出那令她为之窒息的万般柔情，嘴角勾起的幸福的微笑几乎要将她整个人都融化掉。

"总而言之，爸爸妈妈都爱你。。。圣诞快乐，我的小哈道克。"以这句话结束后，希卡普吻了吻亚丝翠的肚皮，这才直起身子和她并肩坐在沙发上。嘴角露出一丝恶作剧得逞的开怀的笑意。

亚丝翠斜着眼睛看了他一眼，突然二话不说，狠狠地在他肩上给了一拳。

"嗷！"希卡普万万没想到她还会有这一手，痛得叫出声来，同时委屈而迷茫地瞪了亚丝翠一眼。

"那一下，是因为你这么早就让我怀孕了。"亚丝翠反瞪了他一眼，嘴上露出一丝坏笑，既无赖又乖巧。

希卡普还没来得及抗议，就被亚丝翠揪住了领子拖到她的面前，她的红唇立刻霸道地将他所有还没出口的抱怨全都严严实实地堵了回去。同时她的舌头也在探寻着进入他嘴唇的路径。他几乎是立刻就放弃了抵抗，全身心地投入到这个法国式的深吻之中，尽情地享受着她唇舌的香软诱人。

等到他们两人终于恋恋不舍地松开对方时，两人都在喘着粗气，好从刚才个令人窒息的吻中恢复过来。亚丝翠望着希卡普，之前的霸道蛮横全都一扫而空，取而代之的是无限的温柔与痴情。她这多变的一面往往令他捉摸不透，却恰恰令他为之神魂颠倒。

"这一下。。。是为了其他你所做的一切。。。"


End file.
